Dragon and Angel
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: In der Winkelgasse bemerkt Lucius einen kleinen Jungen, der Draco zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Ist sein Familienstammbaum unwissentlich erweitert worden? Hat Draco ihm etwas verheimlicht? Oder weiß er, dass er einen Erben hat? Autorisierte Übersetzung!
1. In der Winkelgasse

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere, die ihr aus der wundervollen Welt von Harry Potter kennt. Sie gehören alle der großartigen J.K. Rowling.  
Und die Geschichte hier gehört auch nicht mir, sie entsprang der Feder von DragonsAngel68 und mit ihrer Erlaubnis übersetze ich die Geschichte aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche.

Viel Spaß!

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 1**

**In der Winkelgasse**

Als Ginny Weasley auf Hermione Potter wartete, die in Flourish und Blotts noch ihre Einkäufe bezahlte, blickte sie stolz hinüber, um den feuerroten Kopf ihrer vier Jahre alten Tochter Angelique zu sehen, die ihrer Patentante die Hand gab. Lächelnd blickte sie dann auf die Stelle, wo bis eben noch ihr Sohn gewesen war. ‚_Oh Gott, warum hat er es schon wieder getan?'_ dachte Ginny.

Der vierjährige Drake wanderte immer davon, um Irgendetwas oder Jemanden zu beobachten, egal um was es sich handelte. Er saß oder stand stundenlang einfach da und beobachtete alles. Er verhielt sich so anders als seine Zwillingsschwester, die ihre Anwesenheit immer durch aufgeregtes Plaudern verriet. Ginnys Vater Arthur sagte oft, dass der kleine Junge wie ein Denkarium wäre, weil er still alles in sich aufnahm, was rund um ihn geschah. Dabei gab er keinen Mucks von sich und wenn ihm die Szene, die er beobachtete, zu langweilig wurde, wanderte er weiter zur Nächsten.

Ginny suchte schnell den kleinen Buchladen ab, aber vergeblich. Sie fand den platinblonden Schopf ihres Sohnes nicht. Sie spürte, wie die Panik in ihrem Bauch anwuchs und begann, um die Bücherstapel herumzugehen, während sie seinen Namen rief. Sie hoffte, dass der neugierige, kleine Junge nicht nach draußen verschwunden war.

Hermione, die ihre Bücher bezahlt hatte, ging mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mit Angelique zu Ginny hinüber.

"Drake hat's schon wieder getan, oder?", fragte Hermione und versuchte bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lachen.

"Ich behalte ihn nur zwei Sekunden lang nicht im Auge und er ... er verschwindet einfach. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich schwören, dass der Junge bereits apparieren kann", antwortete sie mit verzweifelter Stimme, die Hermione verriet, dass ihre Freundin nahe dran war, in Panik auszubrechen.

"Schau, ich werde mit Angel hier bleiben und du kannst Drake suchen gehen, okay?", schlug Hermione vor.

"Danke, Mione! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dieses Kind jedes Mal verliere, wenn wir das Haus verlassen!"

Als Ginny von den beiden davon ging, begann Angelique zu kichern. "Und worüber kicherst du dieses Mal?"

"Drake wird's richtig mit Mummy zu tun bekommen, wenn sie ihn findet. Sie hat ihn gewarnt, nicht mehr wegzulaufen bevor wir von daheim weg gegangen sind, aber ich wette, dass er den Zauberstab zu spüren kriegt!", antwortete Angelique, während sie nicht versuchte, ihre Belustigung zu verbergen.

Hermione blieb bei Angel, um auf sie aufzupassen, während Ginny das Geschäft verließ und in die Winkelgasse trat. Sie spähte die Gasse auf und ab und wusste nicht, in welche Richtung sie zuerst gehen sollte. Sie spürte, wie die Panik wieder in ihr hochstieg. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass das keine neue Situation für sie war. Drake wanderte immer davon und mittlerweile sollte sie daran gewöhnt sein. _‚Nein, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen', _dachte sie, als sie ihren Blick noch einmal über die Straße schweifen ließ.

Ginny nahm sich zusammen und begann sich durch die Masse von Menschen zu drängeln und versuchte dabei in alle Richtungen zugleich zu blicken, um nur das kleinste bisschen von platinblondem Haar zu erspähen. _‚Wohin würde ich gehen, wenn ich ein vierjähriger Junge wäre?',_ dachte sie. Natürlich war Quidditch das Stichwort. Harry hatte Drake und Angel erst am Vortag wieder zum Fliegen auf seinem Besen mitgenommen, welches ihre beiden wertvollen Kinder zu ihrem großen Entsetzen über alles liebten. Nicht, dass mit dem Fliegen irgend etwas falsch gewesen wäre, sie liebte das Fliegen selbst, aber hier ging es um ihre kleinen Babys, die sie noch als viel zu jung ansah, um sie fliegen zu lassen.

Jetzt machte sich Ginny mit Absicht auf den Weg zu Qualität für Quidditch, da sie sicher war, dort ihren schwer fassbaren Sohn zu finden.

Als sie sich dem Quidditchladen näherte, begann sie, vor den Schaufenstern nach ihrem Sohn Ausschau zu halten, was sich als schwierig erwies, da viele Kinder vor den Fenstern versammelt waren, um die neuesten Besen zu bewundern. Sie kam den Kindern näher und schließlich erblickte sie den vertrauten platinblonden Kopf ihres Sohnes. Die Erleichterung überflutete sie.

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy!", rief Ginny ein bisschen lauter aus, als es unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre. Sie kniete sich nieder, um den kleinen Jungen an den Schultern zu fassen. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr davon laufen sollst! Du weißt doch, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn ich dich nicht finden kann!"

"Die Bücher waren langweilig, Mummy und ich will einen Besen!", antwortete Drake gereizt.

"Einen Besen! Du wirst von Glück sprechen können, wenn dein Hintern nicht mit meinem Zauberstab Bekanntschaft macht, wenn wir nach Hause kommen, Mister", rief Ginny. "Und jetzt wirst du mir so lange die Hand geben, bis wir zu Hause sind und wenn du sie auch nur ein Mal los lässt, wirst du das Haus nie wieder verlassen, hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Mutter", sagte Drake ungeduldig und rollte mit den Augen. Er liebte seine Mutter mehr als irgendjemand sonst, aber sogar im zarten Alter von vier Jahren wusste er bereits, dass sie manchmal überreagierte. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Besen ansehen, da er bald Geburtstag hatte und langsam wissen musste, was er sich wünschen sollte.

"Roll nicht mit den Augen, Drake oder dein Hintern wird mitten auf der Straße mit meinem Zauberstab in Berührung kommen!", drohte Ginny und ließ den kleinen Jungen nicht mit dem geringsten Verstoß davonkommen.

"Tut mir leid, Mutter."

"In Ordnung, gehen wir zu Tante Mione und Angel", sagte Ginny, stand wieder auf und nahm Drakes Hand in ihre.

Ohne dass Ginny es mitbekommen hatte, wurde die gesamte Diskussion zwischen Mutter und Sohn mit Interesse beobachtet.

Als sie sich zurück in Richtung Flourish und Blotts drehte, war sie nicht einmal einen ganzen Schritt gegangen, ehe sie mit jemand sehr solidem kollidierte. Ginny trat zurück, um sich wieder zu sammeln, als sie realisierte, mit wem sie da zusammengeprallt war. Sofort machte sie sich bereit, sich zu entschuldigen.

"Es tut mir fürchterlich leid, ich ..." Ginny holte tief Luft, als sie hoch in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte, in den sie hineingerannt war.

"Nun, Miss Weasley, nicht wahr?", sagte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt und gab dem Rotschopf einen flüchtigen Blick, ehe seine Augen auf Drake ruhen blieben. "Ja, ja, ich erkenne Sie, rotes Haar, offene Miene ... Wie schön zu sehen, dass einige Dinge sich nie ändern. Und wer ist dieser junge Zauberer?"

Ginny stand einige Sekunden lang wie gelähmt da, bevor sie ein kleines Stück ihrer Fassung wieder erlangte. Sie versuchte sanft, Drake hinter ihren Rücken zu schieben, damit er aus Lucius' Blickfeld kam.

Lucius beharrte: "Habe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es sich hier um Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy handelt?" Er bewegte sich etwas, um den kleinen Jungen wieder ansehen zu können. "Das ist doch der Name, mit dem Sie den Jungen angebrüllt haben, nicht wahr?"

Ginny bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er mit angehört hatte, wie sie Drake gescholten hatte, weil er davon gelaufen war und alles, was sie tun konnte, war, den blonden Mann, welcher der Großvater ihrer Kinder war, einfach anzustarren. Sie war nicht in der Lage, seine Fragen zu beantworten, da ihre Gedanken sich nur darum drehten, wie sie so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegkam.

"Tut ... tut mir leid, Sir, kenne ich Sie?", stammelte Ginny, als sie versuchte, mit Drake im Schlepptau um Lucius herumzugehen.

Lucius hielt Ginnys Arm fest und knurrte: "Dummes Mädchen, spiel keine Spiele mit mir! Du weißt genau, wer ich bin."

Bevor Ginny Lucius' Drohung etwas entgegnen konnte, platzierte Drake plötzlich einen gut gezielten Tritt auf Lucius' Schienbein, während er im selben Augenblick brüllte: "Du, lass meine Mummy gehen!"

Lucius heulte auf und ließ Ginnys Arm los. Sie nutzte die Ablenkung zu ihrem Vorteil, zog Drake in ihre Arme und lief die Straße hinab, um Lucius stöhnend zurückzulassen, der sein bereits blau werdendes Schienbein rieb. Er dachte: _‚Zumindest hat der Junge Kampfgeist',_ als er die junge Hexe beobachtete, wie sie mit ihrem Sohn in ihren Armen den Rückzug antrat.

Ginny fand Hermione und Angel, die auf sie warteten, auf den Stufen zu Flourish und Blotts. Als Hermione mit: "Wo war er ...", begann, unterbrach Ginny sie.

"Wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden, Mione, Lucius Malfoy ist hier. Er hat mich schon gesehen und er weiß es!", rief sie ihrer Freundin verzweifelt zu.

"Okay, okay, beruhig' dich. Wir gehen nach Hause und reisen per Flohpulver vom Tropfenden Kessel! Der ist näher als Freds und Georges Laden", sagte Hermione und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, um die Kinder nicht zu ängstigen, aber als sie geschwind zum Tropfenden Kessel gingen, blickte sie immer wieder über ihre Schulter in die Richtung, aus der Ginny gekommen war, um den dunklen Zauberer, der ihre Freundin so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, sofort zu erspähen, falls er plötzlich aus der Masse auftauchen sollte.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 2**

**Malfoy Manor**

Als Lucius einfach da stand und zusah, wie Ginny Weasley in der Menschenmenge verschwand, die in der Winkelgasse ihre Einkäufe erledigte, grübelte er darüber nach, was sein einziger Sohn wohl vor ungefähr fünf Jahren angestellt haben musste. Lucius' Meinung nach gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass der kleine Junge sein Enkelsohn war. Drake war ein Miniatur-Draco wenn es um das Aussehen und sein Temperament ging, wenn man das kleine Schauspiel von eben berücksichtigte. Dadurch, wie Drake Ginny ohne zu zögern verteidigt hatte, wusste Lucius, dass Draco Narcissa ebenso verteidigt hätte, wenn sie je von derselben Missachtung ihrer eigenen Sicherheit bedroht gewesen wäre. An der Größe des kleinen Jungen schätzte Lucius, dass er kaum älter als fünf Jahre sein konnte.

"Na ja, ich glaube, es ist vielleicht Zeit, dass ich mich mit Draco unterhalte", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er ins Malfoy Manor disapparierte.

* * *

Als er in die Eingangshalle seines Hauses in Wiltshire apparierte, wurde Lucius sofort von einem nervösen Hauselfen begrüßt.

"Meister ist zu Hause. Kann Millie Meister irgendwie dienlich sein?" Er ließ den Mantel in Richtung der kleinen Kreatur fallen, ignorierte aber seine Präsenz ansonsten total. Er schritt in Richtung der Familienräume des Herrenhauses, auf der Suche nach seiner Frau.

Narcissa saß auf einem antiken Liebessitz im Winterwohnzimmer und war ganz in ihre Stickerei versunken, als Lucius zu ihr kam. "Liebling, du bist früh zurück! Ich habe dich nicht vor dem frühen Abend erwartet", sagte sie leicht überrascht.

"Ja, ich hatte heute Morgen ein interessantes Treffen in der Winkelgasse mit einer bestimmten Miss Ginevra Weasley. Ist Draco zu Hause?", informierte er sie.

"Oh, ich hätte gedacht, dass du dich nicht dazu herablassen würdest, mit einer Weasley zu sprechen, und nein, Draco ist schon vor einiger Zeit ins Büro gegangen", antwortete sie.

"Unter normalen Umständen würde ich wirklich nicht, aber wie auch immer, ich habe gehört, dass Miss Weasley ihren Sohn ziemlich laut auf der Straße getadelt hatte und mit dem Wissen, das sie unwissentlich mit jedem, der sich in Hörweite befand, teilte, konnte ich einfach nicht still bleiben", sagte Lucius, als er neben Narcissa Platz nahm, ihr die Stickerei aus der Hand nahm und sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihn legte. Als er sich umdrehte, um sie anzublicken, fragte er sich, wie diese wunderschöne Frau, mit der er die letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahre verbracht hatte, möglicherweise eine Großmutter sein konnte. Sie sah einfach nicht alt genug für diese Bezeichnung aus. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und blickte tief in die Augen seiner Frau, bevor er fortfuhr. "Cissa, anscheinend dürften wir einen Enkelsohn haben."

Diese Aussage hing einige Sekunden in der Luft, als Lucius Narcissas Reaktion auf seine Neuigkeiten abwartete. Ihre Gedanken waren in einem Wirbelsturm gefangen. _‚Ein Enkelkind? Das war einfach nicht möglich! Draco war doch nicht verheiratet!'_

"Lucius, das ist unmöglich! Draco ist nicht verheiratet und er war nicht lang genug in einer Beziehung, um bei der Empfängnis eines Kindes mitgewirkt zu haben", bestand Narcissa.

"Meine Liebste, ich versichere dir, es ist gänzlich möglich. Man muss nicht verheiratet oder in einer Langzeitbeziehung sein, bevor es möglich ist, ein neues Leben zu schaffen! Eigentlich ist alles, was man braucht, ein Partner, willentlich oder nicht, und vielleicht eine Stunde oder so! Das hängt von deinem ausgewählten Partner ab", informierte Lucius seine geschockte Frau mit einem Grinsen. Er wunderte sich über die absichtliche Naivität seiner Frau - natürlich würde Narcissa nicht glauben, dass ihr wertvoller Sohn sich so verhielt - aber er wusste es besser. Er war sich der Tatsache wohl bewusst, dass sein Sohn von einer Frau zur anderen wanderte wie Severus Snape eine Zaubertrankzutat nach der anderen in den Kessel warf. Obwohl er sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte, das Sexleben seines Sohnes mit seiner Frau zu diskutieren, gab es doch einige Dinge, die eine Mutter besser nicht wissen sollte. Er wusste allerdings, dass er vorzugsweise zuerst sie verstehen lassen musste, bevor er Draco mit diesen Neuigkeiten konfrontierte. Lucius beobachtete sie genau, als sie damit kämpfte, die Informationen zu verstehen, die er ihr mitgeteilt hatte.

Narcissa stand auf und schritt anmutig hinüber zu dem Fenster, durch das man den weiten Rasen des Manors überblicken konnte, der verzaubert war und üppig grün aussah, sobald der Schnee jedes Jahr geschmolzen war. Die Aussicht wirkte sonst beruhigend auf sie, an diesem Morgen jedoch nicht, als sie zu verstehen versuchte, was Lucius ihr eben erzählt hatte. _Wenn das wahr wäre, wusste Draco davon und wieso hatte er es ihnen dann nicht erzählt? Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte es einfach nicht, nicht mit einer Weasley und außerdem benahm sich ihr Sohn nicht so._

Er beobachtete sie genau von der Position im Liebessitz aus. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und badete in der Morgensonne. Als sie durch ihr blondes Haar strahlte und es erschienen ließ, als ob es mit goldenen Strähnen durchzogen wäre, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck an. ‚_Oh, Liebling, das wird schwieriger sein, als ich gedacht hätte',_ dachte Lucius.

Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und wandte sich zurück zu ihrem Mann. "Nein, das kann nicht möglich sein und ich will kein weiteres Wort mehr über dieses Thema hören!"

Er stand auf und trat mit mehr Anmut auf sie zu, als einem Mann zu zeigen erlaubt sein sollte. Lucius nahm sie in seine Arme und sagte sanft zu ihr: "Cissa, das ist nicht nur möglich, es ist wahr! Dieser kleine Junge, ich sah ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen, sein Name ist Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy und er ist Dracos Ebenbild, als dieser auch so klein war. Und außerdem, die Tatsache, dass Miss Weasley anscheinend in Panik ausbrach, als ich direkt vor stand - was ziemlich untypisch für das Mädchen ist. Aber Menschen ändern sich! Cissa, wir können die Tatsache nicht ignorieren oder ändern, dass da draußen irgendwo ein Kind ist, das einen Anspruch auf das Malfoy Vermögen erheben könnte."

Sie seufzte vor Resignation und lehnte ihren Kopf auf Lucius Schulter. Sie vertraute ihrem Mann. Er war zu ihr noch nie unaufrichtig gewesen und sie wusste, sie würde ihm dieses Mal glauben müssen. Sie fragte: "Weiß Draco davon?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich nehme es nicht an, bestimmt hätte er etwas gesagt, wenn er es gewusst hätte", flüsterte Lucius in ihr Haar und hoffte, dass das tatsächlich die Wahrheit war, weil wenn sein Sohn die ganze Zeit von diesem Kind gewusst hätte, würde es seiner Mutter das Herz brechen. Er wusste, dass Narcissa sich nach einem Enkelkind sehnte und unter den rechten Umständen würde sie ein Baby mit offenen Armen empfangen. Natürlich waren die rechten Umstände erst nach einer großen Hochzeit vor versammelter Society und nach einer Geburt nach mindestens neun Monaten Ehe gegeben. Aber im Moment würde er einfach vor dem Fenster dastehen, seine Cissa halten und den Frieden des Manors genießen, der sich sicher ändern würde, sobald er mit Draco gesprochen hatte.

Etwas später, nachdem er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, an diesem Tag ins Büro zu gehen, flohte Lucius seiner Sekretärin, all seine Termine abzusagen und er ließ Draco eine Nachricht zukommen, der gerade an einem Meeting teilnahm, das Lucius eigentlich vorzusitzen beabsichtigt hatte. Nun fand er so bald wie möglich die benötigte Zeit, um mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen, da all die Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten hatte, konstant an ihm nagten.

Lucius und Narcissa verbrachten den Rest des Tages zusammen, aßen gemeinsam im Esszimmer zu Mittag und unternahmen später einen Spaziergang in den alten Rosengarten.

"Lucius", fragte Narcissa zögerlich.

"Ja Liebling"

"Gaubst du, sie würde uns erlauben ihn zu besuchen?", flüsterte Narcissa ihrem Ehemann zu.

"Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben, Cissa", antwortete dieser genauso leise und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass es ihnen eines Tages erlaubt sein würde, diesen Jungen kennen zu lernen, aber da er nicht dumm war, wusste er, dass sie wohl warten mussten, bis der Junge alt genug war, um in dieser Angelegenheit seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er hoffte verzweifelt, nicht nur Narcissas wegen, aber als der Tag älter wurde, wurde sie diesem kleinen Jungen mehr und mehr zugetan, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen hatte.

Spät am Nachmittag kehrten sie zum Haus zurück, um einen extrem aufgeregten Draco vorzufinden, der hin und her lief, mit den Händen durch sein langes, blondes Haar fuhr. Er befand sich im Winterwohnzimmer, wo sie sich diesen Morgen unterhalten hatten.

"Vater, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten, als ich von dem Meeting mit den französischen Käufern zurückgekehrt bin, und ich bin sofort hierher gekommen, aber diese verdammten, unnützen Hauselfen konnten mir nicht sagen, wohin du und Mutter gegangen seid! Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte!", schrie Draco Lucius vor Frustration an.

"Deine Sprache, Draco! Deine Mutter ist in unserer Gegenwart und alles ist in Ordnung. Ich musste einfach mit dir sprechen", antwortete Lucius und konnte kaum das Grinsen verbergen, das sich auf sein schönes Gesicht schleichen wollte. Sollte es für Außenstehende auch nicht so gewirkt haben, so war sich die Malfoy Familie doch immer nahe gestanden, und es war herzerweichend, zu erfahren, dass sie beide ihrem Sohn immer noch sehr wichtig waren. Natürlich war die Nachricht, die er Draco zukommen hatte lassen, nur sehr vage gewesen und er hatte offensichtlich darin hinein interpretiert, dass mit einem von ihnen beiden etwas nicht stimmte.

"Entschuldigung, Mutter!" Draco wandte sich demütig an Narcissa und gab er ihr ein halbes, freches Lächeln, dass normalerweise über seine Mutter gewann, egal was er auch falsch gemacht hatte. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung seines Sohnes. "Draco", warnte er ihn.

"Natürlich, es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mutter", sagte Draco als er nach vorne trat und seine Mutter auf die Wange küsste. Er trat von ihr zurück, wandte sich ein weiteres Mal an Lucius und fragte: "Was war es, worüber du so dringend mit mir sprechen wolltest?"

Als Lucius seinen Sohn betrachtete und zu entscheiden versuchte, wie genau er diese Situation anpacken sollte, musterte er den Mann, in den sein kleiner Drache sich verwandelt hatte. Draco, der nun 24 Jahre alt war, war stolze 1,88 Meter groß und überragte Lucius um ganze fünf Zentimeter, sein Körper war hart von den Jahren, in denen er Quidditch gespielt hatte und natürlich sah sein schönes Gesicht seinem so ähnlich. Lucius hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es nicht viel gab, was Draco nicht bewältigen konnte. Er war zu einem wunderbaren Mann geworden, aber das war etwas völlig Neues! Das war eine Veränderung seines Lebens und musste mit Vorsicht behandelt werden. Immerhin war er sein Sohn.

"Vater?", fragte Draco, nachdem er eine kleine Weile auf Lucius' Antwort gewartet hatte.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er antwortete. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen." Er deutete auf die komfortablen Sessel in diesem Zimmer.

Beide Männer warteten, wie gut erzogene Gentlemen es taten, bis Narcissa sich gesetzt hatte, bevor sie ihre großen Körper in die Plüschsessel sinken ließen. Draco saß seinen Eltern gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.


	3. Im Fuchsbau

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 3**

**Im Fuchsbau**

Ginny und Hermione landeten im Kamin der Weasleys im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus, jede mit einem Kind, das sich an ihre Hüfte klammerte. Bevor sich der Staub gelegt hatte, begann Ginny: „Oh Gott, oh Merlin! Was soll ich machen? Er weiß es und er wird es Draco sagen und dann ... wird er mir meine Babys wegnehmen."

Ginny war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Hermione hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so gesehen. Ron und Percy waren die zwei Weasleys, die für ihre Überreaktionen bekannt waren, ein Charakterzug, den sie von Molly Weasley geerbt hatten. Gin war üblicherweise ruhiger und hatte die volle Kontrolle über sich, außer wenn sie wütend war. Dann sollte man lieber aufpassen. Das war aber nicht Wut, was sich auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte, das war Angst. Wie sie ihre Freundin so dastehen sah, mit Tränen, die in ihren zimtfarbenen Augen schimmerten, machte sich die junge Hexe Sorgen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihren Patenkindern, die ihre Mutter noch nie in so einem Zustand gesehen hatten.

„Gin, beruhige dich, du machst den Kids Angst", sagte Hermione vorsichtig, als sie einen Blick hinunter auf die Zwillinge warf, die ihre Mutter mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Ginny, Hermione, ich dachte, ich hätte Stimmen gehört", sagte Molly Weasley, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Grandma", kreischten die Zwillinge, als sie zu ihrer Großmutter liefen.

Molly bückte sich, um die beiden Kinder in eine riesige Umarmung zu nehmen. Sie fuhr fort. „Ich dachte, ihr Mädchen verbringt den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, da ihr der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter nicht entgangen war. Für den Moment ließ sie ihre Stimme aber in einem leichten Ton.

„Ja. Nein. Ich meine ... Ich weiß es nicht!", stöhnte Ginny, als sie sich in einen weichen Couchsessel fallen ließ.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Molly. „Nun, warum trinken wir nicht gemeinsam etwas Tee und sehen, ob wir das Problem lösen können?"

„Mum, eine Tasse Tee wird das nicht wieder gutmachen können", seufzte Ginny.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber während wir den Tee trinken, kannst du mir erzählen, wieso du in so einem Zustand nach Hause gekommen bist", sagte Molly in einem Tonfall, der wenig Platz für einen Streit ließ. Dann wandte sie sich an die Kinder. „Euer Onkel Ron entgnomt den Garten. Warum geht ihr zwei nicht hinaus und helft ihm?"

Die Zwillinge liefen aus der Tür, durch die Küche und in den Garten, während sie freudig „Onkel Ron, Onkel Ron" kreischten.

„Hallo ihr beiden", grüßte Ron seine Nichte und seinen Neffen mit Enthusiasmus. „Seid ihr hier, um mir bei den Gnomen zur Hand zu gehen?"

„Grandma hat uns gesagt, wir sollen kommen und dir helfen, weil Mummy ganz durcheinander ist", erzählte Angel Ron ganz ernst.

„Eure Mum ist ganz durcheinander, ja? Wisst ihr zwei, warum sie so durcheinander ist?" Ron war neugierig. Es war nicht typisch für Gin durcheinander zu sein, sie war üblicherweise die Starke, aber er wusste, dass seine Mum wütend auf ihn werden würde, wenn er jetzt hineinging, um es herauszufinden. Sie hatte die Kids offensichtlich zu ihm herausgeschickt, sodass sie nicht hörten, was los war.

„Mummy ist durcheinander wegen Drake. Er ist wieder davon gewandert und Mummy konnte ihn im Geschäft nicht finden weil er nicht mehr im Geschäft war, er war draußen auf der Straße und Mummy war ganz durcheinander, als sie zurück zu Tante Mione und mir zum Geschäft kam und sie sagte, dass wir jetzt gehen müssen", informierte Angel ihn, ohne Luft zu holen.

„Ich hab Mummy nicht durcheinander gemacht, das war der Mann", protestierte Drake.

„Du warst es, da war ja gar kein Mann", sagte Angel mit absoluter Sicherheit. Mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften sah sie wie eine Miniatur-Molly aus.

„Doch, da war einer, der sah irgendwie aus wie das Bild von unserem Vater, das Mummy uns gezeigt hat, außer dass er viel älter ausgesehen hat", sagte Drake und nickte für sich selbst.

„Whoa, whoa ihr zwei. Drake, war das ein Mann mit derselben Haarfarbe wie du?", fragte Ron.

„Jep, es war lang, so wie das von Onkel Bill, und so weiß wie meines", antwortete Drake wichtig.

„Und dieser Mann, er sah älter aus als das Foto, das deine Mum von deinem Dad hat?"

„Ur viel älter", versicherte Drake ihm.

Ron stand eine Weile da und überlegte, nach allem was die Kinder ihm erzählt hatten, dass er nur eine Zaubererfamilie kannte, die dieselbe Haarfarbe wie sein Neffe hatten – die Malfoys. Wenn dieser Zauberer nun viel älter war als das Foto, das Gin von Draco Malfoy hatte, muss es Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein, der sie durcheinander gebracht hatte, aber warum? Nun, das musste er eben herausfinden. Und auf Malfoy musste er obendrein aufpassen. Nach allem hatte ja niemand das Recht, seine kleine Schwester durcheinander zu bringen, außer ihm selbst natürlich und vielleicht auch Fred und George manchmal.

„Komm schon, was ist jetzt mit einer Tasse Tee?", sagte Molly, als sie sich zurück in Richtung Küche drehte.

Ginny und Hermione folgten Molly durch die Küche. Als sich die drei Frauen mit Tee und Keksen an den Küchentisch setzten, sah Molly von Ginny zu Hermione. „Also, Mädchen, wer erzählt mir, was da vor sich geht?"

Ginny seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihrer Mutter eine Erklärung schuldete und wusste gut genug, dass Molly sie keine Minute lang in Frieden lassen würde, bis sie mit allen Details zufrieden gestellt war. Aber wie sie das schaffen sollte, ohne ihr irgendetwas zu sagen ... Ginny hatte nie jemandem die ganze Geschichte von ihrer Beziehung mit dem Vater ihrer Kinder erzählt und sie wollte es auch jetzt nicht gerne tun, da sie über die Jahre ein paar kleine Lügen erzählt hatte, um sich vor dem Einmischen ihrer Familie zu schützen. _Merlin, wie ist das alles bloß so schnell zu so einem Chaos geworden, _dachte sie. _Heute Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung._

„Es ist wirklich nichts, Mum, ich habe nur überreagiert und jetzt, wo ich die Gelegenheit hatte, mich wieder zu beruhigen, fühle ich mich richtig idiotisch." Ginny versuchte ein kleines Kichern.

Molly sah zu Hermione, die plötzlich ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß ganz interessant fand. Diese hätte das lieber zwischen Mutter und Tochter austragen lassen. Sie konnte Molly nicht wirklich etwas erklären, weil Gin ihr auch noch nicht erzählt hatte, was passiert war.

„Ginny, Liebes, ich hab dich kommen gehört, ich hab gehört, was du zu Hermione gesagt hast. Jetzt will ich Antworten", sagte Molly mit einer Stimme, die deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihre Hemmungen ablegen sollte.

„Oh ... Okay, Mum, was willst du wissen?", sagte Ginny, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur noch wenig Hoffnung gab, da wieder herauszukommen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Antworten auch etwas abändern, um die Situation davor zu bewahren, total außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

„Richtig. Du sagtest, ‚Er weiß es'. Wer ist er?", fragte Molly in dem ernstesten Ton, den Ginny je von ihr gehört hatte.

„Lucius Malfoy", antwortete Ginny, ohne ihre Mutter anzusehen.

„Hat Draco seinen Eltern nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger warst?"

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Und du bist dir da auch ganz sicher?", fuhr Molly fort.

„Ja, ganz sicher", antwortete Ginny.

„Richtig. Du hast gesagt, ‚Er wird es Draco sagen'. Was wird er Draco sagen?", stellte Molly eine erneute Frage.

„Ich schätze, ich habe gemeint, dass er ihm sagen wird, dass er mich und Drake gesehen hat, Mum. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Er hat versucht, mit mir zu sprechen, aber ich bin nicht lang genug geblieben, um ihn aussprechen zu lassen. Ich war einfach ein bisschen aus der Fassung geraten. Eine Weile lang. Das ist alles. Ich meine, vielleicht hat er ja nicht bemerkt, wer Drake in Bezug auf ihn war", sagte Ginny mit einer leisen, absichtlich ruhigen Stimme, um zu versuchen, ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, dass es nur eine Überreaktion ihrerseits war, obwohl sie doch die ganze Zeit wusste, wie Lucius' Beziehung mit ihrem Sohn aussah.

„Ginny, Liebes", sagte Molly, als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um die ihrer Tochter mit ihrer eigenen zu bedecken. „Wer würde dir deine Babys wegnehmen wollen? Draco hat dir doch gesagt, dass er nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, oder?"

„Mum, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich überreagiert habe! In der Hitze des Augenblicks dachte ich, dass Lucius vielleicht ... Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe", antwortete Ginny und begann, ihre Frustration mit sich selbst zu zeigen, da sie ihre Selbstkontrolle nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte. Wenn sie imstande gewesen wäre, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, dann wäre das nie passiert. Soweit sie wusste, hatte niemand wirklich gesehen, was in der Winkelgasse passiert war, sie hätte einfach sagen können, dass das nie passiert war.

„In Ordnung, wir belassen es hier für den Augenblick, aber wenn irgend etwas passiert, will ich, dass du es uns sofort und von dir aus sagst! Merlin weiß, was einem Lucius Malfoy durch den Kopf geht", sagte Molly in einem viel leichteren Tonfall. Sie drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter beruhigend und lächelte. „Ich gehe raus und schaue nach, ob Ron nicht Drake oder Angel anstelle der Gartengnome über die Gartenmauer geworfen hat."

Ginny lächelte ihre Mutter ein weiteres Mal an, bevor die ältere Frau den Raum verließ, erleichtert, zumindest für den Augenblick, dass ihre Mutter mit den Antworten zufrieden war. Sie musste einfach hoffen, dass Molly das nicht einem ihrer Brüder erzählte, denn sie dachte nicht, dass diese sich ebenso leicht zufrieden geben würden.

Molly ging hinüber zu Ron, der den Kindern zusah, die die Gnome durch den ganzen Garten jagten.

„Mum, was ist los mit Gin?", fragte Ron seine Mutter leise, damit Drake oder Angel nicht mithören konnten.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas ist, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten. Sie ist in der Winkelgasse in Lucius Malfoy gerannt und in Panik ausgebrochen. Wie ich schon sagte, nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten", antwortete Molly, aber sie hörte sich nicht recht überzeugend an. „Wie steht's mit dem Entgnomen?"

„Drake macht eine fantastische Arbeit, die alle durch den Garten zu hetzen, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", antwortete Ron enthusiastisch.

„Oh ja, wunderbar." Molly sah ihren Enkelsohn an und versuchte, bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lachen.

Hermione, die während Mollys Befragung ruhig geblieben war, war nicht überrascht, einen erleichterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu sehen, während sie noch einmal in Gedanken durchging, was Ginny geantwortet hatte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Verdacht falsch war, aber bezweifelte es stark. Wenn sie Recht hatte, fragte sie sich, wie viel davon Ginny ihnen nicht gesagt hatte und was gelogen war.

„Ähm, Gin", begann Hermione zögerlich.

„Ja, Mione?", antwortete Gin leise.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Hermione gerade herausgefunden hatte und war in keiner Weise auf die Frage vorbereitet, die Hermione gleich stellte.

„Gin, du hast Draco doch von den Zwillingen erzählt, oder?", fragte diese vorsichtig.

Ginny musste ihr nicht antworten. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte alles.


	4. Telling Draco

**Disclaimer: **wie im vorherigen Kapitel...

**Ü/N: **Ganz, ganz dickes Danke an alle, die reviewt haben! Das soll auch die Schwarzleser anspornen, mir mal ein Review dazulassen. Ich weiß schwarz auf weiß, dass es euch gibt, also meldet euch mal!

**Ms.Fussel** und **Sachmet** (tut mir so Leid, dass ich eure Antwort im letzten Kapitel vergessen hab! Zur Entschädigung gibt's Kuchen, Kekse und ein neues Kapitel!), **Nina-issaja** (Ginnys und Dracos Beziehung dauerte volle 2 Jahre, aber mehr davon in diesem Chappie! Ich geb mein Bestes, damit ich regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel hochladen kann, aber die Dinger werden im Lauf der Geschichte immer länger.), **Minnnie** (Ich mag die Malfoys aber trotz allem!), **blub** (Ginny hatte Angst, die Malfoys würden nur an einem Erben interessiert sein und ihr ihren Sohn wegnehmen – dass es Zwillinge wurden, konnte sie ja damals noch nicht wissen), **sakura-kyoko, KabaKakao** (Mehr über Ginnys und Dracos Beziehung gibt's in diesem Kapitel. Sie waren insgesamt 2 Jahre zusammen.), **Saxas13** (Na wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du rausfindest, dass deine Exfreundin einen Sohn hat? ;-)), **Nyah1 **und **EllieSophie!**

Wie immer, vielen lieben Dank an mein Betali EllieSophie! Knuddel!

* * *

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 4**

**Telling Draco**

* * *

Als er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater etwas sagte, konnte Draco nicht anders, als zu denken, dass dieser sich sehr seltsam benahm. Etwas schien ihm unangenehm zu sein und das Lächeln seiner Mutter sah aus, als ob es aufgemalt und überhaupt nicht natürlich wäre. Lucius räusperte sich und begann: „Draco, erinnerst du dich an eine Hexe namens Ginevra Weasley?"

„Ginevra Weasley? Ich denke, sie dürfte ein Jahr unter mir auf Hogwarts gewesen sein und eine Gryffindor. Dessen bin ich mir sicher", antwortete Draco. Er erinnerte sich noch klar und deutlich an Ginevra. Wie könnte er sie vergessen?

„Ah, und wann hast du Miss Weasley das letzte Mal gesehen?" Lucius war extrem vorsichtig mit den Fragen, die er ihm stellte.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht genau, aber wahrscheinlich als ich die Schule abgeschlossen hatte! An meinem letzten Schultag im Hogwarts Express." Draco war sich nicht sicher, wohin das führen sollte, aber er mochte das plötzliche Interesse seines Vaters an Ginny nicht.

„Bist du dir sicher?", grub Lucius tiefer.

„Na ja, ich glaube schon." Draco wurde mit jeder Frage unruhiger. Eigentlich hatte er Ginny auch noch nach seinem Schulabschluss gesehen, aber er hatte sie nicht mehr getroffen, seit sie im Jahr nach ihm ihren eigenen Schulabschluss gemacht hatte. Das war kurz vor dem Zeitpunkt gewesen, als er nach Frankreich ging, um das Französische Büro der Malfoy Holdings zu managen.

„Ich verstehe, nun..."

„Vater, gibt es ein Problem? Es tut mir Leid, aber du warst nicht im Büro, wo wir doch ein wichtiges Meeting für heute festgesetzt hatten und doch hast du das Manor vor mir verlassen! Ich war in der Erwartung, dich dort zu treffen und dann lässt du mir eine Nachricht zukommen, in der du darauf bestehst, dass ich so bald wie möglich zum Manor zurückkehre! Und jetzt bist du anscheinend sehr an Miss Weasley interessiert und beim Leben des Merlins, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum!", unterbrach Draco Lucius. Er konnte seine Neugierde einfach nicht mehr länger im Zaum halten.

„Geduld, Draco, ich werde es dir erklären! Ich brauche einfach noch etwas, sagen wir, Hintergrundinformationen über dieses Mädchen. In Ordnung! Ich habe heute Morgen so etwas wie eine Entdeckung gemacht, während ich meinen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse nachging, bevor ich ins Büro kommen wollte", informierte Lucius ihn.

„Und deine Entdeckung?", fragte Draco, der sich nicht recht sicher war, ob er wollte, dass Lucius diese Frage beantwortete. Obwohl er schon seit zwei Jahren wieder zurück in Großbritannien war, hatte er nie versucht, Ginny zu kontaktieren. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte, es schien ihm bloß keine gute Idee zu sein, nachdem er gegangen war. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig deswegen, was ihn sehr beunruhigte, da die Schuld ein Gefühl war, mit dem er sich ganz und gar nicht wohl fühlte.

* * *

Ginny war gerade zum letzten Mal zurück in ihre privaten Räume in Hogwarts gekommen, da es definitiv seine Vorteile hatte, wenn man Schulsprecherin war. Die Abschlussfeier im Gryffindorturm, wo sie gerade noch gewesen war, würde wahrscheinlich noch weitergehen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, aber für diesen Abend hatte sie schon andere Pläne. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie spürte, wie leichte Küsse ihren Hals nach oben wanderten.

_„Hallo, meine Schöne", brummte Draco gegen ihren Hals._

_„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen? Ich wollte mich umziehen und dich unten am See treffen", antwortete Ginny. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, den Mann, der schon seit zwei Jahren ihr Lover war, in ihren privaten Räumen aufzufinden. Draco gelang es immer, irgendwie hereinzuschleichen, nur um sie zu überraschen._

_„Na ja, ich bin während der Abschlusszeremonie hereingekommen und seitdem habe ich auf dich gewartet."_

_„Oh mein Gott! Du hast die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?" .Ginny fühlte sich jetzt schuldig, weil sie zur Party in den Turm gegangen war. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, dass er da war..._

_„Ja, na ja, ich muss dir etwas sagen."_

_„Ja", gurrte Ginny mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, das auf ihre Lippen kroch._

_Draco lenkte sie hinüber zum Bett, ließ sie sich setzen und kniete sich dann vor ihr hin, mit beiden Händen in seinen. „Ähm Gin, ich hab beschlossen, Vaters Angebot anzunehmen und das Französische Büro der Malfoy Holdings zu leiten." Draco starrte auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, hatte Angst, was er wohl sehen könnte. Er wollte nicht in ihr wunderschönes, aber verzweifeltes und trauriges Gesicht sehen._

_„Du gehst nach Frankreich?", keuchte Ginny._

_Er konnte hören, dass ihre Stimme zitterte und er wusste, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Tränen, die er verursacht hatte!_

_„Es tut mir Leid, Gin, aber ich muss gehen, denn das wird mir die Chance geben, aus dem Schatten meines Vaters zu treten! Das kann ich in London nicht!", versuchte Draco zu erklären, als er hoch in ihr Gesicht blickte. „Schau, vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen. Heute Nacht hierher zu kommen war keine gute Idee."_

_„Nein! Bleib ein letztes Mal bei mir", bat Ginny. „Morgen dann werden wir uns über das Aufwiedersehen sagen Sorgen machen", sagte Ginny, als Draco mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen wegwischte._

_„Okay! Ich bleibe!", lächelte Draco, als er aufstand und sich für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss nach vorne lehnte._

_Ginny erwachte am nächsten Morgen, weil ihr kalt war. Als sie sich im Bett umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass Draco nicht mehr da war. Sie wickelte die Steppdecke um sich, als sie aus dem Bett kletterte und durch das Zimmer in ihr privates Badezimmer tappte, nur um es leer vorzufinden. Sie drehte sich zurück zum Bett und bemerkte einen Brief auf ihrem Nachttischchen. Die Tränen begannen sofort ihr Gesicht hinunterzulaufen, als sie hinüberging, um den Brief aufzuheben. Sie musste ihn nicht erst lesen, da sie bereits wusste, was darin stand..._

_Mein liebster Engel,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so verlassen muss, aber ich wusste, es würde nicht leicht sein, auf Wiedersehen zu dir zu sagen. Ich liebe dich, Gin! Mehr als du je glauben wirst und ich werde dich nie vergessen._

_Bitte hasse mich nicht._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Dein Drache_

_Als sie laut zu schluchzen begann, murmelte sie in das leere Zimmer: „Ich liebe dich, mein Drache, wo auch immer du bist!"_

* * *

„Ich war auf meinem Weg ins Büro und hatte beschlossen, durch die Nokturngasse zu gehen, als ich mitgehört habe, wie Miss Weasley ihren kleinen Sohn vor „Qualität für Quidditch" heftig ausschalt..." Lucius beobachtete Draco sehr genau wegen seiner Reaktion.

„Sie hat einen Sohn?" Draco keuchte fast und versuchte, in seiner Stimme nicht zu viel Gefühl mitschwingen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie geheiratet! Es waren schließlich mehr als fünf Jahre vergangen, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ja, sie hat einen Sohn! Und es wird erst so richtig interessant." Lucius machte eine Pause, um Dracos Reaktion weiter zu beobachten. Sein Sohn schien damit kämpfen zu müssen, seine Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Oh Lucius, bitte, bringen wir es hinter uns!" Es war das erste Mal, dass Narcissa gesprochen hatte, seit sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Narcissa!", warnte Lucius. „Ich werde damit auf meine Weise umgehen und wenn du wünschst, im Zimmer zu bleiben, meine Liebe, dann wirst du still bleiben." Lucius liebte sie über alles, aber er wusste, dass sie manchmal überemotional reagierte und er wollte das hier vorsichtig angehen, damit er mit Sicherheit die Wahrheit von Draco erfuhr.

„Oh, das ist doch lächerlich! Draco, warst du je intim mit Ginevra Weasley?", fragte Narcissa.

„Entschuldige, Mutter?" Draco keuchte dieses Mal wirklich und war jetzt verwirrter denn je. Was, beim Merlin, hatten seine Eltern vor und warum fragte seine Mutter solche Fragen?

„Narcissa! Geh! SOFORT!", verlangte Lucius lauthals, obwohl er nicht gerade böse auf seine Frau war. Der Gedanke, Draco einfach zu fragen, ob er diese Hexe mit in sein Bett genommen hatte, war auch ihm durch den Kopf gegangen.

Narcissa wusste, dass es nicht gut sein würde, wenn sie einen Streit mit ihrem Mann anfing, und Lucius würde nicht fortfahren, ehe sie nicht das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aber sie dachte trotzdem, dass es eine faire Frage war. Sie erhob sich, wodurch beide Malfoy Männer ebenfalls auf die Beine kamen, und ging in Richtung Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal zu Lucius umdrehte, als sie diese erreicht hatte. „Ich werde in meinen Gemächern sein, solltest du dich fragen, wo ich bin", sagte sie mit einer Arroganz in ihrer Stimme, die deutlich ihren Unmut ausdrückte, da sie weggeschickt wurde.

Sobald Narcissa gegangen war, nahmen beide Männer wieder Platz und saßen ein paar Augenblicke still da, während sie sich ansahen.

„Vater, könntest du mir bitte einfach sagen, was in Merlins Namen hier vor sich geht?", fragte Draco seinen Vater.

„Nun gut, ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass Miss Weasley einen Sohn hat und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du vor unserer Diskussion nichts von dem Jungen wusstest?" Lucius wusste, dass er nun ein bisschen schneller auf den Punkt kommen würde müssen, aber er wollte immer noch vorsichtig sein.

„Ja, Sir!", antwortete Draco und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater fortfuhr.

„Ich habe außerdem Recht damit, dass du und Miss Weasley in der Vergangenheit intim miteinander wart?", fragte Lucius.

„Ähmm... na ja... Warum fragst du, Vater?" Draco war sich sicher, dass er nicht mochte, wohin die Diskussion führte, denn schließlich war es nicht üblich, dass er seine persönlichen Sachen mit seinem Vater besprach.

„Ich nehme das als ja, soll ich?" Lucius grinste seinen Sohn an, obwohl die Situation alles andere als amüsant war. Mittlerweile wand sich Draco fast in seinem Sessel. Lucius hatte seinen Sohn noch nie so zappelig erlebt.

„Vater", flehte Draco.

„In Ordnung! Als Miss Weasley ihren Sohn gerügt hatte, weil er weggelaufen war, benützte sie, wie ich annehme, seinen vollen Namen." Lucius lächelte, als er fortfuhr. „Du bist deiner Mutter auch immer davon gewandert. Narcissa kam immer ganz gehetzt aussehend vom Einkaufen zurück und schwor, dass du das nächste Mal bei den Hauselfen bleiben würdest, aber natürlich kam das nächste Mal und sie nahm dich wieder mit und du bist wieder davon gewandert auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem, das du beobachten konntest."

Draco ignorierte Lucius' Geschichte von seinem Benehmen, als er noch klein war und fragte: „Wie lautet der Name des kleinen Jungen?"

Draco bemerkte einen Augenblick zu spät, dass seine Stimmlage fast verzweifelt klang und sein Vater bemerkte das sehr schnell. Er musste von nun an sehr vorsichtig handeln, um seinen Vater nicht weiter mit seinen Gefühlen für die junge Frau zu beunruhigen.

„Warum interessiert dich das so sehr, Draco?", fragte Lucius.

Dieser räusperte sich. „Korrigiere mich, falls ich falsch liegen sollte, Vater, aber das warst doch du, der dieses Thema zur Sprache gebracht hat?"

Lucius hob aufgrund des letzten Kommentars seines Sohnes eine Augenbraue. Er wusste, dass sie noch stundenlang so weitermachen konnten. Es war wie ein Duell ohne Zauberstäbe und beide waren sie Experten in diesem verbalen Kampf.

„Nun gut, Miss Weasley hat ihren Sohn ‚Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy' genannt", sagte Lucius absichtlich langsam.

Draco starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. Hatte er richtig gehört, _‚Malfoy?', _war er Vater? Nein, das war unmöglich! Er hatte sie seit 1999 nicht mehr gesehen.

Lucius fuhr fort. „Der Junge sieht genauso aus wie du in diesem Alter. Er hat dein Haar, deine Augen und deinen Charakter, so viel ich mitbekommen habe."

„Nein, Vater, das ist unmöglich. Ich habe Gin nicht gesehen, seit sie 1999 ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Unmöglich, dass dieses Kind von mir ist! Draco versuchte, den Dingen, die sein Vater ihm erzählte, einen Sinn zu geben, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg damit.

„Juni 1999, sagst du? Nun ich denke schon, dass es möglich ist! Versteh doch! Ich würde den kleinen Drake auf etwa fünf Jahre schätzen!", verteidigte er seinen Standpunkt.

Draco saß im Winterwohnzimmer seiner Mutter und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Wenn alles das, was Lucius ihm erzählt hatte, wahr war, dann war er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ein Vater! Es machte einfach keinen Sinn! Zu viele Fragen formten sich in seinem Kopf und er fühlte sich, als müsste er explodieren.

„Ich habe versucht, mit Miss Weasley zu sprechen, aber sie lief vor mir davon, kurz nachdem der junge Drake mir einen wunderbaren Bluterguss am Schienbein verpasst hat", sagte Lucius und versuchte, Draco aus seinen Gedanken zu schütteln.

„Sie hat es mir nie gesagt", sagte Draco in kaum mehr als einem Flüstern.

„Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen. Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich muss ihn sehen", antwortete Draco und seine Stimme wurde stärker, als er aufstand.

„Draco, es ist schon spät! Du könntest ihn jetzt nicht sehen, auch wenn du Zugang zu ihm hättest!", erinnerte Lucius ihn sanft, aber doch ernst.

Draco strich sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar und seufzte. „Du hast Recht!

Vater, was, wenn sie ihn mich nicht sehen lässt?"

Er stand neben seinem Sohn, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Wir überzeugen sie einfach!"

Draco nickte und lächelte seinen Vater an. Nur ein Gedanke raste durch seinen Kopf.

_ER MUSSTE SEINEN SOHN SEHEN!_

tbc


	5. Die Couch

**Disclaimer:** siehe immer noch vorheriges Kapitel...

**Ü/N:** Ich danke all meinen Reviewern! _Kekse und Limo verteilt_

Nina: Hey Süße, weißt du, eigentlich würd ich ja gern viel mehr übersetzen, nur leider erlaubt es die Zeit nicht! _heul _

Minnnie: Ach, warte erst mal ab, wie genial Luc und Cissa später sind! Die beiden werden auch noch richtig knuffig, versprochen!

Saxas13: Was denkst du, wie Draco reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass er auch eine Tochter hat? Mit einem Ohnmachtsanfall oder eher mit Beine-in-die-Hände-nehmen-und-weglaufen? _grins _Ich weiß es schon ;-)

Black+1: Hat mich gefreut, von dir zu hören. Ich hoffe, du meldest dich mal wieder!

EllieSophie: Danke, danke, danke! So viel Lob, ich fühl mich geehrt. Lass bald wieder was von dir hören, ja?

So und bevor ich allen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel wünsche, ein Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser! Schreibt mir mal ein Review! Ich hab's durchgerechnet und bin draufgekommen, dass mir in etwa nur jeder sechste bis siebte ein Review schreibt. Ihr könntet diese Statistik enorm aufbessern, indem ihr mir alle ein Review da lasst! Probiert es mal, ich versprech auch, dass es gar nicht weh tut!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 5**

**Die Couch**

* * *

Draco und Lucius nahmen eine kleine Mahlzeit im Speisezimmer ein, bevor sie sich für den Abend in ihre Schlafzimmer zurückzogen.

Als Lucius die Kammern betrat, die er mit Narcissa gemeinsam bewohnte, fand er sie in ihrem übergroßen Himmelbett ein Buch lesend vor. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus, aber er konnte das wieder in Ordnung bringen, dachte er, als er sich für's Bett fertig machte.

Narcissa legte das Buch auf das Nachttischchen und sah ihrem Mann zu, wie er durch seine abendliche Routine ging. Als er mit seinen Vorbereitungen fast fertig war, beschloss sie, die Stille zu brechen.

„Geht es Draco gut?", fragte sie mit kalter Stimme.

„Draco geht es gut, aber er ist natürlich geschockt!", informierte Lucius sie.

„Du bist dir dessen sicher?", fragte Narcissa ihren Ehemann weiter.

„Er ist mein Sohn und es geht ihm gut." Lucius wurde langsam durch ihre Einstellung verwirrt.

„Er ist auch mein Sohn", flüsterte Narcissa.

„Cissa! Es geht ihm gut! Er hat zugegeben, dass er... na ja, ähm... Das heißt, nachdem ich mit Draco gesprochen habe, besteht meiner Meinung nach kein Zweifel, dass Drake unser Enkelsohn ist und Draco will ihn sehen", stolperte Lucius durch seine Erklärungen. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, solche Sachen mit einer Dame zu besprechen.

„Du hörst dich nicht zufrieden an!", antwortete Narcissa und beobachtete den düsteren Ausdruck auf dem schönen Gesicht ihres Mannes.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich denken soll! Auf der einen Seite spüre ich, dass ich den Jungen zumindest wegen der Dummheit, eine Weasley zu berühren, mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen sollte, aber ich kann ihm dafür nicht allein die Schuld geben! Sie ist attraktiv, genug, dass sich die Männer wegen ihr den Hals verrenken, zumindest die Armen. Auf der anderen Seite ist da Drake. Er erinnert mich so sehr an Draco! Ich will dieses Kind kennen lernen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie einen von uns ihm nahe kommen lassen wird! Und Arthur Weasley wird sicher Einspruch erheben!" Lucius platzte mit all dem heraus, während er am Türrahmen zum Badezimmer lehnte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Narcissa ihr Ehemann Leid getan, als er so offensichtlich zerrissen vor ihr stand. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie ihn so sah. Normalerweise war er so stark, so selbstsicher, aber sein Benehmen am frühen Abend hatte ihr missfallen und sie hatte nicht vor, ihn das so schnell vergessen zu lassen.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten diesen Tag einfach beenden." Lucius war müde, als er seinen Weg zu seiner Seite des Bettes einschlug. Doch als er mit seiner Hand den Rand seines Bettes überqueren wollte, schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper. „Narcissa!", rief Lucius, als er seine jetzt verletzte Hand zurückzog.

Narcissa grinste, als sie auf seine Seite griff, Lucius' Kissen hochhob und es nach ihm warf. Lucius fing das große Kissen instinktiv auf. Narcissa hatte eine Wand um das Bett gezaubert, also würde er heute definitiv nicht mit ihr schlafen und er bekam die Strafe dafür, dass er sie so rüde hinausgeschickt hatte.

„Ich denke, die Couch in deinem Studierzimmer ist nicht sehr unbequem", sagte Narcissa höhnisch.

Tief in seiner Kehle knurrte er, doch Lucius nahm das Kissen unter seinen Arm und verließ das Zimmer. Das war sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er gezwungen wurde, woanders zu schlafen und wahrscheinlich würde es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Er hätte sie besser bleiben lassen sollen, als er mit Draco gesprochen hatte, aber die Angelegenheit war sehr kompliziert und sie war dafür bekannt, emotional zu reagieren.

„Verdammte Frauen!", murmelte er, als er eines der zahlreichen Gästezimmer betrat.

* * *

Draco verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht, da er nicht fähig war, seine Gedanken abzustellen, denn die Erinnerungen an Ginny und Fantasien über seinen Sohn kehrten immer und immer wieder, sogar in seinen Träumen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm die Neuigkeiten von dem kleinen Jungen nicht mitgeteilt hätte, wenn es auch nur den geringsten Zweifel gegeben hätte, dass er kein Malfoy wäre. Darauf konnte er vertrauen und er hatte selbst keine Zweifel, dass er Drakes Vater war, nachdem er alles über ihn gehört hatte. Er kroch aus seinem riesigen Bett und schlurfte in sein Badezimmer, um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das ein bisschen aufwecken würde.

Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging Draco hinunter, um seine Eltern bereits beim Frühstück im Esszimmer vorzufinden.

„Guten Morgen Mutter, Vater." Draco küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und nickte Lucius zu.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling! Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Narcissa.

„...hat sicher besser geschlafen als ich...", murmelte Lucius leise.

„Nicht wirklich! Entschuldige, was war das, Vater?", antwortete Draco und wandte sich an ihn.

„Nichts!", antwortete Lucius schnell. „Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was du tun wirst?"

„Ja, Vater! Ich werde noch heute Morgen Ginny besuchen", sagte Draco voller Überzeugung.

„Und du weißt, wo sie sich gerade aufhält?" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung seines Sohnes, da er sich sicher war, dass er es nicht wusste.

„Ähm... Eigentlich nicht." Es war Draco nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Ginny wohnte, aber er wusste, dass er sie einfach sehen musste und hatte sich noch nicht wirklich über die Details Gedanken gemacht. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie wohnt", gab er zu.

„Ich verstehe." Lucius grinste. An diesem Morgen fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund gezwungen, jedes Treffen zwischen seinem Sohn und Ginny Weasley hinauszuzögern. „Warum unternehme ich nicht ein paar geheime Befragungen im Ministerium? Der Großteil ihrer Familie arbeitet dort und ich habe immer noch ein paar Kontaktpersonen, die für mich herausfinden könnten, wo sie wohnt, ohne Verdacht zu erregen", bot Lucius an.

„Das wäre großartig! Danke, Vater! Glaubst du, wir finden es heute noch heraus? Ich muss sie sofort sehen!", sagte Draco.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bis heute Abend ihren Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden haben." Lucius war zufrieden, solange er die Kontrolle darüber hatte, den Aufenthaltsort des Mädchens herauszufinden, konnte er dieses Zusammentreffen noch etwas länger hinauszögern. „Nun, ich mache mich besser auf den Weg ins Büro. Kommst du mit, Draco?"

„Ja, ich begleite dich", antwortete Draco, als er vom Tisch aufstand und darum herumging, um seine Mutter auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Hab einen guten Tag, Liebling", sagte Narcissa zu Draco. „Lucius, du scheinst mir heute ein bisschen steif zu sein, mein Lieber!" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Honig.

„Oh nein, ich fühle mich bestens", sagte Lucius, als er sich hinunterbeugte, um ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange zu geben. Er war sich des kleinen Spielchens bewusst, das Narcissa mit ihm spielte. Sie spielte es, wann immer er die Nacht auf der ‚Couch' verbracht hatte. Es war, als ob sie es ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht reiben musste, bevor sie die Sache fallen ließ, worum auch immer es ging.

„Lass es mich wissen, sobald du etwas über das Weasley-Mädchen herausgefunde hast", sagte Narcissa. Ihre Stimme war jetzt wieder normal.

„Natürlich, Liebste!"

* * *

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden saß Draco nun schon an seinem Tisch und versuchte, einen Vertrag zu lesen. Er hatte es noch nicht über den Einleitungsabsatz hinaus geschafft. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. _Ich brauche einen Spaziergang, _dachte er, _nur um meine Gedanken zu sortieren._

Nachdem er das Gebäude, das den Malfoy Holdings gehörte, verlassen hatte, marschierte er in einem langsamen Tempo durch die Winkelgasse. Es war noch nicht ganz Mittagszeit, aber langsam fühlte er sich hungrig, was nicht wirklich überraschend war, da er nicht viel zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Er begann in Richtung seines Lieblingscafés zu laufen. Vielleicht war er, wenn er einmal etwas gegessen hatte, fähig sich auf die Verträge zu konzentrieren, die er überprüfen sollte. Schließlich gab es ja nichts, das er wegen Gin tun konnte, bis sein Vater die Informationen von seinen Kontaktpersonen erhalten hatte.

Er betrat das kleine Lokal und ohne sich um die anderen Kunden zu kümmern, die bereits an den Tischen saßen, ging er nach vorne zur Theke, um zu bestellen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen heute?", fragte Rosie enthusiastisch.

„Gut! Danke, Rosie! Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Draco höflich.

„Mir geht es doch immer gut! Nun, was möchten Sie heute gerne?" Rosie war bereit, seine Bestellung anzunehmen.

„Ich hätte gerne zwei Sandwiches mit Speck und einen starken Kaffee! Danke!"

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht Platz und ich werde es Ihnen bringen, wenn alles fertig ist, Mr. Malfoy?", sagte Rosie.

Gerade als Draco sich umdrehte und den Weg zu seinem Lieblingstisch einschlug, nahm er eine Stimme wahr, die er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte...

tbc


	6. Eine alte Freundin

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 6**

**Eine alte Freundin**

* * *

„Oh, Ron", sagte die vertraute Stimme. „Du bist so wundervoll."

Draco drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme, nur um Ron Weasley zu sehen, der neben einem kleinen Tisch stand und eine sehr attraktive Hexe festhielt, deren Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen waren. Sie platzierte kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht und in einer ihrer Hände befand sich ein kleiner Strauß rosa Teerosen. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. _Das ist sicher nicht sie! Sie benimmt sich nicht so und vor allem nicht mit Ron Weasley und schon gar nicht an einem öffentlichen Ort!_

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin wundervoll", antwortete Ron und kicherte wegen ihrer Übertreibung. Dann blickte er auf und erstarrte in ihren Armen. Sein Lächeln schwand sofort, als seine Augen den blonden Zauberer erblickten, der sie beobachtete. „Malfoy", knurrte er.

„Was?" Die junge Hexe rutschte ein bisschen zurück. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Wie auch immer, Rons Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als puren Hass beschreiben.

Ron griff nach den Armen der Hexe, um sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, während seine Augen Draco nie unbeobachtet ließen. Als sich die junge Frau in die Richtung drehte, in die Ron so hasserfüllt starrte, erkannte sie sofort den Zauberer wieder, der noch an der Theke stand.

„Merlin! Draco Malfoy! Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du hier vor mir stehst", sagte sie, als sie auf Draco zuging und Ron an ihrem Tisch zurückließ.

„Er wird nicht mehr lange stehen", knurrte Ron, als er langsam auf Draco zuging. Sein Gesicht war nun tief rot vor Wut.

„Ron", warnte die junge Hexe. Dieser blieb vor Draco stehen und sah sie ungläubig an.

Draco grinste wegen der Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. _Sie ist definitiv diejenige, die in ihrer Beziehung die Kontrolle hat, wenn das wirklich eine Beziehung ist, _dachte er im Stillen und zitterte, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau lenkte, die vor ihm stand.

„Hallo, Pansy, wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco immer noch schmunzelnd.

„Mir geht es großartig, Draco. Oh Gott, es sind mehr als fünf Jahre, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", antwortete Pansy und lächelte ihren alten Freund stolz an.

„Na ja, ich...", begann Draco, aber Ronald Weasley, der mittlerweile dunkelrot im Gesicht war, unterbrach ihn einfach.

„PANSY! Wie kannst du nur nett zu diesem Kerl sein, nach allem, was er getan hat?", schrie Ron sie an. Jetzt war er absolut wütend und kurz davor völlig auszurasten.

„Aber, Ron, jetzt beruhige dich! Draco ist ein alter Freund von mir", sagte Pansy und hielt ihre Stimmlage außergewöhnlich ruhig. Sie würde ihm nicht erlauben jetzt einen Streit anzufanngen.

„MICH BERUHIGEN? MICH BERUHIGEN? PANSY, ER HAT ANGEL UND DRAKE VERLASSEN UND DU ERWARTEST VON MIR, DASS ICH MICH BERUHIGE? ICH... ICH WÜRDE IHN AM LIEBSTEN UMBRINGEN!", schrie Ron sie an, während er auf Draco zeigte.

„Ron, bitte", bettelte Pansy, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte. „Ich würde wirklich gerne..."

Draco unterbrach sie plötzlich. „Verlassen? VERLASSEN?", schrie er die beiden an. „ICH HAB SIE NIE VERLASSEN!" Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Weasley ihn gerade beschuldigt hatte, dass er Ginny verlassen hätte.

Ron wurde nun von der Wut geschüttelt. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Das Frettchen stritt doch tatsächlich alles ab.

„Ron, Liebster, ich denke, du solltest kurz spazieren gehen oder so, damit du dich wieder beruhigst." Pansy wurde langsam besorgt. Sie hatte Ron noch nie so wütend gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, was er in diesem Zustand tun würde. Sie wusste, dass er jedes Recht hatte wütend zu sein, Freund oder nicht. Draco hatte Ginny verlassen als sie schwanger war, aber das war nicht der rechte Ort, um solche Themen zu diskutieren.

Ron zwinkerte ein paar Mal in ihre Richtung und nickte ihr zu, aber als er um sie herumging, um das Café zu verlassen, wandte er sich ein letztes Mal an Draco. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Malfoy", knurrte er, während er Draco zur Verstärkung ein paar Mal auf die Brust tippte. Damit verließ er das kleine Lokal und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco atmete tief ein und aus, als Pansy sich zurück zu ihm drehte. „Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Tisch, an dem sie und Ron vorher gesessen hatten. Sie gingen hinüber zu diesem Tisch und setzten sich einander gegenüber. Pansy beobachtete ihren alten Freund intensiv, während er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Während sie stumm da saßen, brachte Rosie Dracos Bestellung an den Tisch und Pansy bestellte mehr Kaffe für sich selbst.

„Er hätte dich umgebracht, dass weißt du doch, oder?", fragte Pansy leise.

„Ja, er hat erwähnt, dass er das gerne tun würde", antwortete Draco.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Draco?", fragte Pansy immer noch sehr leise.

„Was gemacht? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Pans!" Dracos Stimme begann wieder lauter zu werden.

„Draco, du musst mich nicht anschreien, ich bin deine Freundin, erinnerst du dich?", sagte Pansy ruhig.

„Ja, tut mir Leid! Schau, kannst du mir sagen, was ich verbrochen haben soll?", fragte Draco sie. _Diese Woche wird immer besser, _dachte er, _wenn sie so weitergeht, werde ich mich glücklich schätzen müssen, wenn ich bis zum Wochenende immer noch am Leben bin._

„Draco, du hast Ginny verlassen, als sie schwanger war", erklärte Pansy. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich gefragt hatte.

„Aber ich habe nie gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, ich wusste bis gestern ja nicht einmal, dass ich ein Kind habe, bis Vater sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen hat", sagte Draco ernst.

Ron hatte Pansy erzählt, was am Vortag passiert war und wie aufgewühlt Ginny gewesen war, als sie in den Fuchsbau zurückgekommen war. Sie fand es am Vortag noch ziemlich amüsant sich vorzustellen, wie Lucius' Reaktion auf diese Entdeckung wohl ausgesehen haben könnte.

„Was? Du hast es nicht gewusst?", fragte Pansy ungläubig.

„Nein, was lässt dich denken, dass ich es gewusst hätte?", bettelte Draco förmlich, gierig nach Antworten auf seine Fragen.

„Aber sie hat ihrer Familie erzählt, dass sie es dir gesagt hat und du nichts damit zu tun haben wolltest!" Pansy sah zu, wie seine Augen groß wurden. Der Unglauben war ihm deutlich auf's Gesicht geschrieben.

„Warum hat sie das getan?" In Dracos Stimme lag eindeutig Schmerz.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Pansy leise.

„Pans, ich muss sie sehen! Ich muss mit ihr reden! Ich muss wissen, was los ist! Das macht mich noch verrückt!" Draco begann verzweifelt zu klingen.

Pansy gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten, die von Dracos und Ginnys Beziehung von Anfang an Bescheid gewusst hatten. Sie hatte nie wirklich verstanden, wieso sie sich getrennt hatten. Außer der Tatsache, dass ihre Familien nicht gut miteinander auskamen, hatte ihnen ja sonst nichts im Weg gestanden. Sie waren perfekt für einander geschaffen und hätten ihre Familien diesbezüglich sicher überzeugen können.

„Nun, warum gehst du nicht einfach und triffst sie?", fragte Pansy.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist! Vater macht einige diskrete Nachforschungen im Ministerium heute, sodass ich es hoffentlich bis heute Abend weiß", antwortete Draco.

„Draco, ehrlich, für jemanden, der so klug ist wie du, kannst du manchmal ganz schön dumm sein!", grinste Pansy ihn an.

„Entschuldigung?" Draco war sprachlos. Was auf der Erde hatte diese Äußerung verursacht?

„Draco, wer ist mein fester Freund?", fragte Pansy immer noch grinsend.

„Weasley ist dein fester Freund?", sagte Draco und verzog sein Gesicht dabei. „Iiihhh, was für ein Geschmack, Parkinson!" Es war ihm irgendwie gerade der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Frau, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, wissen könnte, wo Ginny war. Er warf ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch, dann stand er auf und bot Pansy seine Hand an. „Also gut, weise mir den Weg, Frau!"

„Oh nein, sicher nicht, ich werde für dich nie wieder diese Familie wütend machen", sagte Pansy und sah zu ihm hoch.

Er wedelte mit der angebotenen Hand vor ihr herum und antwortete: „Komm schon, Pans, ich muss sie wirklich sehen! Ich will meinen Sohn treffen!"

„Nur deinen Sohn?", fragte Pansy.

„Na ja, nein, ich will meinen Engel auch sehen, ich liebe sie, weißt du?", sagte er leise. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden und sein Gesicht hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen.

„In Ordnung, gehen wir, bevor du noch verträumter wirst. Oh und Malfoy, als eine deiner langjährigen Freunde fühle ich mich genötigt dir zu sagen, dass dir der verträumte Look überhaupt nicht steht", lachte Pansy. _Zumindest ist er nicht nur an seinem Erben interessiert! _dachte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg aus dem kleinen Café in Richtung des nächsten Apparationszentrums machten.

tbc

* * *

**Ü/N:** Reviewantworten gibt's ab diesem Kapitel direkt an euch, das heißt, entweder meldet ihr euch für euer Review an und bekommt direkt von mir eine Antwort ODER ihr lasst mir eure E-Mail Adresse da, wenn ihr eine Antwort wollt.

Na dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! (Ihr könnt damit um Weihnachten herum rechnen...)

_HEGDL und danke für eure bisherigen Reviews!_


	7. Mrs Weasley

**Ü/N: **Habe ich gesagt, das neue Kapitel gibt es noch vor Weihnachten? Oder bilde ich mir das doch nur ein? Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Ich hatte jedenfalls geplant, dieses Kapitel um Weihnachten herum hochzuladen. Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche euch allen eben nachträglich frohe Weihnachten und ganz früh schon einen guten Rutsch! Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder, im Jahr 2006!

* * *

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 7**

**Mrs. Weasley**

* * *

Draco und Pansy apparierten in einen kleinen Hain, der sich in geringer Entfernung zum Fuchsbau befand. Pansy war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, indem sie Draco hierher brachte, aber er war einer ihrer ältesten Freunde und er musste seine Kinder sehen.

„Schau, du bleibst hier und ich gehe einstweilen allein hinauf zum Haus", sagte Pansy.

„Warum?", fragte Draco.

„Draco, wirklich! Glaubst du, dass sie dich warm empfangen werden? Was ist, wenn Ron da ist? Diesmal würde er dich mit Sicherheit umbringen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schützend er gegenüber Ginny reagiert, nicht zu vergessen ihre fünf anderen Brüder", antwortete Pansy.

„In Ordnung! Ein Punkt für dich." Draco hatte nicht daran gedacht, wie ihn der Rest der Familie empfangen würde. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer zu seiner kleinen Familie. _Ich mag es, wie sich das anhört, _dachte er bei sich.

„Richtig! Also werde ich gehen und nachsehen, wer zu Hause ist. Bleib hier, bis ich zu dir zurückkomme, okay?", sagte Pansy.

„Fein. Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich bleibe, oder? Geh einfach." Draco wurde nervös.

Pansy ging die schmutzige Straße hoch, die zum Haus führte. Draco beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit von seiner Position unter den Bäumen aus. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Baumstumpf und begann nachzudenken. _Natürlich würde sie mich gern sehen, oder? Was, wenn nicht? Ich habe echt an nichts Anderes gedacht als an das, was ich will. _Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es fühlte sich an, als ob hundert winzige Schnatze dort herumfliegen würden. Dann bemerkte er, dass er nervös war, sehr nervös. _Wird sie froh sein mich zu sehen oder wäre es einfach besser, wenn ich wegbleiben würde? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen... _

Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr.

* * *

Pansy klopfte an die Hintertür. Nicht, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre, da die obere Hälfte der Tür offen stand und sie Molly Weasley sehen konnte, wie sie in ihrer Küche herumwerkelte. Molly drehte sich in Richtung Tür, als sie Pansys Klopfen hörte.

„Pansy, Liebes, du weißt doch, dass du nicht klopfen musst, du gehörst doch zur Familie", erklärte Molly. Obwohl Ron noch nicht einmal eine Hochzeit erwähnt hatte, hoffte Molly, dass ihr jüngster Sohn sich eines Tages, in der nicht allzu fernen Zukunft, mit ihr niederlassen würde. Sie hatte Pansy schon ins Herz geschlossen.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Pansy lächelte, als sie ins Haus ging.

„Sehr gut, danke, Liebes. Ron ist im Moment nicht hier. Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, er wäre bei dir", antwortete Molly mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ähm... Ja, er war bei mir, aber er musste schon wieder gehen. Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich Ginny sehen wollte, wenn sie denn hier ist", sagte Pansy.

„Ginny hat die Zwillinge mit zu Harry und Hermione genommen. Sie werden noch nicht so bald wieder hier sein", informierte Molly sie.

„Oh." Pansy hatte nicht daran gedacht, was sie tun würde, wenn Ginny nicht zu Hause war. Nun war sie nicht sicher, ob sie Molly etwas erzählen sollte oder nicht.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Pansy?", fragte Molly, deren mütterliche Besorgnis man ihrem Gesicht ansehen konnte.

„Na ja, nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur... ähm..." Pansy war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie diejenige sein wollte, die es der älteren Frau erzählte. Ron und Ginny hatten ihr Temperament von Molly und obwohl sie sie noch nie mitten in einem Streit erlebt hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie das nie wollte.

„Komm und nimm Platz! Ich mache uns etwas Tee und du kannst mir alles darüber erzählen", sagte Molly und führte Pansy zu einem Stuhl an den großen Küchentisch.

Sobald die zwei Frauen saßen, sah Molly zu Pansy. „Nun, Liebes, wo liegt denn das Problem?"

Pansy war sich nicht sicher, wo sie beginnen sollte, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Molly sich bewusst war, dass Draco ein Freund von ihr war.

„Wussten Sie, dass ich auf Hogwarts in Slytherin war?", fragte Pansy.

„Nein, Liebes, das hab ich nicht gewusst. Ist das das Problem? Weil es eigentlich egal sein sollte, in welchem Haus du in deiner Schulzeit warst", sagte Molly.

„Nein, das ist nicht das Problem. Eigentlich ist es nicht wirklich ein Problem, es ist nur... Ich bin nicht sicher, was es ist", antwortete Pansy.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach alles und wir sehen, ob wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden?", sagte Molly, während sie Pansys Hand tätschelte.

_Ja, das werde ich machen, ich werde Mrs. Weasley alles erzählen, sie wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist, _dachte Pansy. Also holte sie tief Luft und begann:

„Draco Malfoy ist ein Freund von mir. Wir kennen uns schon unser ganzes Leben lang. Bis heute hatte ich ihn seit über fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ron und ich tranken einen Kaffe in einem kleinen Café in der Winkelgasse, als Draco hereinkam. Ron hat natürlich seine Beherrschung verloren und ich hab ihn nach draußen auf einen Spaziergang geschickt, damit er sich wieder beruhigt, deshalb ist er nicht bei mir. Jedenfalls haben Draco und ich uns unterhalten. Er wusste nicht, warum Ron so böse auf ihn war. Es ist nicht so, als ob sich die beiden je gut verstanden hätten, aber Ron war rasend vor Wut. Also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass Ron nur deshalb so wütend war, weil er Ginny verlassen hatte, als sie schwanger war. Mrs. Weasley, Draco hat nie gewusst, dass Ginny schwanger war! Er hatte erst gestern Abend von Drake und Angel erfahren, als sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, dass er Ginny in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Vorher hatte er keine Ahnung davon. Er will mit Ginny reden und die Zwillinge sehen." Pansy war sich nicht sicher, ob Molly ihr glauben würde oder nicht, aber es tat gut, die Informationen mit ihr zu teilen.

Molly hatte Pansy kein einziges Mal unterbrochen, als sie ihr von Draco erzählt hatte. Sie saß da und wartete, bis sie geendet hatte. „Wenn er sie so gerne sehen möchte, warum ist er hier noch nicht aufgekreuzt?", fragte Molly.

„Er war noch nicht hier, weil er nicht wusste, wo er hingehen sollte. Offensichtlich führt sein Vater diskrete Ermittlungen im Ministerium durch, um herauszufinden, wo Ginny wohnt und na ja... er ist jetzt draußen", erzählte Pansy ihr.

„Er ist draußen? Wo genau?", fragte Molly.

„Die Straße hinunter in einem kleinen Hain. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht vom Fleck rühren soll", antwortete Pansy.

„In Ordnung. Dann gehst du besser los und suchst Ron, aber bring ihn nicht hierher zurück! Merlin weiß, was Draco passieren würde, wenn Ron ihn sich schnappt." Molly wedelte mit dem Finger vor der jungen Frau herum. „Und ich werde mich um Draco kümmern."

Pansys Augen weiteten sich. _Oh Gott, wo hab ich ihn da bloß hingebracht? _dachte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebes! Ich habe nur vor, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Nun geh schon los." Molly lachte wegen Pansys Reaktion. _Wirklich, was dachte sie sich wohl, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde? Nun, es gab eine Zeit, in der sie vermutlich jegliche Männlichkeit aus seinem Körper hinausgezaubert hätte, aber das war vor langer Zeit._

* * *

_Merlin, Pansy braucht aber lange. Ich meine, wie lange braucht man, um nachzusehen, wer zu Hause ist? _dachte Draco. Er saß nun schon seit über einer Stunde in der Kälte, als er endlich hörte, dass Schritte näher kamen. Als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass es nicht Pansy war, die da auf ihn zukam.

„Mrs. Weasley", sagte Draco und kam sofort auf die Beine.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns unterhalten", sagte Molly streng. „Wollen wir hoch zum Haus gehen?"

„Ja, danke", antwortete Draco.

„Oh, dank mir noch nicht, junger Mann", sagte Molly, drehte sich um und begann zurück zu ihrem Zuhause zu gehen.

Als sie die Küche betraten, brach Molly die Stille. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy! Ich werde für uns Tee kochen", sagte sie und deutete ihm, am Küchentisch Platz zu nehmen.

Molly beobachtete ihn, während sie den Tee kochte. Er sah sich gehetzt um, als erwartete er, dass ihn jemand anspringen könnte. Er war nervös und sie konnte das verstehen.

Als Molly eine Tasse dampfenden Tee vor Draco stellte, sprach sie wieder. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin die Einzige, die im Moment zu Hause ist."

„Danke für...", begann Draco.

Molly hielt eine Hand hoch, damit er verstummte. „Es gibt nichts zu danken."

„Aber...", begann Draco wieder.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Jetzt muss ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen und ich möchte wahrheitsgemäße Antworten von Ihnen, bevor wir weitere Schritte unternehmen", erklärte Molly streng.

_Merlin, diese Frau ist ein Kontrollfreak, _dachte Draco im Stillen. „Natürlich", antwortete er laut.

„Also gut, wann haben Sie Ginny das letzte Mal gesehen?", begann Molly.

„An ihrem letzten Schultag in Hogwarts", antwortete Draco.

„Hat sie Ihnen je gesagt, dass sie schwanger war?" Molly beobachtete ihn genau.

„Nein! Ich habe erst gestern herausgefunden, dass ich Vater bin." Draco hielt seine Stimme so ausgeglichen wie möglich.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr Vater hat es Ihnen erzählt?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, gestern Abend", sagte Draco.

„Und vorher haben Sie nie etwas davon gewusst?", fragte Molly.

„Nein. Schauen Sie, Mrs. Weasley, ich weiß, dass sie alle denken, dass ich sie verlassen hätte oder so ähnlich, aber so etwas würde ich nie tun", sagte Draco leise und mit einem bisschen Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt, da Sie wissen, dass Sie Vater sind?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich denke, ich habe ein bisschen Angst. Ich bin nicht sicher, was für eine Art Vater ich sein werde, aber ich will dennoch ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter immer noch, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Draco ehrlich.

Molly lächelte Draco zum ersten Mal an. Ihrer Meinung nach war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen und von der Art her, wie er sprach, wollte er sicher nicht die Verantwortung wieder loswerden, jetzt, da er es wusste.

„Nun, Ginny sollte bald zu Hause sein. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie hier warten", sagte Molly und lächelte immer noch. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und tätschelte seine, während sie sagte: „Alles wird sich aufklären! Sie werden schon sehen."

tbc


	8. Bei den Potters

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 8**

**Bei den Potters**

**

* * *

**

Ginny stand im Wohnzimmer der Potters, da sie gerade mit Drake und Angel aus dem großen Kamin getreten war. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Mantel und sprach über jeden von ihnen einen Reinigungszauber aus.

„Hallo? Harry? Mione? Wir sind da!", rief Ginny laut.

„Gin, gut dich zu sehen", sagte Harry, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Und wie geht es euch zwei? Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch benommen?" Harry sah besonders in Drakes Richtung, da er von Hermione gehört hatte, was am Vortag passiert war. Er hatte deshalb beschlossen ein ernstes Wort mit dem kleinen Zauberer zu wechseln.

Harry nahm seine Rolle als Patenonkel der Zwillinge sehr ernst, besonders weil ihr Vater nicht bei ihnen war. Er wollte ihnen all das geben, das er als Kind nicht bekommen hatte und würde seinen Kindern schließlich dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen, wenn er und Hermione welche in der Zukunft bekommen würden.

„Drake ist gestern in der Winkelgasse wieder weggelaufen", erzählte Angel Harry, während Drake sie böse anblickte.

„Ja, ich habe schon alles darüber gehört und wir werden später eine kleine Unterhaltung haben, nicht wahr, Drake?", sagte Harry.

„Müssen wir?", fragte Drake, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Onkel Harry das ganze Reden und er das ganze Zuhören übernehmen würde. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch jedes Mal, wenn seine Mutter ihn irgendwo verloren hatte. Ehrlich, es war doch nicht seine Schuld.

„Ja, ich fürchte schon", sagte Harry dem kleinen Jungen und nickte mit dem Kopf als Bestätigung. „Aber einstweilen könntest du doch zu Tante Mione gehen und mal sehen, was sie gerade macht." Er stellte die Zwillinge auf den Boden zurück und sie rannten los, durch das ganze Haus, auf der Suche nach Hermione.

„Du bist so großartig mit ihnen, Harry. Du und Mione, ihr solltet auch bald ein Baby bekommen." Ginny lächelte Harry an.

„Ja, nun, vielleicht. Ich will auch mit dir reden", sagte Harry, während er sich den Nacken rieb.

Ginny rollte wegen mit den Augen.

„Du weißt, dass ich gehört habe, wie du die Kids deswegen ausgeschimpft hast", kicherte Harry.

„Harry, alles ist jetzt wieder in Ordnung! Ich habe gestern nur etwas überreagiert. Da gibt es absolut nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten", sagte Ginny ihrem Freund. „Außerdem will ich einfach vergessen, dass es je passiert ist."

„Nein, warte! Wir müssen reden", sagte Harry. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie in die Küche.

„Gin, wie geht es dir heute Morgen?", fragte Hermione.

„Hi, Mione, mir geht's gut. Wie geht es dir?", antwortete Ginny.

„Alles bestens", sagte Hermione, als sie eine frische Kanne voll Tee auf den Tisch stellte.

Drake und Angel saßen bereits an dem kleinen Küchentisch und aßen Kesselkuchen. Große Gläser voll Kürbissaft standen vor ihnen. Harry nahm am Ende des Tisches Platz, während Hermione und Gin sich gegenüber der Zwillinge hinsetzten.

„Also, habt ihr beiden euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ihr euch zu eurem fünften Geburtstag wünscht?", fragte Harry die Kinder.

„Ich will einen ‚Feuerblitz 5000'", sagte Drake mit absoluter Sicherheit.

„Junge, das ist aber ein schneller Besen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit ihm umgehen kannst?", kicherte Harry.

„Jep! Kein Problem", versicherte Drake.

„Drake, wir haben gestern Abend darüber gesprochen, nicht wahr? Du bekommst keinen Besen zum Geburtstag, dafür bist du noch ein bisschen zu klein", sagte Ginny sanft.

„Aber Mummy! Ich kann doch schon fliegen und ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin groß!", erklärte Drake. „Onkel Harry, wie groß warst du, als du deinen ersten Besen bekommen hast?" Drake dachte, dass sein Onkel Harry ihm vielleicht helfen könnte seine Mum zu überzeugen.

„Eigentlich war ich elf und ich war schon im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor", erzählte Harry ihm.

„Elf? Ich kann nicht warten, bis ich elf bin! Ich werde sonst vorher sterben!", sagte Drake erschaudernd bei dem Gedanken solange warten zu müssen.

„Nun, Drake, du wirst nicht sterben, wenn du keinen Besen bekommst, okay? Wir haben doch auch darüber gestern Abend gesprochen." Ginny verlor langsam die Geduld, wenn es um das Fliegen ging. Ihre Babys waren noch viel zu jung zum Fliegen und schon gar nicht sollten sie die schnellsten Rennbesen der Welt zu ihrem fünften Geburtstag bekommen.

„Und was ist mit dir, Angel? Was wünschst du dir zu deinem Geburtstag?" Harry wandte sich von Drake ab, bevor Ginny die Geduld verlor.

„Ähmm... Ich glaube, ich wünsch mir einen Drachen", überlegte sich Angel die Antwort sorgfältig.

„Oh, ein Drache? Und welche Farbe sollte dieser Drache haben?", fragte Harry und gab vor, ganz ernst zu sein.

„Onkel Harry! Der soll natürlich rosa sein!" antwortete Angel bestürzt. Wie konnte ausgerechnet ihr Onkel Harry vergessen, dass ihre Lieblingsfarbe rosa war?

Die Erwachsenen in der kleinen Küche lachten.

„Nun, ich glaube, dann muss ich mit deinem Onkel Charlie losziehen und rosa Drachen jagen", sagte Harry immer noch lachend.

„Hey, ich habe heute Morgen ein weißes Kaninchen im Garten gesehen. Warum gehen wir nicht los und sehen, ob wir es finden können?", fragte Hermione die Kinder.

„Ein weißes Kaninchen", sagte Angel. „Ich liebe weiße Kaninchen! Nicht so viel wie rosa Drachen, aber ich liebe weiße Kaninchen."

Nachdem Hermione die Zwillinge nach draußen gescheucht hatte, kam Harry zu Ginny zurück. Es war Zeit für das Gespräch.

„Gin, Mione glaubt, dass du Draco vielleicht nichts von den Zwillingen gesagt hast", begann Harry sanft.

„Oh, Harry, ich konnte nicht. Er war ja schon fort." Ginny legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass das der Grund war, warum Harry sie heute zu sich eingeladen hatte. Weil er wusste, wie es war, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen, drängte er sie immer, mit Draco in Kontakt zu treten, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht eines Tages gerne ein Teil ihres Lebens werden würde. Obwohl es um Draco ging, drängte Harry sie. Er war ihr Vater und sollte für sie da sein.

„Wir hätten ihn finden können und du weißt das auch", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt ist es zu spät", seufzte Ginny. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Fehler begangen? Vielleicht hätte sie es Draco sagen sollen? Sie war so verwirrt.

„Es ist nie zu spät, Gin. Außerdem glaubst du, dass Lucius Malfoy das für sich behalten wird?", fragte Harry. „Er hat Drake gesehen und es wird wohl niemand abstreiten, dass Drake ein Malfoy ist. Es ist fast, als ob du überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun hättest."

„Na ja, vielleicht. Ich meine, ein Malfoy und eine Weasley? Nicht gerade seine Vorstellung von einem idealen Paar, oder?", antwortete Ginny. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucius seine Entdeckung für sich behalten hatte. Sie zählte darauf, dass sie ja doch nur eine Weasley war und dass er nie zugeben würde, dass seine Enkelkinder halbe Weasleys waren.

„Gin! Lucius weiß es und er wird es wahrscheinlich Draco sagen. Glaubst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn es von dir käme?", versuchte Harry sie zu überzeugen.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht", sagte Ginny. Sie wurde immer verwirrter.

„Hör mal, denk einfach darüber nach und wenn du dich dazu entschließt, es Draco zu sagen, werde ich dir helfen ihn zu finden, okay? Noch einmal, ich denke, du solltest es ihm so bald wie möglich erzählen." Harry konnte sehen, dass Ginny aufgewühlt war und er wollte es nicht zu weit treiben, sonst würde sie am Ende gar nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollen.

Ginny und die Zwillinge verbrachten den Tag mit den Potters in ihrem Zuhause. Nachdem sie Mittag gegessen hatten, nahm Harry die Kinder mit zum Fliegen. _Der junge Drake ist ein Naturtalent, _dachte er, während er dem kleinen Jungen genau zusah. Als alle Hexen sich im Haus niedergelassen hatten, um im Wohnzimmer eine Partie Gobsteine zu spielen, beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit war, dass er mit Drake ein Gespräch führte.

„Drake! Ich glaube, wir sollten uns jetzt unterhalten", sagte Harry, als er die Hand auf die Schulter des kleinen Jungen legte.

„Müssen wir?", fragte Drake mit einem schmerzvoll verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde.

„Jep, ich fürchte schon", sagte Harry lächelnd, als er Drake in die Küche führte.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Angel.

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht, Sweetheart, wir kümmern uns um Zaubererangelegenheiten", antwortete Harry höflich.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte Angel. Ihr Kinn begann zu zittern. Harry sah seine Frau verzweifelt an. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn seine kleine Patentochter aufgewühlt war und deswegen hatte sie ihn normalerweise schnell um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Ist schon gut, Sweetie! Zauberer sind nicht die Einzigen, die geheime Angelegenheiten klären müssen. Hexen tun das auch", sagte Hermione dem kleinen Mädchen in wichtigtuerischem Ton, welcher das kleine Mädchen wieder lächeln ließ.

Harry blieb kurz stehen, um seiner Frau als stilles Dankeschön einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er Drake in die Küche führte.

„Mädchen sind so blöd", sagte Drake, nachdem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Wir werden uns ein anderes Mal über Mädchen unterhalten, ja?" Harry hoffte, dass er dafür noch lange Zeit hatte.

„Na ja, die sind halt blöd", blieb Drake streng.

„Nun, ich habe davon gehört, dass du deiner Mum schon wieder davon gewandert bist?", fragte Harry ernst.

„Oh, Onkel Harry! Die Bücher waren so langweilig und ich wollte mir nur die Besen ansehen, damit ich weiß, welchen ich mir wünschen muss, weil ich einen guten Besen will." Die Wahrheit klang Drake ganz vernünftig, also versuchte er es damit bei Harry.

„Aber Drake, deine Mum hat nicht gewusst, wo du warst. Du hast ihr Angst gemacht." Harrys Tonfall hatte sich verändert, aber dennoch kämpfte er damit, ihn streng zu halten. Schließlich konnte er Drakes Meinung verstehen. Er würde immer lieber Besen als Bücher ansehen.

„Ich wollte es nicht", sagte Drake mehr zum Tisch als zu Harry gewandt.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wolltest, aber du tust es trotzdem immer wieder und das muss aufhören! Sofort!", sagte Harry streng. „Es gibt von nun an kein Weglaufen mehr von deiner Mum, wenn ihr fort geht, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Onkel Harry", antwortete Drake traurig.

„Gut, weil sollte das wieder passieren, werde ich nicht mehr mit dir fliegen gehen, okay?" Harry blieb immer noch ernst.

_Kein Fliegen mehr? Ist das sein Ernst? Könnte sein... _dachte Drake schnell. „Ich verspreche es, Onkel Harry! Ich werde es nie wieder tun! Versprochen!"

„Guter Mann", sagte Harry und tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

Kurze Zeit später machten Ginny und die Zwillinge sich bereit, wieder nach Hause zu flohen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Drake dir noch einmal Schwierigkeiten machen wird", sagte Harry Ginny sehr leise, damit ihnen niemand zuhören konnte.

„Oh wirklich?", antwortete Ginny und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist erstaunlich, was die Drohung nicht mehr fliegen zu gehen alles tun kann", lachte Harry leise.

„Ich verstehe", lachte Ginny ebenfalls. „Das muss ich mir merken."

tbc


	9. Dragon and Angel

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 9**

**Dragon and Angel**

* * *

Draco hatte seit mehr als eine Stunde mit Molly Weasley in der kleinen Küche gesessen und sich mit ihr unterhalten. Es fiel ihm zu seiner Überraschung erstaunlich leicht, mit der älteren Frau zu reden. Sie hatten zu Dracos Erleichterung nicht weiter über Ginny gesprochen. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht über sie reden wollte, aber er wollte viel lieber mit ihr selbst sprechen.

Des Geräusch von jemandem, der das Haus per Flohpulver betrat, unterbrach den Redefluss ihrer Unterhaltung.

Molly lächelte Draco an und sagte: „Das wird Ginny sein." Sie tätschelte ihm die Hand und stand auf, um ihre Enkelkinder zu begrüßen. Dracos aristokratische Manieren brachten ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Grandma, Grandma, Onkel Harry war wieder mit uns fliegen", sagte Drake, als er in die Küche und direkt in Mollys offene Arme rannte. Seine Schwester folgte ihm nicht weit hinten nach.

„Und ich hab mit Tante Mione und Mummy Gobsteine gespielt und wir hatten geheime Hexenangelegenheiten und Onkel Harry hat Drake ausgeschimpft", sagte Angel aufgeregt, während sie ihren Kopf als Bestäftigung nickte.

„Hat er nicht." Drake schaute wegen der Bemerkung seiner Schwester böse drein. „Wir hatten wichtige Zaubererangelegenheiten", sagte er wichtigtuerisch.

„Oh wirklich? Nun, ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt hoch und waschen euch, bevor wir zu Abend essen", sagte Molly lachend.

Als Molly die Kinder in Richtung Treppenhaus trieb, bemerkten die beiden den seltsamen Mann, der im Zimmer stand.

„Wer ist der Mann da?", fragte Angel, blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Er sieht wie der Mann in der Winkelgasse aus, der Mummy weh getan hat!", erklärte Drake.

„Kommt schon, ihr zwei, hoch jetzt", sagte Molly, als sie die Zwillinge die Treppe hinauf scheuchte.

Draco war so verzaubert, seinem kleinen Sohn zu sehen, dass er Ginny gar nicht bemerkt hatte, die mit der Hand auf ihrem Mund im Türrahmen stand und deren Augen nichts als pure Angst zeigten.

Ginny war in einem langsameren Tempo, als ihre Kinder, in die Küche gekommen. Sie blieb aber angewurzelt im Eingang zu diesem kleinen Raum stehen. _Draco, _dachte sie, _oh mein Gott, nein! Lucius muss es ihm gesagt haben! Was soll ich tun! _Ihre Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrem Mund und es war, als ob die Zeit plötzlich langsamer ablaufen würde, als sie dastand und ihm zusah, wie er langsam seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Kindern auf sie lenkte.

Da stand sie nun, sein feuriger Engel. Sie war schon immer hübsch gewesen, aber jetzt war sie einfach wunderschön. Er konnte kein anderes Wort finden, das sie besser beschreiben würde. Ihr Haar war über die Jahre etwas dunkler geworden, hatte einen dunkelroten Farbton angenommen, der sehr üppig aussah. Ihre Figur, bemerkte er, war reifer geworden, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war von einem dünnen Schulmädchen zu einer Frau mit Kurve an den richtigen Stellen geworden. Er bemerkte ihre zimtfarbenen Augen, die er all die Jahre geliebt hatte und die ihn nun voller Furcht anstarrten.

„Hallo, Engel", sagte Draco und lächelte sie nervös an. „Ähm... wie geht es dir?"

Zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen oder um zu sprechen, stand Ginny einfach nur in der Tür und starrte den blonden Zauberer an, der sich nun den Weg zu ihr bahnte.

„Was tust du hier?", schnappte Ginny plötzlich los.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass er dich gestern gesehen hat. Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Gin." Draco klang verzweifelt. „Bitte!"

_Oh Gott, Lucius hat es ihm wirklich erzählt! Was, wenn er meine Babys will? _Ginnys Gedanken waren in Aufruhr.

_Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie Angst vor mir. Warum sollte sie Angst vor mir haben? Sie ist bleich genug, um gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, _dachte Draco. _Oh Gott, ich hoffe, sie fällt nicht in Ohnmacht._

„Bitte, Engel! Ich bin nicht hier, um dir weh zu tun! Ich... Ich möchte nur ein Teil eures Lebens sein", bettelte Draco, als er ihr langsam nahe genug kam, um ihre beiden Hände in seine zu nehmen und sanft weiterzusprechen. „Könnten wir uns einfach setzen und uns unterhalten, bitte?"

„Ich..." _Harrys Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. ‚Er sollte ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Er sollte für sie da sein. Du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt.' _Ginny holte tief Luft, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Stimme dadurch gleichmäßig blieb.

„Setzen wir uns", flüsterte sie, ohne zu ihm hochzublicken.

Sie gingen hinüber zum Tisch und nahmen Platz, Draco am Kopf des Tisches und Ginny auf dem Sessel, der ihm am nächsten war. Ihre Hände spielten nervös mit der Tischdecke. Draco streckte seine Hände aus, bedeckte ihre mit den seinen und spürte, wie sie sich versteifte.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt, Gin?", fragte Draco leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Du warst fort und ich hatte solche Angst. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich tun sollte! Ich war doch erst siebzehn", flüsterte Ginny, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen.

„Es muss so schwierig für dich allein gewesen sein." Dracos Stimme war schmerzhaft.

„War es. Ich hatte meine Familie und meine Freunde und trotzdem hab ich mich die meiste Zeit allein gefühlt", antwortete Ginny ehrlich.

„Du weißt, ich wäre zurückgekommen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich hätte mich um dich gekümmert", sagte Draco.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher", flüsterte Ginny mit Schamgefühl, das in ihrer Stimme zu hören war. „Ich habe nicht einmal meiner Familie sofort von dir erzählt, aber nachdem Drake geboren war, konnte ich es nicht mehr abstreiten, er sieht zu sehr wie du aus."

„Ja, das tut er. Pansy sagte, dass sie dachten, dass ich es wusste. Sie hat gesagt, dass du ihnen erzählt hast, dass ich es wusste und mit all dem nichts zu tun haben wollte." Draco war angespannt. Er fühlte sich, als ob er sie am liebsten angeschrieen hätte, aber er wollte ihr keine Angst machen, da seine bloße Anwesenheit schon genug angerichtet hatte.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid! Es ist nur so, dass sie mich schon von allen Seiten gequält haben, damit ich ihnen endlich sage, wer der Vater ist, also habe ich ihnen einfach gesagt, dass ich mit dem Vater gesprochen habe und dass er nichts davon wissen wollte und dass ich nicht darüber sprechen wollte, weil das alles viel zu schmerzhaft war. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie es verstehen würden, du kennst doch meine Familie. Meine Brüder wären wahrscheinlich sofort auf Jagd nach dir gegangen. Es war erst nach der Geburt, dass ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass du der Vater bist", sagte Ginny durch die Tränen, die nun wie Bäche ihr Gesicht hinabströmten.

„Gin, bitte weine nicht! Du weißt, dass ich nie damit zurechtkam, wenn du geweint hast", sagte Draco, als er sich über den Tisch beugte, um näher bei ihr zu sein.

„Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen! Jetzt denken alle, dass du furchtbar bist." Ginny schluchzte mittlerweile.

„Ah, sie haben doch schon vorher gedacht, dass ich furchtbar bin, bevor das alles passiert ist. Erinnerst du dich?" Draco grinste und versuchte, die Situation etwas aufzuheitern, damit Ginny mit weinen aufhörte.

Sie gab ihm ein halbes Lächeln durch die Tränen hindurch, als er versuchte, sie mit seinem Daumen wegzuwischen.

„Schätze ich auch." Ginnys Lächeln wurde breiter.

In diesem Moment kam die gebadete und in ihren Pyjama gekleidete Angelique in die Küche. Sie ging dorthin, wo Draco saß, und kletterte ihm, zu seiner großen Überraschung, aufs Knie. Er sah das kleine Mädchen verwirrt an und sie lächelte breit.

„Aber hallo, wer bist denn du?", fragte Draco, als Ginny versuchte, die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Kennst du mich nicht?", fragte Angel mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich würde mich bestimmt daran erinnern, so ein hübsches kleines Mädchen wie dich getroffen zu haben", antwortete Draco.

Angelique drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Mummy, warum kennt Daddy mich nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Draco ließ das kleine Mädchen fast fallen. „Was?", keuchte er, als Angelique hinunterkletterte, um sich neben Ginny zu stellen.

„Draco, geht's dir gut?", fragte Ginny. Besorgnis tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf. _Er wusste von den Kindern, also warum benimmt er sich so komisch? _fragte sie sich.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrat auch Drake die Küche. Er war ebenfalls schon in seinem Pyjama und sah zu seiner Mum, deren Gesicht immer noch rot und deren Augen geschwollen vom Weinen waren. Er drehte sich zu Draco, starrte ihn böse an und dann warf er sich auf ihn.

„Du hast meiner Mummy weh getan!", rief er, während seine kleinen Fäuste auf Draco niedersausten. „Du hast sie zum Weinen gebracht", schrie er, als er Draco einen harten Tritt ans Schienbein verpasste. Niemand brachte seine Mummy zum Weinen, niemand!

Draco versuchte, Drakes herumwirbelnde Arme festzuhalten, aber er konnte den großen Händen seines Vaters immer wieder entwischen.

„Drake, tu Daddy nicht weh", kreischte Angelique.

„Drake, hör sofort damit auf!", befahl Ginny mit lauter Stimme.

Seine kleinen Hände fielen hinunter, als er Ginnys Tonfall hörte, und er sagte: „Aber Mummy! Er hat dich zum Weinen gebracht." Dabei nahm er seine verdunkelten grauen Augen nicht von Draco.

Draco konnte sagen, dass der kleine Junge ziemlich wütend war. Er hatte seine Augen und die verdunkelten sich immer, wenn er wütend war.

„Drake, schau mich an", sagte Ginny sanft und der kleine Junge drehte sich um, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Honey, ich habe mich selbst so durcheinander gebracht, jetzt geht es mir wieder gut, in Ordnung?" Der kleine Junge nickte, obwohl Ginny sagen konnte, dass er noch nicht ganz überzeugt war. Sie musste noch ein Auge auf ihn werfen, solange Draco hier war. Drake würde sie verteidigen, egal was war. Im letzten Jahr war er auf all seine Onkel losgegangen, sowie auf ein paar Freunde der Familie, ein paar Ladenbesitzer und natürlich Lucius Malfoy. Natürlich alles nur in guter Absicht. Seine Attacken waren zwar süß, aber mit zunehmendem Alter musste das definitiv aufhören.

Während Ginny sich um Drake kümmerte, war Angelique zurück auf Dracos Schoß geklettert und untersuchte ihn jetzt gründlich auf Verletzungen, die ihr Bruder verursacht haben könnte. Sie strich mit den Händen über seine Arme und seine Brust, dann über sein Gesicht, wo sie sein langes Haar sanft zurück hinter seine Schultern strich.

„Ähm, Gin, wer ist das?", fragte Draco sehr langsam und zeigte dabei auf Angelique.

Angelique seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, dann drehte sie sich in seinem Schoß, sodass sie sich ins Gesicht sehen konnten. Sie legte ihre Hände sanft an seine Wangen, sodass ihre Blicke verschmolzen, und sagte sehr langsam: „Ich heiße Angelique Molly Weasley Malfoy und du bist mein Daddy, du Dummi!"

Angelique ließ wieder von seinen Wangen ab, warf ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft.

„Gin?", keuchte Draco, als ihm die Luft kurzzeitig abgeschnitten wurde. „Wo kommt sie denn her?"

„Was meinst du, wo kommt sie denn her? Sie kommt von dort, wo Drake auch herkommt", antwortete Ginny. Ihre Stimme begann, vor Wut lauter zu werden. _Was war los mit ihm? War er nur an Drake interessiert, weil er ein Junge ist, ein Erbe?_

„Guten Abend, Weasleys", rief Arthur, als er die Küche durch die Hintertür betrat. Er zog seinen abgetragenen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an den Kleiderständer, dann drehte er sich um, um die Familie zu begrüßen.

„Was tut er in meinem Haus?", wollte Arthur wissen, als er Draco am Tisch sitzen sah.

* * *

tbc


	10. Facing Mr Weasley

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 10**

**Facing** **Mr. Weasley**

* * *

Draco versuchte aufzustehen, aber Angelique saß immer noch auf seinem Knie. Also hob er sie hoch und stellte sie neben sich auf den Boden, um einem wütenden Arthur Weasley gegenüberzustehen.

„Mr. Weasley, Sir, ich..." Doch Draco wurde unterbrochen.

„Dad, bitte", bettelte Ginny.

„Oh, Arthur, ich dachte, ich hätte dich hereinkommen gehört", sagte Molly fröhlich, als sie wieder in das Zimmer kam. „Draco ist gekommen, um Ginny und die Kinder zu besuchen, ist das nicht nett, Liebling?" Sie hatte den mörderischen Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres sonst so ruhigen Mannes nicht übersehen.

„Molly, du hast diesen... diesen Todesser in mein Haus gelassen?" Arthur war zornig.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Sir, dass ich kein Todesser bin und nie einer gewesen war", sagte Draco sofort. Er hasste es, als Todesser bezeichnet zu werden. Nur weil sein Vater einmal ein Diener des Dunklen Lords gewesen war, hieß das doch nicht, dass er das auch war.

Arthur spöttelte über ihn. „Wenn Sie auch nur eine Minute lang denken, dass ich idiotisch genug bin, um Ihnen zu glauben..." Arthur verstummte abrupt, als er Draco dabei zusah, wie dieser die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch rollte.

„Wie Sie deutlich sehen können, Sir, habe ich nie das ‚Dunkle Mal' bekommen, noch habe ich den Dunklen Lord in jeglicher Weise unterstützt", sagte Draco. Er musste kämpfen, um seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren, als er seine Arme hin und herdrehte, damit Arthur sie sehen konnte.

„Ginny, warum bringst du nicht mit Draco die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer?", schlug Molly vor, um die Situation zu entspannen. Es war nicht schwer zu übersehen, dass die beiden Zauberer im Zimmer kurz vor dem Explodieren standen und die Kinder sahen auch schon verängstigt genug aus. Sie mussten sicherlich nicht noch mehr davon sehen.

„In Ordnung, Mum, kommt schon, Kids, ihr könnt Grandpa später hallo sagen. Draco?" Ginny sah besorgt aus, als sie versuchte, sie alle aus der Küche zu vertreiben. Keines der Kinder hatte sich während der kleinen Konfrontation der beiden Männer bewegt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihr Großvater wütend wurde und sie konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass sie ihn so aufgewühlt gesehen hatte.

„Nein, Gin, wir müssen das jetzt klären", sagte Draco schlüssig, während er den älteren Zauberer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, Arthur, dann schlage ich vor, dass du und Draco ins Wohnzimmer geht. Drake und Angel brauchen ihr Abendessen, bevor es zu spät wird", sagte Molly in einem Ton, der keinen Platz für Widersprüche ließ.

„Sehr gut", brachte Arthur hervor, während er Draco deutete, das andere Zimmer vor ihm zu betreten.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf in Mollys Richtung und verließ die Küche. Er tat sein Bestes, um Ginny nicht anzusehen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Sie zitterte, ihr Gesicht war blass und immer noch verquollen von den Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Aber es waren ihre Augen, die die Furcht zeigten, die sie wieder einmal verspürte. Eine Furcht, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlte.

„Arthur, er hat erst gestern von den Kindern erfahren", sagte Molly ruhig, bevor auch ihr Mann den Raum verließ.

„Gestern? Er lügt! Er wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, als sie schwanger war und jetzt taucht er einfach auf. Nun, er ist wohl fünf Jahre zu spät dran", knurrte Arthur mit tiefer, wütender Stimme.

„Er wusste es nicht", betonte Molly, als Arthur ihr den Rücken zuwandte und das Zimmer nun endgültig verließ.

„Dad, bitte, es ist die Wahrheit", bettelte Ginny in den leeren Raum, wo Sekunden zuvor noch ihr Vater gestanden hatte.

„Alles wird wieder gut, Liebes", versuchte Molly Ginny zu beruhigen, aber ihr eigenes Gesicht zeigte Besorgnis und ihre Stimme war nicht ganz so ruhig, wie sie sein sollte.

„Dad... Er ist so wütend", brachte Ginny hervor.

„Er kennt noch nicht die ganze Geschichte", antwortete Molly leise.

Diese versuchte, sich mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu beschäftigen, während Ginny mit dem Kopf in ihren Händen am Tisch saß und versuchte, jedes Wort mitzuhören, das im Nebenraum gesprochen wurde.

* * *

Als Arthur das Wohnzimmer betrat, stand Draco bereits beim Kamin und wartete auf ihn.

„Nun, Setzen Sie sich", befahl Arthur und zeigte auf einen Couchsessel.

Draco setzte sich in einen abgewetzten Couchsessel beim Kamin, Arthur setzte sich in einen identischen Sessel ihm gegenüber hin. Einige Sekunden lang musterten beide Zauberer einander genau.

„Was lässt Sie denken, dass Sie das Recht haben, nach all dieser Zeit hier aufzutauchen?", bellte Arthur ihn an.

„Sir, wenn Sie mir die Möglichkeit geben würden, dass ich Ihnen alles erkläre", sagte Draco mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er die Beherrschung verlieren sollte. Wenn er ruhig blieb, musste Mr. Weasley ihn anhören.

„Nun gut, ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten", stimmte Arthur zu. Er war stolz darauf, ein fairer Mann zu sein. Obwohl diese arme Erscheinung eines menschlichen Wesens seine Tochter so tief verletzt hatte, würde er ihm ein wenig Zeit geben.

Draco nickte, bevor er begann. „Ich habe Ihre Tochter seit ihrem letzten Schultag in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe Großbritannien kurz danach verlassen, um in Frankreich zu arbeiten. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn wir nicht in Kontakt blieben. Gin hatte Pläne für ihre eigene Zukunft und ich musste aus London herauskommen. Gestern hat mein Vater Gin mit Drake in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Als er mich informierte, dass ich einen Sohn habe, war mein erster Gedanke, dass ich Ginny finden und diese Tatsache klären musste, aber ich wusste nicht, wo ich sie finden konnte, sonst wäre ich schon gestern Abend hier gewesen. Zufällig bin ich heute Morgen auf Pansy Parkinson gestoßen und ich konnte sie überzeugen, mich hierher zu bringen. Ich schwöre Ihnen, Mr. Weasley, hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich schon die ganze Zeit hier gewesen."

„Sie haben auch eine Tochter, Malfoy", knurrte Arthur. Aristokratische Familien waren dafür bekannt, nur an männlichen Erben Interesse zu haben. Er konnte es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass seine Enkeltochter übersehen wurde.

„Ich habe eine Tochter?", fragte Draco geschockt. _Angelique_ _hat sich eben erst selbst vorgestellt und sie hatte Gin Mummy genannt, aber wie konnte das möglich sein? _Dracos Gedanken waren wieder einmal in heller Aufruhr.

„Ja, Malfoy. Angelique ist Ihre Tochter", schnarrte Arthur ihn an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich wusste von meinem Vater nur von Drake Bescheid. Wie könnte Angelique auch von mir sein?", stotterte Draco.

„Zwillinge, Malfoy. Die kommen in unserer Familie ziemlich häufig vor", erklärte Arthur. Nach Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte er eindeutig nicht gewusst, dass er Zwillinge hatte. Wenn diese ganze Geschichte nicht seine Tochter und seine Enkelkinder betroffen hätte, hätte Arthur die Situation höchst amüsant gefunden.

„Zwillinge?", keuchte Draco.

„Ja, Malfoy, Zwillinge." Langsam begann Arthur den Mann, der vor ihm saß, Leid zu tun. Molly hatte Recht gehabt! Er hatte nichts davon gewusst, so viel war klar. „Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für Sie sein muss, aber kommen Sie darüber hinweg."

„Natürlich, es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich wusste es nicht, aber jetzt, da ich es weiß, macht es keinen Unterschied", sagte Draco und nahm sich zusammen.

„Und Ihre Absichten?", fragte Arthur ernst.

„Wenn Ginny es mir erlaubt, würde ich gerne ein Teil von Drakes und Angeliques Leben sein", antwortete Draco vorsichtig.

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Arthur.

„Sir, ich werde Ihre Tochter immer respektieren, sie ist schließlich die Mutter meiner Kinder", sagte Draco.

„Gut." Arthur war einstweilen zufriedengestellt. Der Mann hatte zwar sein kleines Mädchen geschwängert, aber das war vor über fünf Jahren gewesen und es war nicht gerade sinnvoll, jetzt noch darüber zu lamentieren. „Sie wissen doch, dass Sie so eine ähnliche Befragung oder Tortur noch weitere sieben Mal durchmachen müssen? Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass meine Jungs oder Harry es begrüßen, dass Sie hier aufgetaucht sind, oder dass sie genauso leicht zufrieden zu stellen sind wie ich."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich werde schon damit fertig, was auch immer sie beschließen zu tun", sagte Draco. Mit Befragungen konnte er umgehen, aber eine Tortur? Nein, danke!

„Nur, damit Sie mich verstehen", sagte Arthur und stand auf. „Bleiben Sie hier, ich werde Ginny hereinschicken, ihr beiden habt offensichtlich eine Menge zu besprechen."

* * *

Arthur kam zurück in die Küche, wo Molly und Ginny sofort begannen, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Während die drei Erwachsenen in der Küche abgelenkt waren, schlichen Drake und Angel ins Wohnzimmer. Draco saß immer noch im Couchsessel, seine Ellenbogen stützte er auf seinen Knien ab und sein Kopf lag in seinen Händen. Angel näherte sich ihm und legte eine ihrer kleinen Hände auf seinen Kopf.

„Grandpa war echt wütend", flüsterte Angel.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah seine kleine Tochter an. Er lächelte, da sich so viel Besorgnis in ihrem jungen Gesicht widerspiegelte. Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal und doch machte sie sich bereits Sorgen um ihn.

„Ja, er war wirklich wütend, nicht wahr?", meinte Draco und setzte sich in den Couchsessel.

Angelique kletterte auf Dracos Schoß und machte es sich bequem, indem sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

„Bist du wirklich unser Dad?", fragte Drake leise von seiner Position aus.

„Ja, ich bin wirklich euer Dad", antwortete Draco und er lächelte die Kinder an.

„Du bist nicht der Mann, der Mummy gestern Angst gemacht hat", bemerkte Drake.

„Nein, das war ich nicht", antwortete Draco.

„Wer war das dann? Weil du siehst aus wie er", fragte Drake.

„Dieser Zauberer war mein Vater, dein Großvater", erzählte ihm Draco.

„Bist du auch böse wie er?", fragte Drake.

„Oh, er ist nicht wirklich böse. Ich denke, er hat deine Mum nur erschreckt, das ist alles", sagte Draco sanft.

„Oh, gehst du wieder weg?", fragte Drake vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich gehe nirgendwohin", antwortete Draco. Er war sich nicht sicher, wohin diese Fragen führen sollten, aber anscheinend schadete es nicht, Drake alles zu beantworten. Vielleicht musste der kleine Junge nur für sich selbst ein paar Sachen klären.

Drake lächelte ihn an und kletterte auf Dracos anderes Knie, um seiner Schwester gegenüber zu sitzen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht weggehst gehst, Daddy", sagte Drake ernst, mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter geleht.

„Ich auch, Drake", flüsterte Draco.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz bersten würde. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal so viel Gefühl durch seinen Körper strömte. Es war unbeschreiblich. Als er mit seinen Kindern da saß, schliefen sie langsam ein.

Draco wusste nicht, dass Ginny einen Großteil ihrer Unterhaltung miterlebt hatte. Sie war im Hintergrund geblieben, bis Drake und Angel eingeschlafen waren. Sie hatte sich diese Situation so oft vorgestellt. Der Mann, den sie immer noch liebte und ihre schlafenden Kinder mit so viel Fürsorge festhielt. Tränen der Freude liefen still ihr Gesicht hinunter.

Als sie sicher war, dass die Zwillinge nicht aufwachen würden, trocknete Ginny ihre Tränen und betrat leise das Zimmer.

„Draco", flüsterte sie, „ich muss sie ins Bett bringen."

„Okay, möchtest du, dass ich einen von ihnen trage?", fragte Draco leise.

„Danke", antwortete Ginny, lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm ihm Angel ab. „Komm mit."

Draco stand mit Drake in seinen Armen auf und folgte Ginny die Treppe hinauf. Ginny blieb zuerst in Angels hübschem Zimmer stehen und legte das kleine Mädchen auf ihr Bett. Dann durchquerte sie den Korridor zu Drakes Zimmer und sah zu, wie Draco Drake sanft auf das Bett legte. Ginny kam zu ihnen, um die Decke über seinen kleinen Körper zu legen, und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Drache", flüsterte Ginny zu ihrem schlafenden Sohn.

Draco sah Ginny verwundert zu, wie sie den kleinen Jungen bemutterte.

„Darf ich?" Draco sah Ginny an.

„Natürlich", antwortete Ginny lächelnd. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was er vor hatte, aber sie war überrascht, als Draco sich über seinen Sohn beugte, die Decke glatt strich und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Dann ging er aus seinem Zimmer, durchquerte den Korridor und betrat Angels Zimmer, wo er sie zudeckte und sie ebenfalls leicht auf die Stirn küsste.

„Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Engel", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Als Draco fertig war, gab Ginny ihrer Tochter einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und die beiden kehrten zurück nach unten.

„Zwillinge, he?", sagte Draco zu ihr. Sie konnte immer noch Unglauben in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ja, Zwillinge, Draco", antwortete Ginny und lächelte ihn an.

„Das muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, so ganz auf dich allein gestellt", sagte Draco ernst. Er fühlte, wie die Wellen der Schuld seinen Körper überschwemmten. _Sie war auf sich allein gestellt mit nichts anderem als zwei Babys._

„Es war schwer, aber ich hatte meine Familie und meine Freunde, sie haben mir alle geholfen. Harry war wunderbar! Er ist ihr Patenonkel und er hat mich immer gedrängt, mit dir wieder in Kontakt zu treten", sagte Ginny leise.

„Potter?", fragte Draco. Eine Welle der Eifersucht wogte durch seinen Körper. _Potter hat was getan? Mit seinem Engel und seinen Kindern glückliche Familie gespielt?_

„Ja, Draco, Harry Potter", sagte Ginny und rollte mit den Augen, aber sie fuhr sorgsam fort, da der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht einer war, den sie und wahrscheinlich auch nur sie wiedererkannte. Eifersucht. Er bekam diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wann immer ein anderer Junge mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. „Er und seine Frau, Hermione, sind Patenonkel und Patentante der Zwillinge."

„Oh", sagte Draco dümmlich. Er wusste, dass er diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wiedererkannt hatte, aber er fand, dass es ihm unmöglich war, ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Ja, oh", antwortete Ginny und hob mit einem Lächeln ihre Augenbrauen.

„Sie sind wunderbar, Gin", sagte Draco und wechselte damit das Thema. Seine kleinen Kinder versetzten ihn eindeutig in Staunen.

„Ich weiß, Draco", antwortete Ginny. Die Freude zeigte sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Und sie wissen über mich Bescheid?" Draco war neugierig, denn es war klar, dass Angelique ihn wiedererkannt hatte.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen so viel ich konnte über dich erzählt und ich habe ihnen Fotos gezeigt. Obwohl wir nicht zusammen waren, wollte ich, dass sie dich kennen und ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie durch meine Brüder einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommen", informierte ihn Ginny.

„Fotos... Wo, beim Merlin, hast du Fotos von mir herbekommen?", fragte Draco.

„Die meisten hatte ich von Pansy, aber ich hatte auch eines von dir und mir, als wir beide noch in Hogwarts waren", erzählte ihm Ginny.

„Natürlich, Pansy! Hätte ich auch selbst draufkommen können. Ihr scheint euch sehr nahe zu stehen", bemerkte Draco.

„Na ja, sie ist Rons Freundin. Zuerst habe ich sie nicht recht akzeptieren können, aber mit der Zeit habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie eigentlich ganz nett ist, überhaupt nicht so wie zu der Zeit, als wir alle noch in der Schule waren", gab Ginny zu, „und wenn du mich fragst, wird Pansy Parkinson meine nächste Schwägerin werden, das heißt, falls mein unnützer Bruder je den Mut aufbringt, ihren Vater zu fragen."

„Mr. Parkinson kann ziemlich furchterregend sein. Ich würde sicher nicht derjenige sein wollen, der ihn fragt, ob ich ihm seine einzige Tochter wegnehmen kann. Schau, Gin, ich sollte wahrscheinlich gehen. Es war ein langer Tag und es wird langsam spät", sagte Draco leise.

„In Ordnung", antwortete Ginny. Sie versuchte, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme nicht zu zeigen. Sie hätte ihn gerne noch länger hier gehabt.

„Ähm... Gin, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen wieder vorbeikomme? Du weißt schon, um etwas Zeit mit den Kids und dir natürlich zu verbringen."

„Ich glaube, das würde ihnen gefallen", antwortete Ginny. _Und mir auch, _fügte sie im Stillen hinzu.

„Mir auch", antwortete Draco. „Von wo aus kann ich apparieren? Wenn ich nicht bald im Manor auftauche, wird meine Mutter meine Eingeweide für Zaubertrankzutaten verwenden."

„Es gibt ein Apparationszentrum im Hintergarten", informierte ihn Ginny, während sie versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du dich immer noch vor deiner Mummy fürchtest, Draco."

„Sehr lustig, Gin", sagte Draco trocken, als er begann, sich in Richtung Küche und Hintertür zu bewegen. Ginny folgte dicht hinter ihm. „Sie macht sich um mich Sorgen, das ist alles."

„Ich... ähm... na ja... Ich glaube, wir sehen dich dann morgen", stotterte Ginny. Sie war sich plötzlich unsicher, da sie mit diesem gutaussehenden Zauberer alleine an der Hintertür stand.

„Ja, absolut! Ich werde da sein", sagte Draco. „Danke für heute Abend und sag deinen Eltern auch danke von mir, Gin. Es war großartig! Die Kids sind brillant!"

Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie da und sahen sich in die Augen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie sie am besten Gute Nacht sagen sollten.

„Na ja, gute Nacht, Gin", sagte Draco mit weicher Stimme. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Draco", flüsterte Ginny, als das Plop seiner Disapparation noch leise durch den Garten hallte.

tbc


	11. Die Malfoys

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 11**

**Die Malfoys**

* * *

Lucius kam am frühen Abend nach Hause. Er war ziemlich böse auf Draco, weil er am Morgen ohne ein Wort der Erklärung einfach verschwunden war, was der Grund war, wieso er zu spät ins Büro gekommen war.

„Narcissa", grüßte Lucius seine Frau mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange, „wie war dein Tag, Liebste?"

„Nett, danke, Liebling. Dein Tag muss ziemlich stressig gewesen sein, du bist ziemlich spät dran", meinte Narcissa.

_Gut, _dachte Lucius, _Cissa ist in guter Stimmung, sie hat mit meiner Bestrafung für die Taktlosigkeit gestern Abend anscheinend abgeschlossen._

„Draco verschwand noch vor Mittag aus dem Büro. Du hast ihn nicht zufällig heute gesehen, oder?", antwortete Lucius.

„Nein, nicht seit dem Frühstück. Glaubst du, dass er vielleicht auf die Suche nach dem Weasley Mädchen gegangen ist?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ich denke nicht, er hat gesagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wo das Mädchen wohnt", sagte Lucius. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich benachrichtigt hätte, wenn er über irgendeine Information, betreffend ihres Aufenthaltsortes, gestolpert wäre."

„Konntest du heute Befragungen über ihren Aufenthaltsort im Ministerium durchführen?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ja, aber meine Kontaktpersonen konnten mir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Informationen überbringen", log Lucius. „Anscheinend lassen die Weasleys nur sehr wenig Informationen über den Standort ihres Zuhauses durchsickern, was mich sehr erstaunt, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele von ihnen es gibt." Er hatte heute keine Nachforschungen über Ginevra Weasleys Aufenthaltsort betrieben. Es war nicht so, als wäre er nicht fähig, das zu tun, aber er war immer noch gezwungen, das Meeting eine Weile zu verschieben. Etwas fühlte sich in ihm einfach nicht richtig an, als ob er eine lebenswichtige Information verpasst hätte. Und Lucius Malfoy war ganz sicher nicht jemand, der nicht sorgfältig arbeitete.

„Das ist aber bedauerlich. Draco wird darüber nicht erfreut sein", antwortete Narcissa. „Glaubst du, du könntest die Information bis morgen bekommen?" Sie war schon gespannt, ihren kleinen Enkelsohn zu treffen. Sie hatte einen Großteil des Tages damit verbracht, von den Geschenken zu träumen, mit denen sie den kleinen Jungen überhäufen könnte.

„Sicher sollte ich bis morgen etwas herausgefunden haben, schließlich sind sie für gewöhnlich so zutrauliche Leute. Mit Sicherheit haben sie jemandem den Standort ihres Wohnortes anvertraut", versicherte ihr Lucius.

„Wundervoll. Das Abendessen ist fertig. Möchtest du jetzt gleich essen oder lieber auf Draco warten, Liebling?", fragte Narcissa.

„Wir könnten noch die ganze Nacht auf Draco warten, Merlin weiß, wo der Junge hin ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei einer seiner Huren", knurrte Lucius. Er wollte seine Irritation mit seinem Sohn nicht Narcissa zeigen, und dass sie ihn daran erinnerte, half seiner Situation auch nicht gerade weiter.

„Lucius", sagte Narcissa mit der Hand an ihrer Brust. „Ich wünsche nicht, solch vulgäre Dinge zu hören."

„Entschuldige, Liebling." Lucius verbeugte sich in Richtung seiner Frau. „Nun, wollen wir zum Abendessen gehen", sagte er, als er seine Hand zu ihr ausstreckte. Seine üblicherweise perfekten Manieren müssten für den Ausgleich des Abends intakt bleiben, wenn er nicht eine zweite Nacht in einem der Gästezimmer verbringen wollte.

Narcissa ergriff die ihr angebotene Hand, die ihr dabei half, in eine stehende Position zu gelangen. Dann hakte sie sich im Arm ihres Mannes unter, als sie in Richtung Speisezimmer gingen.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen ließ sich Lucius in seinem Studierzimmer nieder und versuchte, etwas von seiner dringenden Schreibtischarbeit zu erledigen. Narcissa kam zu ihm, da sie nicht allein im Wohnzimmer bleiben wollte. Sie nahm auf einem der antiken Sofas Platz und widmete sich ihrer Stickerei, während sie ihrem Mann bei der Arbeit zusah. Die Stille des Manors umhüllte die beiden, während sie in Ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Etwas später kam Draco zu Hause an und wurde von Millie, dem Hauself, begrüßt.

„Sir, kann Millie Euch zu Diensten sein, Sir?", fragte die Kreatur, als Draco in die Eingangshalle des Manors apparierte.

„Wo sind meine Eltern?", wollte Draco von der Kreatur wissen.

„Millie denkt, dass der Meister in seinem Studierzimmer ist, ebenso die Mistress", antwortete Millie und verbeugte sich tief.

Draco ließ seinen Mantel in Richtung des armen Wesens fallen und marschierte in Richtung des Studierzimmers seines Vaters, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Hauselfe zu werfen, die immer noch mit seinem abgelegten Mantel zu kämpfen hatte.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sahen seine Eltern auf. Lucius bemerkte, dass er anscheinend ziemlich glücklich war. _Muss bei einer seiner Huren gewesen sein, _grinste er, nachdem er Dracos Verhalten wahrgenommen hatte.

„Draco, wo warst du?", fragte Narcissa scharf. Obwohl Draco ein erwachsener Mann war, war sie immer noch seine Mutter und wollte wissen, wo er sich die meiste Zeit über aufgehalten hatte. Das war eine Tatsache, die Draco manchmal ziemlich verwirrte, da es nicht immer angemessen war, seine Mutter zu informieren, wo er gewesen war oder was er getan hatte.

„Mutter." Draco näherte sich Narcissa und gab ihr einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Guten Abend, Vater", sagte er und beugte seinen Kopf in Lucius' Richtung.

„Draco, wo warst du den ganzen Tag über?", wollte Lucius wissen. Sein Grinsen war nun verschwunden, da sein früherer Ärger mit seinem Sohn wieder hochkam.

„Mutter, Vater! Ich war Drake und Angel besuchen", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln, das sein gutaussehendes Gesicht zierte.

„Aber wie hast du sie gefunden? Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, wo sie ist", meinte Lucius.

„Das war durch Zufall, wirklich! Ich konnte mich heute Morgen nicht konzentrieren, also bin ich spazieren gegangen und habe beschlossen, zeitig in einem Café zu Mittag zu essen. Pansy Parkinson war zufällig in diesem Café, gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund, Ronald Weasley." Als Draco erklärte, sah er, wie die Augenbrauen seines Vaters sich hoben, als er erwähnte, dass Ginnys Bruder mit der einzigen Tochter von einem seiner Kollegen liiert war. „Nach einer Diskussion habe ich Pansy überzeugt, mich mit zu den Weasleys mit zu nehmen."

„Miss Parkinson amüsiert sich mit Ronald Weasley?" Lucius war entsetzt.

„Ja, Vater, aber mit wem auch immer Miss Parkinson sich amüsiert, geht mich nichts an", antwortete Draco.

„Das ist wundervoll, Liebling. Ich nehme an, dass die Weasleys dich gut empfangen haben", sagte Narcissa. Ihre Aufregung war in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören.

„Nicht sofort, aber alles ist jetz in Ordnung. Mutter, sie sind brillant, so schön." Draco erzählte ihr absichtlich nichts von Ginnys Brüdern und was sie ihm noch alles antun könnten. „Vater, ich nehme sofort Urlaub! Ich muss mit Drake und Angel etwas Zeit verbringen."

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte Lucius. Sein Zweifel war immer noch da, doch nur mehr sehr klein, da er beobachtete, wie Dracos Augen aufleuchteten, wenn er von Drake und Miss Weasely sprach. Alles, was er wollte, war, dass sein Sohn glücklich war. Wenn das Weasley Mädchen ihm das geben konnte, nun, dann sei es so. _Zumindest ist sie ein Reinblut, _dachte Lucius.

„Ja, das ist notwendig, ich muss sie kennen lernen", sagte Draco. „Ich habe schon so viel verpasst und beabsichtige nicht noch mehr zu versäumen."

„Und wenn Miss Weasley Einspruch erhebt?",fragte Lucius.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das nicht tun wird. Ich habe bereits ihr Einverständnis bekommen, sie morgen wieder zu besuchen, und sie meinte, dass ihnen das gefallen würde", sagte Draco, der seine Freude nicht verbergen konnte.

„Draco, werden wir Drake und deine Angel treffen?", fragte Narcissa leise, wollte fast nicht die Antwort hören, die kommen würde. Sie war sich deutlich bewusst, dass sie ihren Enkelsohn vielleicht nie kennen lernen würde.

„Ja, Mutter, ich werde das irgendwie arrangieren, aber zuerst muss ich ihr Vertrauen bekommen", sagte Draco sanft. „Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

„Ich verstehe." Narcissas Stimme war voller Enttäuschung. Sie wollte so gerne ein Teil des Lebens dieses kleinen Jungen werden.

Draco ging hinüber zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sprach sehr sanft: „Mutter, ich verspreche es dir! Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit, das ist alles. Ich bin gerade erst in ihr Leben geplatzt und kann nicht erwarten, dass alles sofort seinen gewohnten Lauf nimmt, denn so angenehm dieser Gedanke auch ist, er ist unrealistisch. Ich stelle mir vor, dass es etwas Überzeugung braucht, um Gin dazu zu bringen, für einen Besuch hierher zu kommen. Vertrau mir, ich werde es schaffen." Draco liebte seine Mutter über alles und würde auch alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen.

„Ich vertraue dir, Draco", flüsterte Narcissa. Ihre Stimme war voller Gefühl, als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um mit einer Hand über seine Wange zu streicheln.

Lucius saß da und beobachtete Mutter und Sohn. Er beschloss, seine Zweifel beiseite zu schieben und alles in seiner Kraft stehende zu tun, um seine Frau mit ihrem Enkelsohn zu vereinen.

„Sie muss nicht hierher kommen, wenn sie sich unwohl mit dieser Idee fühlt. Wir könnten sie bei ihr zuhause besuchen", schlug Lucius vor.

„Oh, Lucius, könnten wir das tun?", fragte Narcissa voller Aufregung.

„Ja, Liebling, natürlich können wir das tun", entgegnete Lucius und lächelte seine Frau an.

„Ich müsste Gin fragen. Sicherlich würde sie sich sicherer mit ihrer Familie um sich herum fühlen, als wenn sie hierher käme", sagte Draco.

„Sicherer? Liebling, warum würde sie sich hier nicht sicher fühlen?", fragte Narcissa Draco. _Warum würde sie sich ausgerechnet hier nicht sicher fühlen? Malfoy Manor wird von einigen der stärksten magischen Schutzwällen umgeben, die je kreiert wurden, _überlegte sie.

„Mutter, soweit ich mich erinnere, haben sich unsere Familien noch nie gut vertragen", erinnerte Draco seine Mutter sanft, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, irgendeine Frau beunruhigt zu sehen, aber seine Mutter so aufgewühlt zu sehen, brachte ihn innerlich fast um.

„Draco, ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst, aber das ist kein Grund für sie, dass sie sich im Manor nicht sicher fühlt", antwortete Narcissa hartnäckig. „Wir haben die stärksten magischen Schutzwälle, die unseren Besitz beschützen, warum also sollte sie sich nicht sicher fühlen?" Sie kämpfte damit, genau zu verstehen, was Draco ihr sagen wollte.

„Cissa, ich denke, dass es vielleicht mehr mit mir als mit dem Manor zu tun hat", sagte Lucius, als er aufstand und hinüber zur Couch ging, auf der Narcissa saß. Er setzte sich nahe zu ihr. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich der ganzen Familie so lang ich mich erinnern kann alles andere als freundlich gegenüber war. Vielleicht ist es das, was sie fürchtet."

„Lucius, wir müssen das ändern. Ich will eine richtige Großmutter sein", bat Narcissa ihren Ehemann.

„Wir werden das ändern, Liebste, so bald wir können", versicherte er ihr und tätschelte ihr die Hand.

Als sie da saßen und Narcissa versicherten, dass sie eine richtige Großmutter sein würde, gab Dracos Bauch plötzlich ein extrem lautes Knurren von sich.

„Draco", meinte Narcissa. Es waren einfach keine guten Manieren, seinem Körper zu erlauben, in Gegenwart anderer unnötige Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Entschuldige, Mutter, ich bin ziemlich am Verhungern. Ich habe heute kaum etwas gegessen", entschuldigte sich Draco.

„Millie", rief Narcissa die Hauselfe herbei.

„Mistress, kann Millie Mistress irgendwie dienlich sein?", fragte Millie.

„Bereite Draco sofort sein Abendessen zu", orderte Narcissa an.

„Ja, Mistress", antwortete die Elfe, verbeugte sich tief und apparierte dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Mutter, das hätte ich doch selbst tun können", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist nichts Falsches daran, wenn du mir erlaubst, auf dich aufzupassen", antwortete Narcissa und streichelte ihm wieder über die Wange. „Welche Mutter wäre ich, wenn ich es zulassen würde, dass du Hunger leidest?"

Etwas später kam die Hauselfe zurück und balancierte ein Tablett voll mit Essen für Draco. Nachdem er alles aufgegessen hatte, wünschte er seinen Eltern eine gute Nacht und kehrte in seine eigenen Räume zurück, um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte sich so vieles verändert. Vorher war er ein Junggeselle ohne irgendwelche Verantwortungen. Er musste nicht einmal arbeiten, wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, aber nun war er ein Vater, der für Zwillinge verantwortlich war. Wie auch immer, er fand, dass das kein unangenehmer Gedanke war. Wie in der vorigen Nacht gelang es Draco nicht, seine Gedanken abzuschalten und sogar in seinen Träumen war er bei Drake, Angel und natürlich bei Ginny. Als er sie heute gesehen hatte, waren einige der alten Gefühle wieder aufgeflammt, die nie ganz verloschen waren.

tbc


	12. Ein guter Morgen

**Ü/N: **Die Verspätung tut mir wahnsinnig Leid! Ich weiß, das hier ist eigentlich das Mai-Kapitel, und mittlerweile haben wir schon lange Juni... Aber mir kam einerseits mein Schulabschluss dazwischen und andererseits eine private Krise nach der anderen, die eigentlich immer noch nicht ganz überwunden sind, aber... Naja.

Im Lauf des Sommers werde ich mich auf jeden Fall bemühen, mit den Kapiteln wieder aufzuholen (und vielleicht mal ein extra-Kapitel hochzuladen, wer weiß?) Dieses hier ist nicht beta-gelesen, in diesem Sinne: Ellie-Sophie, bitte melde dich mal bei mir!

Ach und noch zum Thema Review-Antworten: Ich weiß, ich komme nicht jedes Mal dazu, jedem zu antworten. Wichtige Fragen werden natürlich beantwortet... Ich denke, ich werde mich in Zukunft auch in diesem Punkt wieder mehr um euch bemühen ;-)

Daher tut mir bitte auch einen Gefallen und REVIEWT! Sagt mir, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet, teilt mir eure Gedanken mit!

Viel Spaß mit

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 12**

**Ein guter Morgen**

* * *

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon um 5 Uhr. Er wollte diesen Tag mit Drake und Angel verbringen, daher schwirrte in seinem Bauch eine riesige Seifenblase der Aufregung herum. Obwohl es noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war, tat er es trotzdem, da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Er begann den Tag mit seinem allmorgendlichen Ritual, das aus duschen, rasieren und anziehen bestand. Als er fertig war, ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Da es noch extrem früh war, waren seine Eltern noch nicht da. Die Hauselfen jedoch, die bereits das Frühstück zubereiteten, erschraken, als ihr junger Meister schon so früh erschien.

Während er sein Frühstück aß, bemerkte er, dass es nicht viel gab, das er über seine Kinder wusste. Das waren Dinge wie zum Beispiel wie alt genau sie waren, wann ihr Geburtstag war und was ihre Lieblingssachen waren. Er wusste, dass sie gerne flogen, weil sie Molly am Vortag davon vorgeschwärmt hatten, aber es musste auch noch andere Dinge geben, die sie gerne machten. Draco fasste den Beschluss, Ginny all diese Dinge und noch einiges anderes, das ihm in den Sinn kam, zu fragen.

Lucius und Narcissa waren noch nicht aufgestanden, als Draco mit Essen fertig war, aber er war schon mehr als bereit, zum Fuchsbau aufzubrechen und wollte nicht mehr warten, sodass er nicht an die Zeit dachte. Er suchte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, um seinen Eltern eine kurze Nachricht zu schreiben.

_Liebste Mutter, Vater_

_Ich verbringe den Tag mit Drake und Angel. Wartet heute Abend nicht mit dem Essen auf mich, da ich nicht weiß, wann ich nachhause kommen werde._

_Draco_

Er legte die Notiz auf den Esstisch vor den Sessel seines Vaters und schritt in die Eingangshalle, wo Millie mit seinem Mantel auf ihn wartete. Nachdem er das Kleidungsstück angezogen hatte, disapparierte er in den Fuchsbau.

Er landete vor der Hintertür des Fuchsbaus. Draco wollte schon an die geschlossene Tür klopfen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass es immer noch extrem früh war. Er zog seine Taschenuhr heraus und sah, dass es erst 6:30 Uhr war. Viel zu früh, um die Weasleys zu besuchen. Draco wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, also durchquerte er den Garten und setzte sich auf die Steinmauer, die den Garten umgab. Von seiner Position aus konnte er deutlich das Küchenfenster beobachten und würde es daher erkennen können, wenn jemand aufgestanden war.

Kurze Zeit später betrag Molly Weasley die Küche, daher machte sich Draco auf den Weg in Richtung Küchentüre und wollte schon anklopfen, als er das Gespräch von drinnen mithörte.

„Ron, wann bist du gestern Abend nachhause gekommen?", fragte Molly ihren jüngsten Sohn.

„Spät, Mum", antwortete Ron und nahm am Küchentisch Platz.

„Wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht? Hast du auch gegessen?", feuerte Molly eine Frage nach der anderen ab.

„Ich war bei Pansy, sie ähm... na ja... sie hat meine Hilfe gebraucht und ja, wir haben gegessen", antwortete Ron und wurde bis zu den Ohren rot. Ron würde Molly nicht erzählen, was er und Pansy am Vorabend wirklich getrieben hatten. Er konnte sich die Zankerei, die darauf folgen würde, schon vorstellen. Es würde mit Sicherheit so etwas wie _‚aber ihr seid doch noch nicht verheiratet' _hören.

Draco wollte das Gespräch beruhigen und klopfte sanft an die Tür vor ihm.

„Ron, Liebling, kommt Harry vor der Arbeit vorbei?", fragte Molly ihren jüngsten Sohn, während sie sich um die Pfanne über dem Feuer kümmerte.

„Er hat nichts gesagt, aber es würde mich nicht überraschen, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Mione allzu oft Frühstück macht", antwortete Ron und ging in Richtung Tür. Es war für seinen besten Freund nicht unüblich, dass er zum Frühstück im Fuchsbau auftauchte, bevor sie sich beide auf den Weg ins Ministerium und zur Arbeit machten.

„Morgen, Kumpel", sagte Ron, als er die Tür öffnete und sich bereits wieder nach hinten zu dem Sessel machte, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte. Er glaubte, dass es Harry war, also schenkte er dem Mann an der Türschwelle keine Beachtung.

Draco räusperte sich. Nun, dieser Empfang kam unerwartet von Ron und er warf ihn ein bisschen aus der Bahn. Er hatte sich schon für mindestens einen Streit bereit gemacht.

„Mione schon wieder kein Frühstück gemacht, Harry?", sagte Ron, als er bei seinem Stuhl ankam und sich umdrehte, um in Richtung Tür zu blicken. „Was... was zur verdammten Hölle machst du hier?", schrie Ron, während seine langen Beine ihn in Sekundenschnelle zurück zur Tür brachten.

Als Ron vor Draco ankam, riss er seinen Arm vor und seine Faust kollidierte schmerzhaft mit Dracos Kiefer. Draco stolperte nach hinten und brachte seine Hände hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Reagieren gehabt.

„Ronald Weasley, was glaubst du, was du hier tust?", kreischte Molly.

„Aber Mum, das ist er! Das Frettchen-Gesicht!", rief Ron seiner Mutter zu.

„Ronald Weasley, ich schäme mich dafür, dass du den armen Draco so behandelst", sagte Molly wütend. Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco und änderte sofort ihren Tonfall. „Draco, mein Lieber, geht es dir gut? Komm herein und ich sehe mir das mal an. Komm schon, mein Lieber", sagte sie mit besorgter Stimme, während sie ihm bedeutete vorwärts zu kommen.

Draco konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte, als er an dem geschockten Ron vorbei und in Mollys Arme schritt, damit sie ihn zu einem Stuhl führen konnte.

Ron beobachtete in seinem Horror seine Mutter, die sich um Dracos nun geschwollenes Gesicht kümmerte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das war der Mann, der seine Schwester verlassen hatte, weil sie schwanger war, und seine Mutter behandelte ihn, als ob er Harry wäre. Die ganze Zaubererwelt wusste, dass Molly Weasley dachte, dass die Sonne aus Harry Potters Rücken scheinen würde. Soweit es sie betraf, war Harry perfekt und Merlin hilf all denen, die ihr da nicht zustimmten.

„Also, das ist besser. Hättest du gerne ein Frühstück, mein Lieber?", fragte Molly, nachdem sie jegliche Spur von Rons Gemütsausbruch von seinem Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

„Danke für das Angebot, Mrs. Weasley, aber ich habe schon gefrühstückt, bevor ich hierher gekommen bin", antwortete Draco höflich.

„Aber du hast doch nichts gegen eine Tasse Tee?", schlug Molly vor.

„Danke, das wäre nett", lächelte Draco und hielt seine Höflichkeit aufrecht. Was er am liebsten getan hätte, wäre Ron zurückzuschlagen, aber einstweilen würde er abwarten. Er kannte doch die Unfähigkeit des Rotschopfes sein Temperament unter ontrolle zu halten. Früher oder später würde er seine Gelegenheit bekommen.

„Mum, was geht hier vor?", fragte Ron eindeutig verwirrt. Sie sollte seinen Arsch lieber in Richtung Hades zaubern, aber stattdessen machte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee!

„Ron, Draco ist gestern vorbeigekommen und hat sich mit Ginny unterhalten. Er ist hier willkommen und du wirst ihm die ganze Sache nicht noch schwerer machen, hast du mich verstanden?", gab Molly auf eine Art zurück, die keinen Platz für Widerspruch duldete.

„Aber Mum...", begann Ron.

„Nein, Ronald", bestätigte Molly.

„Ja, Mum", sagte Ron. Die Resignation strömte durch seinen ganzen Körper, als er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„In Ordnung, iss dein Frühstück auf", sagte Molly, als sie einen überfüllten Teller vor Ron stellte. „Draco, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht noch etwas essen möchtest?"

„Ziemlich sicher, danke, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Draco.

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Arthur Weasley in seiner Arbeitskleidung die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen", grüßte er. „Ah, Draco, Sie sind früh hier."

„Ja, Sir, ähm... Es tut mir Leid, falls das unpassend ist", stotterte Draco. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er wirklich die Morgenroutine der Familie stören könnte.

„Natürlich ist es nicht unpassend, mein Lieber", versicherte ihm eine breit lächelnde Molly.

„Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Arthur. „Weiß Ginny, dass er hier ist?"

„Sie schläft noch, Arthur", antwortete Molly.

Kurz darauf stolperten die Zwillinge in ihren Pyjamas in die Küche. Sie schliefen noch halb und hielten sich an den Händen. Als sie in die Küche kamen, bemerkten sie sofort, dass Draco am Tisch saß.

„Daddy, du bist immer noch da", sagte Angel aufgeregt. „Du warst kein Traum", sagte sie, als sie sich in seine offenen Arme warf und ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„'Türlich ist er kein Traum, Dummi", sagte Drake und rollte seine Augen.

„Eher ein verdammter Alptraum", murmelte ein mies aufgelegter Ron.

„Ronald", warnte Molly.

„Ich gehe arbeiten", grummelte Ron, als er aufstand und Draco anstarrte. „Wenn du auch nur einem von ihnen ein Haar krümmst, Malfoy, werde ich dich umbringen."

„Ron, genug", sagte Molly wütend, während ihr jüngster Sohn aus dem Haus stolzierte.

„Ron, warte, ich komme mit dir mit. Wir hatten neulich einige Razzien und der Papierkram stapelt sich schon", erklärte Arthur, bevor er aufstand und sich den Weg durch die Küche bahnte, um Molly und den Zwillingen einen Kuss zu geben.

„Was ist mit dem Frühstück, Arthur? Du musst noch aufessen", meinte Molly. Sie mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass jemand ihr Haus hungrig verlassen musste.

„Ich werd mir in der Arbeit etwas besorgen", antwortete Arthur. Dann fügte er mit viel leiserer Stimme hinzu: „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass Ron direkt ins Ministerium appariert. Er ist ein bisschen aufgewühlt und das Letzte, das Gin braucht, ist dass der Rest der Jungs hier auftaucht." Damit folgte er Ron aus dem Haus und disapparierte.

„Warst du schlimm, Daddy?", fragte Angel unschuldig.

„Warum?", antwortete Draco etwas verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste, wo genau diese Frage herkam.

„Onkel Ron war furchtbar böse auf dich", sagte Angel ernst. „Wenn ich schlimm bin, schaut er mich auch immer so böse an", sagte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf, sodass ihre erdbeerroten Locken hüpften.

„Oh, wirklich? Nun, dein Onkel Ron und ich sind nie recht gut miteinander ausgekommen, also stelle ich mir vor, dass er nicht sehr glücklich ist, mich zu sehen", erklärte Draco.

„Warum?", unterbrach Drake.

„Warum was, Drake?", fragte Draco.

„Warum mag Onkel Ron dich nicht?", sagte Drake und kam direkt zum Punkt. Er war ein kluger kleiner Junge und er wusste von der Einstellung seines Onkels, dass er seinen Dad nicht mochte.

„Nun, dein Onkel Ron und ich waren zusammen in Hogwarts, aber wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern", begann Draco.

„Alle Weasleys sind in Gryffindor", sagte Angel stolz. „Dort werde ich auch hinkommen."

„In welchem Haus warst du, Daddy?", fragte Drake.

„Ich war in Slytherin", antwortete Draco, während er zusah, wie die Augen seiner Kinder so groß wie möglich wurden. Sie hatten offensichtlich vom Hause Slytherin gehört und ihren Blicken nach waren es nichts Gutes.

„Na ja, deshalb mag Onkel Ron dich nicht", sagte Drake und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse. „Er mag keinen, der in Slytherin war."

„Oh, wirklich?", sagte Draco und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er an Pansy dachte. „Und woher weißt du das?"

„Onkel Ron hat uns schon Millionen Mal erzählt, dass alle Slytherins schleimige kleine Trottel und hüpfende Frettchen sind", sagte Drake selbstsicher.

„Drake, genug damit", meinte Molly leicht. Sie hatte die Unterhaltung zwischen Draco und den Kindern still beobachtet.

„Aber Onkel Ron sagt, dass es wahr ist", bestand Drake.

„Na ja, sagt Onkel Ron das auch zu Pansy?", fragte Draco und versuchte sein Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Warum? Tante Pansy war doch eine Gryffindor." Drake wurde ein bisschen verwirrt. Onkel Ron würde sicherlich nicht mit Tante Pansy zusammen sein, wenn sie keine Gryffindor gewesen wäre.

„Nun, ich denke, dass du vielleicht Tante Pansy von der Meinung deines Onkels über Slytherins informieren solltest und vielleicht solltest du sie selbst fragen, in welchem Haus sie war, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie keine Gryffindor war", erklärte Draco. _Es gibt mehr als einen Weg, um ihm das zurückzuzahlen, _dachte er. _Ich hoffe nur, dass ich zusehen kann, wenn er hinfällt._

„In welchem Haus war Tante Pansy denn?", fragte Angel von ihrer Position auf Dracos Knie aus.

„Warum fragst du nicht sie oder deinen Onkel Ron?", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Kommt schon, ihr beiden, Zeit fürs Frühstück", sagte Molly, als sie die Teller auf den Tisch stellte. „Angel, Süße, spring von Daddys Knie herunter und setz dich hier hin."

„Ich will hier bei Daddy bleiben", jammerte Angel und verstärkte ihren Griff um Dracos Hals.

„Angel, du musst dein Frühstück essen, bevor es kalt wird. Also komm und setz dich hier hin", sagte Molly geduldig.

„Nein", meinte Angel und drehte sich dann zu Draco. Sie setzte ihr süßestes Gesicht auf und sagte: „Daddy, ich will bei dir bleiben, kann ich bitte?"

„Natürlich, du kannst hier sitzen und dein Frühstück essen", sagte Draco. Wie sollte er zu diesem Gesicht nein sagen? Aber als er zu Molly sah, bemerkte er, dass er vielleicht gerade einen Fehler gemacht hatte. „Das heißt, wenn deine Großmutter nichts dagegen hat", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Nur dieses eine Mal", sagte Molly widerwillig. „Aber glaub nicht, dass das zu jeder Mahlzeit passieren wird", setzte sie hinzu und machte es sehr deutlich, dass sie sowohl zu Draco, als auch zu Angel sprach.

Drake nahm neben seinem Vater und Angel Platz, während Molly ihnen die Teller hinüberschob.

„Mum, sind die Kids schon auf?", rief Ginny vom Treppenhaus aus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ja, Liebes, sie frühstücken gerade", antwortete Molly und bemerkte, dass Dracos Aufmerksamkeit nun voll auf die Tür gerichtet war.

Eine sehr verschlafene Ginny betrat die Küche. Sie trug etwas, das aussah wie ein Männerpyjama und einen alten, ausgewaschenen Morgenmantel. Ihr flammendes Haar war ungebändigt und noch nicht gekämmt. Draco dachte, dass sie noch nie schöner ausgesehen hatte. Sie sah lächelnd hinüber zu den Zwillingen und bemerkte dann erst Draco, der am Tisch saß und offensichtlich jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers in sich aufnahm.

„Siehst gut aus, Gin", lächelte Draco und hob seine Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung.

„Oh Gott", sprach Ginny aus und sah an ihrem Körper hinab, was sie denn an hatte. „Oh..."

Und damit flüchtete sie wieder nach oben...

tbc


	13. Schwierigkeiten für Ron

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 13**

**Schwierigkeiten für Ron**

* * *

Arthur und Ron apparierten ins Zaubereiministerium. Es war immer noch früh, sodass nur einige wenige Hexen und Zauberer in der sonst so geschäftigen Halle umherliefen. Ron schritt die Halle hinunter in Richtung der goldenen Tore. Er murmelte immer noch etwas von hüpfenden Frettchen, Slytherin Idioten und Trotteln, die seine Schwester verließen. Er machte damit weiter, als er die kleinere Halle betrat, in der sich die Aufzüge befanden. Weil noch nicht viel los war, mussten sie nicht lange auf eine freie Kabine warten.

„Ron, ist schon gut", sagte Arthur zu seinem Sohn, der schon ein ganz rotes Gesicht hatte. Gemeinsam betraten sie einen der Aufzüge.

„Schon gut? Ist schon gut!", schrie Ron als Antwort, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und den Finger auf einen Knopf drückte, damit sie in den zweiten Stock gebracht wurden. „Warum sollte alles gut sein? Dieser Arsch hat sie sitzen gelassen, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte!"

„Ron, ich habe gestern selbst mit Draco gesprochen. Ginny hat ihm nie erzählt, dass sie schwanger war", sagte Arthur ruhig. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, wenn er versuchte, Ron zu beruhigen, wenn er so aufgewühlt war. Der Junge hatte Mollys Temperament und das würde sich wieder beruhigen, wenn es dazu bereit war.

„Blödsinn, sie hat es ihm erzählt und dann rannte er wie das feige, kleine Frettchen weg, das er ist", bestand Ron.

Der Aufzug blieb stehen und eine Stimme erklärte: „Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst."

Sobald sich die Türen weit genug geöffnet hatten, zwängte sich Ron hindurch und stürmte den Gang hinab, in Richtung der Eichentore, die in die Aurorenzentrale führten. Arthur folgte in einem etwas ruhigeren Schritt. Er drängte sich durch die Aurorenzentrale, um zu seinem winzigen Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten zu gelangen.

Als Arthur durch die Abteilung schritt, konnte er sehen, dass Ron hin und her lief und immer noch über Draco schimpfte. Arthur streckte seinen Kopf, damit er über eine Zwischenwand sehen konnte. Er sah, dass Harry an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinem besten Freund und Partner mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zusah.

„Ron, beruhig dich", redete Harry ihm gut zu, als Ron stehen blieb, um Luft zu holen. „Schauen wir mal, ob ich das richtig verstehe. Draco Malfoy war heute Morgen im Fuchsbau?"

„Ja, und der schleimige Arsch denkt, er könnte einfach so zurück in Gins Leben kriechen", knurrte Ron.

„Ron, ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, warum du so überrascht bist. Du wusstest, dass das eines Tages passieren würde", versuchte Harry seinem Freund verständlich zu machen.

„Nein, und schon gar nicht so früh", bemerkte Ron verärgert. „Mum hätte ihn nie ins Haus lassen sollen. Oh und da gibt es noch etwas. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie ihn behandelt hat. Als ob er ein Gott wäre oder so was. Einfach ekelerregend."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ron war seit dreizehn Jahren sein bester Freund und er wusste, dass wenn er so aufgewühlt war, etwas Tragisches passiert sein musste.

„Ich hab ihm eine verpasst", sagte Ron zufrieden.

„Und?", fragte Harry und griff sich mit einer Hand in den Nacken. Es war wirklich noch zu früh an diesem Tag für all diese Dramatik.

„Und dann hat Mum mich dafür ausgeschimpft und hat ihm hineingeholfen und ihm das Gesicht geheilt", sagte Ron entrüstet. „Und dann hat sie dem schleimigen Frettchen auch noch Frühstück angeboten."

„Ron, du kennst deine Mum, sie füttert jeden, der im Fuchsbau auftaucht", sagte Harry und versuchte die Situation aufzuheitern. „Merlin, sie würde wahrscheinlich sogar Voldemort etwas zu essen geben, wenn er bei euch auftaucht, und dann würde sie ihn von hinten verfluchen. Aber erst, nachdem er seine Ladung gegessen hat."

„Aber nicht Malfoy", betonte Ron. „Nachdem, was er Gin und den Zwillingen angetan hat, keine Chance. Mum hätte mich ihn töten lassen sollen."

„Ron, er hat Gin überhaupt nichts angetan. Er wusste nichts von den Kids", sagte Harry, während er Ron wegen seiner Reaktion genau beobachtete.

„Doch, er hat sie verlassen und... und...", begann Ron zu protestieren, aber er verlor den Faden, als er bemerkte, dass Harry sanft den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ron, er hat es nicht gewusst. Ich habe selbst mit Gin gesprochen, als sie letztens bei uns war. Mione hat es selbst herausgefunden, nachdem sie Ginnys Reaktion auf Lucius Malfoy miterlebt hatte. Als sie in Panik war, hat sie ein paar Sachen durchsickern lassen, also hab ich mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Sie hat zugegeben, dass sie Malfoy nie gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger war", erklärte Harry.

„Was, also glaubst du ihm?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, ich glaube Ginny", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe nicht mit Malfoy gesprochen."

„Oh", sagte Ron. „Na ja, ich werde nicht nett zu ihm sein", fügte er ungehalten hinzu.

„Das ist schon gut, Ron, du musst nicht nett zu ihm sein", kicherte Harry. „Doch ich denke, dass du deine Pläne, das Frettchen-Gesicht umzubringen, noch ein Weilchen aufschieben solltest. Deine Mum und Ginny könnten etwas dagegen haben."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Ron gedankenverloren. „Aber wenn sich mir die Gelegenheit bietet."

Harry lachte. „Weiß es sonst schon jemand?" Harry dachte dabei an den Rest des Weasley-Clans. Sie alle wollten Ginny und die Zwillinge beschützen. Es würde noch interessant werden, was sie mit Malfoy tun würden.

„Nein, glaub ich nicht. Wenn sie es wüssten, wären sie schon alle zu Hause und würden versuchen, das Frettchen in Stücke zu reißen", sagte Ron.

„Wann hat Gin denn Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen?", fragte Harry.

„Hat sie nicht. Mum sagte, dass er gestern einfach aufgetaucht ist", antwortete Ron.

„Was, im Fuchsbau?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, warte mal, wie konnte er da hin finden?", sagte Ron perplex.

„Vielleicht hat er sich einfach durchgefragt", schlug Harry vor.

„Mmm vielleicht oder... Pansy Parkinson." Ron schlussfolgerte, dass sie es gewesen sein musste. „Von all diesen verschlagenen, listigen, heimtückischen Dingen, die man tun kann... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es war."

„Ron, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fragte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Pansy in all das hinein passte.

„Pans und ich tranken gestern Vormittag Kaffe in diesem kleinen Café in der Winkelgasse und herein kam Malfoy. Na ja, ich bin auf ihn losgegangen und Pans hat mich auf einen Spaziergang geschickt, um mich zu beruhigen, du weißt schon. Jedenfalls, als ich wieder zurückkam, waren sie und Malfoy weg, also bin ich zu ihr und habe gewartet. Schließlich kam sie heim und sagt, dass sie mich im Fuchsbau gesucht hat und von Mum nicht weg konnte, bis sie mindestens sechs Tassen Tee getrunken hatte", erklärte Ron. Die Wut baute sich mit jedem Wort wieder auf. „Was sie absichtlich vergessen hatte zu erwähnen war natürlich, dass sie das Frettchen-Gesicht mit in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatte."

„Na ja, das macht Sinn...", begann Harry, aber er bemerkte, dass er plötzlich mit dem Rücken seines Freundes sprach. _Ich würde jetzt gerade nicht gern in Pansys Haut stecken, _dachte er.

Ron schritt absichtlich zurück zu den Aufzügen und wartete auf den Nächsten. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er einen Lift betreten konnte, der ihn in die richtige Richtung führte. Sobald er die Kabine betreten hatte, presste er seinen Finger auf den sechsten Stock. Pansy arbeitete im Portschlüsselbüro und Apparationstest-Center als Sekretärin. Obwohl es noch ziemlich früh war, sollte sie bereits an ihrem Tisch sitzen.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffnete, drängte Ron sich hinaus und wollte direkt an der Rezeption vorbeischreiten, aber die Dame an der Rezeption war bereits da.

„Entschuldigung, wohin gedenken Sie zu gehen?", fragte die Frau.

„Ich muss sofort Miss Parkinson sprechen", grummelte Ron sie an.

„Na ja, sie ist noch nicht da", antwortete sie in einem hochnäsigen Tonfall.

„Ich werde bei ihrem Schreibtisch auf sie warten", schnarrte Ron.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das nicht zulassen. Das ist gegen die Regeln der Abteilung", wies sie ihn direkt an.

Rons Gemüt stand kurz vor der Explosion. „Sehen Sie diesen Mantel?", fragte er. „Wissen Sie, welche Leute den tragen?"

„Ja, Sie sind ein Auror, aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, die Abteilungsregeln zu ignorieren", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Warum versuchen Sie nicht, mich aufzuhalten?", schrie Ron sie an, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbei und direkt zu Pansys Schreibtisch ging. Er ließ sich an einer Ecke des Tisches nieder und wartete.

Als Pansy ihre Abteilung betrat, hielt die Dame an der Rezeption sie auf und informierte sie, dass da ein Auror an ihrem Tisch wartete. Pansy grinste die Frau an. Sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich gerne an Bürotratsch beteiligte, daher waren sich ihre Kollegen nicht bewusst, dass sie sich nun schon seit über einem Jahr mit dem gutaussehenden Auroren traf. Die Frau dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Pansy irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten war. Pansy ging weiter durch die Abteilung zu ihrem Tisch. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, bemerkte sie, dass Ron total wütend aussah.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", sagte Pansy zuckersüß, als sie ihrem Freund einen Schmatz auf die Wange drückte.

„Wie konntest du nur?", fragte Ron.

„Wie konnte ich nur was, Süßer?", fragte Pansy. Sie hielt ihre süße Fassade aufrecht. Wenn sie nicht auch wütend wurde, dann beruhigte er sich vielleicht wieder.

„Frettchengesicht", keuchte Ron erstaunt, da sie vorgab, über Nichts Bescheid zu wissen.

„Entschuldige?", fragte Pansy total veriwrrt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das richtig verstanden hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Malfoy", spuckte Ron ihr entgegen.

„Oh", antwortete Pansy.

„Oh. Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?", schrie Ron sie an.

„Er ist ein Freund von mir und er brauchte meine Hilfe", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Du hast ihn direkt zu Gin geführt. Wusstest du, dass er bei mir zu Hause war, bevor ich heute Morgen frühstücken wollte? Es war ekelerregend, wie Mum ihn wie einen Gott oder so behandelt hatte und Angel ist auf ihm herumgeklettert, als ob er schon immer da gewesen wäre." Ron begann zu murren und er zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Pansys Kollegen auf sich, die sich langsam in der Abteilung einfanden, um den Tag zu beginnen.

„Sie sind auch seine Kinder, Ron, und er wusste nicht einmal über sie Bescheid, also komm mir nicht damit, mir zu erzählen, was denn so ekelerregend ist", erhob Pansy ihre Stimme und begann, dem großen Zauberer mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust zu tippen. „Deine Schwester hat es ihm nicht einmal gesagt und dann hat sie auch noch alle angelogen, das ist ekelerregend. Sein Vater hat es ihm erzählt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, es auf diese Art zu erfahren? ‚Oh und übrigens, mein Sohn, hast du gewusst, dass du Vater bist?' Denk nur mal eine Minute darüber nach, Ron."

„Aber... aber... Es ist das Frettchengesicht!", stotterte Ron.

„Nenn ihn nicht so, Ron. Nennt er dich immer noch Wiesel?", fragte ihn Pansy.

„Hab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gelassen", murmelte Ron.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Pansy. Sie kannte Ron gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es etwas Körperliches gewesen sein musste.

„Hab ihn geschlagen", murmelte Ron.

„Du hast was getan? Wie konntest du nur? Er hat dir gar nichts getan!", kreischte Pansy.

„Pans, komm schon. Mum hat's mir schon zurückgezahlt", sagte er und legte seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille. Das ging nicht in die Richtung, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war hierher gekommen, um ihr seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, und jetzt machte sie ihm ihren Standpunkt klar. Er fragte sich kurz, wie es ihr immer gelang, dass alles nach ihren Wünschen verlief.

„Nein, Ron", antwortete sie und schob seine Arme weg, „du wirst mir jetzt zuhören. Draco war in der Schule einer meiner besten freunde und er ist immer noch ein Freund von mir. Deine Schwester hat ihn mit einer einfachen Lüge in ein Monster verwandelt. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, warum sie das getan hat, ich glaube nur, dass sie ihre Gründe hat, weil ich mit Sicherheit weiß, dass sie Draco geliebt hatte. In diesem Augenblick wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn du einfach zurück in deine Abteilung geht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du arbeiten musst, genau wie ich."

„Sie hat das Frettchengesicht geliebt?" Ron war verblüfft.

„Ron, wir können das heute Abend fortsetzen, geh einfach", sagte Pansy streng.

Ron bemerkte den verschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und wusste, dass es keine weiteren Diskussionen über dieses Thema geben würde, bevor sie die Situation als passend empfand. Damit lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie, bevor er aufstand und ihn seine Schritte zurück in die Aurorenzentrale führten.

tbc


	14. Heilende Küsse

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 14**

**Heilende Küsse**

* * *

Ginny war außer sich. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco schon so früh hier sein würde. _Gott, er hat sogar bemerkt, dass ich so angezogen bin, _dachte sie, als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer herumlief und ihre Kleidung für diesen Tag zusammensuchte. _Ich schäme mich so. Wie kann ich ihm je wieder gegenüber stehen?_

Sie beschloss, mit einer heißen Dusche zu beginnen, also ging Ginny ins Badezimmer. Sobald sie unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, versuchte sie, ihre Gefühle zur Ruhe zu bringen. _Okay, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, _dachte sie, _also hat er mich eben so gesehen... Oh Gott, ich hab ausgesehen wie ein Troll. Das ist das Ende der Welt. Ich kann unmöglich wieder nach unten gehen. Ich werde einfach hier heroben bleiben, bis er wieder weggeht._

Nachdem sie im Badezimmer fertig war, ging sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und begann sich anzuziehen. Für ihr Haar und das Make-up ließ sie sich extra viel Zeit. Als sie fertig war, sah sie in den Spiegel. _Na ja, zumindest seh ich nicht mehr wie ein Troll aus, _lächelte sie. Sie machte sich innerlich bereit und ging in Richtung der Tür, aber sie zögerte, als ihre Hand die Türklinke berührte. _Nein, ich kann das nicht, _dachte sie und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Bett. Sie setzte sich auf den Bettrand und versuchte, sich etwas zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Draco hatte so lange auf Ginnys Rückkehr gewartet, es kam ihm vor wie Stunden. Molly stellte ihm eine frische Tasse Tee hin, als er sich innerlich zum tausendsten Mal in den Hintern trat. _Ich hätte einfach meinen Mund halten sollen. Jetzt spricht sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir, _dachte er. _Und wenn ich hier noch länger sitzen bleibe und Tee trinke, muss ich mich wohl auf die Suche nach einer Toilette machen. Merlin, Angel, bitte bleib still sitzen. _Jedes Mal, wenn Draco seine Tasse geleert hatte, hatte Molly ihm sofort wieder eine Neue eingeschenkt. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Tassen er bereits getrunken hatte. Er trank ja nur, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken.

„In Ordnung, ihr zwei, hoch mit euch, damit ihr euch anziehen könnt", sagte Molly zu den Zwillingen.

„Komm, Daddy", sagte Angel, als sie aus seinem Schoß sprang. „Du kannst mithelfen", fügte sie hinzu, während sie an seinem Arm zog.

„Vielleicht kann deine Grandma dir heute helfen und ich werde es ein anderes Mal tun, okay?", fragte Draco sie und hoffte, dass sie das akzeptierte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man ein Kind anzieht.

„Angel, je früher du hoch gehst und angezogen bist, desto früher kannst du wieder herunter zu deinem Dad kommen. Komm jetzt", sagte Molly.

Angel sah enttäuscht aus, aber sie erlaubte Molly, sie die Treppe hoch und in das Badezimmer zu führen, wo Drake bereits fleißig seine Zähne putzte.

Draco seufzte vor Erleichterung, und zwar wegen zwei Gründen: Erstens, wegen dem Gewicht seiner Tochter, das nun nicht mehr auf seine volle Blase drückte, und zweitens, wegen dem Gedanken, ihr beim Anziehen zu helfen. Er hätte keine Ahnung, wo er damit anfangen sollte.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Draco, dass Molly und die Kinder die Treppe wieder herunter kamen. Er stand schnell auf in der Hoffnung, dass Angel es sich nicht wieder in seinem Schoß gemütlich machte. Mittlerweile merkte er, dass jeglicher Druck von außen auf seinen Unterleib in einer ziemlich peinlichen Situation enden würde.

„Draco, du gehst doch nicht etwa schon, oder?", fragte Molly stirnrunzelnd, als sie bemerkte, dass der große, blonde Zauberer in der Küche stand.

„Ähm... Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo sich die ähm... ähh... bestimmten Einrichtungen befinden", zögerte Draco.

„Oh natürlich, mein Lieber, die Toilette befindet sich im ersten Stock, die zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite", lächelte Molly. _Er hatte so feine Manieren, dass es ihm Unbehagen bereitet, eine Dame nach dem nächsten Klo zu fragen, _dachte sie und wünschte sich halb, dass ihre eigenen Jungs hin und wieder bessere Manieren zeigen würden.

Draco beugte seinen Kopf als stilles Dankeschön und ging eiligst in Richtung der Treppe. Als er dann seine Hände wusch, fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo Ginny denn war. Sie war vor einer halben Ewigkeit hinaufgelaufen und er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie je wieder hinunter kommen würde.

Als er die Toilette verließ, sah er sich im Korridor um. Es gab insgesamt fünf Türen, die in verschiedene Zimmer führten. Er stand da und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, ob er ein wenig nachforschen sollte oder nicht, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht über Ginny stolpern würde. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie in diesem Stockwerk war. Genau dann, als er beschlossen hatte, dass es wohl rüde wäre, sich ohne Einladung weiter in das Haus zu wagen, hörte er ein Ächzen, gefolgt von einer vertrauten weiblichen Stimme, die hinter einer der Türen _‚Verdammte Hölle' _fluchte. Grinsend ging er zu dieser Türe und öffnete sie.

„Ist das ein neuer Tanz?", fragte Draco. Auf seinem Gesicht stand die Erheiterung klar und deutlich geschrieben.

Ginny stand im Zimmer und hielt einen Fuß in ihrer Hand, während sie zur selben Zeit versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerz und Konzentration verzogen. Insgesamt bot sie einen sehr lustigen Anblick.

„Oh." Ginny errötete tief. „Ich hab mir die Zehe angestoßen." _Merlin, kann dieser Tag denn noch schlechter werden? _fügte sie still hinzu.

„Na ja, lass es mich mal ansehen", sagte Draco mit tiefer Stimme, als er das kleine Schlafzimmer betrat.

Als er Ginny erreichte, bückte er sich und hoch sie hoch in seine Arme. Dann setzte er sie auf die Bettkante. Nicht dass es wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, sie dorthin zu tragen. Sie war nur zwei Schritte vom Bett entfernt gewesen und eine gestoßene Zehe ist nicht gerade ein gebrochener Fuß, aber er tat es trotzdem. Als er vor ihr kniete, zog Draco ihr den Schuh aus und entblößte damit ihre verletzte Zehe. Sehr sanft tastete er ihren ganzen Fuß und jede Zehe der Reihe nach ab. Als er zufrieden sagen konnte, dass sie keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen würde, platzierte er einen Kuss auf jene Zehe, die das Meiste von dem Stoß abbekommen hatte.

„Da, alles wieder gut." Draco grinste hoch zu ihr.

„Dankeschön", antwortete Ginny langsam und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sich Dracos normalerweise hellgrauen Augen verdunkelt hatten zu einem stahlgrauen Farbton und sie wusste, dass es nur zwei Stimmungen gab, in denen seine Augen zu dieser Farbe wechselten. Wenn er wütend war oder wenn er erregt war.

„Grandma, warum küsst Daddy Mummys Zehen?", sagte Angel von der Türe aus.

„Iiihhh, ich würde niemals eine Hexe küssen! Die haben ja Hexenbazillen", unterbrach Drake ganz und gar angeekelt.

„Haben wir nicht, du hast Zaubererbazillen", gab Angel zurück und streckte die Nase in die Luft.

„Gar nicht", meinte Drake und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Doch", bestand Angel und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Schluss ihr beiden, warum geht ihr zwei nicht zurück in die Küche?", sagte Molly, als sie ins Zimmer kam und die Szene bemerkte, die sich ihr da bot.

„Ich... ähm... hab mir die Zehe angestoßen", stotterte Ginny und errötete noch mehr, obwohl sie überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht hatten.

„Kein bleibender Schaden", brachte Draco hervor, als er ihren Fuß zurück auf den Boden sinken ließ und auf die Beine kam.

Ginny beschäftigte sich damit, ihren Schuh wieder anzuziehen, was ihr eine hervorragende Entschuldigung gab, niemanden in diesem Zimmer anblicken zu müssen. Merlin allein wusste, was ihre Mutter von ihr denken würde. Mit ihrem Schuh wieder dort, wo er hingehörte, holte sie tief Luft und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle zurück in die Küche, ich könnte eine Tasse Tee vertragen", schlug Ginny vor.

„Wunderbar", sagte Molly breit lächelnd, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging. _Es wäre nett, wenn Draco und Ginny zusammenkommen würden, _dachte sie, als sie in Richtung Treppe ging. _Nicht nur für das Wohl der Kinder, sondern auch für Ginny. Sie war schon sein langer Zeit nicht mehr aus und Draco ist anscheinend ein netter junger Mann._

Als Ginny sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte, spähte sie in Richtung Draco. Er stand immer noch in der selben Position da und sah zu Boden. Seine Arme hingen leblos an seiner Seite und er auf seinen Wangen lag ein leichter, rötlicher Schimmer.

Draco hob seinen Blick, um dem von Ginny zu begegnen. Trotz dass es ihm peinlich war, spürte er, dass er das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte, das auf sein Gesicht kroch. Sie sah so anziehend aus mit ihrem hochroten Gesicht und dem schuldigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. _Merlin, ich komme mir vor wie ein böser Schuljunge, der dabei erwischt wurde, wie er in die Mädchenschlafzimmer spioniert, _dachte er, als er sich hinten den Hals rieb.

Sobald sich alle wieder um den Küchentisch herum eingefunden hatten, servierte Molly Ginny das Frühstück und mehr Tee für die Erwachsenen.

„Daddy, warum hast du Mummys Zehe geküsst?", fragte Drake, den die Vorstellung daran immer noch anekelte.

„Na ja... ähh... Mummy hat sich die Zehe verletzt." Draco wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte ihm wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen, dass er mit ihr geflirtet hatte. Dafür war er noch viel zu jung.

„Oh, und du hast ihre Zehe geküsst und alles wieder gut gemacht", half Angel ihm aus. „Grandma macht alle meine Beulen mit einem besonderen heilenden Kuss wieder gut."

„Ja, so etwas in der Art", murmelte Draco. Er war wieder errötet und untersuchte geschäftig seine Teetasse, um den anerkennenden Blick zu sehen, den Molly zu ihrer Tochter schickte.

„Aber Daddy, hast du keine Angst vor den Hexenbazillen?", fragte Drake. Er war entsetzt, dass sein Vater dieses Risiko eingegangen war.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich vor dem absoluten Horror. Wie auf der magischen Erde sollte er das beantworten? Wie auch immer, sein Gesichtsausdruck war genug, um Drake zufrieden zu stellen.

„Das ist okay, Daddy, ein Reinigungszauber sollte dann genügen", sagte Drake Draco ernst, als er zu seinem Vater ging und sich streckte, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Er war erleichtert, dass sein Dad seinen Fehler rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte, um ihn auszubessern.

Ginny beobachtete die Zwillinge und Draco, während sie ihr Frühstück aß. Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco die Sache ganz offensichtlich noch eine Nummer zu groß war. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was er mit den Beiden machen sollte. Draco sah zu ihr hinüber und sie deutete kurz mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung seines Zauberstabes. Sie wollte, dass er ihn herauszog und den Zauber aussprach, damit Drake glücklich wurde.

Draco verstand die stumme Botschaft und stand umständlich auf, zog seinen Zauberstab mit einem Schwenker heraus und sprach den Reinigungszauber aus, um Drake glücklich zu machen.

„Nun, was habt ihr vier vor für heute?", fragte Molly Draco.

„Eigentlich hatte ich noch nicht so weit voraus gedacht. Es ist mir egal, was wir machen. Ich will einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit diesen drei hier verbringen", antwortete Draco ehrlich, als er sich zurück auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Wir könnten ein Picknick machen", schlug Angel gutgelaunt vor.

„Draußen ist es zu kalt für ein Picknick", sagte Drake seiner Schwester und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir können uns alle ja ganz warm anziehen", gab Angel zurück.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und uns dort weiter unterhalten?", sagte Ginny von der Spüle aus, wo sie ihr Frühstücksbesteck abwusch.

Drake und Angel sprangen hoch und liefen ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sich sonst jemand bewegen konnte. Als Draco aus dem Raum gehen wollte, schnappte Ginny ihn am Arm.

„Was willst du heute tun?", fragte sie in einem Flüstern.

„Es ist mir wirklich egal, Gin, ich will einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit euch drei verbringen. Die Zwillinge kennen lernen und... na ja, dich auch", antwortete er leise. „Da gibt es so viel, das ich nicht weiß, ich habe so viele Fragen, also könnten wir uns vielleicht irgendwann mal heute hinsetzen und uns unterhalten."

„Okay, mit den Kids oder ohne ihnen?", fragte Ginny.

„Mit ihnen. Ich will sie auch etwas fragen", antwortete Draco.

„Willst du einfach damit mal anfangen und wir sehen, wo uns das hinführt?", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja, das wäre großartig. Es gibt so vieles, was ich gerne über sie wissen würde", sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Du weißt schon, dass sie auch von dir alles wissen wollen und einige ihrer Fragen könnten schwierig zu beantworten sein." Ginny wollte, dass er für alles bereit war, das Drake fragen könnte. Er war unter den Familienmitgliedern bekannt dafür, dass er die peinlichsten und schwierigsten Fragen auf Lager hatte.

„Sie können alles wissen, ich bin ein offenes Buch", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er war glücklich, dass seine Kinder auch gerne mehr über ihn erfahren würden.

„Gut", antwortete Ginny und hoffte, dass er diese spezielle Bemerkung später nicht bereuen würde.

„Ähm... Gin, bevor wir da rein gehen, habe ich eine Frage an dich, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte Draco zögerlich.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus", sagte Ginny ein bisschen besorgt. Draco hatte wahrscheinlich hunderte von Fragen für sie und sie wusste, dass einige davon schwierig zu beantworten waren.

„Ihr Name, ich meine, den Malfoy-Teil. Warum?" Draco stolperte über seine Frage.

„Oh, ich wollte, dass sie genau wissen, wer sie sind. Es war mir egal, dass du nicht da warst. Sie haben so viele von deinen Charakterzügen, besonders Drake. Ich wollte es sie einfach wissen lassen", erklärte sie.

„Danke", flüsterte Draco, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

tbc

* * *

Ü/N: Hey, ich denke, ich komme von nun an wieder etwas mehr zum Übersetzen. In letzter Zeit sind die Updates ja eher sporadischer Natur gewesen. Garantieren will ich lieber nichts, aber von nun an regelmäßig mindestens ein Kapitel im Monat hochzuladen ist mein persönliches Ziel geworden. (Und betrachtet dieses hier als Juli-Kapitel, im August kommt sicher noch eines.) Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden. ;-) Ach, und...

Ein paar Reviews wären nett!


	15. Geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 15**

**Geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten**

* * *

Da Draco und Ginny wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sprang Angel von ihrem Sitzplatz hoch und lief auf Draco zu. Sie ergriff seine hand und zerrte ihn in Richtung der abgewetzten Couch, auf der Platz für drei Personen war. Ginny folgte ihr mit Drake und setzte sich mit ihm das andere Ende.

„Wo werden wir heute machen, Daddy?", fragte Angel aufgeregt.

„Können wir fliegen gehen, können wir bitte?", fragte Drake und sprang auf und ab.

„Das überlegen wir uns später, Drake. Einstweilen möchte ich einfach hier mit euch allen sitzen bleiben und eine Weile lang reden, bevor wir etwas anderes machen", antwortete Draco ernst.

„Ist das eines von diesen Gesprächen?", fragte Drake und rollte mit den Augen.

Dracos verwirrter Blick war alles, was Ginny brauchte, damit sie einsprang und für ihn antwortete.

„Müssen wir denn eines dieser Gespräche haben?", fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nein, ich hab überhaupt nicht irgendwas getan", behauptete er und verschränkte abwehrend seine Hände vor seiner Brust.

Draco grinste plötzlich. Er hatte begriffen, worüber „diese Gespräche" waren. Er hatte selbst genug von „diesen Gesprächen" von seinem Vater bekommen, als er noch klein war.

„Drake, ich will nur einige Sachen über dich erfahren, das ist alles", versuchte Draco ihm zu versichern. „Und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das du über mich wissen möchtest, dann frag einfach."

„Oh, okay", antwortete Drake. „Aber ich würde trotzdem viel lieber fliegen gehen", fügte er gemurmelt hinzu.

Draco lächelte seinen Sohn an. Es gab Zeiten, zu denen er auch viel lieber fliegen gehen würde, aber dieser Augenblick gehörte sicher nicht dazu. Er sah in Richtung Ginny und bemerkte, dass sich ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Bauch bemerkbar machte und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Das war ein Gefühl, das er von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts kannte. Es war immer da, wenn er in den Korridoren an ihr vorbei gegangen war oder sie irgendwo in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe eine Frage", begann Ginny. „Warum bist du heute nicht in der Arbeit?"

„Ich hab mir auf unbestimmte Zeit frei genommen", antwortete Draco lächelnd. „Ich will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Drake und Angel verbringen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, natürlich."

Ginny lächelte und stimmte nickend zu.

„Wo arbeitest du?", fragte Angel wissbegierig.

„Ich arbeite für das Unternehmen meiner Familie", antwortete Draco mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie heißt das Unternehmen?", fragte Drake und drehte sich auf seinem Platz um, damit er Draco anschauen konnte.

„Malfoy Holdings", antwortete Draco. Man hörte mit Sicherheit eine Menge Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Was tust du dort so?", fragte Drake weiter.

„Na ja, ich bin der stellvertretende Geschäftsführer, also schätze ich, muss ich wohl eine Menge Pergamente lesen, viele Sachen unterschreiben, zu unzähligen langweiligen Sitzungen gehen und sicher stellen, dass alle anderen ihren Job machen", erklärte Draco.

„Warum bist du nur der stellvertretende Geschäftsführer? Wer ist der echte Geschäftsführer?", fragte Angel neugierig.

„Mein Vater ist der ‚echte Geschäftsführer'. Ihm gehört die Firma momentan noch, aber eines Tages wird sie mir gehören." Draco grinste sie an.

„Er ist böse", murmelte Drake.

„Drake", warnte Ginny.

„Na stimmt doch", sagte Drake schon ein bisschen lauter.

Draco lächelte ihn an. Er musste eindeutig Drakes Eindruck von seinem Großvater ändern, bevor die beiden sich zum ersten Mal begegnen. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater sich mit einem kleinen Jungen abfinden würde, der ihm ständig sagt, dass er böse sei.

„Hast du auch eine Mummy?", fragte Angel unschuldig.

„Ja, die hab ich", antwortete Draco ihr.

„Wie hießt sie?", fragte Angel aufgeregt.

„Narcissa Black Malfoy", sagte Draco ihr und lächelte sanft.

„Das hört sich hübsch an. Ist sie hübsch?", antwortete Angel mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja, meine Mutter ist sehr schön", antwortete Draco. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.

„Was ist mit deinem Daddy, wie heißt der denn?", setzte Angel ihre ‚Fragestunde' fort.

„Lucius Malfoy", antwortete Draco sogleich.

„Wie sieht er aus?", wollte Angel unbedingt wissen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Ginny hinüber. Sie begriff die stille Nachricht sofort.

„Sie hat ihn nicht gesehen, nur Drake", informierte Ginny ihn, indem sie über die Köpfe der Zwillinge hinweg flüsterte.

„Oh... Na ja, er sieht aus wie ich, nur dass er älter ist", antwortete Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und er ist böse", verkündete Drake mit einem tiefen Grummeln.

„Drake, das war das letzte Mal", warnte Ginny ihn wieder, während Draco zusammenzuckte.

„Jetzt habe ich eine Frage", sagte Draco und lächelte seine Kinder an. „Wie alt seid ihr und wann habt ihr Geburtstag?"

„Das sind zwei Fragen, Daddy", wurde er von einer kichernden Angel informiert.

„Okay, dann habe ich also zwei fragen", gab Draco gegenüber dem kichernden kleinen Mädchen zu.

„Wir sind vier, aber wir werden in ein paar Wochen fünf", sagte Drake und rollte wegen der Dummheit seiner Schwester mit den Augen.

„Euer Geburtstag ist in ein paar Wochen?", fragte Draco nach. _Gott, was sind ein paar Wochen für einen Vierjährigen? Das könnte morgen bedeuten, _dachte er.

„Ihr Geburtstag ist am 25. März und ja, sie werden fünf", bestätigte ihm Ginny.

_Gut, noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, _dachte Draco, als er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß. _Ich muss herausfinden, was sie sich wünschen._

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, unterbrach Ginny seine Grübeleien. „Die beste Möglichkeit ist es, sie einfach zu fragen, was sie wollen", schlug sie sanft vor.

„Oh, ähm... Also, was wünscht ihr euch zum Geburtstag?", fragte Draco. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch immer so leicht aus ihm lesen konnte.

„Ich will einen ‚Lightning Bolt 5000'", sagte Drake ihm ohne zu zögern.

„Wirklich?", sagte Draco und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Na ja, wir werden sehen, was wir diesbezüglich tun können." Draco hatte Ginny während diesem kleinen Austausch nicht angesehen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was sie darüber denken würde, wenn ihr kleiner Sohn den schnellsten und teuersten Rennbesen der Zaubererwelt besitzen würde.

„Drake, wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Ginny ihn sanft, aber doch streng.

„Aber Mum, ich muss unbedingt einen Besen haben", jammerte Drake.

„Was ist mit dir, Angel, was hättest du gerne zum Geburtstag geschenkt?" Draco richtete seine Aufmerksam schnell auf seine Tochter. Er sah Ginny absichtlich noch immer nicht an.

„Ich will einen Drachen, aber Onkel Harry sagt, dass er mit Onkel Charlie Drachen jagen geht. Ich glaube, als nächstes wünsche ich mir ein Einhorn. Ja, ein schönes, weißes Einhorn." Angel wählte ihre Antwort mit Bedacht aus, schließlich machte es wenig Sinn, sich zwei Drachen zu wünschen, wenn es so viele andere magische Geschöpfe gab, die sie sehr liebte.

„Ein Einhorn?" Draco musste husten.

„Nicht irgendein Einhorn, Daddy, es muss ein schönes, weißes Einhorn sein", bestätigte Angel ihm.

_Merlin, ich weiß nicht, wer hier die schlimmere Aufgabe auferlegt bekommen hat. Ich oder Potter, _dachte Draco grinsend. _Zumindest bin ich nicht derjenige, der wahrscheinlich gegrillt wird._

„Na ja, wir werden sehen, was wir daraus machen können", antwortete Draco vorsichtig. Er konnte ihr ihren Wunsch nicht einfach abschlagen, also musste er sich einen Plan zurechtlegen. Drakes Besen würde kein Problem darstellen, wenn er Ginny überzeugen könnte.

„Daddy, kann ich dich was fragen?", sagte Angel leise von ihrem Platz neben Draco aus.

„Sicher, Süße, was willst du denn wissen?", antwortete Draco lächelnd. Er war froh, dass es sie interessierte, mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Angel leise.

„Was meinst du?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum hast du uns vorher nie besucht? Wolltest du uns nicht?", antwortete Angel leise. Sie erhielt ihre leise Stimme aufrecht.

„Oh... ähm... Na ja, ich...", begann Draco, nur um von Ginny unterbrochen zu werden.

„Es ist meine schuld, dass Daddy nicht hier war, nicht seine. Ich hab ihm nichts von euch erzählt. Aber sobald er von euch erfuhr, kam er geradewegs hierher", sagte Ginny schnell. Sie wusste, dass dieses Thema irgendwann angesprochen werden würde, und sie konnte Draco nicht die ganze Schuld für etwas übernehmen lassen, auf das er gar keinen Einfluss gehabt hatte.

„Warum?", fragte Drake seine Mutter mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem kleinen Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Honey, du weißt doch, ich war sehr jung, als du und Angel zur Welt kamen, und ich schätze, ich habe ein paar falsche Entscheidungen getroffen. Eine davon war es, eurem Dad nichts zu sagen", antwortete Ginny leise.

„Oh", antwortete Drake, während er sorgfältig über ihre Erklärung nachdachte.

Für den kleinen Jungen war es schwer zu verstehen, warum seine geliebte Mutter seinem Vater nichts von ihnen erzählt hatte. Sicher hätte sie ihn gerne bei sich gehabt. Sie hatte immer nett über ihn gesprochen und sie musste ihn lieben, wenn sie zusammen schon Babys gemacht hatten, nicht wahr? Drake hatte im vergangenen Jahr oder so seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen, wie man Babys machte. Ein Teil der Weasley-Familie zu sein bedeutete, dass sich zu jeder Zeit mindestens eine werdende Mutter unter seinen vielen Tanten fand. Also wusste er, dass er, um ein Baby zu machen, mit einer Hexe zusammenleben musste, nachdem eine Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte. Er musste mit ihr ein Schlafzimmer teilen und sie lieben, was seiner Meinung nach zwar ekelerregend war, aber seine Onkel versicherten ihm immer wieder, dass sich seine Einstellung den Hexen gegenüber eines Tages ändern würde. Er hoffte dennoch, dass dies nicht passieren würde.

„Wo hast du mit Daddy zusammen gewohnt?", fragte Drake.

„Wir haben nie zusammen gewohnt, Honey. Woher hast du die Idee, dass wir zusammen gewohnt hätten?", sagte Ginny langsam.

„Aber um Babys zu machen, muss man heiraten und zusammen wohnen", antwortete Drake stirnrunzelnd. Er hatte da nichts verwechselt, da war er sich sicher.

„Oh... ähm... Woher hast du diese Idee, Honey?", fragte Ginny nun mehr als besorgt angesichts der Richtung, die diese Unterhaltung eingeschlagen hatte.

„Na ja, um ein Baby zu machen, muss man mit einer Hexe zusammen leben, nachdem eine Hochzeit war, und dann müssen sie sich ein Schlafzimmer teilen", antwortete Drake und zog seine Nase vor Ekel hoch, „und man muss sie lieben."

_Oh du lieber Merlin, _dachte Ginny, _wie auf Erden soll ich ihm das erklären? _Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Draco, aber er saß nur mit seinem berüchtigten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht da, als ob er schon darauf warten würde, wie sie sich noch weiter in diese Situation hineinreden und bloßstellen würde.

„Weißt du, ich denke, dir das zu erklären ist Daddys Aufgabe", sagte Ginny und lächelte süß über Drakes Kopf zu Draco.

„Was?" Draco hustete, sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Unglauben. Sie hatte den Ball eben zu ihm weitergespielt. Wie sollte er dem kleinen Jungen erzählen, was zwischen ihm und Ginny passiert und nicht ganz moralisch korrekt war?

„Ja, absolut, das sind geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten", sagte Ginny, während sie immer noch lächelnd nickte.

„Oh okay, Mummy", sagte Drake begierlich, um das Thema mit seiner Mutter zu beenden, da sie eine Hexe war. Mit ihr geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten zu diskutieren, war einfach falsch. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Draco und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Wir können uns später darüber unterhalten, Daddy, wenn Mummy und Angel nicht dabei sind."

„In Ordnung, Drake, das werden wir machen", antwortete Draco, während er Ginny einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Sie lächelte bloß zurück. _Sie hätte nach Slytherin kommen sollen, _dachte er, _listige kleine Füchsin._

Es war wirklich seine Aufgabe, seinem Sohn solche Sachen zu erklären. Ginny würde noch mehr als glücklich sein, Angel Rede und Antwort zu stehen, wenn die Zeit kam, aber Drake würde immer von seinen Onkeln versteckte Hinweise bekommen.

„Gut", meinte Ginny. „Gibt es irgendwelche weiteren Fragen?"

„Daddy, können wir deine Mummy und deinen Daddy besuchen?", fragte Angel unschuldig.

Als sie das hörte, schnappte Ginny nach Luft und ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie starrte Draco an, wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Na ja, vielleicht irgendwann, wenn eure Mum damit einverstanden ist", sagte Draco vorsichtig. Ginnys Reaktion war ihm nicht entgangen. Er würde noch mit ihr über seinen Vater sprechen, schließlich hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen, dass sie ein Teil der Leben der Zwillinge werden würde.

„Mummy, ist es in Ordnung? Können wir Daddys Mummy und Daddy besuchen gehen?", wandte sich Angel aufgeregt an ihre Mutter.

Angel war Ginnys Reaktion auf ihre Frage total entgangen, aber Drake, der besser im Beobachten war, hatte es bemerkt. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie im Augenblick anscheinend die Luft anhielt. Außerdem sahen ihre Augen aus, als ob sie ihr gleich aus dem Kopf herausfallen würden.

„Mummy?", bohrte Angel weiter.

„Ähm... schau mal, Sweetheart, wir werden sehen, okay? Ich verspreche gar nichts, ja?", antwortete Ginny langsam und versuchte, ihre Stimme gleichmäßig klingen zu lassen.

„Können wir zumindest irgendwann darüber reden, Gin?", fragte Draco. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es im Moment das Klügste war, sie zu drängen, aber er fühlte, dass sie mit den anwesenden Kindern mindestens ihre Reaktion zügeln würde.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Ginny mit hoch geschraubter Stimme.

_Na ja, das ist zumindest ein Anfang, _dachte Draco. _Natürlich konnte sie sich später immer noch weigern, darüber zu sprechen._

In diesem Augenblick betrat Molly das Zimmer. Sie hatte ihre Hausarbeit in einem anderen Zimmer beendet.

„Warum geht ihr vier nicht spazieren? Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag heute, es ist zwar noch kalt, aber die Sonne scheint", schlug Molly fröhlich vor.

„Das hört sich gut an, was meinst du dazu?", sagte Ginny und stand auf. Sie war jeder Ablenkung vor dem Gedanken an seine Eltern dankbar.

Natürlich sprang auch Draco sofort auf die Beine, als Ginny aufstand, als ob es automatisch immer erwartet würde.

„Ja, wir können spazieren gehen und uns unterhalten, warum auch nicht", antwortete Draco und lächelte Molly an.

„Gut, dann werde ich den Kindern ihre Mäntel anziehen", sagte Molly. „Kommt schon, Drake, Angel, wir gehen hoch und machen euch fertig."

Die Kinder folgten Molly die Treppe hoch, um sich für draußen fertig zu machen. Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten, wandte Draco sich sofort Ginny zu.

„Gin, wegen meinen Eltern", begann Draco, „sie würden Drake und Angel wirklich gerne kennen lernen."

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, ich bekomme es höllisch mit der Angst zu tun", antwortete Ginny.

„Weswegen bekommst du Angst?", fragte Draco, obwohl er sich wegen ihrer Antwort ziemlich sicher war.

„Der Gedanke daran, dass dein Vater in der Nähe meiner Babys ist", sagte Ginny ihm.

„Was? Gin, mein Vater würde ihnen niemals Schaden zufügen, sie sind seine Enkelkinder und er will sie wirklich gerne einmal treffen", sagte Draco ihr, während er nach vorne trat, damit ihr direkt vor ihr stand und seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern legen konnte.

„Seine illegitimen Enkelkinder. Draco, er hat versucht, mich umzubringen, als ich in meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr war. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens?", rief Ginny ihm in Erinnerung.

„Gin, erstens sind Enkelkinder einfach Enkelkinder und zweitens ging es bei der Sache mit der Kammer nur um den Dunklen Lord und der ist jetzt weg und Vater wird in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr damit in Verbindung gebracht. Er wird dir oder den Kindern keinen Schaden zufügen, das verspreche ich dir." Draco hatte begonnen zu betteln. Er wusste, er hatte nicht viel Zeit, bevor die Kinder zurückkamen.

„Ich weiß es einfach nicht, ich vertraue ihm eben nicht", bekräftigte Ginny.

„Ich bin immer bei dir und du vertraust mir doch, oder?", fragte Draco und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Naja, ja, aber du bist anders", antwortete Ginny. Sie konnte nicht erklären, warum sie Draco vertraute, sie tat es einfach. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn zu tun.

„Wie bin ich anders?", fragte Draco und sah ihr sanft in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht er", flüsterte Ginny, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, eigentlich sorgt er sich sehr um seine Familie und ich wage zu sagen, dass er dich als Familie betrachten würde", sagte Draco ihr leise. „Das Herz meiner Mutter ist bereits allein von dem Gedanken gebrochen, dass sie ihre Enkelkinder nicht sehen kann, und sie hat sie bislang offiziell nicht abgewiesen."

„Oh Draco, bitte sag mir, dass sie deshalb nicht traurig ist, bitte", versuchte Ginny es.

Ginny bereitete der Gedanke Unbehagen, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy Schmerz zufügte, indem sie ihr den Kontakt zu ihren Enkelkindern verweigerte. Vielleicht war das deshalb so, weil Ginny aus erster Hand wusste, wie Molly sich fühlte, wenn sie ihren Enkel nicht sehen konnte. Percy hatte schließlich Penelope Clearwater geheiratet und sie hatte vor vier Jahren einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Obwohl Percy sich immer noch von seinen Eltern distanzierte, hatte Molly versucht, Penelope und ihren kleinen Sohn zu besuchen, nur um von ihrem eigenen Sohn abgewiesen zu werden. Molly hatte viele Abende damit verbracht, über dieses kleine Baby zu weinen, von dem sie dachte, es nie kennen zu lernen. Alle ihre Brüder hatten versucht, Percy zu überzeugen, dass er selbstsüchtig handelte und dass er seiner Mutter die Besuche erlauben sollte. Aber es brachte alles eine lange Zeit nichts. Irgendwann hatte sich alles doch gelöst, nachdem das Baby ein Jahr alt geworden war, und Ginny erinnerte sich immer noch deutlich an den Schmerz, den ihre Mutter durchgemacht hatte. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie es ertragen könnte, für so eine Art von Schmerz verantwortlich zu sein, nicht einmal, wenn es sich dabei um Narcissa Malfoy handelte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es, Gin, aber ich habe schon ihr Bitten mit angehört. Sie will sie sehen und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich alles tun würde, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich zu überzeugen", sagte Draco mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Vater hat sogar vorgeschlagen, dass sie euch hier besuchen könnten, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, ins Manor zu kommen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich und ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als sie seinen Vorschlag hörte. Lucius Malfoy im Fuchsbau, ihr Vater würde sich nie damit abfinden können.

„Uhm... vielleicht könnten wir sie besuchen", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Wirklich, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Draco sie aufgeregt.

„Sicher, du wirst doch bei uns sein, richtig?", sagte Ginny zitternd.

„Natürlich, ich verspreche, ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen", sagte Draco und lächelte breit.

„Okay, wir werden sie also besuchen, aber wenn ich von dort spontan wieder weg will..." Draco unterbrach Ginny und er vervollständigte ihre Gedanken.

„Wenn irgendetwas passiert, mit dem du dich unwohl fühlst, und du wieder gehen willst, lass es mich einfach wissen und ich bringe dich und die Kids sofort wieder nach Hause", versicherte Draco ihr.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und lächelte ein wenig.

„Gerne. Wann denkst du, können wir aufbrechen?", fragte Draco.

„Uhm... na ja... ich...", stotterte Ginny.

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt? Ich könnte zu Mutter flohen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass wir kommen", schlug Draco hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Ähm...", begann Ginny mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf ihren sonst glatten Gesichtszügen.

„Gin, sobald du es hinter dir hast, brauchst du nicht mehr darüber nachzugrübeln und du wirst sehen, dass mein Vater wirklich nicht das Ungeheuer ist, für das du ihn hältst", sagte Draco ihr sehr ernst. Er wusste, dass sie daran dachte, aus der ganzen Sache wieder auszusteigen, aber er würde das nicht zulassen. Er dachte tatsächlich, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie den Besuch noch am selben Tag machten, damit sie ihn hinter sich hatten.

„Okay, also wieso flohst du nicht deiner Mutter und fragst nach, ob alles passt?", sagte Ginny und betete, dass Narcissa ausgegangen oder zu beschäftigt war oder einfach gerade nicht zur Verfügung stand.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie wunderbar du bist?", sagte Draco mit einem weiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„In letzter Zeit nicht", antwortete Ginny und lächelte nervös.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Ich fand den Ausdruck „er floht seiner Mutter" zwar ziemlich seltsam, aber hey, wie oft verwenden wir nicht „sms-en" oder einfach nur „telefonieren"? Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem deutschen Begriff Floh war ja von Rowling herself sicher unbeabsichtigt.

Und ja, ich war wohl ziemlich vorlaut, von wegen mehr Zeit zum Übersetzen... Ich hatte nämlich ein Problem mit meinem PC (zuerst haben nur sämtliche Passwörter gesponnen, dann ging das Internet gar nicht mehr und zum Schluss musste ich sogar meinen Provider wechseln...) und einige Probleme privater Natur, die euch sicher herzlich egal sind, aber angesichts des soeben hochgeladenen Kapitels...

Wie wärs trotzdem mit einem kleinen Review? #liebguck#


	16. Der Heuler

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 16**

**Der Heuler**

* * *

Draco ging hinüber zum Kamin und tauchte seine Hand in den Topf mit Flohpuder. Er warf etwas von dem silbrigen Puder ins Feuer und sagte sehr deutlich: „Malfoy Manor". 

„Mutter?", sagte Draco vom Kamin im Winterwohnzimmer aus.

„Draco, Liebling, du hast mich erschreckt", antwortete Narcissa, die ihre Hand vor Schock auf die Brust legte.

„Tut mir Leid, Mutter", entschuldigte sich Draco. „Aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Ginny hat zugestimmt, uns heute im Manor zu besuchen."

„Oh, das ist wunderbar, soll ich deinem Vater Bescheid sagen, sodass er auch hier sein kann?", fragte Narcissa freudig.

„Ja, Mutter, das wäre wunderbar", sagte Draco, während er sie zufrieden anlächelte.

„In Ordnung, ich werde Lucius flohen und, oh du meine Güte, ich muss noch einkaufen, ich habe gar keine Geschenke...", meinte Narcissa.

„Mutter... Mutter, beruhige dich, sie kommen, um dich und Vater kennen zu lernen, und nicht wegen irgendwelchen Geschenken. Außerdem wirst du dein Bedürfnis nach Shoppen sowieso bald stillen können, denn in ein paar Wochen haben wir einen Geburtstag zu feiern", sagte Draco und versuchte, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nun gut. Um wie viel Uhr soll ich euch erwarten?", antwortete Narcissa glücklich, obwohl sie enttäuscht war, dass sie kein Geschenk für ihren Enkelsohn hatte.

„Ich denke, wir werden mindestens noch eine Stunde brauchen. Sie müssen sich noch fertig machen", erklärte Draco.

„Gut, ich kann deinem Vater flohen und er kann nach Hause kommen, bevor ihr ankommt. Bis bald, Liebling!" Narcissa war beinahe außer sich vor Freude.

„In Ordnung, Mutter, wir sehen uns dann", sagte Draco und musste ein wenig kichern.

Damit zog sich Draco aus dem Feuer zurück, stand auf und drehte sich zu Ginny, die auf einem der Sessel daneben auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Es steht alles fest, ich kann nicht glauben, wie glücklich meine Mutter ist", sagte Draco, der noch immer kichern musste.

„Das ist gut, ich schätze, ich mache mich besser fertig. Und die Zwillinge müssen sich auch noch umziehen", sagte Ginny leise und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht beben zu lassen.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Molly mit den beiden Kindern auf, die bereit für einen Spaziergang im Freien waren.

„Mum, wir haben unsere Pläne geändert. Drake und Angel müssen sich umziehen gehen", sagte Ginny mit deutlich mitgenommener Stimme.

„Oh... Und was habt ihr jetzt vor, Liebes?", fragte Molly mit falscher Freude. Sie wusste an der Art wie Ginny sprach, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

„Wir werden dem Malfoy Manor einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Ginny und sah ihrer Mutter direkt in die Augen, als ob sie bettelte, dass sie ihr den Ausflug verbietet.

„Na ja, das klingt nett. Warum gehen wir nicht wieder hoch und sehen zu, dass die Zwillinge sich umziehen", sagte Molly und lächelte. Dennoch war ihr die stille Nachricht nicht entgangen, die Ginny ihr geschickt hatte. Das besorgte sie, aber sie musste warten, bis sie alleine waren, um das auszudiskutieren. „In Ordnung, ihr zwei, zurück nach oben", fügte sie in Richtung der Kinder hinzu.

„Schon wieder? Was stimmt denn nicht mit den Sachen, die ich an hab?", protestierte Drake lautstark.

„Grandma, was ist Malfoy Manor?", fragte Angel neugierig.

„Na ja, so nennt die Familie von deinem Dad ihr Zuhause", antwortete Molly, als sie die Stiegen hochgingen.

„So wie das hier der Fuchsbau ist?", fuhr Angel fort.

„Ja, wir nennen unser Zuhause den Fuchsbau", antwortete Molly. „Gin, kannst du mir zur Hand gehen, ich denke, Drake wird mir hier ein paar Schwierigkeiten machen", rief sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich komm schon, Mum", antwortete Ginny. „Ich brauche nicht lange, mach's dir hier schon mal bequem", sagte sie zu Draco.

Sobald sie sicher oben in Angels Zimmer waren, schickte Molly die Kinder los, damit sie sich die Gesichter wuschen, und dann wies sie Ginny an, sich auf Angels Bett zu setzen.

„Was ist denn los?", wollte Molly wissen.

„Oh Mum, ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Draco sagte, dass seine Mum schon so besorgt war allein von dem Gedanken, dass sie die Kinder nicht sehen könnte, und ich hab mich daran erinnert, was du durchgemacht hast, als Percy sich so idiotisch aufführte", erklärte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Willst du denn hingehen?", fragte Molly ernst.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, ich meine, der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy im selben Zimmer wie meine Babys... Wenn ich alleine dort wäre, würde ich nicht zwei Mal nachdenken, ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, aber die Zwillinge...", erzählte Ginny ihr in einem verzweifelten Tonfall. „Sie sind doch noch Babys, Mum, was, wenn..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Ihre Ängste in Worte zu fassen hätte sie vermutlich umgebracht.

„Beruhige dich, Liebes. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen wird. Sie sind schließlich seine Enkelkinder. Der Besuch mag vielleicht nicht sehr angenehm sein, aber du hast bereits zugestimmt, also musst du gehen", versuchte Molly ihre Furcht zu besiegen. „Und Draco wird bei dir sein, oder?"

„Ja, er hat versprochen, nicht von unserer Seite zu weichen, und wenn ich weg will, egal aus welchem Grund, hat er versprochen, dass er uns sofort nach Hause bringt", sagte Ginny leidenschaftslos.

„Na ja, dann ist da doch kein Grund mehr, warum du Narcissa Malfoy noch länger ihre Enkelkinder verwehren solltest." Molly setzte sich auf das Bett neben Ginny und nahm eine ihrer Hände in die ihren. „Wir alle wussten, dass dieser Tag früher oder später kommen würde. Es gab nie auch nur einen Zweifel, dass Drake kein Malfoy wäre, und sogar wenn Lucius dich nicht rufen gehört hätte, hätte er ihn leicht als Mitglied seiner Familie erkennen können."

„Ich weiß, Mum", gab Ginny zu, als sie aufstand.

„Ich werde Ron flohen, sobald ihr weg seid, und ihn wissen lassen, wohin ihr gegangen seid, nur für den Fall der Fälle", sagte Molly ernst.

„Nicht Ron, er wird total durchdrehen. Wenn du es schon jemandem sagen musst, dann sag es Harry", bat Ginny. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Bruder in Malfoy Manor auftauchte und eine Szene machte.

„In Ordnung, dann eben Harry. Na ja, ich werde sehen, dass die Kinder ihre schönen Ausgehroben anziehen und du gehst los und machst dich selbst fertig", sagte Molly und lächelte zuversichtlich ihre Tochter an.

Molly Weasley verstand, warum Ginny die Bitte eines Besuches bei den Malfoys nicht ablehnen konnte. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die Nacht für Nacht bei Molly gesessen und manchmal mit ihr geweint hatte, weil sie ihren Enkelsohn nicht sehen durfte. Diese Art von Schmerz einer anderen Frau zuzufügen lag nicht in der Natur ihrer Tochter, aber Molly machte sich Sorgen wegen dieses Besuches, daher wollte sie dringend Ron oder Harry kontaktieren, nur um sie von ihrem Plan zu informieren. Außerdem konnte es nie schaden, einen Auror auf Bereitschaft zu haben. Nicht, dass sie wirklich glaubte, dass es für einen der Auroren notwendig werden würde, die Wiltshire Besitztümer im Einsatzfall zu besuchen. Sie dachte mittlerweile eher, dass sie genug Einsicht in die verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten hatte, die intelligente Entscheidungen fällten über solche Leute wie die Weasleys. Draco kam ihr auch nicht so vor, als ob er absichtlich seine junge Familie in die drohende Gefahr führte. Kurz gesagt, sie hatte beschlossen, dem jungen Mann zu vertrauen.

„Danke, Mum", antwortete Ginny und bot ihrer Mutter ein schwaches Lächeln dafür an, als sie sich auf in ihr eigenes Zimmer machte.

* * *

Inzwischen hatte Narcissa in Malfoy Manor die Hauselfen aus der Küche herbeigerufen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie Gäste erwartete und daher sofort Snacks vorbereitet werden mussten, die für ein Kind geeignet sein sollten, genauso wie die normalen Erfrischungen, die erwachsenen Gästen serviert wurden. Der nächste Punkt auf ihrer Tagesordnung war Lucius. 

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Roben und sprach den Aufrufezauber „Accio Zwei-Wege-Spiegel" aus. Einer der Spiegel, die Lucius verzaubert hatte, flog von seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Kaminsims in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus zu ihr. Lucius hatte natürlich sein Gegenstück dazu immer in seinen Roben eingesteckt. Er hatte vor Jahren die Spiegel verzaubert, weil Narcissa das Flohnetzwerk nicht besonders mochte. Dies war eine viel zivilisiertere Art und Weise, miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Narcissa hielt den kleinen Spiegel vor ihr Gesicht und sprach: „Lucius."

Sie wartete ein paar Augenblicke, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Lucius, das hier ist wichtig."

Lucius' Gesicht erschien in ihrem Spiegel. Es kam ihm sichtlich nicht gelegen, dass er gestört wurde.

„Narcissa, was auch immer es ist, es wird warten müssen. Ich bin in einem extrem wichtigen Geschäftsmeeting", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Damit war er wieder fort.

„Lucius!" Narcissa hob ihre Stimme an, aber der Spiegel zeigte ihr dieses Mal keine Antwort. Nicht etwa, dass sie eine erwartet hätte nach dem, was er gesagt hatte.

Narcissa wusste, dass Lucius auch da sein wollte, und sie wollte ihn ebenfalls hier haben, aber was sollte sie tun, wenn er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte?

* * *

Molly hatte Angel und einem herummotzenden Drake in ihre schönen Ausgehroben geholfen, ihnen die Haare gekämmt und war sicher gegangen, dass ihre Gesichter sauber waren, bevor sie sie nach unten begleitete, damit sie mit Draco warten konnten, während Ginny sich fertig machte. 

„Daddy, wir sind fertig. Ist meine Robe nicht schön?" Angel wirbelte vor ihm im Kreis.

„Ja, Süße, du bist die hübscheste Hexe, die ich je gesehen habe", versicherte Draco seiner Tochter mit einem Lächeln. Seiner Mutter würde es gefallen, sie herauszuputzen. „Drake, was stimmt denn nicht?"

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Drake mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck die Treppe heruntergekommen war. Er war mit Sicherheit wegen irgendetwas unglücklich.

„Ich versteh nicht, wieso ich diese ekelhaften Roben anziehen muss. Mit denen kann man gar nicht gut spielen und man darf gar nichts darin tun, außer still dazusitzen und nichts zu tun", murmelte Drake in Richtung Fußboden. Seine Arme hatte er trotzig um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.

„Oh, ich verstehe." Draco verstand ihn tatsächlich, als Kind hatte er seine Ausgehroben auch nie leiden können. „Warum nimmst du nicht ein Sortiment Kleidung zum Wechseln mit? Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, können wir eine Weile nach draußen gehen, vielleicht einen Spaziergang beim See machen oder die Pferde besuchen?", versuchte er die Situation zu bewältigen. Es würde nicht damit abgetan sein, ihn herummurren zu lassen, wenn sie im Manor ankamen.

Drake war mit Windeseile die Stiegen hochgelaufen, um seine „normalen Sachen" zu holen, bevor jemand Einspruch erheben konnte.

„Du hast Pferde, Daddy?", fragte Angel aufgeregt. „Können wir reiten gehen?"

„Ja, wir haben Pferde, und ja, du wirst einmal auf ihnen reiten können, aber nur nicht heute. Draußen ist es zu kalt für sie. Aber wir können sie besuchen", sagte Draco ihr und hoffte, dass sie heute nicht auf Reiten bestehen würde. Er dachte, dass es seiner Mutter nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie sie für ein Pferd stehen ließen.

„Ooooh ja bitte, können wir ihnen Zucker und Karotten mitnehmen?" Angel sprang vor Aufregung auf und ab.

„Sicher können wir das." Draco lächelte breit wegen ihres Enthusiasmus.

„Angel, beruhige dich wieder, du wirst deine hübschen Roben ganz zerknittern", meinte Molly.

„Mrs. Weasley, haben Sie irgendwelche alten Portschlüssel hier, die ich wieder in Gang zaubern kann?", fragte Draco. Mit den Kindern konnten sie nicht apparieren und er hasste das Flohnetzwerk genauso sehr wie seine Mutter.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, wir haben einen oder zwei irgendwo hier. Lass mich mal sehen, ob ich sie finden kann", antwortete Molly.

* * *

Lucius war mehr als nur ein bisschen irritiert wegen Narcissa, weil sie sein Meeting unterbrochen hatte. Er hatte sie an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück informiert, dass er ein extrem wichtiges Meeting mit den Leitern der Abteilungen von Malfoy Holdings hatte und trotzdem meinte sie, ihn stören zu müssen. 

Er saß am Kopf des großen Tisches mit seinen vertrautesten Angestellten um sich herum. Viele der Zauberer hatten bereits für seinen Vater gearbeitet und einer oder zwei für seinen Großvater. Der Leiter der Abteilung für Public Relations las gerade einen ziemlich langweiligen Bericht von einem extrem langen Stück Pergament vor, als seine Gedanken eine andere Richtung einschlugen. _Was war es, das Narcissa so wichtig war, dass sie ihn trotz allem im Meeting unterbrochen hatte, _fragte er sich.

Lucius wurde so abgelenkt, dass er ein paar Augenblicke brauchte, um zu bemerken, dass einige seiner Angestellten sich räusperten und etliche andere subtile Geräusche von sich gaben, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerlangen.

„Nun", knurrte er sie an.

„Sir, da ist anscheinend eine Eule vor dem Fenster", antwortete einer seiner Schriftführer zögerlich.

„Nun, dann sitzen Sie hier nicht so herum, sondern lassen das verdammte Federvieh herein", befahl Lucius. _Sobald ich weiß, wer von ihnen verantwortlich für diese Unterbrechung ist, werde ich den Stolz ihrer Männlichkeit in einem Schrumpftrank kochen, _schwor er sich in Gedanken.

Ein großes Stühlerücken erfolgte. Jeder – mit Ausnahme von Lucius – sprang auf die Beine, um der Erste am Fenster zu sein und seine Wünsche auszuführen, um sich vielleicht die Gelegenheit zu sichern, für mindestens den Rest des Tages bei Lucius gut gestellt zu sein.

„Wie viele von Ihnen braucht es denn, um ein Fenster zu öffnen?", schnarrte Lucius um den Tisch herum. Alle außer einer der Zauberer setzten sich wieder.

Als der Vogel herein flog, erkannte Lucius ihn sofort als Narcissas Adlereule wieder. _Die Frau ist mir heute wieder ein Ärgernis, _dachte er, bevor sein Mund vor Horror plötzlich trocken wurde. Fest in den Schnabel der Eule gespannt befand sich ein unheilverkündender roter Umschlag. Ein Heuler. Als der Vogel vor Lucius im Kreis flog, war er sich bewusst, dass der Großteil seiner Angestellten bemerkt haben musste, um was für eine Art von Schriftstück es sich handelte, das noch in Besitz des Vogels war. Sie starrten ihn offen an.

„RAUS!", bellte er die Zauberer um sich herum an, als der Umschlag vor ihm auf den Tisch fiel.

Obwohl es einen unglaublichen Lärm machte, als jeder versuchte, das Zimmer zuerst zu verlassen, donnerte Narcissa Malfoys verärgerte Stimme auch schon los. Anscheinend hatte sie den Heuler so verzaubert, dass er explodierte, sobald er den Tisch berührte, und sie somit Lucius nicht die Gelegenheit gab, alleine im Zimmer zu sein.

„LUCIUS MALFOY, WENN DU NICHT INNERHALB DER NÄCHSTEN ZEHN MINUTEN ZU HAUSE BIST, WIRST DU FÜR EIN GANZES MONAT AUF DER COUCH SCHLAFEN!" Narcissas sonst so melodischer Tonfall war zu einem verärgerten Brüllen geworden.

Diese Aussage brachte ein paar der verbliebenen Angestellten im Zimmer zu einem Kichern.

„RAUS!", bellte Lucius die noch anwesenden Zauberer an.

Die Zauberer verließen eiligst in Stille den Raum. Nicht einer von ihnen wollte mit Lucius Malfoy in einem geschlossenen Zimmer bleiben, wenn er in so einer Stimmung war.

Lucius kochte vor Wut. Er dachte nicht, dass Narcissa in ihrer ganzen Ehe je etwas so extrem Ärgerliches getan hatte. Er saß ein paar Augenblicke lang mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen da. _Besser, ich komme ins Manor und sehe nach, welche Krise meinen sofortigen Beistand benötigt. Merlin, hilf ihr, wenn all dieser Aufwand wegen eines abgebrochenen Nagels ist, _dachte er.

* * *

Kurz nachdem Drake wieder im Vorzimmer aufgetaucht war, kam Ginny mit ihrem Reisemantel über dem Arm herein. Sie runzelte die Stirn wegen dem Bündel Kleider, das Drake in seinen Händen zu tragen versuchte.

„Ist schon okay, Gin, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll ein zweites Sortiment Gewand mitbringen", sagte Draco. „Drake, warum siehst du nicht zu, dass du eine Tasche findest, in die du dein Gewand hinein geben kannst?"

„Grandma!", rief Drake, als er in die Küche marschierte. „Ich brauch eine Tasche."

„Gin, ich habe mich gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn wir mit Drake über meinen Vater sprechen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es gut aufnehmen wird, wenn er die ganze Zeit als böse bezeichnet wird."

„Ja, sicher, das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee", antwortete Ginny. Sie wollte Lucius Malfoy mit Sicherheit nicht wütend machen. Merlin allein wusste, was er dann tun würde.

„Ich bin fertig", sagte Drake, als er zurück ins Zimmer kam mit seinen Sachen, die in eine Tasche gepackt waren.

„Gut", sagte Draco und lächelte ihn an. „Aber bevor wir aufbrechen, will ich mich mit dir unterhalten."

„Das ist doch nicht eine von diesen Unterhaltungen, oder, Daddy?", fragte Drake mit einem Seufzen.

„Doch, ich fürchte schon", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich kenne doch die Regeln. Nummer eins, nichts angreifen, was nicht mir gehört. Nummer zwei, kein Laufen, Springen oder irgendetwas im Haus von jemand anderem. Und Nummer drei, nach nichts fragen, denn das ist unhöflich", rezitierte Draco und zählte die Regeln an seinen Fingern ab.

„Ja, das war schon sehr gut, aber ich werde noch eines hinzufügen", sagte Draco und beugte seinen langen Körper hinab, sodass er seinem kleinen Sohn in die Augen schauen konnte. „Nummer vier, nenne deinen Großvater nicht böse oder benutze irgendein anderes Schimpfwort, das ist nicht respektvoll."

„Aber er ist doch böse", murmelte Drake seinen Schuhen zu.

„Es ist ganz gleich, was du denkst, du kannst solche Sachen nicht zu ihm sagen, sonst könntest du Gefahr laufen herauszufinden, wie böse er wirklich sein kann", erklärte ihm Draco, während er ihn sanft am Kinn festhielt. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Daddy", seufzte Drake. „Zu ihm nicht sagen, dass er böse ist, sonst wird er noch böser."

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben." Draco lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt, dass ich wette, dass du ziemlich gut mit einem Vater auskommen wirst, und wenn du es zulässt, wirst du ihn am Ende sicher auch mögen."

Drake rümpfte einfach nur seine Nase als Antwort auf Dracos Vorschlag, was Draco dazu brachte, laut loszulachen, als er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe erhob.

„Hier ist der Portschlüssel", sagte Molly gut gelaunt, als sie wieder das Zimmer betrat und dabei ein altes Feuereisen in der Hand hielt.

„Wunderbar. Sind alle bereit zu gehen?", fragte Draco und sah dabei nur Ginny an, die im Moment etwas zittrig aussah.

* * *

Lucius apparierte in das Foyer von Malfoy Manor. Ohne seinen Mantel auszuziehen, lief er wütend in Richtung Narcissas Wohnzimmer.

„Narcissa", murrte er, während er das Zimmer betrat, „was in Merlins Namen bezweckst du damit, diese Familie vor Merlin weiß wie vielen, ständig tratschenden Leuten bloßzustellen?"

„Darling, wie schön, dich zu sehen", antwortete Narcissa süß. _Offensichtlich hatte der Heuler funktioniert, _lächelte sie innerlich.

„Narcissa", zischte er als Warnung.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen war, daher beschloss sie, dass es nicht ratsam wäre, ein Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen.

„Draco flohte mir vor kurzer Zeit, er kommt bald mit Drake zu Besuch", informierte sie ihn und versuchte vergeblich, ihre Aufregung zu verbergen.

„Heute?", fragte Lucius mit einer erhobenen Augebraue.

„Ja, sie werden in Kürze ankommen." Narcissa war begeistert.

„Gut", murrte Lucius. Jedoch gab das Lächeln, das sich über sein schönes Gesicht ausbreitete, einen besseren Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt. Er erwartete mit Freuden das Treffen mit seinem Enkelsohn.

Narcissa erhob sich von den Sessel, in dem sie gesessen hatte, und ging hinüber zu Lucius. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Oh Lucius, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, ihn zu treffen", seufzte Narcissa vor Glück. „Versprich mir, dass alles glatt läuft, sodass wir ihn wieder sehen können."

Er schlang seine Arme fest um seine Frau und hielt sie nahe bei sich. Er legte sein Kinn leicht auf ihren Kopf und schwor sich selbst, dass er sichergehen würde, dass dies kein einmaliger Besuch seines Enkelsohnes sein würde.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Liebling. Alles wird gut", flüsterte Lucius in ihr Haar, bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre blonden Locken hauchte.


	17. Der böse Mann

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 17**

**Der böse Mann**

* * *

Draco, Ginny, Drake und Angel landeten vor den schmiedeeisernen Toren von Malfoy Manor. Draco hatte den Portschlüssel so verzaubert, dass er sie nur bis hierhin brachte, da die Schutzzauber, die das Manor umgaben, verheerende Effekte auf Ginny und die Kinder hätten, wenn sie versuchen würden, mit magischen Transportmitteln auf den eigentlichen Ländereien des eindrucksvollen Familienbesitzes anzukommen. Das war etwas, das er so bald wie möglich ändern würde, sodass sie kommen und gehen konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco und sah jeden von ihnen an.

„Daddy, wohnst du wirklich in diesem großen Haus?", fragte Angel erstaunt, als sie näher zum Tor ging.

„Ja, Sweetheart, das ist Malfoy Manor", antwortete Draco mit mehr als nur einem bisschen Stolz in seiner Stimme.

„Wow", meinte Angel.

„Nun, es ist sicher beeindruckend." Ginny fühlte sich, als ob sie etwas sagen musste.

„Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco und lächelte sie sanft an. Er wusste, dass es ihr immer noch schrecklich unangenehm war, seine Eltern zu besuchen, aber er hatte sie schon so weit gebracht, ohne dass sie schreiend davongelaufen wäre.

„Was bedeuten die Wörter auf dem Tor?", fragte Drake, als er in der Luft die großen, eisernen Buchstaben mit seinem Finger nachfuhr.

„Sie bedeuten ‚Malfoy Manor'", antwortete Draco und zeigte ihm jedes Wort, als er es aussprach. „Wollen wir hoch zum Haus gehen?", fügte er zu Ginny gewandt hinzu.

„Ähm... Ja, ich nehme an, das sollten wir", antwortete sie und sah nervös zu dem großen Haus hin.

Draco trat nach vorne und öffnete ihnen das Tor, damit sie hinein konnten. Sobald sie alle drinnen waren, schloss er das große, verzierte Tor wieder, drehte sich um und begann, sie hoch zum Haus zu führen. Als sie ihren Weg die lange Einfahrt hinauf begannen, lief Angel auf seine andere Seite und griff nach seiner Hand, während Ginny auf seiner anderen Seite Drakes Hand hielt. Er dachte, dass sie wie die perfekte Familie aussehen mussten.

Ginnys Gedanken wirbelten herum, als sie sich dem Haus näherten. Sie war auch erstaunt von dieser üppigen Umgebung und ihre vorherige Aussage schien beinahe schon unpassend zu sein. Beeindruckend war eine Untertreibung. Das Herrenhaus war riesengroß, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, und es befand sich inmitten einer perfekt instand gehaltenen Gartenanlage, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Ihr Zuhause, der Fuchsbau, würde wahrscheinlich in den Säulengang passen, der sich entlang der Treppe befand, die zu der Eingangstür führte.

Nun machte es ihr Sinn, warum ihr Draco bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten aufgeblasen und versnobt vorkam. In so einer Umgebung großgezogen worden zu sein, hatte ihn für einem Benehmen empfänglich gemacht, über das sie bislang nur in Romanen gelesen hatte. Dazu kam noch scheinbar unbeschränkter Wohlstand und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie beide beinahe von verschiedenen Planeten kamen. Viel zu bald schon waren sie die Treppe emporgestiegen und standen vor den riesigen Eingangstüren.

„Bereit?", fragte Draco sie, während er ihre freie Hand nahm und sie beruhigend drückte.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny, holte tief Luft und zwang ein kurzes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen, das verspreche ich", flüsterte Draco ihr zu.

Er wollte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte, wenn sie hierher kam, damit sie mit den Kindern noch öfter zu Besuch kommen würde. Nicht um seinetwillen, sondern wegen seiner Mutter. Draco wusste, dass sie, sobald sie Drake und Angel erblickte, die beiden oft sehen und eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen wollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ginny dem zustimmen würde.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte Ginny kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Ginny, dass Draco die Hand ausstreckte, den Türgriff berührte und die Türe öffnete. Im Foyer wartete bereits Millie, die Hauselfe.

„Master Draco, Sir, kann Millie Ihnen dienen?", piepste die kleine Kreatur, als sie sich tief verbeugte.

„Ich nehme an, meine Eltern sind im Wohnzimmer?", wandte Draco sich an die Elfe, während er sich den Mantel auszog.

„Ja, Sir, Master Draco", antwortete Millie. „Millie kann Ihren Mantel nehmen, Sir."

„Mummy, was ist das?", fragte Drake und zeigte mit seinem Finger in Millies Richtung.

„Das ist ein Hauself. Sie dienen den Zauberern", antwortete Ginny monoton.

„Warum haben wir keine Elfe?", wollte Angel wissen und sah die Kreatur fragend an.

„Weil wir keine brauchen", antwortete Ginny streng.

„Warum?", hakte Angel weiter nach.

„Weil wir nicht reich sind", gab Ginny mit genervter Stimme zurück.

„Warum?" Angel fuhr fort, ihre Mutter auszufragen.

„Hauselfen gehören alten, wohlhabenden Zaubererfamilien. Wir haben keinen, noch werden wir jemals einen bekommen, in Ordnung?", erklärte Ginny. Sie wusste, dass Angel nicht zufrieden sein würde, bis sie nicht alle „warums" erfragt hatte.

„Oh", antwortete Angel ein wenig enttäuscht.

Ginny half den Kindern aus ihren Reisemanteln und reichte sie weiter an Draco, der sie sofort auf die Hauselfe fallen ließ. Dann ging er um Ginny herum und half ihr sanft aus ihrem Mantel, wie es nur ein Gentleman tat. Draco verweilte ein wenig in seiner Position hinter ihrem Rücken und atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein, bis sie sich merklich versteifte. Er trat sofort einen Schritt zurück und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Unbeherrschtheit, durch die sie sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlte, und warf den Mantel die wartende Elfe.

Millie und die Mäntel verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall, der Angel aufspringen ließ.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Süße, manchmal machen die Elfen ein wenig zu viel Lärm, wenn sie sich herumbewegen", sagte Draco und legte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie war süß", sagte Angel und lächelte zu ihrem Vater hoch.

„Nein, war sie nicht, sie war hässlich", meinte Drake.

„Süß", gab Angel zurück und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Hässlich", beharrte Drake und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Genug", verlangte Ginny, während ihre eigenen Hände zu ihren Hüften wanderten.

„Ja, Mummy", sagten die Zwillinge sofort.

„Schön, sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragte Draco mit einem amüsierten Stirnrunzeln auf seiner Stirn. „Hier lang, alle zusammen", fügte er hinzu und wollte, dass sie ihnen folgten.

Draco führte sie einen Gang entlang, der sie tiefer in das Gebäude führte. Sie gingen auf ihrem Weg an vielen verdunkelten Räumen vorbei. Entlang der Wände befanden sich Porträts mit meist grinsenden, blonden Zauberern, die ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie Draco hatten. Ginny nahm an, dass es seine Vorfahren waren.

„Mutters Winterwohnzimmer befindet sich Familienteil des Hauses. Dort ist die Stimmung ein wenig entspannter als in diesen vorderen Räumen, die sie mehr zur Unterhaltung benützt", erklärte Draco Ginny.

Er machte vor einer offenen Flügeltür Halt und drehte sich zu Ginny. Mit seinen Händen auf ihren Schultern hielt er ihren Blick fest.

„Lächle, Gin, du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Dementor gesehen." Er lächelte sanft. „Ich werde deine Hand halten, wenn du magst."

Ginny gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und nickte. Als sie das tat, griff er nach unten und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Nur dieser kleine Kontakt schenkte ihr schon Trost, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass sie sich immer noch unsicher darüber war, was sie hier tat.

„Komm schon, zeig mir ein wenig von diesem Gryffindor Mut, mit dem du immer geprahlt hast", sagte Draco und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ginny holte tief Luft, um sich bereit zu machen. Draco hatte Recht, sie benahm sich dumm. Er hätte sie nie hierher gebracht, wenn es nur die geringste Chance gäbe, dass sie oder die Kinder verletzt würden. Schließlich hatte er sie einmal geliebt, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Gut, warum stehen wir hier noch rum?", sagte Ginny lächelnd, während sie sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete.

„Gutes Mädchen", sagte Draco und gab ihr impulsiv einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest in seinem Griff, drehte sich um und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy warteten. Drake und Angel folgten ihren Eltern und starrten die luxuriöse Umgebung, in der sie sich befanden, mit großen Augen an.

„Mutter, Vater, ich würde euch gerne Ginevra Weasley vorstellen", sagte Draco formell und neigte seinen Kopf, jedoch ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

Lucius, der aufgestanden war, sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, ging auf Ginny zu. _Oh Merlin, er kommt direkt zu mir her... _Ginny brach momentan in Panik aus, bis Draco sanft ihre Hand drückte und sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Weasley", sagte Lucius freundlich, während er sich bückte, ihre freie Hand nahm und einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken platzierte.

Ginny riss unfreiwilligerweise die Augen so weit sie konnte auf. Sie musste träumen. Lucius Malfoy war nett zu ihr, Ginevra Weasley? Warum war er so nett? Er war noch nie höflich zu irgendjemandem aus ihrer Familie gewesen. Fakt ist, dass sie zweifelte, ob sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte, wie er freundlich zu irgendjemandem gewesen war. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock für sie. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, ehe sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy", war alles, was sie begleitet von einem Kopfnicken hervorbringen konnte.

„Ginevra, wie schön von Ihnen, dass Sie kommen konnten", sagte Narcissa mit einem sanften Lächeln für die jüngere Hexe. Sie kam zu ihr, um sie zu grüßen.

„Mrs. Malfoy, ähm... Sie haben ein schönes Zuhause", antwortete Ginny, da ihr nichts anderes einfiel.

„Danke, meine Liebe", antwortete Narcissa beinahe abwesend, da ihr Blick von einer Bewegung hinter Draco gefangen wurde.

Draco, der die Abgelenktheit seiner Mutter sah, ließ Ginnys Hand los und trat zur Seite, um die Kinder zu enthüllen.

„Und das sind meine Kinder, Drake und Angelique", sagte Draco stolz.

„Draco..." Lucius hob in seiner Verwirrung eine Augenbraue.

„Zwillinge, Vater. Anscheinend ist dir einer entgangen", sagte Draco amüsiert.

„Nun, das ist eine freudige Überraschung", sagte Lucius, der sein Gesicht unlesbar hielt. Doch Draco konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er deutlich geschockt war.

„Zwillinge, oh, das ist wundervoll!", erklärte Narcissa mit aufrichtiger Freude, als sie sich den Kindern näherte und sich hinunterbeugte, um mit ihnen auf derselben Höhe zu sein. „Hallo, meine Lieblinge", lächelte sie die beiden ermutigend an.

„Hallo", begann Angel, aber ihre Stirn zog sich zu einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln zusammen. „Wer bist du?", fuhr sie fort, während sie Narcissa ansah und ihren Kopf vor Verwirrung zur Seite neigte.

„Oh, sie ist einfach liebenswert", sagte Narcissa. „Mein Name ist Narcissa Black Malfoy und du kannst mich Großmutter nennen."

„Oh, dann bist du Daddys hübsche Mummy", sagte Angel aufgeregt, bevor sie zu ihr lief und ihre dünnen Arme fest um ihren Hals schlang.

„Angel, Süße, du wirst deine Großmutter noch umwerfen. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Mrs. Malfoy, Angel ist sehr anhänglich", sagte Ginny. Das war etwas, um das sie sich zuvor noch nie hatte Sorgen machen müssen, aber dies war nicht ihre Familie oder ihre Freunde, dies waren Dracos Eltern und sie sahen die Dinge offensichtlich anders.

„Oh, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Es ist gut so, es ist einfach schön, dass sie so offen und anhänglich ist", sagte Narcissa ernst, als Angel sie wieder losließ. „Und du musst Drake sein", sagte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Jungen zu, der aber mit einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck unverwandt Lucius anstarrte.

„Drake, deine Großmutter spricht mit dir", zischte Ginny.

„Hallo", murmelte Drake, ohne den intensiven Blick zu brechen, den er auf Lucius geworfen hatte.

„Drake, wo sind deine Manieren?" Ginny sah ihn böse an, während sie vor Scham errötete, dass ihr Sohn so rüde zu seiner Großmutter sein konnte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, meine Liebe", sagte Narcissa sanft, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Vielleicht braucht Drake etwas Zeit, um sich mit uns vertraut zu machen. Wollen wir uns hinsetzen? Ich habe Erfrischungen bereitgestellt", fuhr sie fort und deutete mit ihren Armen zu der Sitzgarnitur.

Draco nahm Ginnys Arm und führte sie zu der langen Sitzfläche. Sobald sie saß, blieb Draco noch neben ihr stehen, bis seine Mutter auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Dann setzte er sich neben Ginny, während sein Vater den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nahm. Drake ging auch zu ihnen und kletterte auf den Stuhl neben Draco. Seine Augen hielten Lucius immer im Blickfeld.

Angel stand einen Moment da und beobachtete die Erwachsenen, bevor sie auch zu ihnen ging und direkt vor Lucius stehen blieb. Lucius lächelte das kleine Mädchen an.

„Hallo, Angelique", sagte Lucius vorsichtig. Er wollte das Kind nicht verschrecken. Drakes Reaktion, obwohl sie bislang still war, war nicht gerade ermutigend. Er wusste, dass er nach dem Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse nicht leicht ihr Vertrauen gewinnen konnte und Merlin allein wusste, was ihnen über diese Familie erzählt worden war seit dem Tag, an dem sie geboren worden waren.

Sie lächelte ihn breit an. Dann kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß, zur Überraschung aller.

„Angel...", begann Ginny.

„Schhh", meinte Draco und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie.

Lucius saß sehr still da. Der Ausdruck auf seinem schönen Gesicht zeigte Erstaunen und vielleicht sogar etwas Freude, als das Kind es sich auf ihm bequem machte. Er war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte, er hatte ja kein Kind mehr auf seinem Schoß sitzen gehabt, seit Draco ein Kleinkind gewesen war.

„Du bist mein Großvater, oder?", fragte Angel zuckersüß.

„Ja, Angelique, der bin ich", antwortete Lucius. Das Glück durchflutete ihn wegen der einfachen Geste des kleinen Mädchens. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein kleines Kind, das ihn Großvater nannte, solche Gefühle hervorrufen konnte.

„Du kannst mich Angel nennen, wenn du magst. Das tut jeder", informierte Angel ihn.

„Wirklich? Ich denke, ich würde dich lieber Angelique nennen. Das ist schließlich dein Name, oder?", meinte Lucius.

„Naja schon, aber jeder nennt mich Angel", beharrte sie.

„Ah, aber ich denke, dass Angelique ein viel schönerer Name ist. Er passt zu einem schönen kleinen Mädchen wie dir", sagte Lucius lächelnd. Er hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, was er da tat, er hoffte nur, dass ein Kompliment dem ein Ende bereiten konnte, dass sie darauf bestand, dass er sie bei der verkürzten Form ihres Namen nannte.

„Wirklich?", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie große Augen bekam. „Du glaubst, dass ich hübsch bin?"

„Ja, du bist sehr schön", lächelte Lucius triumphierend. Es hatte funktioniert.

„Oh, danke, Großvater", kreischte Angel, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihn zu seiner Überraschung wieder umarmte.

„Gern geschehen, Angelique", sagte Lucius und lächelte über ihre Schulter.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht böse", stellte sie mit Freude fest.

Lucius' Augen wurden bei diesem Kommentar groß. Überraschung und Verwirrung zeigten sich auf seinem sonst unlesbaren Gesicht.

„Er ist schon böse", murmelte Drake, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und seine Gefühle bekannt gab.

„DRAKE!", riefen Ginny und Draco gemeinsam.

Drake sprang von seinem Stuhl und stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften.

„Er ist böse! Er hat meiner Mummy Angst gemacht und er ist ein böser Mann", bellte Drake, der Lucius geradewegs anstarrte, als ob er ihn warnen würde, ja nicht in Aktion zu treten und allen zu zeigen, wie böse er wirklich war.

tbc


	18. You think so, do you?

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 18**

**You think so, do you?**

* * *

Es war, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Niemand bewegte sich oder wagte es, auch nur einen kurzen Moment lang Luft zu holen. Dann brach ein wahrer Wirbel an Geräuschen und Bewegungen los.

„Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy, wie kannst du es wagen, so zu einem Erwachsenen zu sprechen!", schrie Ginny ihn an und sprang auf die Beine. „Du wirst dich sofort entschuldigen!"

Vor Zorn war ihr Gesicht leuchtend rot geworden. Draco hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen, aber offensichtlich ignorierte er alles, das ihm gesagt wurde. Sie war entsetzt, dass er sich so benommen hatte. Es war, als ob er es herausgefordert hätte, dass er Lucius so schlimm beschimpfen konnte.

„NEIN!", schrie Drake seine Mutter an. „Er ist böse und ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen! Er sollte sich entschuldigen!"

In diesem Moment erhob Lucius sich elegant von seinem Stuhl und stellte Angel sanft neben Narcissa auf dem Boden ab. Dann drehte er sich um und blickte auf Drake hinab. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie Ginny reagieren würde, da sie seinen Vater sah, wie er auf seinen Enkelsohn hinabblickte.

„Das denkst du, nicht wahr?", sprach Lucius gedehnt und mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. _Anscheinend hatte ich Recht, der Junge hat Elan, _fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

„J-ja", stammelte Drake. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und obwohl er sich offensichtlich vor dem älteren Zauberer fürchtete, schreckte er nicht zurück.

Draco wusste anhand des Gesichtsausdruckes seines Vaters, dass Drakes Ausrutscher ihn amüsierte. Er würde ihm nichts zuleide tun, aber Ginny kannte Lucius überhaupt nicht. In ihren Gedanken könnte Lucius' Stimmung sich sicher mit dem Schwung eines Zauberstabes von Amüsement in Zorn verwandeln.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir eine private Unterhaltung darüber führen, was du denkst", schlug Lucius in einem tiefen Brummen vor.

„Draco." Ginny schien beinahe zu fiepen.

„Gin, das ist okay", flüsterte ihr Draco zu.

„Nein, Draco, das ist nicht okay", erklärte Ginny. _Warum ließ er das ausgerechnet vor seinen Augen passieren, _dachte sie fieberhaft, _er hat es versprochen und ich habe ihm vertraut._

Draco griff nach vorne und drehte Ginny an ihren Schulter herum. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und schob ihren Kopf hoch, sodass er in ihre Augen blicken konnte.

„Sieh mich an, Gin, es ist okay. Vater amüsiert sich zur Zeit über Drake", erklärte Draco in einem tiefen Flüstern. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wir lassen ihn das mit Drake in Ordnung bringen. Das wird jegliche weitere Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden zum Erliegen bringen. Wenn sie das jetzt nicht klären, kann ich dir sagen, dass mein Vater die Grenze des Amüsements in nächster Zukunft überschritten haben wird."

„Aber...", begann Ginny, während sie sich zurückdrehte, um ihren kleinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Miss Weasley, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich beabsichtige, nur mit dem Jungen zu reden", wandte Lucius sich mit seiner tiefen Stimme an sie und zu ihrer großen Überraschung zwinkerte er.

„Ich... ah... na ja", stotterte Ginny. Lucius' Verhalten hatte ihre Gedanken total vernebelt.

„Gut, wir sehen uns also bald wieder", unterbrach Lucius. „Drake, ich denke, wir werden uns in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen. Komm mit", fügte er hinzu und scheuchte den kleinen Jungen vorwärts, sodass er keine Wahl hatte als mit ihm mitzugehen.

Ginny fühlte sich hilflos, als sie dastand und sah, dass Lucius Malfoy ihren Sohn aus dem Wohnzimmer führte. Ihre Gedanken waren zu einem Stillstand gekommen, als sie realisiert hatte, dass Lucius ihr zugezwinkert hatte. Das war nicht das Verhalten, das sie von dem älteren Zauberer erwartet hätte.

Draco war um sie herum gegangen, sodass er vor ihr stand. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und neigte seinen Kopf, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Gin, das ist okay. Er wird sich mit ihm unterhalten und das ist alles", sagte Draco leise.

„Mein Baby...", seufzte Ginny.

„Schhh... Es wird ihm gut gehen, vertrau mir", sagte Draco, während er seine starken Arme um ihren schlanken Körper legte.

Sie standen einige Minuten als eine Einheit da. Narcissa, die von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden war, stellte sich hinter Ginny und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Lucius hat sich wirklich über Drakes Ausbruch amüsiert", sagte Narcissa sanft. Sie wollte mit aller Kraft, dass sich die junge Hexe leichter fühlte. „Er schätzt jeden, der genug Mut hat, sich ihm so lang entgegenzustellen, solange es sich nicht um einen Dummkopf handelt, und ich glaube nicht, dass er jemanden von seinem eigenen Blut als solches bezeichnen würde."

* * *

Drake folgte Lucius einen langen, dunklen Korridor im Malfoy Manor entlang in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. An den Wänden befanden sich Porträts von blonden Zauberern, die allesamt auf ihn hinabgrinsten. Einige von ihnen machten Anmerkungen über schlimme kleine Zauberer und schlugen Formen der Bestrafung vor. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine große, dunkle Holztür. Drake sah, dass die Türe von alleine aufschwang, nachdem sein Großvater das Passwort geflüstert hatte, das er nicht so deutlich verstehen konnte.

Lucius stand inmitten seines Arbeitszimmers und wartete, dass Drake die Schwelle überschritt und in den Raum trat. Er war überrascht, dass der kleine Junge den gesamten Weg mitgekommen war, da er doch halb erwartet hatte, dass er versuchen würde, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schreiend zu seiner Mutter zurückzulaufen. _Vielleicht hat er sogar mehr Courage, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte, _dachte Lucius, als er seinen Enkel beobachtete, der zögerlich in das Zimmer trat.

Lucius schloss die Tür hinter Drake und schritt um seinen riesigen Schreibtisch herum, um sich hinzusetzen. Drake folgte ihm bis zum Tisch und wollte schon auf einen der Besuchersessel klettern, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dich eingeladen zu haben, dich zu setzen, junger Mann", sagte Lucius und grinste den kleinen Jungen an. „Du bleibst vor meinem Schreibtisch stehen, schließlich wird dieser Besuch in meinem Arbeitszimmer kein geselliges Zusammentreffen."

Drake ließ seine Füße sofort wieder auf dem Boden nieder und stellte sich Lucius' Sessel gegenüber hin. Er stand genauso da, wie er seine beiden Onkel Harry und Ron gesehen hatte, als sie vor einem hochrangigen Auroren gestanden waren. Seine Füße waren nebeneinander am Boden, die Beine etwas gespreizt, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und sein Kopf hoch erhoben. Seine Augen jedoch blickten über den Tisch und nahmen alles in sich auf, das sich darauf befand, nur damit er nicht den silbernen Augen hinter dem Schreibtisch begegnen musste.

„Nun, anscheinend hast du ein paar Probleme mit mir", begann Lucius. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns ein wenig Zeit nehmen, um diese zu klären, nicht wahr?"

„Mag sein", murmelte Drake.

„Sprich klar und deutlich und sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche", brummte Lucius sanft.

„Ich sagte, mag sein", wiederholte Drake sich, doch dieses Mal mit etwas mehr als einem kleinen bisschen Frechheit im Ton.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Tonfall mit mir, Junge", brummte Lucius wieder, diesmal ein wenig lauter. Er konnte sehen, dass Drakes Mut verflog, als er seinen Blick senkte, um auf seine Füße zu starren. „Sieh mich an, Drake."

Drake hob seine Augen nicht. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, hier mit seinem Großvater alleine zu sein.

„Drake, ich sagte, sieh mich an", wiederholte Lucius harsch.

Da der Tonfall in der Stimme seines Großvaters wütender wurde, beschloss Drake, das Schicksal nicht zu sehr herauszufordern, und hob seinen Blick, um dem von Lucius zu begegnen.

„Gut, das ist schon besser", grinste Lucius ihn an. „Nun, warum erzählst du mir nicht, was ich getan habe, um dich so sehr zu beunruhigen, dass du denkst, du hättest das Recht, komplett ohne Respekt zu handeln, und das nicht nur mir gegenüber, sondern auch den Damen gegenüber, die während deinem kleinen Ausbruch anwesend waren."

„Ich hab nichts zu Mummy oder Großmutter gesagt", protestierte Drake. Er war verwirrt. Wie könnte er den beiden Hexen gegenüber respektlos gewesen sein, wenn er doch nur seinem Großvater gegenüber gemein gewesen war?

„Ah, aber du hast die Kontrolle über dein Temperament verloren, und das nicht nur in Gegenwart einer Dame, sondern gleich zweien. Ein Gentleman verliert niemals seine Kontrolle oder macht eine Szene vor einer Dame, weil das respektlos ist", erklärte Lucius mit einem Hauch von Überlegenheit. Er hatte Draco als Kind nie grob zurechtgewiesen und hatte es auch nicht bei seinem Enkelsohn vor.

„Oh... ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun", murmelte Drake leise.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihnen nicht weh tun wolltest, aber sie waren wegen deinen rauen Worten geschockt." Lucius wurde ein wenig sanfter.

„Mummy ist mich gewöhnt", meinte Drake leise.

„Nun, sie mag vielleicht an deine kleinen Ausbrüche gewöhnt sein, aber das macht es nicht weniger grob", sagte Lucius ihm ernst.

„Oh", antwortete Drake still.

„Also, willst du mir deine verbale Attacke auf mich erklären?", fragte Lucius.

„Was?" Drake verstand überhaupt nicht, was Lucius gerade gesagt hatte.

„Warum hast du mir all diese Dinge entgegen geschrien?", seufzte Lucius. Er sah deutlich, dass die Ausbildung des Jungen verbessert werden musste.

„Oh, weil du Mummy in der Winkelgasse Angst gemacht hast", sagte Drake selbstbewusst. „Und sie hat geweint."

„Ich verstehe." Lucius durchdachte seine Möglichkeiten sehr sorgfältig, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich wollte ihr sicher keine Angst machen oder sie zum Weinen bringen."

„Hast du aber", konterte Drake und sah Lucius böse an.

„Ich kann dir versichern, Drake, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, deine Mutter zu verängstigen, als ich mich ihr in der Winkelgasse genähert habe", sagte Lucius geradeaus.

„Du hast sie am Arm verletzt und sie hat geweint", erklärte Drake. Sein Mut wurde größer, als sie weiter sprachen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie geweint hat, weil sie in ihrem Arm Schmerzen verspürte? Vielleicht gab es einen anderen Grund, warum sie so durcheinander war", schlug Lucius vor.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Drake mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er hatte darüber nicht viel nachgedacht. Sein Großvater war da, als sie so durcheinander war, also war es seine Schuld. Und er hatte ihren Arm festgehalten, also muss er ihr weh getan haben, weil sie geweint hat.

„Vielleicht hat deine Mutter geweint, weil sie Angst hatte. Denkst du, dass das möglich sein könnte?", fragte Lucius.

„Mummy hat normalerweise keine Angst", informierte ihn Drake.

„Natürlich hat sie keine Angst, aber dieses Mal vielleicht doch, das hast du selbst gesagt", erinnerte ihn Lucius.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Drake ehrlich.

„Nun, ich habe da eine Theorie", meinte Lucius. „Ich denke, dass deine Mutter so durcheinander war, weil sie uns nichts über dich oder Angelique erzählt hatte. Als ich dich sah, habe ich natürlich sofort gemerkt, dass ich einen Enkelsohn habe. Deine Mutter hat gewusst, dass ich diese Tatsache nicht ignorieren würde und deshalb war sie so durcheinander. Sie hat euch beide so lang geheim gehalten, aber dem war nun ein Ende, und daher hatte sie eine Menge Erklärungen vor sich."

„Sie hat auch geweint, als sie mit Daddy gesprochen hatte", meinte Drake leise.

„Hat sie jetzt geweint und hast du das mit eigenen Augen gesehen?", fragte Lucius und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja", antwortete Drake.

„Ah, und hast du irgendjemandem, der anwesend war, Verletzungen zugefügt?", fragte Lucius weiter.

„Daddy", murmelte Drake.

„Ah, ich verstehe." Lucius grinste. „Und hat dein Vater sie zum Weinen gebracht?"

„Mummy hat gesagt, sie hat sich selbst so durcheinander gebracht", antwortete Drake.

„Mmm... und du nimmst nicht auch an, dass es möglich sein könnte, dass deine Mutter sich selbst so durcheinander gebracht hatte, nachdem wir uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben?", meinte Lucius sanft. Er konnte im Gesicht des kleinen Zauberers erkennen, dass die Idee, die er gerade gesponnen hatte, Drake noch nicht gekommen war.

„Doch", murmelte Drake.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich konnte das nicht vorhersehen", lächelte Lucius.

„Ja", sprach Drake mit einer lauten und deutlichen Stimme.

„Und", fuhr Lucius fort.

„Tut mir Leid, Großvater", entschuldigte Drake sich ungeschickt.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, aber du wirst dich auch bei deiner Großmutter und bei deiner Mutter entschuldigen müssen, wenn wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen", informierte ihn Lucius mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja, Großvater", sagte Drake mit einem großen Seufzen.

„Guter Junge." Lucius' Lächeln wurde breiter. „Gibt es noch etwas, von dem du denkst, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten sollten, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?"

„Ähm... ich glaub nicht", antwortete Drake und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Großvater die Frage stellen sollte, die schon seit heute Morgen in ihm brannte. Er hätte gedacht, er würde mit seinem Daddy darüber diskutieren, aber sein Großvater war doch auch ein Zauberer und das war schließlich eine geheime Zaubererangelegenheit.

„Drake, gibt es noch etwas?", fragte Lucius, der den konzentrierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Enkelsohnes bemerkte.

„Na ja... Ich hätte eigentlich später mit Daddy darüber reden sollen, weil das geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten sind, und wir können das nicht vor Hexen machen, aber ich will das wirklich wissen...", sagte Drake langsam.

„Wir können Draco zu uns rufen, wenn du willst", schlug Lucius vor, der ein wenig mit dem amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu kämpfen hatte. _Geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten, tatsächlich, _dachte er.

„Ja, bitte." Drake lächelte den älteren Zauberer an.

Lucius erhob sich und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll silbernes Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen.

„Draco, du wirst hier in meinem Arbeitszimmer erwartet", sprach Lucius.

„Ich komme schon, Vater", konnte Drake die Antwort seines Vaters hören.

* * *

Draco erhob sich von seinem Platz und machte sich auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny ein bisschen panisch. Sie war nur herumgezappelt, bis Draco es geschafft hatte, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzte. Nicht einmal eine Tasse Tee konnte sie beruhigen.

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Gin", lächelte er sie an. „Ich bin bald wieder zurück, okay?"

„Aber was ist, wenn er etwas angestellt hat?", fragte Ginny wieder. Ihre Vorstellung ging mit ihr durch.

„Wer, Vater oder Drake?", fragte Draco und grinste sie an.

„Draco, das ist nicht lustig", bettelte Ginny.

„Tut mir Leid, Gin. Schau, Vater würde Drake auf keinen Fall auch nur ein Haar krümmen, außerdem mache ich mir mehr Sorgen, dass Drake Vater angreifen würde als umgekehrt", antwortete Draco und hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht." Ginny zeigte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Jetzt setz dich und genieße deinen Tee mit Mutter. Ich werde bald wieder zurück sein, okay?", sagte Draco, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

„Draco hat Recht, Lucius würde keinem eurer Kinder Schaden zufügen", sagte Narcissa sanft.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen glauben", seufzte Ginny.

„Das können Sie. Er würde nie einem Kind weh tun", versuchte Narcissa die jüngere Hexe zu beruhigen.

„Ich war noch ein Kind, als er versuchte, mich umzubringen", flüsterte Ginny.

„Manchmal fällen Menschen dumme Entscheidungen", gab Narcissa ebenso leise zu.

* * *

„Warum begeben wir uns nicht hinüber zu den bequemeren Sesseln, während wir auf deinen Vater warten?", schlug Lucius vor, sobald er die Flohverbindung wieder durchtrennt hatte.

Drake ging hinüber zu der antiken Couch und kletterte hinauf. Lucius setzte sich neben ihm auf einen bequemen Sessel.

„Wie alt bist du, Drake?", fragte Lucius.

„Vier, aber in ein paar Wochen ist unser Geburtstag und dann werden wir fünf", antwortete Drake. Der Gedanke an seinen baldigen Geburtstag zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe. Und was wünschst du dir zum Geburtstag?", wollte Lucius mit einem Lächeln wissen.

„Einen ‚Lightning Bolt 5000'", antwortete Drake zuversichtlich.

„Das ist ein Besen. Stimmt deine Mutter deinem Wunsch zu?", fragte Lucius mit einem Grinsen. Er konnte sich gut an Narcissas Reaktion erinnern, als Draco so jung schon geflogen war, und er konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass wohl jede Mutter genauso reagieren würde.

„Na ja... Nicht wirklich, aber ich brauche einen Besen", sagte Drake verzweifelt. Der kleine Zauberer glaubte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihm je erlauben würde, einen Besen zu haben.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, wir müssen uns wohl mit ihr über einen passenden Besen für dein Alter unterhalten", meinte Lucius sanft.

„Ich brauche wirklich einen ‚Lightning Bolt 5000', weil der ist der allerbeste", murmelte Drake. Er wollte nicht irgendeinen alten Besen, er wollte den besten Besen.

„Wir werden schon sehen", antwortete Lucius und fragte sich, woher der Junge so einen teuren Geschmack entwickelt hatte, da er ja im Hause Weasley aufgewachsen war.

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach jegliche weitere Konversation zwischen Lucius und Drake.

„Herein", kommandierte Lucius.

„Vater, gibt es ein Problem?", sagte Draco, als er den Raum durchquerte.

„Überhaupt nicht. Nimm Platz, denn anscheinend müssen wir über irgendwelche ‚geheimen Zaubererangelegenheiten' diskutieren", sagte ihm Lucius mit einem belustigten Grinsen.

„Geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten?" Draco hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Offensichtlich hast du mit Drake vereinbart, euch irgendwann ohne anwesende Hexen über eine dringende Angelegenheit des Jungen zu beratschlagen", sagte ihm Lucius, während in seinen silbernen Augen ein Lächeln glitzerte.

„Oh." Draco erbleichte. _Merlin, ich hatte gehofft, er würde es vergessen..._

* * *

tbc

* * *

**Ü/N: **Review bitte?!?


	19. Bewältigte geheime Zaubererangelegenheit

**Ü/N: **Da die Frage aufgetaucht ist: Die geheimen Zaubererangelegenheiten sind hier wohl das, was bei uns gemeinsterblichen Muggeln Männersachen sind, die kleine Jungs mit ihren Vätern zu besprechen haben. Als Pendant gibt es dazu natürlich die geheimen Hexenangelegenheiten...

Ich hoffe, nun ist alles wieder klar. ;-)

* * *

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 19**

**Bewältigte geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten**

* * *

„In Ordnung, lasst uns beginnen", schlug Lucius vor und beäugte Draco sorgfältig. Er sah aus, als ob er sich unwohl fühlte. Etwas bereitete ihm wohl Kopfzerbrechen.

„Ähm... Ja, beginnen wir. Drake, warum erklärst du deinem Großvater nicht, worüber wir uns unterhalten müssen?", schlug Draco unsicher vor. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung überhaupt nicht führen und hatte gehofft, dass Drake sie vergessen hätte.

„Ja also, Mummy hat gesagt, dass sie und Daddy nie zusammen gelebt haben, aber um ein Baby zu machen, muss man mit einer Hexe zusammen wohnen, nachdem man auf einer Hochzeit war. Und man muss sich das Schlafzimmer teilen und du musst sie lieben", erklärte Drake Lucius seine Vorstellungen in einem aufgeregten Tonfall. Er wollte endlich eine Erklärung haben.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue in Dracos Richtung und Draco zuckte als Antwort die Schultern. Er grinste seinen Vater hilfesuchend an.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Lucius, bevor er seine Stimme zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern senkte und meinte: „Er ist ein bisschen jung für dieses Gespräch, oder?"

Draco nickte ein wenig von seiner Position neben Drake aus und sah mit einem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Vater. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er seinem Sohn erklären sollte, wie er und seine Schwester entstanden sind, ohne dass er Details verriet, für die er noch viel zu jung war.

„In Ordnung, Drake, was du gesagt hast, ist sehr richtig, außer dass Mütter und Väter manchmal ein Schlafzimmer teilen, ohne dass sie verheiratet sind, so wie es bei deinen Eltern der Fall war", sagte Lucius vorsichtig.

„Aber sie können keine Babys machen, bevor sie nicht verheiratet sind", protestierte Drake. Soweit er wusste, war eine Hochzeit unbedingt notwendig.

„Oh, das können sie schon. Es ist zwar nicht moralisch korrekt, aber es ist im Bereich des Möglichen", versicherte Lucius ihm und hoffte, dass das Kind das einfach akzeptieren und das Thema fallen lassen würde.

„Waren Mummy und Daddy schlimm?", fragte Drake. Er hatte die Wörter „nicht" und „korrekt", verstanden, aber er war ein wenig verwirrt vom Rest des Satzes.

„Nun, ja, auf eine Weise waren sie das schon. Gute Hexen und Zauberer warten, bis sie verheiratet sind, damit sie sich das Schlafzimmer teilen." Lucius kämpfte damit, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, während er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, der sich in Horror verwandelte.

_Merlin, ich glaube, Vater macht es nur schlimmer, _dachte Draco, als er sich mit den Händen durch das lange Haar fuhr. _Wie soll ich Gin und mich nun wieder entlasten, jetzt wo er denkt, wir waren schlimm und unerzogen?_

„Wie?", fragte Drake neugierig.

„Wie was?", antwortete Lucius und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wie machen sie Babys?", fragte Drake. Es war eine einfache Frage, die ihm allerdings noch niemand beantwortet hatte. Also würde vielleicht sein Großvater antworten.

„Na ja... Weißt du... Sie ähm...", stammelte Lucius. Wie sollte er diese Frage beantworten? Es war sehr unpassend, einem Kind in diesem Alter die Details zu erzählen. Merlin wusste, dass er Draco nur mit dem notwendigsten Grundwissen nach Hogwarts geschickt und gehofft hatte, dass die älteren Jungs seine Lücken füllen würden.

„Sie... ähm... vollziehen eine besondere Umarmung", half Draco ihm lächelnd. Er war zufrieden mit sich selbst für diese einfache Erklärung.

„Ja... ja, sie machen eine besondere Umarmung und dann können sie ein Baby bekommen", fuhr Lucius etwas selbstsicherer fort.

„Wie geht so eine besondere Umarmung?", fragte Drake nach.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier noch weiter ins Detail gehen sollten, Drake. Wenn du älter bist, wirst du alles über besondere Umarmungen mit Hexen lernen", versuchte Lucius ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber wie kann ich sonst wissen, ob ich einer Hexe eine besondere Umarmung gebe? Weil ich das nicht will und ich muss das wissen, damit ich es auch nicht tun kann", drängte Drake weiter. Er war ziemlich besorgt, dass er vielleicht schon mal einer Hexe eine besondere Umarmung gegeben haben könnte. Nicht, dass er viele Hexen umarmt hätte, nur seine Mummy, seine Grandma und diverse Tanten, und das normal nur unter großem Leid.

Die Augen der beiden älteren Malfoy-Zauberer wurden groß. Drake wollte das Thema einfach nicht fallen lassen und keiner von ihnen war vorbereitet, um mit ihm weitere Details zu besprechen.

„Drake, du musst dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, besondere Umarmungen zu geben, bevor du nicht vierzehn bist oder so, okay? Und bis dann wirst du alles darüber wissen", sagte Draco ihm in der Hoffnung, dass dies die Diskussion beenden würde.

Als er dies hörte, räusperte Lucius sich subtil, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, bevor er seinem einzigen Sohn eine fragende Augenbraue entgegenhob. Draco antwortete nur mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Aber was, wenn ich einer Hexe keine besondere Umarmung geben will?", fragte Drake. Er war eindeutig verzweifelt über den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht keine Wahl haben könnte.

„Du musst nicht, aber glaub mir, bis du vierzehn oder fünfzehn bist, wirst du den Hexen so oft du kannst besondere Umarmungen geben wollen", sagte Draco ihm und versuchte, das Lachen zurückzuhalten, das aus ihm herausbrechen wollte.

„Aber was ist mit Hexenbazillen?", fragte Drake ernst.

Lucius prustete leise aufgrund des letzten Kommentars seines Enkelsohnes. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie hier saßen und mit einem Vierjährigen über Sex diskutierten, und nun sorgte er sich auch noch wegen Hexenbazillen.

„Wenn du älter wirst, werden die Hexenbazillen weniger bedrohlich. Du wirst gerne Hexen berühren", versicherte Draco ihm mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern.

„Das sagen mir Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron auch immer", meinte Drake in Gedanken versunken.

„Würden sie dich jemals anlügen?", fragte Draco so ernst er unter diesen Umständen konnte.

„Onkel Harry nicht", sagte Drake ihm bestimmt.

„Na ja, du kannst doch auch deinem Onkel Harry glauben, und ich würde dich trotzdem nicht anlügen", versicherte Draco ihm.

„Mag sein..." Drake dachte über die Antwort seines Vaters sorgfältig nach.

„Ich hatte früher auch vor den Hexenbazillen Angst", sagte Draco ihm.

„Wirklich?", fragte Drake.

„Ja, ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Frag mal deine Tante Pansy, wir kennen uns praktisch unser ganzes Leben lang und manchmal wollten unsere Eltern, dass wir Hand in Hand zum Abendessen gehen, aber ich wollte nie, weil sie ja Hexenbazillen hatte", erklärte Draco dem begeisterten Drake.

„Was ist dann passiert, Daddy?", fragte Drake. Er war geschockt, weil sein eigener Vater so eine Tortur überstanden hatte.

„Na ja, ich schätze, ich bin einfach reifer geworden. Plötzlich habe ich mir keine Sorgen mehr wegen Hexenbazillen gemacht und ich bin gerne Hand in Hand mit Hexen spazieren gegangen", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh", murmelte Drake grüblerisch. Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass er sich jemals keine Sorgen wegen Hexenbazillen machen würde, auch wenn jeder ihm das Gegenteil sagte.

Während Drake tief in Gedanken versunken war, nützte Lucius die Gelegenheit, um sich leise mit Draco zu unterhalten.

„Manchmal sollte man wegen den Hexenbazillen wohl doch etwas vorsichtiger sein", flüsterte Lucius, der die ganze Zeit grinsen musste.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich unvorsichtig war", flüsterte Draco lächelnd zurück.

„Drake, gibt es noch irgendwelche anderen geheimen Zaubererangelegenheiten, die du gern besprechen würdest, wo wir schon hier sind?", fragte Lucius und unterbrach die Gedanken des jungen Zauberers.

„Nö, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Drake.

„Gut, warum kehren wir also nicht ins Wohnzimmer zurück?", schlug Lucius vor. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass er den Wissensdurst des Jungen vorerst gestillt hatte. _Merlin, ich glaube fast, ich werde für solche Sachen zu alt, _dachte er, als er sich elegant aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Okay", sagte Drake freudig.

Als sie sich wieder auf den langen Korridor begaben, hielt Lucius Drake ständig an, um ihm zu erklären, wer auf den Porträts abgebildet war und in welcher Blutlinie sie zu dem Jungen standen. Einige stellten Fragen über die Bestrafung, die der Kleine gerade erhalten hatte, und waren enttäuscht, dass sie keine Schreie gehört hatten. Irgendwann, als Lucius ihm gerade das Porträt seines Ururgroßvaters zeigte, streckte Drake seine kleine Hand aus und ergriff Lucius' Hand. Lucius sah hinunter auf seine Hand und schloss seine langen Finger um die kleine Hand seines Enkelsohnes. Er lächelte breit und spürte, wie sich eine Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete, die er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Die drei Zauberer schlenderten zurück zum Wohnzimmer, Drakes Hand war noch immer von Lucius' umschlossen. Narcissa sah hoch, als sie lächelnd das Zimmer betraten. Sie ignorierte das laute Luftholen von Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saß. Vor ihnen befanden sich drei Generationen der Malfoy-Männer, und der Älteste und der Jüngste hielten sich an der Hand. Es wärmte ihr Herz und versicherte ihr, dass in ihrer Familie alles ein gutes Ende finden würde.

„Ah, meine Damen, ich nehme an, dass noch etwas Tee für uns übrig ist", sagte Lucius in einem leichten Tonfall.

„Natürlich, Liebling. Tee?", antwortete Narcissa.

„Ja, danke. Drake, wolltest du nicht etwas sagen, bevor wir essen?" Lucius sah auf den kleinen Jungen hinab, dessen Hand sich noch immer in seiner befand.

„Ich glaub fast schon", murmelte Drake als Antwort.

„Vielleicht könntest du etwas lauter sprechen", schlug Lucius leise vor.

Drake sah zu seiner Mutter und zu seiner Großmutter hoch und holte dann tief Luft. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Großvater vergessen würde, dass er sich bei den Damen entschuldigen musste.

„Ich entschuldige mich, weil ich Großvater vor euch beschimpft habe", sagte Drake schnell.

Ginny war verblüfft. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass sich ihr kleiner Sohn so gewandt entschuldigte. Normalerweise musste sie ein gemurmeltes „Sorry" förmlich aus ihm herauspressen, und danach fügte er üblicherweise noch einen selbstverteidigenden Kommentar hinzu. Narcissa hingegen konnte ihr warmes Lächeln aufrecht erhalten und streckte dem kleinen Jungen eine Hand entgegen. Drake ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand in ihre.

„Deine Entschuldigung ist angenommen, Liebling. Jetzt können wir diese schlimme Sache vergessen und du kannst etwas Tee haben." Narcissa lächelte ihn breit an.

„Ich hab Hunger", meinte Drake mit einem Lächeln, als er den üppig und mit köstlichen Sachen gedeckten Tisch sah.

„Vielleicht können wir dir erlauben, kräftig zuzulangen", schlug Lucius vor.

Drake ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten gestapelt waren. Es gab so vieles, von dem man auswählen konnte.

„Nimm dir, so viel du möchtest, Liebling", sagte Narcissa mit einem Lächeln, während sie ihm einen kleinen Teller reichte, auf den er seine Auswahl legen konnte.

In der Zwischenzeit setzte sich Draco neben Ginny und legte einen Arm über ihren Schultern auf die Lehne des Sessels.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, war haben einfach diese geheimen Zaubererangelegenheiten aus der Welt geschafft", antwortete er und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Oh." Sie kicherte leise. „Und dein Vater?"

„Sie haben das unter sich geregelt, aber anscheinend ist alles in Ordnung, denkst du nicht auch?", antwortete Draco und spähte hinüber zu seinem Vater, der es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht hatte, und zu Drake, der sich vorsichtig mit einem Teller voller Köstlichkeiten auf seine Armlehne gesetzt hatte.

„Ich schätze schon", flüsterte Ginny zurück.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich auch in Vaters Arbeitszimmer schicken, damit wir uns unterhalten können", neckte Draco sie.

„Das würdest du nicht", meinte Ginny ein wenig lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Draco grinste sie einfach nur an, als er sah, wie ihr Gesicht Farbe bekam, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Lucius' und Narcissas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Du würdest was nicht tun, Draco?", fragte Lucius mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich hab nur eben vorgeschlagen, dass Ginny die Idee vielleicht mögen würde, wenn wir _oompf..." _Dracos Stimme ging in einem kleinen Grunzen unter, als Ginnys Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen versank. Er blickte zu dem feurigen Rotschopf und erkannte den bösen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Daher beschloss er, es nicht noch weiter zu treiben, bevor sie noch ihren Zauberstab hervorholte, um ein wenig zu „spielen".

„Ist egal, Vater", meinte Draco spitz.

„Draco, als du heute Morgen gefloht hast, hast du einen anstehenden Geburtstag erwähnt", erinnerte Narcissa ihn.

„Das ist unser Geburtstag", half Angel ihr aufgeregt weiter.

„Sie haben am 25. März Geburtstag", informierte Ginny sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Oh, wie schön! Und wie alt werdet ihr?", fragte Narcissa.

„Wir werden schon fünf", sagte Drake.

„Wunderbar. Habt ihr schon Pläne für eine Feier?", fragte Narcissa Ginny.

„Wir feiern normalerweise zu Hause eine Familienparty", antwortete Ginny.

„Oh, ich verstehe", antwortete Narcissa leise.

Ginny verstand schnell, dass ihre Antwort vielleicht so geklungen hatte, als wären die Malfoys nicht auf der Party erwünscht. Sie hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber es würde sicher als rüde angesehen werden, wenn sie sie nicht zumindest einladen würde.

„Natürlich seid ihr auch alle herzlich Willkommen", fügte Ginny schnell hinzu.

„Bist du dir sicher, Liebes?", fragte Narcissa mit einer immer noch etwas enttäuschten Stimmlage.

„Natürlich. Sobald wir die Details festgelegt haben, werden wir sie euch eulen", versicherte Ginny.

„Das wäre wunderbar", antwortete Narcissa in einer erfreuten Stimmlage. Sie begann sofort, die Shopping-Touren mental zu planen, die sie erledigen musste.

„Nachdem wir den Tee getrunken haben, könnten wir vielleicht einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien machen und den Kindern den See zeigen", schlug Lucius vor.

„Oooh Großvater, können wir bitte die Pferdchen anschauen?" Angel sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und begann herumzuhüpfen.

„Ich habe ihnen heute Morgen erzählt, dass wir Pferde haben", informierte Draco seinen Vater und musste wegen Angels Enthusiasmus grinsen.

„Nun, ich nehme an, wir können auch einen Abstecher in die Ställe machen, wenn du willst", sagte Lucius versöhnlich.

„Und können wir Zucker und Karotten für die Pferdchen mitnehmen?", fragte Angel aufgeregt.

„Zucker und Karotten?", fragte Lucius.

„Ja, Pferdchen mögen Zucker und Karotten. Bitte, Großvater, Daddy hat gesagt, wir können?", bettelte Angel.

„Und wann hat dein Vater seine Einwilligung gegeben?" Lucius hob dem immer noch herumhüpfenden Mädchen eine Augenbraue entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ist Einwilligung?" Angel hörte auf zu hüpfen und zog ihre Augenbrauen verirrt zusammen.

„Einwilligung ist gleichbedeutend mit Erlaubnis. Wann hat dein Vater seine Erlaubnis gegeben, die Pferde mit Zucker und Karotten zu füttern?", fragte Lucius noch einmal. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, Angels Bildung gemeinsam mit Drakes auszubauen.

„Oh, heute, als er uns von den Pferdchen erzählt hat. Bitte, Großvater", bettelte Angel und setzte den süßesten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Das war derjenige, der ihre Onkel üblicherweise dazu brachte, wieder alles zu revidieren und ihr genau das zu gewähren, was sie wollte.

Draco glaubte, seinen Augen nicht ganz trauen zu können, während er seinem Vater gegenübersaß. Er konnte beinahe sehen, wie er zu einer Pfütze zerfloss. Angel würde definitiv kein Problem damit haben, Lucius um ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln, wenn sie ihn weiterhin so anblickte.

„Na ja, ich denke, das wäre nicht so schlecht", antwortete Lucius und lächelte breit. „Die Hauselfen sollen ein Paket vorbereiten und es in die Ställe bringen."

„Danke, Großvater. Können wir jetzt gehen?" Angel begann wieder, vor Vorfreude auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Wir sind mit unserem Tee noch nicht fertig, Angelique", sagte Lucius sanft. „Sobald wir fertig sind, können wir uns auf den Weg machen."

„Daddy, kann ich ein anderes Gewand kriegen? Ich hasse es, in diesen blöden Roben wie ein Idiot auszusehen", meinte Drake.

„Drake, diese Sprache ist vor Damen nicht akzeptabel", unterbrach Lucius schnell, bevor Draco antworten konnte.

„Oh, ämm... Tut mir Leid, Großmutter und Mummy", sagte er und drehte sich zu den beiden Hexen.

Narcissa konnte sehen, wie Lucius wieder in die alte Routine verfiel, die er damals mit Draco hielt, als dieser noch klein war. Er erinnerte ihn sanft an seine Manieren und nahm ihn mit in sein Arbeitszimmer, wenn es um ein gröberes Fehlverhalten ging.

Ginny glaubte, sie könnte ihren Augen oder Ohren nicht mehr trauen. Entschuldigte sich ihr Sohn gerade, ohne dass er es gesagt bekommen hätte? Vielleicht hatte Lucius Malfoy doch etwas Gutes an sich; wenn er so einen Effekt auf Drake hatte, konnte er nicht so schlecht sein. Nicht etwa, dass sie ihre Vorsicht nun in den Wind geschlagen hätte, aber vielleicht würde sie ihm die Chance geben zu beweisen, dass er ihr Vertrauen wert war.

„Na ja, Daddy, ich sehe wie ein Idiot aus. Kann ich mich jetzt umziehen?", wiederholte Drake seine Frage.

Ginny konnte das kleine Kichern nicht unterdrücken, das ihr auskam, als sie Lucius' verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Drake", meinte Lucius in einem tiefen Brummen.

„Dieses Mal hab ich nichts Falsches gesagt", stellte Drake fest und rollte mit den Augen. Konnte der ältere Zauberer sich da nicht einfach raushalten und seinen Vater antworten lassen?

„Na ja, ich denke, das war schon falsch. Entschuldige dich jetzt", verlangte Lucius von ihm.

Drake seufzte schwer und drehte sich ein weiteres Mal zu den beiden Hexen um. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe."

Sowohl Ginny als auch Narcissa trugen ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, das nichts mit der Entschuldigung zu tun hatte, die er soeben so gleichgültig vorgebracht hatte, sondern eher mit dem schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht, als dieser ebenfalls mit den Augen rollte.

„Daddy, kann ich mich jetzt umziehen, ich..." Drake wurde unterbrochen.

„Natürlich, Drake. Mutter, wo kann Drake sich umziehen?" Draco hätte seine Fröhlichkeit nicht länger verbergen können, wenn er gezwungen gewesen wäre, seinen Vater noch eine Runde Verhaltenskorrektur und Entschuldigungen mit seinem Sohn spielen zu lassen. Er erinnerte sich schmerzhaft an die Routine, die er noch gut aus seiner eigenen Kindheit kannte.

„Millie", rief Narcissa die Elfe herbei.

„Mistress, kann Millie Mistress dienen?" Die Kreatur verbeugte sich tief.

„Millie, zeige Master Drake ein Gästezimmer und hilf ihm dabei, seine Kleidung zu wechseln", wies Narcissa an.

„Wie Mistress wünscht", antwortete Millie.

„Drake, Liebling, geh mit Millie und sie wird dir helfen. Angelique, möchtest du dich auch umziehen?", fragte Narcissa.

„Nein, ich mag meine hübsche Robe. Ist sie nicht schön?", antwortete Angel und drehte sich herum, damit alle ihr Kleid bewundern konnten.

„Das heißt, nein danke, Liebling, und ja, deine Robe ist sehr hübsch", korrigierte Narcissa sie sanft.

„Millie, lass Drake nicht allein, wir wollen nicht, dass er sich verläuft", sagte Draco der Elfe.

Drake folgte dem hässlichen, kleinen Wesen aus dem Wohnzimmer und die große Treppe hinauf in Richtung eines der Gästezimmer.

Während Drake in bequemere Kleidung schlüpfte, arrangierte Lucius das Päckchen für die Pferde, das er in die Ställe liefern ließ, und befahl den Elfen, ihre Mäntel ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Sobald sie da waren, hatte Draco Ginny in ihren Mantel geholfen, während Lucius Angel assistierte. Angel machte alles nach, was ihre Mutter mit ihrem Vater tat, inklusive ihrer eigenen Version eines flirtenden Lächelns über ihre Schulter, das sie dem älteren Zauberer zuwarf, der daraufhin heftig zu lachen begann. Während Lucius Narcissa mit ihrem Mantel half, kam Drake zurück in das Wohnzimmer und war bereit, in Richtung der Türen nach draußen aufzubrechen.

„Was auf Erden trägst du denn da, Kind", meinte Lucius und beäugte den Jungen von oben bis unten.

„Meine echten Sachen", sagte Drake und lächelte breit. Er fand seine alten Jeans, das ausgewaschene T-Shirt, Turnschuhe und den „Weasley Pullover" viel bequemer als seine schönen Roben und die guten Schuhe.

„Wirklich? Na ja, vielleicht werden wir uns mal um deine Garderobe kümmern?", murmelte Lucius leise.

„Wir sind alle fertig, Großvater", flötete Angel aufgeregt. „Können wir jetzt zu den Pferdchen gehen?"

„Natürlich. Wollen wir?", antwortete Lucius und streckte dem kleinen Mädchen seine Hand entgegen, die sie freudig ergriff.

tbc


	20. Pferde und Rosen

**Ü/N: **Nach langer Zeit geht es nun mit der Geschichte weiter. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 20**

**Pferde und Rosen**

* * *

Sobald sie draußen waren, schlugen sie die Richtung zu den Ställen ein. Angel hielt Lucius' behandschuhte Hand, Narcissa ging an seiner anderen Seite. Ihre Hand lag in seinem angewinkelten Arm. Dieses Mal hatte er auf den Stock mit dem Schlangenkopf verzichtet, den er sonst immer bei sich trug. Ginny und Draco liefen Seite an Seite ein kleines Stück hinter ihnen, und Drake sprintete allen voraus. Er war froh, im Freien zu sein.

„Also, wie lief es mit den geheimen Zaubererangelegenheiten?", fragte Ginny und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun, ich denke, Vater und ich konnten all seine Fragen beantworten, aber ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass Drake jetzt denkt, wir würden schmutzige Dinge machen", antwortete Draco grinsend.

„Oh Gott, wie konnte das passieren?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Eigentlich war es Vater, der ihm gesagt hat, es wäre nicht moralisch vertretbar, im selben Schlafzimmer zu schlafen, bevor man verheiratet ist, daher zog Drake den Schluss, wir wären schlimm gewesen", antwortete Draco und kicherte sanft.

„Ich kann Drake richtig vor mir sehen, wie er diesen kleinen Happen im unpassendsten Moment in die Unterhaltung einbringt", murmelte Ginny.

„Oh, das war noch nicht das Schlimmste", sagte Draco leise, während er ein bisschen näher zu ihr rutschte. Er wollte sie unbedingt berühren, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden.

„Oh, erzähle!", sagte Ginny und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Er wollte wissen, wie", sagte Draco und versuchte mit all seiner Kraft, ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren.

„Wie? Wie was?", fragte Ginny mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie war eindeutig verwirrt.

„Wie man Babys macht", antwortete Draco und lachte über den erstaunten Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht. Im selben Moment griff er unbewusst nach ihrer Hand.

„Oh mein Gott. Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt, oder? Ich meine, er ist doch erst vier, Draco." Ginny war entsetzt, dass ihr kleines, unschuldiges Baby so eine Frage gestellt hat.

„Hey, beruhig dich, Gin. Wir haben uns schön um das Thema herum geredet. Du weißt schon, besondere Umarmungen und all das, also absolut keine Details", versicherte Draco ihr mit einem beruhigenden Drücken ihrer Hand. Sie hatte ihre Hand nicht weggezogen und Draco fasste dies als positives Zeichen auf.

„Oh, dann schätze ich, ist es okay", antwortete Ginny und atmete etwas beruhigter.

„Das lustigste war, dass, sobald wir das Thema durchgekaut hatten, er sehr wegen den Hexenbazillen besorgt war", sagte Draco kichernd.

„Sie haben momentan eine wichtige Stellung in seinem Leben", sagte Ginny kichernd. „Ich hoffe, er bleibt bei dieser Meinung, bis er mindestens, ähm, dreißig ist oder so."

Draco lache laut auf. Er wusste gut genug, dass Drake seine Angst vor Hexenbazillen im Alter von zwölf oder dreizehn überwinden würde. Und dann würde er auch den Mut finden, seinen Hormonen in Richtung junger Hexen zu folgen.

Sie näherten sich den großen Stallungen, wo die Pferde der Malfoys wohnten. Drake lief immer noch voraus und war schon fast bei den Toren zu den Ställen angekommen.

„Drake, du kannst nicht einfach so in die Ställe laufen, die Pferde werden sich erschrecken", rief Draco seinem Sohn zu.

„Okay, Daddy. Ich warte hier", antwortete Drake sichtlich ungeduldig.

„Guter Junge." Draco lächelte ihn an und ignorierte den Unterton in der Stimme seines Sohnes.

Als alle zu Drake aufgeschlossen hatten, war es Lucius ein Anliegen, mit den Kindern zu sprechen, bevor sie die Ställe betraten.

„Drake, Angelique, ihr dürft eine lauten oder plötzlichen Geräusche machen, während wir in den Ställen sind", sagte Lucius ihnen ernst.

„Warum, Großvater?", fragte Angel und blickte zu ihm mit ihrem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck hoch.

„Wenn ihr laut seid, könntet ihr den Pferden Angst machen", antwortete Lucius geduldig.

„Wir werden leise sein, das versprechen wir, nicht wahr, Drake?", antwortete Angel treuherzig und nickte, um ihre Zustimmung zu bekräftigen.

„Ja, Großvater. Können wir jetzt hinein?", sagte Drake schnell.

„Sicher", antwortete Lucius und lächelte.

Die Familie betrat die Stallungen mit lauter Ooohs und Aaaahs von Angel. Das kleine Mädchen mochte alle Arten von Kreaturen, da waren Pferde keine Ausnahme. In den Ställen der Malfoys wohnten vier Stuten, ein Wallach und ein schwarzer Zuchthengst. Eine der Stuten gehörte Narcissa, der Wallach gehörte Draco und der Zuchthengst Lucius. Lucius war der Einzige, der dieses spezielle Tier unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Großvater, dürfen wir sie streicheln?", fragte Angel. Ihre Stimme signalisierte, dass ihr das ein sehr wichtiges Anliegen war.

„Natürlich. Streichle mit deiner Hand über die Pferdenase", meinte Lucius, als er voran ging und die Pferde inspizierte, an denen er vorbei ging.

„Großvater, ich komm nicht rauf", beschwerte sich Angel, die versuchte, sich zu strecken und den Kopf von einer der Stuten zu erreichen.

„Komm her, ich hebe dich hoch", sagte Lucius mit ausgestreckten Armen. Er legte seinen Stock beiseite, damit er seine Enkeltochter bequem halten konnte.

Angel lief zu Lucius und er setzte sie an seine Hüfte. Dann ging er zu der Box, in der sein Zuchthengst wohnte.

„Das ist mein Pferd", sagte Lucius, während Angel ihre Hand ausstreckte und die Nase des großen Tieres streichelte.

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte Angel, als das Tier schnaubte.

„Er st ein Hengst und sein Name ist Donal. Das heißt so viel wie ‚stolzes Oberhaupt'", erklärte Lucius ihr.

„Er ist echt groß, Großvater. Kannst du auch auf ihm reiten?", fragte Angel mit unschuldigem Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, Angelique, ich kann auch auf ihm reiten", antwortete Lucius lächelnd.

„Können wir mal reiten?", fragte Angel aufgeregt.

Als sie die Stallungen betreten hatten, hatte Draco Ginny sofort ans andere Ende geführt, wo sein eigenes Pferd sich aufhielt. Während er ihr alles über seinen Wallach erzählte, gelang es ihm, mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung seiner Eltern zu lauschen, die die Kinder bei sich hatten.

„Angel, denk daran, was ich gesagt habe. Heute nicht", erinnerte er sie streng.

„Ja, Daddy", sagte Angel. Ihre Stimme war voller Enttäuschung.

„Nun, mach kein saures Gesicht. Wir werden schon reiten gehen, nur eben nicht heute", sagte Draco ihr sanft und hoffte, dass sie nicht zum Weinen anfangen würde. Er glaubte nicht, dass er ihr widerstehen könnte, wenn sie damit begann.

„Außerdem kannst du nicht in deinem hübschen Kleid reiten gehen, oder?", fragte Lucius sie.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Angel immer noch enttäuscht.

„Möchtest du Donal eine Karotte geben?", fragte Lucius in der Hoffnung, das würde sie wieder aufheitern.

„Ja, bitte, Großvater!", antwortete Angel und vergaß ihre Enttäuschung sofort wieder.

„Narcissa, Liebste, ich frage mich, ob du wohl Angelique eine Karotte reichen könntest", sagte Lucius zu seiner Frau, die mit Drake bei den Stuten stand.

„Natürlich. Hier, bitte, Süße", antwortete Narcissa und lächelte Angel warm an.

„Danke, Großmutter", sagte Angel. „Großvater, wie kann ich ihn füttern?"

„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Lucius erstaunt.

„Nein", antwortete Angel unschuldig.

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Immerhin hast auch du vorgeschlagen, dass wir ihnen Karotten und Zucker mitbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucius nach.

„Ja, aber ich weiß nur, dass sie das mögen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man sie füttert", erklärte Angel, ohne den strengen Ton zu beachten, den Lucius ihr entgegenbrachte. Sie war diesen Ton von ihrem Onkel Percy gewohnt und daher war sie auch nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, ich muss dich kurz wieder runter stellen, damit ich es dir zeigen kann", sagte Lucius, während er zurück an seine Kindheit dachte.

Als kleiner Junge wollte er seinem Pferd unbedingt eine Karotte füttern. Unglücklicherweise hatte Lucius das Wurzelgemüse nicht richtig gehalten, da er seine Finger nicht zurückgezogen hatte, bevor die junge Stute ihm in die Finger biss. Es war zwar keine große Verletzung entstanden, aber sein Vertrauen in diese Tiere war etwas zerrüttet worden und konnte auch dadurch nicht wieder behoben werden, dass sein Vater ihm zeigte, wie man diese Tiere richtig fütterte. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder irgendeines seiner Körperteile in die Nähe eines Pferdemaules zu bringen.

„Ist gut", versicherte Angel ihm und lächelte, während sie ihm ihre Karotte reichte.

Lucius stellte Angelique auf den Boden und machte sich innerlich bereit, Donal die Karotte zu geben.

„Angelique, siehst du zu?", fragte Lucius, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, dass das kleine Mädchen ihre Augen nicht von ihm genommen hatte.

„Ja, Großvater, ich seh zu", antwortete Angel.

„Gut. Nun, halte deine Karotte so wie ich und biete sie dem Pferd an. Jetzt kommt es näher an deine Hand heran. Du kannst sie ihm mit offener Handfläche hinhalten", wies Lucius sie an. Er brauchte all seine Willensstärke, um seine Hand von dem kauenden Tier nicht wegzuziehen.

„Kann ich es jetzt versuchen?", fragte Angel mit aufgeregter Stimme.

„Natürlich. Warum holst du nicht noch eine Karotte?", antwortete Lucius. Er war erleichtert, dass er diese Performance nicht wiederholen musste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber über seinem Handschuh aus, damit alle Spuren von Pferdesabber und der Karotte beseitigt wurden.

„Hier, Großvater, ich hab noch eine Karotte", sagte Angel, als sie zu ihm zurück lief.

„Gut", meinte Lucius, während er sie hochhob, damit sie das Pferd füttern konnte. „Nun, erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich die Karotte gehalten habe?"

„So?", fragte Angel.

„Ja, genau so. Gut, jetzt halte ihm deine Hand hin, Angel", sagte Lucius. Er klang ein wenig nervös, aber das wäre nur denjenigen aufgefallen, die ihn gut kannten.

„Das fühlt sich komisch an." Angel kicherte und amüsierte sich dabei bestens.

„Tatsächlich?" Lucius lächelte, weil sie so glücklich darüber war.

„Können wir jetzt ein paar Zuckerwürfel holen, Großvater?", fragte Angel aufgeregt. Sie wollte das Pferd weiterhin füttern.

„Vielleicht können wir den Zucker der Stute deiner Großmutter füttern. Ich glaube nicht, dass Donal noch etwas braucht, nachdem er schon zwei Karotten bekommen hatte", meinte Lucius. Er fühlte sich wohler dabei, Narcissas sanfter Stute die Zuckerwürfel zu geben.

„Oooh welche ist es denn?", fragte Angel und drehte sich in Lucius Armen herum, um einen Blick auf die anderen Pferde zu werfen.

Lucius drehte sich um und ging zu der Box, wo Narcissa eine elegante, braune Stute streichelte und mit ihr flüsterte.

„Hat sie dir schon geantwortet, Liebste?" Lucius nahm eine Frau sanft auf den Arm.

„Oh, wenn du nur um all die Geheimnisse Bescheid wüsstest, die sie mit mir teilt, Liebling", gab Narcissa voll Humor zurück.

Es war bereits ein alter Familienscherz. Narcissa hatte immer schon mit ihren Pferden gesprochen, sie führte beinah ganze Unterhaltungen mit ihnen. Lucius fand dies höchst amüsant, da er, als Erwachsener, nie das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sich mit einem Tier zu unterhalten.

„Wie heißt sie, Großmutter?", fragte Angel, während sie die lange Nase der Stute streichelte.

„Sie heißt Ona, das heißt ‚die Anmutige'", antwortete Narcissa. „Ist sie nicht schön?"

„Oh ja, sie ist sehr hübsch", stimmte Angel ihr zu. „Glaubst du, sie hätte gern etwas Zucker?"

„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher", antwortete Narcissa mit einem Lächeln.

„Angel, denk daran, dass du deine Handfläche immer schön ausgestreckt hältst", erinnerte Lucius sie.

„So, Großvater?", fragte Angel und streckte ihre Hand aus, um Lucius' Zustimmung zu bekommen.

„Ja, genau so", antwortete Lucius und lächelte sie warm an.

Kurz darauf kicherte Angel wieder los, da die sanfte Stute den Zucker aus ihrer Hand fraß.

„Das kitzelt", jauchzte sie zufrieden.

Nachdem sie jedes Pferd im Stall gestreichelt und gefüttert hatten, war es an der Zeit, dass sie wieder zurück zum Hauptgebäude gingen, da es bereits Mittag war.

„Ich schlage vor, wir erfrischen uns ein wenig, bevor wir essen", meinte Narcissa, als sie das Herrenhaus betraten.

„Die Kinder müssen sich unbedingt die Hände waschen", stimmte Ginny ihr zu.

Narcissa rief Millie herbei, die Ginny und die Kinder zu einem Badezimmer führte, sodass sie sich sauber machen konnten. Danach wurden sie wieder zurück zum Speisezimmer geführt.

Während sie das elegante Speisezimmer betraten, fiel Ginny auf, dass Draco und Lucius sofort aufstanden und Ginny entgegen kamen. Draco rückte ihr den Stuhl neben dem seinen zurecht und Lucius führte die Kinder um den halben Tisch herum, damit sie ihren Eltern gegenüber und neben Narcissa sitzen konnten. Lucius saß natürlich am Kopf des Tisches.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, die Kinder würden näher bei mir sitzen", schlug Ginny zögernd vor. Sie wusste, welche Unordnung sie machen konnten, während sie aßen.

„Unsinn, Liebes. Ich komme schon mit den Kindern zurecht. Genieße dein Essen", sagte Narcissa ihr lächelnd.

„Es ist nur so, dass das alles meistens ein bisschen chaotisch wird", meinte Ginny nervös. Eigentlich wurde das meistens ein riesiges Chaos, wenn die Kinder aßen.

„Nichts, womit ich zuvor nicht auch schon zu tun gehabt hätte. Wir machen alle ein kleines Chaos, wenn wir unsere Tischmanieren erst lernen", sagte Narcissa sanft.

„Nun, wenn Sie sich sicher sind", antwortete Ginny leise. Sie war noch immer nicht glücklich mit der Sitzordnung.

„Natürlich", sagte Narcissa mit einer Endgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme, die das Thema beendete.

Das Mittagessen war eine extravagante Zusammenstellung aus Schweinefleisch, Rind und Lamm, serviert mit viel Gemüse und auf eine Art und Weise zubereitet, die Ginny bislang noch nicht gesehen hatte. Und erst das Dessert...

Ginny lehnte sich zu Draco und flüsterte ihm zu: „Merlin, esst ihr das alles jeden Tag?"

„Nein, das ist etwas ganz Besonderes, weil ihr hier seid", flüsterte er lächelnd zurück. _Und weil du etwas Besonderes bist, _fügte er im Geiste hinzu. Das Bedürfnis, mehr Zeit mit ihr allein zu verbringen, wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Er musste sich zurückhalten, um sie nicht ständig zu berühren. Er dachte daran, dass er schon eine sehr lange Zeit mit ihr nicht mehr intim gewesen war und sie das als unangebracht auffassen würde, wenn er gewissen Grenzen überschritt.

Während dem Essen bot Ginny oft ihre Hilfe mit Drake oder Angel an, nur um von Narcissa wieder zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden. Narcissa machte es Spaß, den Kindern zu helfen, indem sie ihnen das Fleisch schnitt, sie überredete, etwas Neues zu probieren und sofort alle Flecken wegzauberte, die die Kinder versehentlich machten.

Nachdem sie sich alle satt gegessen hatten – Ginny bezweifelte, dass Narcissa viel gegessen hatte, da sie sich so liebevoll um die Kinder gekümmert hatte – schlug Lucius vor, die Kinder mit zu einem Spaziergang durch das Haus zu nehmen.

Als die Gruppe das Speisezimmer verließ, um mit der Führung zu beginnen, hatte sich Angel sofort Lucius' Hand geschnappt. Drake hielt Narcissas Hand und Draco und Ginny gingen mit etwas Abstand hinterher. Als sie den Flur hinab in Richtung Foyer gingen, spürte Ginny Dracos Arm, der sich um ihre Hüfte legte und sie in einen dunklen Raum zog.

„Komm hier herein", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr, als er sie zur Seite und in eines der früheren Wohnzimmer des Herrenhauses zog.

„Draco, was machst du?", fragte Ginny und drehte sich aus seinem Griff heraus.

„Schhh", sagte er und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Ich wollte mich nur mit dir unterhalten, das ist alles."

„Die Kinder...", begann Ginny.

„Es geht ihnen gut", versicherte Draco ihr.

„Aber..." Sie wollte weiterhin protestieren.

„Du traust ihm immer noch nicht, oder?", fragte Draco ernst.

„Ich... Na ja... Es ist kompliziert und ich bin verwirrt wegen dem, was ich gerade fühle", gab Ginny zu.

„Die Kids vertrauen ihm, ist das nicht genug?", fragte Draco leise.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ginny mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Die Kinder mochten generell jeden, den sie kennen lernten. Immer war es Angel ohne zu zögern zuerst, und dann auch Drake, nachdem er eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

„Lass meinen Eltern ein wenig Zeit allein mit den Kids. Es wird ihnen gut gehen", versicherte Draco ihr sanft. „Er ist kein Monster, Gin", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Du bist sein Sohn, du siehst das von der anderen Seite", antwortete Ginny. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich ihm nicht vertraue, nach dem, was ich heute gesehen habe, aber ich habe immer noch meine Vorbehalte, und ich denke, nach allem, was ich wegen ihm erlitten habe, habe ich auch das Recht, ein wenig vorsichtig zu sein."

„Okay, aber gib ihm zumindest eine Chance", flehte Draco sie an.

„Nun gut, ich gebe ihm eine Chance", stimmte Ginny ihm zu.

„Gut. Also warum zeige ich dir nicht Mutters Rosengarten? Das ist viel interessanter als irgendeine staubige Bibliothek oder ein leerer Ballsaal", meinte Draco grinsend.

„In Ordnung, zeig mir den Rosengarten." Ginny seufzte, lächelte ihn allerdings warm an.

Draco rief Millie, die ihre Mäntel und Handschuhe brachte, damit sie draußen spazieren gehen konnten. Sobald sie bereit waren, führte Draco sie durch das Haus zu einer Seitentür in einem der Salons. Während sie durch den dunklen Raum gingen, erklärte Draco, dass sie sich im Sommerwohnzimmer befanden und dieses Zimmer beinah direkt zum Rosengarten führte.

Als Ginny die Blumen sah, strahlte sie. „Oh, sie sind so wunderschön, und das in dieser Jahreszeit!"

„Jah, das ist Magie, nicht wahr?", lächelte Draco bei ihrer Begeisterung. Jedes Jahr wurden die Rosen verzaubert, damit sie auch unter den kältesten Bedingungen blühten, sodass seine Mutter jederzeit frische Rosen pflücken konnte.

Als sie durch die ausgedehnten Rosenbeete wanderten, schlang Draco seinen Arm um ihre Taille und legte seine Hand an ihre Hüfte. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie in angenehmer Stille dahin, bis sie zu einer großen Gartenlaube kamen, die sich in der Mitte des Rosengartens befand.

„Oh, es ist schön hier", sagte Ginny, als sie jedes Detail der Elfenschnitzereien in dem Holz bewunderte.

„Mutter hält hier oft Teekränzchen ab, nur um vor ihren Freundinnen anzugeben", erzählte Draco ihr.

„Na ja, wenn ich so eine schöne Gartenlaube hätte, glaube ich, würde ich damit auch angeben wollen", sagte Ginny ihm lachend. Sie trat näher heran, um eine Kletterrose zu bewundern, sie sich an einem der tragenden Pfosten empor schlang.

Draco beobachtete sie, wie sie sich nach vorne beugte und vorsichtig eine kleine Blüte festhielt, um ihren Duft einzuatmen. Bevor er richtig verstand, was er da tat, hatte er seine Handschuhe ausgezogen und sich direkt hinter sie gestellt, mit seinen Händen genau über ihren Hüften. Als Ginny sich wieder aufrichtete, presste sie sich sofort zurück in Dracos wartende Hände. Sie unterdrückte es, nach Luft zu schnappen, und drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Ähm... Draco, willst du nicht...", begann Ginny, nur um den Faden zu verlieren, als sein Kopf sich langsam dem ihren näherte.

„Schhh", machte Draco, während er eine seiner Hände an ihren Rücken legte und die andere hinauf über ihre Schultern zu ihrem Haaransatz wanderte, bevor sich die Lippen der beiden in einem sehr zarten Kuss begegneten. Als er den Kuss kurz unterbrach, protestierte Ginny beinahe.

„Okay?" Draco flüsterte diese Frage nach Erlaubnis ganz leise.

„Ja", hauchte Ginny als Antwort.

Dieses Mal fing er ihre Lippen mit all der Leidenschaft ein, die sich bereits den ganzen Tag über aufgebaut hatte. Als Bitte, ihre Verbindung zu vertiefen, fuhr er mit seiner Zunge den Rand ihrer Lippen nach und stellte fest, dass ihm der Einlass nicht verwehrt wurde. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen in ihren süßen Mund.

**TBC**


	21. Ich liebe dich

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 21**

**Ich liebe dich...**

Er fing ihre Lippen mit all der Leidenschaft ein, die sich bereits den ganzen Tag über aufgebaut hatte. Als Bitte, ihre Verbindung zu vertiefen, fuhr er mit seiner Zunge den Rand ihrer Lippen nach und stellte fest, dass ihm der Einlass nicht verwehrt wurde. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen in ihren süßen Mund.

Das Pärchen wusste jedoch nicht, dass es von oberhalb beobachtet wurde.

„Iiiih, Daddy küsst Mummy schon wieder", erklärte Drake voll Ekel von seiner Position in der Bibliothek aus.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Lucius, während er zum Fenster ging, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Er hat heute Morgen ihre Zehen geküsst", erzählte Drake, der seine Nase dabei rümpfte.

„Wirklich?" Lucius hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Er hat Mummys Zehe wieder gut geküsst, weil sie sich weh getan hatte", setzte sich Angel für Dracos frühere Tat ein.

„Da fragt man sich, ob sie sich jetzt vielleicht an den Mandeln verletzt hat", murmelte Lucius leise.

Lucius wusste, dass Draco der rothaarigen Hexe näher kommen wollte, daher stammte auch sein Wunsch, dass er sich eine Weile um Drake und Angel kümmern sollte. Nur so konnte er deren Mutter an andere Plätze des Grundstücks locken. Lucius hatte gedacht, dass Dracos Pläne dahin gewesen wären, als Miss Weasley aufstand, um ihnen nach oben zu folgen, aber dann verschwand sie mysteriöserweise, bevor sie das Stiegenhaus erreichten. Lucius war sich nicht ganz sicher, welche Art von Beziehung Draco mit der schönen Hexe beginnen wollte. Er fand, dass es ihm egal war, solang Draco glücklich war. Er und Narcissa konnten ihre Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen und hatten die Möglichkeit, ein Teil ihres Lebens zu werden.

„Lucius, du solltest die Kinder nicht ermutigen, ihren Eltern nachzuspionieren. Geht von den Fenstern weg", schimpfte Narcissa.

„Ja natürlich, Liebling. Drake, komm mit." Lucius nahm Drakes Hand und führte ihn weg vom Fenster.

„Wow, ist das ein Zaubererschachspiel, Großvater?", fragte Drake.

„Ja. Weißt du, wie man es spielt?", fragte Lucius und erwartete nicht, dass der kleine Junge es konnte.

„Onkel Ron hat es mir gelernt", sagte Drake ihm, als er das Schachbrett untersuchte, das in einen Tisch eingearbeitet war. Darauf standen die originellsten Schachfiguren, die er je gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass er schon sehr viele gesehen hatte, aber sein Onkel Harry hatte auch ein ziemlich gutes Spielset.

„Bist du gut darin?", fragte Lucius.

„Weiß nicht genau", gab Drake zu. Er hatte schon ein paar Spiele gewonnen, aber er vermutete, dass seine Onkel ihn hatten gewinnen lassen.

„Naja, warum spielen wir nicht eine Partie und dann werden wir es herausfinden", schlug Lucius mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln vor. Es würde nicht schaden, mit dem Jungen ein Spiel zu spielen, und vielleicht konnte er seine Fähigkeiten im Schachspiel erweitern.

„Oh ja bitte, Großvater", antwortete Drake aufgeregt. Er liebte es, Zaubererschach zu spielen.

Während Lucius und Drake beim Schachtisch saßen, zeigte Narcissa Angel den Rest der Bibliothek und fand auf den Regalen sogar ein Buch mit Kindergeschichten. Sofort bettelte Angel, ihr eine Geschichte vorzulesen.

„Oh Großmutter, bitte, könntest du mir bitte eine Geschichte vorlesen?", fragte Angel.

„Natürlich, Liebling. Warum setzen wir uns nicht näher ans Feuer, dort auf die Couch", schlug Narcissa vor.

Sobald sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten, öffnete Narcissa das Buch und begann ihr ein Märchen über den großen Zauberer Merlin vorzulesen. Eine Weile später hörte sie, dass Lucius Drake wieder vom Fenster zurückrief. Anscheinend war er wieder hinübergeschlichen, um seine Eltern auszuspionieren. Sie lächelte innerlich. _Er ist Draco so ähnlich, er hat auch immer andere Leute beobachtet. _Sie sah, wie er quer durch den Raum wieder zurück ging, und merkte, dass er nicht mehr glücklich aussah. Tatsächlich war sie mit dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehr vertraut, denn er war der gleiche Blick, den Lucius und Draco aufsetzten, wenn sie wütend waren.

* * *

Weit unter den Fenstern der Bibliothek mussten Draco und Ginny schließlich nach Luft schnappen, hielten einander aber immer noch fest. Sie atmeten beide heftig ein und aus. Draco lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Gin, das wollte ich schon seit dem ersten Moment machen, in dem ich dich heute in deinem Pyjama gesehen hatte", gab Draco in einem tiefen Flüsterton zu.

„Ich denke, ich wollte auch, dass du das tust", meinte Ginny leise.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Draco sie.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es geht ja nicht nur um uns, wir müssen auch an Drake und Angel denken", sagte Ginny ihm.

„Wäre es für sie nicht besser, wenn wir zusammen wären?", fragte Draco. Er überlegte, dass es besser sein musste, als Eltern zu haben, die nicht zusammen waren. Der Vorteil wäre auch, dass es für die Kinder nicht so verwirrend sein musste.

„Nur wenn es funktioniert", flüsterte Ginny.

„Das letzte Mal hat es auch funktioniert, oder?"

„Hat es das? Du warst derjenige, der abgehaut ist", erinnerte Ginny ihn. Bitterkeit war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Gin. Ich hatte Angst, aber ich hab nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben", gestand Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Draco", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, als sie sich aus seinem Griff löste und sich abwandte.

„Gin, bitte, setz dich", meinte Draco, als er sie an den Schultern zu einer Bank führte, die am Rand der Gartenlaube stand.

„Draco, ich muss zuerst an die Kinder denken. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, ihnen weh zu tun", betonte Ginny.

Draco sank vor ihr auf seine Knie und hielt ihre Hände in den seinigen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich will auch nicht riskieren, den Kindern weh zu tun, aber ich glaube, wir würden viel mehr riskieren, wenn wir uns nicht eine zweite Chance geben", begann er. „Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, dich zu lieben. Ich habe Tag und Nacht an dich gedacht, seit ich dich das letzte Mal in deiner Abschlussnacht gesehen habe. Erinnerst du dich an diese Nacht?"

Ginny nickte und hatte ein bisschen Angst zu sprechen, da sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, und sie wusste, dass sie gleich überfließen würden. Aber sie erinnerte sich natürlich an diese Nacht. Wie konnte sie jene Nacht vergessen, in der die Zwillinge gezeugt wurden?

„Ich bin verschwunden, weil ich glaubte, dass es für dich so am besten ist. Du hattest so viele Pläne für deine Zukunft geschmiedet und ich dachte, wenn ich bei dir bliebe, würde ich dir nur im Weg stehen. Außerdem musste ich für mich selbst mal aus London raus und ich konnte dich nicht fragen, ob du für mich dein Leben aufgibst." Draco machte eine Pause, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die nun Ginnys Wangen herabliefen. „Das Schicksal hat uns wieder zusammengeführt, Liebes, und ich denke, wir sind es nicht nur uns selbst, sondern auch unseren Kindern schuldig, uns eine zweite Chance zu geben. Es wird funktionieren, Gin. Es wird alles gut."

„Draco, ich...", begann Ginny, aber sie konnte nicht fortfahren. Es gab so vieles, was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber sie war von ihren Gefühlen gerade so überwältigt, dass ihr kein Wort mehr über die Lippen kam.

„Wir könnten wirklich langsam beginnen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest", schlug Draco vor. Er streichelte sanft mit einer seiner großen Hände über ihren Kopf.

Ginny nickte und gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor sie sich dem beruhigenden Gefühl seiner einst vertrauten Berührung hingab. Eine Berührung, die sie all die Jahre, die sie getrennt waren, vermisst hatte.

„Brilliant, du wirst es nicht bereuen, Gin. Ich verspreche dir, wir fangen langsam an und können uns wieder kennen lernen, und dann sehen wir einfach, wie es weitergehen wird." Draco war erleichtert. Er hatte sie wieder zurück und dieses Mal, so schwor er sich, würde er sie nie mehr gehen lassen.

Das Pärchen blieb bis am späten Nachmittag in den Gärten. Mit dem Wissen, dass die Kinder in guter Obhut waren, gab es keinen Grund sich zu beeilen.

Sobald die Sonne den Horizont berührte, brach Draco die angenehme Stille, die sich vor einer Weile um die beiden gebildet hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten bald hinein gehen, das Abendessen wird wahrscheinlich bald serviert", flüsterte er Ginny zu, die bequem in seinen Armen lag.

„Müssen wir?", beschwerte Ginny sich.

„Ja, sonst wird Vater einen Suchtrupp losschicken", lächelte Draco in ihr Haar.

„In Ordnung, ich nehmen an, dann sollten wir gehen", sagte Ginny, als sie sich aufrichtete und auf die Beine kam.

Draco stand ebenfalls auf und nahm Ginny in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest, als hätte er Angst, sie gehen zu lassen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nie mehr gehen lassen werde", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Versprich es mir", flüsterte Ginny zurück.

„Ich verspreche es dir", wisperte Draco.

* * *

Als Draco und Ginny ins Anwesen zurückkehrten, versammelte sich der Rest der Familie gerade im Speisesaal.

„Ah, hier seid ihr zwei. Wart ihr den ganzen Nachmittag draußen?", fragte Lucius grinsend.

„Ja Vater. Ich habe Gin Mutters Rosengarten gezeigt", antwortete Draco und warf Lucius eine seltsamen Blick zu, den Ginny nicht interpretieren konnte.

Offensichtlich fand zwischen den beiden Zauberern eine stillschweigende Kommunikation statt, aber Ginny konnte nicht feststellen, was zwischen den beiden ausgetauscht wurde. Sie waren beide sehr gut darin, ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos zu halten.

„Draco, ich sollte wirklich Mum flohen. Sie erwartet uns und wenn wir nicht auftauchen, wird sie sich Sorgen machen", unterbrach Ginny die lautlose Kommunikation zwischen den beiden Zauberern.

„Sicher, Gin. Du kannst den Kamin im Wohnzimmer benutzen, komm mit." Draco führte sie zum Winterwohnzimmer.

Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten, ging Ginny direkt zum Kamin und griff nach der marmornen Schale, die das magische silberne Puder beinhaltete. Sie warf eine Handvoll Flohpuder ins Feuer und sagte „Der Fuchsbau".

„Mum", rief Ginny aus dem Kamin in der Küche des Fuchsbaus.

„Ginny, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du geblieben bist", antwortete Molly, während sie zum Kamin gelaufen kam.

„Mum, wir bleiben noch zum Abendessen in Malfoy Manor. Wir kommen danach nach Hause, okay", sagte Ginny ihr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, Mum, alles ist okay. Wir hatten einen wundervollen Tag", sagte Ginny und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.

„In Ordnung, Liebes. Solang alles in Ordnung ist", antwortete Molly.

„Ja Mum. Wir sehen uns später", sagte Ginny.

Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus und war zurück im Winterwohnzimmer der Malfoys.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gin?", fragte Draco, als er ihr auf die Füße half und sie in seine Arme schloss.

„Ja, alles ist perfekt", antwortete Ginny, während sie ihn anlächelte. Draco hatte bei dem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, das Gefühl, dass sie nicht die Unterhaltung meinte, die sie gerade mit ihrer Mutter geführt hatte.

„Also dann zum Abendessen, sie werden schon auf uns warten", schlug Draco vor.

„Ja, das wäre wunderbar", stimmte Ginny zu.

Anstatt zurück in den Speisesaal zu gehen, blieben sie stehen, blickten einander tief in die Augen, bevor Draco sich nach vorne lehnte und die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, indem er ihren Mund in einem heißen, mit Leidenschaft getränkten Kuss einfing. Ginny stöhnte in seinen Mund, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken glitten und er jeden Zentimeter zwischen ihrem Po und ihrem Nacken berührte, bevor er sie losließ.

„Mmm Abendessen", sagte Draco mit einem tiefen Brummen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir..." Ginny dachte Ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Sie wollte mit Draco lieber hier bleiben.

„Ja, das sollten wir, bevor ich vergesse, die Dinge langsam anzugehen", sagte Draco grinsend, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie in den Speisesaal führte.

„Ah, ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich einen Suchtrupp losschicken soll", meinte Lucius, als das Pärchen den Speisesaal betrat.

„Entschuldigung, das ist meine Schuld, Mum kann stundenlang plaudern", entschuldigte sich Ginny schnell.

„Ist in Ordnung, Liebes. Wollen wir essen, bevor die Wärmezauber ihre Wirkung verlieren?", fragte Narcissa.

Und wieder hatte Narcissa beide Kinder neben sich sitzen und sah aus, als hätte sie jede Menge Spaß dabei, während sie den Kindern beim Essen half. Die Unterhaltung war locker und gesellig während des Essens, aber Ginny bemerkte, dass Drake kaum ein Wort gesagt hat, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte. Er schien eher verschlossen zu sein und schaute quer über den Tisch böse zu Draco.

„Drake, Liebling, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ginny in einem besorgten Tonfall, als sich sein Blick intensivierte. Der kleine Junge sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment implodieren.

„Du hast Mummy eine besondere Umarmung gegeben", schrie Drake in Dracos Richtung. Er sah keine Sekunde von ihm weg und ignorierte Ginnys Frage.

Im Raum wurde es still, bis auf Lucius hustende Geräusche, da er gerade von seinem Rotwein getrunken hatte, als Drake seinen Vater angebrüllt hatte.

„Was?" Draco war so erstaunt von dieser Anschuldigung, dass er sein Besteck fallen ließ. _Wie auf Erden ist er darauf gekommen?, _dachte er.

„Drake", warnte Ginny, aber vergebens, sein Blick war so auf seinen Vater fixiert, dass es schien, als ob er sie nicht einmal gehört hätte.

„Ich hab euch gesehen, und du hast meiner Mummy eine besondere Umarmung gegeben. Ich hab es genau gesehen", schrie Drake ihn an.

„Vater?" Draco sah fragend zu Lucius, der gerade erst ein wenig seiner Selbstbeherrschung wiedererlangt hatte.

„Von den Bibliotheksfenstern hat man einen zauberhaften Blick in den Rosengarten deiner Mutter", meinte Lucius mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und seinem üblichen Grinsen.

„Drake, ich glaube, vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt noch einmal unterhalten", sagte Draco seinem Sohn und stand auf. „Vater, möchtest du uns begleiten?" Er blickte zu Lucius.

„Vielleicht wäre es weiser, wenn du dieses Problem alleine löst", antwortete Lucius und überließ die Sache somit Draco.

„Schön, Drake, komm mit", befahl Draco seinem Sohn.

Er war sich ziemlich unsicher, was er dem kleinen Jungen sagen sollte, der gehorsam aufgestanden und ihm aus dem Speisesaal hinaus gefolgt war.

„Gehen wir ins Arbeitszimmer?", fragte Drake leise.

„Nein, ich denke, im Wohnzimmer passt es auch", antwortete ihm Draco und betrat das warme Zimmer.

Drake folgte ihm hinein, blieb aber nahe der Tür stehen. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen zeigte noch immer Verärgerung. Seine Augen hatten sich zu einem Schiefergrau verdunkelt und seine Wangen waren gerötet.

„Komm her", befahl Draco streng. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es wohl am besten mit Drake umgehen konnte, wenn er unbeugsam streng mit ihm war, und wenn das nicht funktionierte, wusste er auch nicht, was er tun sollte.

Drake ging noch einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und blieb etwa zwei Meter von seinem Vater entfernt stehen. Sie standen da und betrachteten einander eine Weile lang.

„Willst du mir erklären, warum du dich beim Abendessen so benommen hast?", fragte Draco schließlich in einem ruhigen Tonfall.

„Ich hab dich und meine Mummy gesehen und du hast ihr eine besondere Umarmung gegeben", antwortete Drake verärgert.

„Warum glaubst du, dass das, was ich gemacht habe, eine besondere Umarmung war?", fragte Draco. Er konnte den erhabenen Tonfall nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme vertreiben.

„Deine Hände waren auf ihrem Popo", gab Drake zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Warte, das allein ist doch keine besondere Umarmung", kreischte Draco. Er verlor nach und nach die Kontrolle. „Bei Merlin, wir hatten doch noch unsere Kleidung an."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ihr keine Kleidung anhattet. Wozu hättet ihr euer Gewand ausziehen sollen?", fragte Drake. Er sah sehr verwirrt aus.

„Ich... ähm... oh Merlin." Draco erkannte, dass er mehr Information preis gegeben hatte, als er je beabsichtigt hatte, und nun musste er sich da wieder irgendwie rausreden.

„Daddy?", fragte Drake ungeduldig.

„Ähm... setz dich, Drake. Wir müssen uns noch mal über das mit den besonderen Umarmungen unterhalten", schlug Draco in einem niedergeschlagenen Tonfall vor.

Drake kletterte auf die Couch und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an, der neben ihm saß und seinen Kopf in seinen Händen hielt. Er fragte sich, wie er das bloß erklären sollte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Also, wir wissen, dass man einer Hexe eine besondere Umarmung geben muss, um ein Baby zu machen, ja?", begann Draco.

„Ja", stimmte Drake ihm vorsichtig zu.

„Genau. Nun, ein Teil dieser Sache mit der besonderen Umarmung ist, dass man dabei kein Gewand trägt, okay?", sagte Draco ihm eilig.

„Warum?"

„Ähm... Schau, Drake. Du bist wirklich noch nicht alt genug für nähere Details, okay. Wenn du älter bist, werden wir uns noch einmal unterhalten und ich werde dir alles erklären, was du wissen willst", sagte Draco und betete zu Gott, dass es der Junge damit bewenden würde.

„Wann?", wollte Drake wissen.

„Wenn du alt genug bist, um es zu erfahren", antwortete Draco.

„Wie alt muss ich da sein?", fragte Drake weiter nach.

„Ähm... schau, vielleicht bevor du nach Hogwarts kommst", antwortete Draco ungewiss.

„Aber das dauert ja noch ewig", protestierte Drake.

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Draco mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Er begann zu hoffen, dass Drake vielleicht an seine Angst vor Hexenbazillen glaubte, bis er dreißig war.

„Aber..."

„Schau, Drake, wenn ich dir noch mehr erzähle, wird deine Mutter mich verhexen, okay?", meinte Draco zu seinem Sohn.

„In Ordnung." Drake war sich völlig bewusst, wie gut seine Mutter jemanden verhexen konnte. Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie sie einem ihrer Onkel einen Fluch an den Hals hetzte. „Also was hast du nun mit Mummy gemacht?", fragte Drake weiter.

„Ich... ähm... das ist... Wir haben nur herumgeknutscht, das ist alles", stammelte Draco schließlich.

„Oh", sagte Drake. „Onkel Ron und Tante Pansy tun das auch oft."

„Naja, wenn du es schon bei den beiden gesehen hast, warum hast du dich vorhin so aufgeregt?", fragte Draco. Er war eindeutig schon erschöpft.

„Hab ich nicht. Ich hab manchmal komische Geräusche aus Onkel Rons Zimmer gehört und er sagt auch immer, dass sie nur herumknutschen", antwortete Drake nebenbei.

„Ja, darauf kannst du wetten. Gehen wir wieder zurück zum Abendessen", sagte Draco, während er aufstand, und hoffte, dass Drake keine unangenehmen Fragen mehr stellen würde.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger", meinte Drake.

„Gut, dann gehen wir essen", sagte Draco, als sie zurück in den Speisesaal gingen.

Vater und Sohn marschierten zurück in den stillen Speisesaal und nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein. Draco bemerkte, dass Ginnys Gesicht rot war, aber ohne ihre Augen zu sehen, konnte er nicht sagen, ob es von Zorn oder Scham herrührte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gin?" Draco lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr dies ins Ohr.

„Gott, ich hab mich noch nie so geschämt", antwortete Ginny genauso leise.

„Warum, wir haben doch nichts gemacht", sagte Draco.

„Erzähl das deinem Vater. Er beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit und grinst", jammerte Ginny.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versicherte Draco ihr.

„Das solltest du auch", antwortete Ginny.

„Drake, warum erzählst du uns allen nicht genau, was du gesehen hast, als du deine Mummy und mich heute Nachmittag beobachtet hast", sagte Draco zu seinem Sohn.

„Sie haben nur rumgeknutscht", antwortete Drake beiläufig, während er sein Besteck in die Hände nahm und mit dem Essen fortfahren wollte.

Lucius sah Draco mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einem Grinsen an.

„Guter Junge, Drake. Nur rumgeknutscht", sagte Draco spitz in Richtung seines Vaters.

„Nun, ich denke, dann sollten wir alle aufessen, bevor alles kalt wird", schlug Narcissa vor. „Und später kann mir dann vielleicht jemand erklären, was eine ‚besondere Umarmung' ist."

„Oh, so macht man Babys", antwortete Drake und lächelte unschuldig zu Narcissa hoch.

„Entschuldigung", meinte Narcissa.

„Später, Cissa, werde ich dir alles erklären", sagte Lucius lachend.

Ginny beobachtete diese Interaktion genau und sie hätte bei Merlins Grab schwören können, dass Lucius Malfoy in dieser Minute vor aller Augen mit seiner Frau flirtete. Seine Körpersprache sagte alles.

„Ist schon gut, Großvater, ich kann es erklären", bot Drake an.

„Dies ist aber kein angemessenes Tischgespräch", sagte Lucius ihm streng.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung", murmelte Drake.

Die gesamte Gruppe zog sich nach dem Abendessen wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Draco und Ginny saßen beim Fenster, Narcissa in dem einen Sessel, Lucius im anderen mit Angel auf seinem Knie und Drake am Boden vor dem Feuer.

„Großvater, kannst du uns eine Geschichte erzählen?", fragte Angel.

„Ja, ich glaube, das kann ich. Was möchtest du gerne hören?", fragte Lucius. Das war etwas, was er schon viele Jahre lang nicht mehr getan hat, aber es hatte ihm immer viel Freude bereitet.

„Eine Drachen-Geschichte", rief Angel.

„In Ordnung, lass mich nachdenken." Lucius tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Es war einmal eine wunderschöne Hexe. Sie hatte hübsche, lange blonde Haare und lebte in einem großen Herrenhaus, gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern und ihren beiden älteren Schwestern. Diese schöne Hexe ging auch zur Schule, nämlich auf eine besondere Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Während sie diese Schule besuchte, traf sie einen mächtigen Zauberer, der ebenfalls lange blonde Haare hatte..."

An dieser Stelle entschlüpfte Narcissa ein schlecht verborgenes Lachen.

„Ihr müsst eure Großmutter entschuldigen, anscheinend glaubt sie, dass meine Geschichte so lustig ist", knurrte Lucius und warf Narcissa einen belustigten Blick zu. „Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Oh ja. Die schöne Hexe verliebte sich in den mächtigen Zauberer, sie wurden unzertrennlich. Sie besuchte all seine Quidditch-Matches, saß neben ihm, wenn er Zauberschach spielte, und sie saßen auch in der großen Halle beim Essen nebeneinander. Nach dem Essen gingen sie oft beim See spazieren. Aber der mächtige Zauberer war ein wenig älter als die schöne Hexe, also beendete er diese besondere Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vor ihr. Er ließ sie also allein in der Schule zurück, während er für seine Familie zu arbeiten begann. Sie fühlte sich ganz alleine und er vermisste sie. Er besuchte sie sogar so oft er nur konnte und schickte ihr ständig Eulen mit kleinen Geschenken. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit beendete die hübsche Hexe ebenfalls die Schule. An diesem Tag kniete der mächtige Zauberer vor ihr nieder, gestand ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe und hielt um ihre Hand an. Die schöne Hexe sagte natürlich ja und der mächtige Zauberer steckte ihr einen Ring mit einem funkelnden Brillanten an den Finger. So einen schönen Ring hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen..."

„Vater erzählte mir diese Geschichte auch immer, als ich noch klein war", flüsterte Draco in Ginnys Ohr.

„Er sieht so aus, als ob er...", begann Ginny, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ja, als ob sie ihm viel bedeuten würden?", half Draco ihr weiter.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny.

„Ich kann dir nun ganz genau sagen, dass er die Zwillinge über alles liebt. Angel hat ihn schon um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt und Drake bedeutet ihm wahrscheinlich bereits mehr als ich", sagte Draco.

„Ich glaube, es ist nur ein kleiner Schock, ihn so zu sehen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so..." Ginny fiel kein passendes Wort ein, um ihren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„... liebevoll sein könnte?", schlug Draco vor.

„Ja, es erscheint mir seltsam", gab Ginny zu.

„Mir nicht", sagte Draco.

„Oh, ich glaube, Angel ist eingeschlafen", meinte Ginny plötzlich.

„Ähm... Vater, ich glaube, dein Publikum schläft gerade ein", sagte Draco leise, um Angel nicht zu wecken.

„Mit dir kam ich auch nie bis über die Hochzeit hinaus", seufzte Lucius und blickte in das süße Gesicht seiner schlafenden Enkeltochter hinab.

In der Zwischenzeit ist Narcissa aufgestanden, um sich um Drake zu kümmern. Er hatte sich auch schon länger nicht mehr bewegt.

„Drake schläft ebenfalls tief und fest. Draco, warum bringst du ihn nicht in eines der Gästezimmer?", schlug Narcissa vor.

„Es geht ihm hier gut, Mrs. Malfoy, er schläft zu Hause auch immer auf dem Boden ein", sagte Ginny.

„Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist, Liebes", antwortete Narcissa.

„Natürlich. So stören wir ihn nicht zwei Mal, wenn wir ihn hier lassen", meinte Ginny.

„Vater, soll ich dir Angel abnehmen?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich komme klar mit ihr", antwortete Lucius, während er umständlich mit Angel in seinen Armen aufstand. „Soll ich sie auf die Couch legen?"

„Ja, danke", antwortete Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

Als Lucius Angel auf die Couch legte, erwachte das kleine Mädchen kurz.

„Großvater, du hast die Geschichte nicht zu Ende erzählt", sagte Angel mit schläfriger Stimme.

„Ich erzähle dir das Ende ein anderes Mal, Liebes", antwortete Lucius sanft.

„Großvater", Angel musste gähnen.

„Ja, Angelique", antwortete Lucius.

„Ich hab dich lieb", sagte Angel und schlang ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ihr Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fiel, das Lucius vorbereitet hatte.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Angelique", murmelte Lucius. Er lächelte warm, aber das kleine Mädchen war schon wieder tief eingeschlafen.


	22. Probleme mit dem Fliegen

**Kapitel 22**

**Probleme mit dem Fliegen**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Ginny in der Küche und erzählte ihrer Mutter von ihrer Zeit, die sie in Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte.

„Die Malfoys waren wirklich nett. Es war überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hätte", erzählte Ginny Molly bei einer Tasse Tee. „Lucius war anscheinend warm und sorgte sich um die Kinder – es war wirklich bizarr."

„Das ist gut, Liebes. Zumindest werden die Kinder sie besuchen können." Molly war ziemlich erleichtert, dass alles gut ausgegangen war. Auf lange Sicht gesehen würde es für Ginny leichter sein, wenn sie gut mit Dracos Familie zurecht kam.

„Ja, sie hatten viel Spaß", gab Ginny zu, als sie durch das Küchenfenster blickte und sie draußen spielen sah. „Ich habe sie auch zu ihrer Geburtstagsparty eingeladen."

„Oh, denkst du, das war eine kluge Entscheidung?", fragte Molly mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. In der britischen Zauberergesellschaft war allen bewusst, dass Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy überhaupt nicht miteinander auskamen.

„Ich musste! Mrs. Malfoy hat gefragt, ob ich schon etwas für die Geburtstagsparty der Zwillinge geplant hatte, und ich hab ihr ohne nachzudenken erzählt, dass wir üblicherweise im Kreis der Familie feiern. Ich habe überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass sie auch kommen wollen. Sie war still und sah irgendwie enttäuscht aus oder so, Mum, ich musste sie einladen – sonst hätte ich mich schrecklich gefühlt."

„Warum dachtest du, sie würden nicht kommen wollen?" Molly wusste selbst, dass nur der Tod sie abhalten würde, ihre Enkelkinder zu sehen, besonders an deren Geburtstag.

„Mum, sie leben in einem Herrenhaus mit Hauselfen. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Ich schätze, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie überhaupt hierher kommen wollen."

„Oder vielleicht wolltest du gar nicht, dass sie kommen, nachdem du gesehen hast, wie sie leben?"

„Gott, nein, Mum! Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, wie wir leben. Es ist einfach – naja, auch wie Dad in Bezug auf Lucius reagiert. Sie sind nie gut miteinander ausgekommen und …", begann Ginny in ihrer Abwehr, kam aber von ihrem Gedanken wieder ab.

„Ich kann mich um deinen Vater und deine Brüder kümmern, also mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Wenn die Malfoys zur Geburtstagsparty kommen möchten, werden wir das schon meistern."

„Danke, Mum. Ich möchte wirklich, dass alles klappt."

„Das wird es auch. Was ist mit Draco?"

„Er hatte auch einen schönen Tag gestern", antwortete Ginny unbestimmt.

„Ich habe euch erst spät heim kommen gehört, Liebes." Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Mollys Lippen.

„Oh …" Ginnys Gesicht wurde rot, als sie erkannte, dass ihre Mutter sie vielleicht gehört hatte. „Wir haben beschlossen, es noch einmal zu versuchen, aber wir wollen die Dinge langsam angehen."

„Das ist wunderbar, aber kannst du mir sagen, warum ihr wieder zusammen sein wollt?"

„Naja, weil wir es einfach wollen. Wir lieben uns noch immer, Mum."

„Gut. Solange ihr dabei auch an euch denkt und nicht nur an die Kinder. Beziehungen um der Kinder willen funktionieren nicht. Das verstehst du, oder?"

„Ja, Mum. Das ist uns bewusst. Und nein, das ist definitiv nicht der Grund, warum wir wieder zusammen sind."

„Ginny, wie lange wart ihr damals zusammen?" Molly hatte nichts über die Beziehung ihrer Tochter mit dem Vater der Kinder gewusst.

„Fast zwei Jahre."

„Wer wusste darüber Bescheid?" Sie war enttäuscht, dass ihre Tochter ihr nie etwas erzählt hatte.

„Nur ein paar Leute ... Slytherins." Ginny schämte sich mehr als nur ein bisschen, weil sie ihre Beziehung mit Draco vor ihrer Familie geheim gehalten hatte.

„Verstehe."

„Mum, ich konnte es niemandem erzählen. Draco ebenfalls. Aber wir mussten zusammen sein. Wir hatten uns verliebt."

„Ich verstehe, Liebling." Molly lächelte ihrer Tochter zu. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, und sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Kein Grund, der Vergangenheit nachzuweinen.

„Daddy!", hörten sie Angel draußen aufgeregt kreischen.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre Draco hier." Molly stand auf, um besser in den Garten blicken zu können.

„Mmm ...", war alles, was Ginny murmelte, als sie ebenfalls aufstand und durch die Hintertür in den Garten ging.

Sie sah, wie Drake und Angel auf Draco zuliefen. Als sie nahe genug waren, warf Angel sich in seine Arme und ließ ihm keine Wahl, als sie hochzunehmen, bevor sie wieder zum Haus gingen. Ginny sah, wie er Drakes Haar zerzauste und dann seine Hand nahm, während die drei in den Garten kamen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", grüßte Draco sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Morgen." Sie war überrascht über all die Gefühle, die bei seinem Anblick durch ihren Körper jagten.

„Also, bist du wieder böse auf mich, wenn ich deiner Mutter einen Begrüßungskuss gebe?", fragte Draco Drake, während er Angel auf die Füße stellte.

„Naja ... ich glaube nicht, aber nur einen Kuss, kein Rumknutschen", sagte Drake ihm ernst.

„Nur einen Kuss, versprochen", versicherte Draco ihm, während er Ginny in seine Arme nahm und seinen Kopf zu ihr beugte.

Ginny unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Musstest du wirklich um Erlaubnis fragen?"

„Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Der blaue Fleck an meinem Bein ist noch nicht verheilt."

Bevor sie antworten konnte, lagen seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf ihren. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrem Po, aber sie lag nicht lange dort, da eine kleine Hand sie kräftig schnappte und wegzog.

„Du hast ihr schon wieder an den Popo gegriffen!", beschuldigte ihn Drake. „Das ist Rumknutschen!"

„Sorry, Kumpel, ich hab mich kurz gehen lassen." Draco zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu, der einen missbilligenden Ton von sich gab.

„Jetzt musst du meine Mummy wieder gehen lassen", sagte Drake ihm ungeduldig.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich lasse sie gehen." Draco hielt seine Hände hoch.

„Was machen wir heute, Daddy?", fragte Angel.

„Naja, ich muss mich mal alleine mit eurer Mummy unterhalten über eine Idee, die ich da hatte, okay?"

„Warum gehen wir nicht hinein und ihr zwei könnt hier heraußen weiterspielen, während wir uns unterhalten?", schlug Ginny vor.

„Können wir nicht auch mitkommen?", fragte Angel.

„Wie kann ich _alleine _mit Mummy reden, wenn ihr zwei mit hinein kommt?", fragte Draco und lächelte ihr zu.

„Oh, okay." Angel seufzte.

Ginny führte Draco ins Haus und drehte sich sofort zu ihm herum, als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war.

„Welches Spiel spielen wir hier?", fragte Ginny.

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Spiel? Ich glaube nicht, dass ..."

„Drake?"

„Oh – er will dich beschützen, Gin. Lass ihn eine Weile lang in dem Glauben, wir würden seine Regeln befolgen", antwortete Draco. In Wahrheit hätte Draco alles gemacht, um seinen kleinen Sohn zu besänftigen und weitere „geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten" über „besondere Umarmungen" zu vermeiden. Er dachte, er könnte keine neue Runde voller „warum" und „wieso" überleben.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Also kann ich nur mit dir rumknutschen, wenn er nicht dabei ist, oder?", schnurrte Ginny, während sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust strich.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Draco fröhlich zu der älteren Hexe, die das Pärchen von der Küche aus beobachtete.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen", antwortete Molly mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ähm ... Mum, wusste gar nicht, dass du noch da bist." Ginny errötete und entfernte sich einen Schritt von Draco.

„Oh, lasst euch nicht stören. Ich muss Hausarbeit machen", antwortete Molly, während sie die Stufen hoch ging und Ginny und Draco etwas Privatsphäre ließ.

„Also, wo war ich?", murmelte Ginny, als sie wieder auf Draco zukam und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte.

„Genau hier ...", sagte Draco in einem tiefen Grollen, bevor er ihre Lippen in einem heißen Kuss einfing.

„Daddy, seid ihr endlich fertig? Was machen wir heute?", rief Drake von draußen.

Draco seufzte und legte seine Stirn an Ginnys. „Merlin, woher wusste er das?"

„Nein Liebling, noch nicht", rief Ginny, bevor sie ihren Kopf hob und Dracos schmollenden Mund küsste.

„Knutscht ihr wieder rum?", rief Drake und ließ das Paar wieder auseinander fahren.

„Nein, Kumpel. Wir unterhalten uns", antwortete Draco. „Ich schwöre dir, Gin, er weiß es", fügte er in einem Flüstern hinzu.

„Du musst dich nochmal mit ihm unterhalten.

„Ich habe versucht, das zu vermeiden. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns ‚unterhalten', mache ich anscheinend alles nur schlimmer."

„Naja, er muss es verstehen, und das ist deine Aufgabe."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und sehen, dass ich ihn zumindest dazu bringe, uns nicht zu stören."

„Das wäre gut!", lächelte Ginny. „Also, was hast du für heute geplant?"

„Naja, ich dachte, wir könnten fliegen gehen. Du kannst doch noch mit einem Besen umgehen, oder?"

„Natürlich kann ich noch immer einen Besen fliegen."

„Gut, beweise es mir", sagte Draco herausfordernd.

„In Ordnung!"

„Gut! Sagen wir es den Kids, bevor Drake hier hereinstürmt und dich aus meinen Klauen retten will." Draco ließ daraufhin ein spielerisches, böses Lachen ertönen.

„Mmm ... das sollten wir wahrscheinlich, aber würdest du nicht lieber hier bleiben? Nur du und ich?", antwortete Ginny sanft, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte.

„Ohhh – du böse Verführerin!", lachte Draco. „Komm, es würde mir nicht gefallen, was mein Sohn mir antun würde, wenn er denkt, dass ich deine Tugend auf irgendeine Weise aufs Spiel setze."

„Schön, ich denke nicht, dass es klug ist, das Schicksal herauszufordern. Es ist nicht schön, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert", lachte Ginny mit ihm.

Sie liefen Hand in Hand zurück in den Garten. Draco entging der angewiderte Blick nicht, den Drake ihm zuwarf, aber er ließ Ginnys Hand nicht los.

„Wer möchte gerne fliegen gehen?", fragte er die Kinder.

„Wirklich, Daddy? Wir können fliegen gehen?" Drake vergaß sofort seinen Ekel über seinen Vater, der mit seiner Mummy Händchen hielt.

„Yep, deine Mum sagt, es ist in Ordnung, und sie kommt sogar mit uns mit."

„Yippie!", kreischte Drake und hüpfte auf und ab.

Ginny ging zum Besenschuppen, um ihren eigenen Besen und zwei der älteren für die Zwillinge zu holen. Draco holte seinen Besen aus der Hosentasche und sprach den Vergrößerungszauber _„Engorgio" _aus, um seinen Feuerblitz 5000 auf normale Größe zu vergrößern.

„Wow! Daddy, du hast einen Feuerblitz!" Drake schritt um den Besen und bewunderte ihn von allen Seiten.

„Möchtest du ihn ausprobieren?", flüsterte Draco zu Drake.

„Sicher!" Drake war so aufgeregt.

„Okay, aber ich glaube nicht, dass deine Mum uns das erlauben würde, also warten wir ab und gehen sicher, dass du einmal darauf fliegen kannst. In Ordnung?", schlug Draco mit einem listigen Zwinkern vor.

„Danke, Daddy." Drake versuchte, das verschwörerische Zwinkern zu erwidern, schaffte es aber nur, eine Seite seines Gesichts zu verziehen.

Einen Großteil des Morgens verbrachten sie in der Luft, mit den Kindern entweder auf ihren eigenen Kinderbesen und dicht am Boden, oder gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern auf deren Besen hoch im Himmel über der Landschaft. Zu Mittag läutete Molly eine uralte Essensglocke, die mit einem „Sonorus" verstärkt wurde. Anders als am Vortag bestand das Essen bloß aus einer einfachen Suppe und Sandwiches, dazu Kürbissaft.

„Daddy?" Drake deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen.

Draco zwinkerte ihm zu und flüsterte: „Ich hab es nicht vergessen."

„Was hast du nicht vergessen?" Ginny wusste, dass die Zauberer etwas ausheckten. Sie hatte schließlich schon ihr Leben lang die Komplotte und Intrigen ihrer Zwillingsbrüder erlebt.

„Nichts, Liebling, gar nichts", sagte Draco und täuschte Unschuld vor.

„Drake?" Ginny durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Nichts, Mummy. Gar nichts!" Drake imitierte seinen Vater beinahe perfekt.

Ginny seufzte. „Warum habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas anstellen wollt?"

„Aber Liebling, was könnten wir wohl anstellen?" Draco setzte für sie sein bestes Unschulds-Gesicht auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, wenn du etwas ausheckst, werde ich es herausfinden", versprach Ginny ihm. Sie kaufte ihm sein unschuldiges Gesicht keine Minute lang ab.

„Draco, kommst du am Sonntag zum Mittagessen?", fragte Molly.

„Ähm ... Sonntag?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Ginny hatte nichts über Sonntag gesagt.

„Oh ... ich habe es vergessen. Ein Mal im Monat trifft sich die ganze Familie zum Mittagessen hier im Fuchsbau." Ihr war komplett entfallen, dass sie Draco davon erzählen musste.

„Natürlich bist du auch eingeladen, Draco. Du gehörst schließlich zur Familie." Molly lächelte, aber ihr Tonfall signalisierte, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte.

„Natürlich, ein Sonntagsessen klingt großartig." Draco war die Bedeutung von Mollys Tonfall nicht entgangen – das Thema stand nicht zur Diskussion. Es wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er kam, und das war's. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich freuen sollte, so in die Familie aufgenommen zu werden, oder ob er sich vor all ihren Brüdern fürchten sollte, die ja ebenfalls kamen. Aufgrund von Rons letzter Reaktion konnte er sich nur vorstellen, was der Rest ihrer Brüder von ihm dachte.

„Sehr gut!" Molly grinste, während sie begann, das Geschirr abzuräumen.

„Ich gehe Mum zur Hand, okay?", sagte Ginny ihm.

„Klar, Drake und ich werden die Besen schnell reinigen." Draco fiel nichts anderes ein, um alleine mit seinem Sohn nach draußen zu gehen.

„Reinigen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja ... der Feuerblitz. Er will unbedingt, dass ich ihn poliere." Draco stupste Drake an und hoffte, dass er auf die Idee kam, bei seiner Geschichte mitzuspielen.

„Polieren?", fragte Drake, seine Augen groß vor Verwirrung. Er wollte ihn nicht polieren, er wollte darauf fliegen.

„Warum machen wir das jetzt nicht, Sohn?", sagte Draco spitz.

„Ähm ... in Ordnung, Daddy." Drake war immer noch verwirrt. Da war etwas in Gange mit seinem Dad – er benahm sich wirklich komisch.

„Wir sehen uns dann bald wieder", sagte Draco zu Ginny, während er sich zu ihr lehnte und ihre Wange küsste.

„Also gut." Ginny musste lächeln. Da war definitiv etwas im Busch mit diesen beiden.

Draco und Drake gingen zurück nach draußen, wo sie die Besen zurückgelassen hatten.

„Ich will keine Besen reinigen", sagte Drake Draco direkt.

Draco grinste ihn an. „Ich hab das nur zu deiner Mutter gesagt, damit wir vor ihr hinausgehen können und du noch ein bisschen auf meinem Besen fliegen kannst."

„Oh ..." Drake dachte über die Antwort seines Vaters nach. „Daddy, sie weiß, dass wir etwas vorhaben."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es einfach. So wie sie dich angesehen hat."

„Oh, und wie hat sie mich angesehen?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das war der selbe Blick, den Grandma immer bei Onkel Fred und Onkel George macht, wenn sie einen Unsinn aushecken", informierte Drake ihn, während er ernst nickte.

„Schön, also vielleicht weiß sie, dass wir etwas vorhaben. Wir müssen einfach schnell sein, damit du fliegen kannst, oder wir verpassen die Chance."

Drake kletterte auf den Besen seines Vaters und stieg sofort in die Luft. Draco war überrascht, wie gut der kleine Junge schon war. Er konnte definitiv mit einem Besen umgehen.

„Draco Malfoy!", kreischte Ginny, während sie quer durch den Garten auf ihn zukam.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Sie waren jetzt definitiv in Schwierigkeiten, dem Ton ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen.

„Ist das mein Sohn auf deinem Rennbesen?"

„Er macht sich richtig gut, Liebling."

„Draco, muss ich dich erinnern? Er ist erst vier Jahre alt und – oh Gott, schau, wie hoch er ist ..."

„Aber wahrscheinlich kann er dich immer noch hören", murmelte Draco leise.

„Drake, du kommst sofort wieder hier runter!", schrie Ginny.

„Gin, es geht ihm gut. Er geht mit dem Besen richtig gut um."

„Draco, er ist doch noch ein Baby! Er könnte herunterfallen!" Ginny wurde langsam böse.

„Schön, ich fliege auf deinem Besen hoch und komme mit ihm runter, okay?"

„Gut! Bringe ihn sofort hier herunter!"

_Merlin, ihre Stimmung ändert sich schneller, als ich reden kann, _dachte Draco, während er auf ihren Besen stieg und abhob. Sobald er die Entfernung zwischen dem Boden und Drake überwunden hatte, rief er ihm zu: „Komm schon, Kumpel, es ist Zeit, dass wir wieder nach unten fliegen."

„Ist Mummy sehr böse?"

„Ja, aber sie ist mehr auf mich böse als auf dich."

Die beiden Zauberer flogen elegant herab und landeten ein kleines Stück von der wütenden Ginny entfernt. Als ihre Füße wieder festen Boden beührten, lief sie auf sie zu.

„Drake, Baby! Geht's dir gut?" Ginny kniete vor ihm nieder und begann, ihn zu untersuchen.

„Mummy, ich bin nur kurz geflogen. Ich hab mir nicht weh getan." Drake versuchte, ihre Hände abzuschütteln.

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, nie wieder so wie jetzt zu fliegen."

„Aber Mummy, ich fliege doch so gerne! Das ist das Allerbeste!"

„Es ist gefährlich, Drake. Stell dir vor, was passieren könnte – du hättest runterfallen können."

„Es ist nicht gefährlich und ich kann nicht runterfallen, wenn ich den Besen so halte, wie Onkel Harry es mir gezeigt hat."

„Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu diskutieren, Drake. Wenn ich sage, dass es gefährlich ist, ist es gefährlich."

In ihrer Wut entging ihr der Blick, den Vater und Sohn einander zuwarfen. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Drake widersprach.

Drake seufzte schwer und rollte mit den Augen. „In Ordnung, Mummy. Es ist gefährlich, wenn du das sagst."

„Du brauchst nicht mit den Augen zu rollen!", begann Ginny erneut.

„Sorry, Mummy", murmelte Drake. Er wollte einfach, dass die Belehrung endlich zu Ende war.

Die kleine Familie verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags zusammen. Sie gingen an einem nahe gelegenen Bach spazieren, spielten mit den Kindern Spiele und sind sogar nochmals auf den Besen geflogen. Draco versuchte viele Male, mit Ginny über Drakes Flugkünste zu sprechen, aber sie wollte ihm nicht zuhören und sagte, dass sie nochmals darüber nachgedacht hatte und ihre Meinung darüber so schnell nicht ändern würde.

Molly lud Draco ein, zum Abendessen zu bleiben, und er hätte beinahe abgelehnt, als sie ihn informierte, dass Ron Pansy zum Abendessen ausführte, also war jede Menge Platz. Als er das hörte, sagte er mit Freude zu und blieb zum Essen. Später half er Ginny, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Danach hatten sie endlich etwas Ruhe und Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Er hatte die gemeinsame Zeit bereits zu schätzen gelernt.

* * *

**Ü/N: **Mit der Bitte um ein kleines Feedback, damit könnt ihr mir jederzeit Freude bereiten (-:


	23. Slytherins

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 23**

**Slytherins**

Für Dracos Geschmack kam der Sonntag viel zu schnell. Er und Ginny hatten die letzten paar Tage mit den Kindern verbracht. Sie hatten alles gemeinsam getan, von einem einfachen Spaziergang bis zu einem Shoppingtrip in der Winkelgasse. Naja, eigentlich waren nur Ginny und Angel im Kaufrausch gewesen, während Draco und Drake sich in der Zwischenzeit im Quidditch-Laden umgesehen hatten.

Nun saß er zuhause beim Frühstück und überlegte, was heute alles passieren könnte. Er konnte sich denken, dass Ginnys Brüder nicht erfreut sein würden, ihn zu sehen, und dass er der Grund für einige unfreundliche Worte oder gar Taten sein könnte. Da er erst um elf im Fuchsbau sein musste, hatte er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, um sich Pläne für so viele Szenarien wie möglich zu überlegen. Aber er wusste, was auch immer er in petto hatte, es würde gegen eine überwiegend männliche Familie dieser Größe nie genug sein.

Noch dazu war ihm in den letzten paar Tagen klar geworden, dass er alles, womit sie ihn auch konfrontieren würden, verdient hatte. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass deren kleine Schwester schwanger geworden war. Ob er es gewusst hatte oder nicht, war irrelevant. Langsam dachte er darüber nach, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn Angel in Ginnys Lage sein sollte, und die Gedanken daran machten sogar ihm gewaltig Angst.

Der Vormittag verging recht schnell, während er mit dem aufgefalteten Tagespropheten am Tisch saß.

„Wann musst du bei den Weasleys sein?", fragte Lucius.

„Um elf, Vater", antwortete Draco monoton.

„Besorgt?", fragte Lucius.

Draco gab es auf, so zu tun, als würde er den Tagespropheten lesen, und schenkte seinem Vater seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ein bisschen. Immerhin ist das eine große Zaubererfamilie", gab Draco zu.

„Hast du einen Plan?", forschte Lucius nach.

„Ein paar, das hängt von der Situation ab. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wehren soll. Ich meine, wenn es um Angel ginge, würde ich den Bastard, der sie angefasst hat, auf der Stelle umbringen, und ich denke, dass Drake genauso reagieren würde", erklärte Draco seine Gedanken.

„Du bist ein Vater", sagte Lucius voll Stolz. Er hatte wirklich zum ersten Mal gehört, wie Draco väterlich besorgt war, und dies nun zu hören, war eine große Erleichterung. Er hatte beinahe gedacht, dass sein Sohn seine Kinder eventuell nur als Spielzeuge betrachten würde.

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Draco schweren Herzens.

„Eingeschüchtert?", fragte Lucius.

„Ein bisschen", gab Draco zu.

„Ein kleiner Ratschlag: Versuche um deiner Kinder willen, den heutigen Tag unversehrt und würdevoll hinter dich zu bringen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie etwas allzu Ernstes tun, wenn die Kinder dabei sind, und falls doch, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Miss Weasley das gut aufnehmen würde. Ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht am anderen Ende des Zauberstabs dieser Frau stehen", lächelte Lucius seinen Sohn an. Heute war ein wichtiger Tag für die gemeinsame Zukunft mit seinen Kindern. Es war sowohl für ihn, als auch für die Kinder wichtig, dass dieser Tag gut verlief.

„Danke, Vater, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mir zu viele unnötige Gedanken mache. Und du hast Recht in Bezug auf Ginnys Temperament, das möchte man nicht am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er erinnerte sich an seine Schulzeit zurück, als er ihre volle Kraft zu spüren bekommen hatte.

„Liebling, warum bringst du Mrs. Weasley nicht ein paar Rosen mit? Ich glaube, die rosa Rosen sehen heute Morgen umwerfend aus", schlug Narcissa vor.

„Danke, Mutter", antwortete Draco.

„Wunderbar! Millie soll sie vorbereiten", sagte Narcissa, während sie aus dem Zimmer ging.

Viel zu schnell war es zehn vor elf und an der Zeit, die Sicherheit des Manors zu verlassen und sich einer unsicheren Zeit im Fuchsbau zu stellen. Draco stand in der Eingangshalle, hatte den Reisemantel an, die Blumen in der Hand, und war bereit zu gehen, da ihm nichts mehr einfiel, wodurch sich seine Anreise noch verzögern könnte.

* * *

Ginny half Molly mit den Essensvorbereitungen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Sie war an diesem Morgen ziemlich aufgeregt, und das aus gutem Grund. Ron holte gerade Pansy ab und würde bald hier sein. Draco war für elf Uhr bestellt und der Rest ihrer Brüder samt Ehefrauen und Kinder würde in etwa zur selben Zeit ankommen. Also konnte vieles schief laufen. Sie wollte bloß, dass alle gut miteinander klar kamen und sie in Ruhe ließen, sodass sich ihre Beziehung mit Draco weiterentwickeln konnte.

Die letzten paar Tage waren wundervoll gewesen. Die meiste Zeit hatten die vier alleine verbracht, aber manchmal waren auch Molly oder Narcissa dabei gewesen, davon abhängig, wo sie den Tag verbracht hatten. Ginny fing langsam an zu glauben, dass Draco Recht hatte, was Drake betraf. Anscheinend tauchte Drake jedes Mal auf, wenn sich Draco Ginny näher als einen Meter näherte, um Draco daran zu erinnern, dass er beobachtet wurde. Das Kind musste einen sechsten Sinn besitzen.

„Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Molly in einem besorgten Tonfall.

„Alles okay, Mum." Ginny zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ginny?", hakte Molly nach.

„Was, wenn die Jungs ...", begann sie.

„Ich habe mit jedem Einzelnen gesprochen und die ganze Situation erklärt. Sie wissen alle, dass Draco nichts von den Zwillingen gewusst hatte. Außerdem habe ich sie gewarnt, keine ihrer Tricks zu versuchen, sonst bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun", beruhigte Molly sie.

„Das hat sie auch in der Vergangenheit nicht abgeschreckt", meinte Ginny.

„Das ist etwas anderes, Ginny. Alle Kinder sind dabei, also werden sie wohl nicht die Chance bekommen, irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen", versuche Molly wieder, sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich schätze ..."

„Also, sie werden bald hier sein. Ich glaube, wir sind hier in der Küche vorerst fertig", sagte Molly.

_Es ist fast halb elf, noch eine halbe Stunde lang Ruhe. _Ginny hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sie hörte, wie im Wohnzimmer Leute durch das Flohnetzwerk ankamen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer ging, um den Rest der Familie zu grüßen, öffnete sich die Hintertür und Ron und Pansy kamen herein.

„Ginny, ich hab dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen", grüßte Pansy die jüngere Hexe mit einer schnellen Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, immer so viel zu tun", antwortete Ginny lächelnd.

„Wie viel?", fragte Pansy frech und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Nicht so viel", kicherte Ginny und schlug Pansy spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Das hoffe ich auch", mischte sich Ron verärgert ein. „Wenn das schleimige, kleine Frettchen auch nur für eine Minute glaubt, er könnte dich mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten auch nur angreifen, ist er ..."

„Ron", schrie Ginny. „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und imstande, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wenn ich mit dem ganzen Puddlemere-United-Team vögeln möchte, kannst du nicht das kleinste bisschen dagegen tun."

Ron starrte sie mit hochrotem Kopf an. Sein Mund klappte nach unten und er war nicht fähig, das auszusprechen, was durch seine Gedanken jagte.

„Du weißt, dass er weniger ein Problem damit hätte, wenn du mit dem Chudley-Cannons-Team vögeln wollen würdest", sagte George von der Türe aus.

„Was ... ich ... du ...", stotterte Ron. Er war außer sich vor Wut.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe mit ihm spazieren. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn ein bisschen beruhigen kann", schlug Pansy vor. Sie nahm Ron an der Hand und führte ihn nach draußen.

„Ist er schon die ganze Woche so?", fragte Fred, während er mit dem Kopf auf Ron deutete.

„Ja, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen", antwortete Ginny. Zum Glück war sie Ron diese Woche nicht allzu oft über den Weg gelaufen, da sie entweder mit Draco zusammen oder Ron irgendwo mit Pansy unterwegs gewesen war. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, war ein Streit ausgebrochen.

„Morgen, zusammen", rief Harry, als er durch die Hintertür kam.

Diverse „Morgen, Harry, Hermione" folgten aus der immer dichter bevölkerten Küche der Weasleys.

„Was ist mit Ron und Pansy los?", fragte Harry. Er hatte sie zusammen im Garten bemerkt, wie sie aufgeregt miteinander sprachen.

„Malfoy", half Fred ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Oh", antwortete Harry. Er hatte gehört, wie Ron sich schon die ganze Woche lang über diesen Mann beschwert hatte. Es hatte kein einziges Mal geholfen, ihm zu sagen, dass ihn das nichts anging.

„In Ordnung, Jungs, könnt ihr den Tisch draußen aufstellen? Ich denke, wir könnten im Garten essen, weil die Sonne heute so warm scheint", sagte Molly und verteilte Befehle, während sie durch die Küche ging und jedes einzelne ihrer Enkelkinder begrüßte.

„Stimmt, Mum. Kommt schon, Jungs, fangen wir an", sagte Bill, der das Kommando übernommen hatte.

Die Männer gingen nach draußen und ließen die Gartenmöbel aus der Scheune heranschweben. Ron gesellte sich langsam zu ihnen, nachdem Pansy ihn etwas beruhigen konnte.

„Du wirst dich zusammenreißen, wenn er da ist, ja?", fragte Bill seinen jüngsten Bruder, während er ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Das ist Malfoy, Bill", protestierte Ron.

„Hör mal, Bruder. Das ist Gins Entscheidung. Mum sagte, dass sie ihn wirklich gerne mag. Und schleimiger Trottel hin oder her, wir müssen es akzeptieren, in Ordnung?", erklärte ihm Bill.

„Das weiß ich ja alles, aber ... Malfoy?", sagte Ron verzweifelt.

„Ron, du weißt, was Mum gesagt hat", warnte ihn Bill.

„Ja, ja, sie will uns nicht dabei _sehen, _wie wir ihm etwas antun", antwortete Ron und warf Bill einen Blick zu, der einem Slytherin würdig gewesen wäre.

„Ja, aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich ziemlich vorsichtig. Er ist mit Pansy befreundet, oder?", sagte Bill, als er seine Frau Fleur beobachtete, die gerade mit Pansy Parkinson plauderte. „Sicher, dass du nur von Rationen leben könntest, Kumpel?"

„Das würde sie nicht. Es würde sie umbringen, ohne auskommen zu müssen", versicherte Ron seinem Bruder mit einem Lächeln.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Kumpel, Frauen haben manchmal eine böse Ader", lächelte Bill zurück.

Der Garten füllte sich nun rasch mit Weasleys, da alle nach draußen in den Sonnenschein kamen. Die Erwachsenen setzten sich mit den Babys an den Tisch und die älteren Kinder liefen schreiend im Garten herum. Ginny beobachtete aufmerksam die Straße, die zum Fuchsbau führte, und hoffte, dass Draco bald auftauchte.

„Hey Gin, wie geht's?", sagte Charlie, der sich in den Sessel neben ihr fallen ließ.

„Hi Charlie", antwortete Ginny sanft.

„Also triffst du dich jetzt öfter mit Malfoy?", fragte Charlie, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste. Molly hatte ihn bereits informiert.

„Ja, es läuft ganz gut", antwortete Ginny. Sie wusste, dass sie von all ihren Brüdern am meisten auf Charlie und Bill zählen konnte. Sie würden sie unterstützen, egal, welche Entscheidung sie traf und egal, wie sie persönlich darüber dachten.

„Gut, solange es auch so bleibt", sagte er ernst.

Ginny musste lächeln, während er sie in eine warmherzige Umarmung zog.

„Du weißt, wir wollen nur, dass du glücklich bist", sagte er sanft.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Ginny.

„Daddy", kreischte Angel plötzlich und rannte die Straße zu Draco entlang.

„Ich werde wohl zu ihm gehen, bevor Ron auf dumme Ideen kommt", sagte Ginny zu Charlie, bevor sie aufstand und rasch zur Straße ging.

Angel war bis zu Draco gelaufen. Er hatte sie hochgehoben und trug sie nun in Richtung Ginny.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ginny und lächelte fröhlich, trotz ihrer mulmigen Gefühle.

„Morgen, meine Schöne", sagte Draco und lehnte sich zu ihr, um einen keuschen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu drücken.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Nicht wirklich, aber bringen wir's hinter uns", gab Draco zu.

„Mum hat sie alle ermahnt, sich zu benehmen", erzählte Ginny ihm. „Aber ob sie sich daran halten, bleibt abzuwarten."

„Ist schon gut, Gin, ich komm damit klar, was auch immer sie für mich bereit halten", versicherte er ihr mit gespielter Tapferkeit. „Wo ist Drake?"

„Er rauft mit Beau", sagte Angel sachlich.

„Er tut was?", fragte Draco Ginny.

„Ist schon gut, sie ringen und raufen immer, wenn sie zusammen sind. Alles nur aus Spaß", erklärte Ginny und lachte aufgrund von Dracos Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wer ist Beau?", fragte Draco.

„Bills Sohn. Er wird heuer sechs", informierte Ginny ihn, während sie zurück in den Garten gingen.

Molly und Arthur standen bereits am Gartentor, um Draco zu grüßen.

„Draco, schön, dich wiederzusehen", rief Molly.

„Mrs. Weasley, ähm ... die sind für Sie. Mutter dachte, die würden Ihnen gefallen", sagte Draco und überreichte ihr den großen Rosenstrauß.

„Wie schön! Sag deiner Mutter danke für ihre nette Idee", sagte Molly lächelnd.

„Mach ich. Mr. Weasley, Sir", Draco bot dem älteren Zauberer die Hand an.

„Draco, hoffentlich bist du bereit", sagte Arthur lächelnd. Merlin allein wusste, was diese Jungs vor hatten.

„Absolut. Ich hab mich schon drauf gefreut." Draco schmückte um der Höflichkeit Willen die Wahrheit ein wenig aus.

Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, ruhten sämtliche Blicke auf Draco. Jedes Mitglied der Familie wartete darauf, dass jemand anderes den ersten Schritt machte.

„Daddy", sagte Drake und warf seine Arme um Dracos Beine.

„Hey Drake", grüßte Draco ihn und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. Er stellte Angel neben sich auf die Beine.

„Ähm ... ihr erinnert euch alle an Draco", sagte Ginny und griff nervös nach seiner Hand. „Draco, das ist Bill, seine Frau Fleur und deren Kinder Beau, Courtney und Elouise. Das ist Charlie mit Anya und ihre Kinder heißen Matthew, Connor, Declan und Jelena ist die Süße, die Mum im Arm hat. Du erinnerst dich sicher an Percy und Penelope. Ihre Kinder heißen Britany und Aiden. Fred und Angelina, ihre Zwillinge daneben würdest du jederzeit erkennen, Harley und Ramsey. George hat Katie geheiratet und sie haben den süßen kleinen Alastair bekommen. Und natürlich kennst du Ron, Pansy, Harry und Hermione. Ich denke, das waren dann alle", endete sie, nachdem sie jeden vorgestellt hatte.

Ginny hatte ihre Namen so schnell heruntergerattert, dass sich Draco unmöglich alle merken konnte. Da waren so viele Kinder, und wie es aussah, waren einige weitere gerade unterwegs. Plötzlich stand Bill mit ausgestreckter Hand vor ihm. Draco ergriff sie und stellte fest, dass Bill ein bisschen kräftiger als nötig zudrückte.

„Draco, willkommen im Fuchsbau, Kumpel", sagte Bill und lächelte ihn warm an.

„Yeah, danke", grinste Draco. Er wollte Ginnys ältesten Bruder nicht wissen lassen, dass dieser gerade seine Hand zerquetschte.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit und nimmst Platz?", sagte Bill und führte Draco zu einem freien Stuhl in seiner Nähe.

„Draco." Charlie stand neben seinem Stuhl und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Charlie, richtig?", sagte Draco lächelnd.

„Das stimmt, Kumpel", sagte Charlie, der seinen Griff um Dracos Hand verstärkte.

_Charlie, das stimmt, er ist der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf Hogwarts und arbeitete mal mit Drachen, _dachte Draco. _Kein Wunder, dass er so kräftig zupacken kann._

„Du arbeitest für Malfoy Holdings, Draco?", fragte Percy in seinem üblichen, aufgeblasenen Tonfall.

„Ja, dort arbeite ich, und du im Ministerium, richtig?", antwortete Draco grinsend.

„Hmm ... genau, und wir beobachten dich", informierte ihn Percy. Als ob das etwas Neues gewesen wäre.

„Das ist uns bewusst, aber ihr solltet euch auch im Klaren sein, dass ihr eure Zeit damit vergeudet. Bei Malfoy Holdings gibt es keine illegalen Geschäfte, genauso wenig wie in einer unserer anderen Beteiligungen", teilte ihm Draco in seinem besten, erhabensten Tonfall mit.

„Ja, naja, das werden wir schon sehen", sagte Percy. Er war ziemlich verärgert, dass er ihm nichts entlocken konnte.

„Percy, brauchst du jemanden, der ein scharfes Auge auf das Frettchen wirft? Brauchst du so jemanden?", fragte Ron von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus.

„Ron", warnten Molly, Pansy und Ginny gemeinsam.

Trotz der Warnung grinste er Draco immer noch an.

Kurz darauf wurde an der Tafel das Essen serviert. Draco lernte schnell, dass man bei so vielen Leuten nicht zögerlich zugreifen durfte, denn man kam sonst zu kurz. Nicht, dass es nicht genug zu essen gegeben hätte, aber er war erstaunt, wie schnell die Unmengen an Essen verschlungen wurden.

Während dem Essen erfuhr Draco, dass Bills Frau Fleur in etwa einem Monat ihr viertes Baby bekommen würde und es bei Georges Frau Katie jederzeit so weit sein konnte. Außerdem gab es eine große Ankündigung, nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten. Fred stand auf und verlangte lautstark nach ein wenig Ruhe.

„Okay, Leute. Angelina und ich müssen euch etwas sagen", begann Fred.

„Spuck's aus, Fred", beschwerte sich George.

„Schön, wir erwarten im November unser drittes Kind", sagte Fred mit Stolz in der Stimme.

Molly sprang sofort auf und umarmte Fred und Angelina mit tränennassen Wangen. Sie fragte die jüngere Hexe nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand und erteilte Ratschläge. Die Zauberer klopften Fred auf den Rücken und sprachen ihre Glückwünsche aus, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. _Merlin, _dachte Draco, _man könnte fast denken, er wäre der erste Zauberer, der jemals eine Frau schwängerte. Diese Leute sollten sich langsam daran gewöhnt haben._

Nach dem Essen räumten die Frauen den Tisch ab und alle fanden sich wieder an der Tafel ein, um sich zurückzulehnen und zu unterhalten. Angel hatte ihren Platz auf Dracos Knien eingenommen, während er sich mit Charlie über die Gemüter verschiedener Drachen unterhielt.

„Daddy, können wir heute fliegen gehen?", fragte Drake, als er neben seinem Vater auftauchte.

„Nein, Drake, heute gibt es keine Besen, verstanden?", antwortete Ginny an seiner Stelle.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, wir müssen sehen, ob wir Mummy überzeugen können, dass wir nächste Woche die Besen rausholen können", sagte Draco, der seine Arme auf Drakes Schultern legte. „Hast du deinen Onkel Ron eigentlich jemals gefragt, was er von Slytherins hält?", fuhr Draco in einem leisen Wispern fort.

„Nein, noch nie", flüsterte Drake zurück.

„Jetzt wäre ein idealer Zeitpunkt", flüsterte Draco ihm zwinkernd zu.

„Okay", sagte Drake und drehte sich herum. Er ging zu der Stelle, wo Ron mit Pansy auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Onkel Ron", begann Drake.

„Ja, Kumpel?", antwortete Ron.

„Onkel Ron, wie sind Slytherins so?", fragte Drake und grinste seinen Onkel an.

„Was?" Ron erblasste bei dem Gedanken, seine wahren Gefühle über sein altes, verfeindetes Haus in der Schulzeit zu enthüllen, besonders da seine Freundin auf seinem Knie saß.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du Slytherins so findest?", formulierte Drake seine Frage neu.

„Slytherins, naja, schau mal, das sind schöne Leute, klug sind sie auch", sagte Ron und lächelte breit in Pansys Richtung. Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie auf die Nase.

„Aber das hast du noch nie gesagt", meinte Drake mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Doch, Kumpel", sagte Ron ihm streng.

„Nein, du hast gesagt, alle Slytherins sind schleimige kleine Trottel und hüpfende Frettchen", sagte Drake laut.

„Nein, Kleiner, das verwechselst du." Rons Gesicht war rot angelaufen.

„RONALD WEASLEY!", schrie Pansy.

Draco lehnte sich einfach zurück und genoss die Show, als Pansy Ron verbal in Stücke riss. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Temperament seit seinen Schultagen sicherlich nicht ruhiger geworden ist. Sie schleifte Ron durch den Garten und um das Haus herum, damit sie ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatten, während sie ihm weiter zusetzte. Schade nur, dass alle sie noch immer hören konnten.

Als er seinen Blick über die Tafel schweifen ließ, bemerkte Draco, dass Molly Weasley ihn direkt ansah. Sie hatte ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen und wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der Ron in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, als schuldbewusst zurückzulächeln und zu hoffen, dass das genug war, um seinen bösen Einfluss zu entschuldigen. Molly lächelte und nickte, als sie den schuldigen Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschen sah. Ron hatte Draco provoziert, seit er hier angekommen war, und wenn Draco nicht für sich einstehen würde, würde Ron ihn endlos weiter nerven. Sie hoffte, dass dies genug war, damit ihr Sohn zumindest für den Rest des Tages den Mund hielt. Natürlich war ihr aber auch klar, dass Ron sich später rächen würde.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Vielen Dank allen Reviewern! Glaubt ihr, schaffen wir mit diesem Kapitel die 200-Reviews-Grenze? Der 200. Reviewer bekommt von mir eine exklusive Vorschau auf eines der nächsten Kapitel, sofern er/sie eingeloggt reviewt oder mir die Mailadresse hinterlässt ;-)


	24. Besondere Umarmungen

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 24**

**Besondere Umarmungen**

Der Tag verging langsam für Draco. Er hatte mit jedem einzelnen von Ginnys Brüdern gesprochen außer Ron. Er und Pansy waren vor einer Weile verschwunden, wahrscheinlich um sich auszusprechen und sich aufgrund des Streits, den Draco verursacht hatte, wieder zu versöhnen. Momentan saß er bei Harry und unterhielt sich über die Kinder und Ginny.

„Wie läuft's mit Gin?", fragte Harry leise.

„Gut, denke ich", antwortete Draco. Es lief wirklich alles gut, obwohl sie noch nicht viel Zeit für sich selbst gehabt hatten.

„Führst du sie aus oder so was?", fragte Harry.

„Ich hab sie bereits ausgeführt, Potter", antwortete Draco ein wenig gereizt.

„Ich meinte allein, ohne die Kinder", berichtigte sich Harry.

„Oh ja, ich nehme an, wir sollten vielleicht mal essen gehen", gab Draco zu.

„Naja, Mione und ich könnten auf die Kinder aufpassen, wenn du willst", bot Harry an und lächelte aufrichtig.

„Danke, Potter, ich werde darauf zurückkommen", antwortete Draco und grinste zurück.

„Ja, jederzeit, sag uns einfach vorher Bescheid", sagte Harry und rieb sich den Nacken. Er wusste nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Er wollte, dass Draco wusste, dass er seine Unterstützung hatte, was Ginny betraf. Aber wie sollte er das sagen, ohne gleich wie ein Einfaltspinsel zu klingen?

„Mach ich, vielleicht irgendwann nächste Woche", überlegte Draco. Er würde Ginny gern in ein schickes Restaurant ausführen und sie ein wenig verwöhnen.

„Gut. Ähm ... schau, Malfoy, ich denke, es ist großartig, dass du so viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen und Gin verbringst ... ähm ..."

„Aber meine Hintergedanken?", unterbrach ihn Draco und lächelte höhnisch und kalt.

„Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich denke, es ist toll, dass du und Gin wieder zusammenkommen wollt. Sie verdient ein bisschen Glück und momentan sieht sie einfach glücklich aus", korrigierte Harry ihn schnell.

„Oh", meinte Draco. Er sah hinüber zu Ginny, die mit ihren Schwägerinnen beisammen saß und herzhaft über etwas lachte, das Fred oder George gerade gesagt hatte. Er konnte die beiden nicht auseinander halten.

„Schau, es ist nicht so, als würde ich dich plötzlich mögen oder so. Ich denke bloß, dass dies gut für Gin ist, das ist alles", sagte Harry ihm. Aber sein Lächeln verriet ihn – vielleicht konnte er sich doch noch an das Frettchen gewöhnen.

„Ja, naja, ich kann dich ja auch nicht leiden, Potter, ich werde dich wahrscheinlich nie leiden können, aber hier geht es um Gin und die Zwillinge", grinste Draco zurück, aber der giftige Blick aus den früheren Tagen in Hogwarts fehlte.

„Also, hat Angel dir schon ihre Geburtstagswünsche bekanntgegeben?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, sie will ein weißes Einhorn", sagte Draco und rieb sich dabei den Nacken.

„Von mir will sie einen rosa Drachen", lachte Harry.

„Ja, das hat sie mir erzählt. Also was mache ich bloß wegen dem Einhorn?", fragte Draco ernst. Harry kannte seine Kinder seit dem Tag, an dem sie geboren wurden. Es wäre dumm von ihm, nicht von Zeit zu Zeit nach seinem Rat zu fragen, und außerdem hatte er sich heute anständig benommen, fast so, als wäre er froh, ihn zu sehen.

„Besorg ihr ein Plüschtier mit so 'nem Bewegungszauber, das wird sie lieben. Und Charlie soll ihr einen Ausflug nach Hogwarts organisieren, damit sie ein echtes Einhorn streicheln kann", schlug Harry vor.

„Damit wäre sie zufrieden?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Ja, sie ist leicht zufrieden zu stellen", versicherte Harry ihm.

„Und wie gehst du an die Sache mit dem Drachen ran?", fragte Draco. Seine Neugier hatte gewonnen.

„Ich hab schon ein bisschen Übung darin. Ich werde das Kuscheltier verzaubern, sodass es fliegt, kalte Flammen spuckt und herumbrüllt", sagte Harry ihm selbstsicher. „Alles, was ich jetzt tun muss, ist, einen rosa Plüschdrachen zu finden."

Die beiden Zauberer lachten gemeinsam, so als ob sie alte Freunde wären und keine Erzfeinde aus alten Schulzeiten.

* * *

Drake, Matthew und Beau hatten nahe der steinernen Mauer hinter dem Garten des Fuchsbaus gespielt, allerdings war ihnen ihr Spiel schnell langweilig geworden. Ihre Unterhaltung hatte sich dem Thema Besen zugewandt und welcher wohl der beste war.

„Mein Dad sagt, der ‚Feuerblitz' ist der beste Besen, den es je gegeben hat", meinte Matthew.

„Aber auch nur, weil dein Dad nur einen ‚Sauberwisch' hatte, als er für Gryffindor spielte. Der beste Besen, den es je gegeben hat, ist der ‚Nimbus 5000', sagt mein Dad", erzählte Beau.

„Nö, ihr liegt beide falsch, der beste Besen der Welt ist der ‚Lightning Bolt 5000'. Mein Dad hat einen und er hat mich damit fliegen lassen", korrigierte Drake die beiden.

„Hat er nicht", sagte Beau.

„Hat er doch. Der Besen ist drüben im Besenschuppen", sagte ihm Drake.

„Ja, beweise es. Ich will sehen, wie du darauf fliegst", forderte Matthew ihn heraus.

„Okay, kommt mit", willigte Drake ein.

„Wetten, er fällt runter?", scherzte Beau.

„Wetten, dass es nicht mal ein ‚Lightning Bolt' ist?", fügte Matthew hinzu.

Drake wusste, dass er vorsichtig an diese Sache herangehen musste. Wenn seine Mum das herausfand, wusste er, dass er ein Jahr lang nicht würde sitzen können, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war.

„Also kommt ihr zwei jetzt mit? Wir müssen uns in den Besenschuppen schleichen, weil Mum durchgedreht ist, als sie mich das letzte Mal auf Daddys Besen gesehen hat", erzählte Drake den beiden.

Die drei kleinen Jungs schlichen sich am Rande des Gartens entlang zum Besenschuppen. Alle paar Meter blieben sie stehen, um sich zu verstecken, für den Fall, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Als sie sich dem kleinen Gebäude näherten, versteckten sie sich hinter einem nahe gelegenen Busch und warteten eine Weile, als ob plötzlich jemand auftauchen könnte.

„Also auf was wartest du? Geh rein und hol ihn, und wir warten hier auf dich." Beau schubste Drake vorwärts. Alle Erwachsenen unterhielten sich und lachten zusammen, also hatte den kleinen Jungen wohl niemand gesehen.

Drake lief schnell zum Schuppen hinüber und öffnete die Tür ein wenig, sodass er hineinschlüpfen konnte. Das Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Schuppens gab ihm genug Licht, um sich in dem kleinen Raum umzusehen. Sobald die Tür nach draußen komplett geschlossen war, warf er einen Blick durch den Raum und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, nach Luft japsen.

Die Angst, erwischt zu werden, war wahrscheinlich der größte Motivationsfaktor, sodass er seine Beine in Bewegung brachte und sanft die Tür wieder ein Stück öffnete. Er schlüpfte hinaus, ohne gesehen zu werden, und sobald er draußen war, erwarteten Matthew und Beau ihn bereits.

„Also, wo ist der Besen?", fragte Matthew.

„Hab dir ja gesagt, dass er lügt", schnarrte Beau.

„Ich muss sofort zu einem Daddy", murmelte Drake, während er sich an seinen Cousins vorbeidrängte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er da gesehen hatte, aber er wusste, dass sein Dad es ihm sagen konnte, und falls nicht, dann konnte es ihm vielleicht Großvater sagen. Sie waren die einzigen beiden gewesen, die jemals seine Fragen über Hexen beantwortet hatten.

* * *

Drake ging langsam hinüber zu seinem Vater, der bei seinem Onkel Harry saß und laut lachte.

„Ähm ... Daddy, ich muss dich etwas fragen", sagte Drake leise.

„Sicher, Kumpel, was bedrückt dich?", sagte Draco, während er versuchte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Er setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl gerader hin.

„Daddy, weißt du noch, wie du gesagt hast, dass man kein Gewand braucht für besondere Umarmungen?", begann Drake.

Als Harry dies hörte, sprangen ihm beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen und sein Mund klappte nach unten. _Was auf Erden hat er ihm erzählt?, _dachte Harry.

„Hör mal, Kumpel, das ist jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht können wir später darüber reden", schlug Draco vor und wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung mitsamt seinen erfundenen Antworten nicht vor so vielen Leuten führen.

„Daddy, ich muss unbedingt wissen, ob man auch eine besondere Umarmung machen kann, wenn man dabei nur halb nackt ist", hakte Drake weiter nach.

Bei diesen Worten verlor Harry die Kontrolle über sich selbst und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Er wusste, er sollte wütend darüber sein, was Malfoy Drake anscheinend erzählt hatte, aber so, wie er es erklärte, war es wahnsinnig lustig und Malfoy war knallrot geworden. Das sah bei seinem weißblonden Haar nicht gerade gut aus.

„Was? Drake, ich denke, du solltest noch mal von vorne beginnen." Draco war komplett verwirrt, aber wie es klang, musste das jetzt geklärt werden, bevor versehentlich jemand anderes es noch schlimmer machte.

„Ich ging zum Besenschuppen, um deinen Besen zu holen, damit ich ihn Beau und Matthew zeigen kann, weil sie glauben mir nicht, dass ich darauf fliegen kann. Aber als ich hinein ging, waren Onkel Ron und Tante Pansy schon da ..."

An dieser Stelle kippte Harry vom Stuhl vor lauter Lachen. Wenn er angesichts Drakes Bemerkungen eins und eins zusammen zählte, wusste er genau, wobei sein bester Freund und dessen Freundin gerade unterbrochen worden waren.

Draco warf Harry einen spitzen Blick zu, der definitiv „Halt die Klappe!" bedeutete, aber es war vergebens, Harry musste schon zu sehr lachen, um sich jetzt noch unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als Harry vom Stuhl gefallen war, hatte dieser leider die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Erwachsenen im Garten auf sich gelenkt, und alle hörten nun gespannt der Unterhaltung zu, die er mit seinem Sohn führte.

„Erzähl weiter, Drake, ignorier Onkel Harry einfach", seufzte Draco tief.

„Naja, Onkel Rons Hose war ganz zu seinen Füßen runter gezogen und Tante Pansys Rock war zu ihrem Bauch rauf geschoben und ihre Bluse war offen und ... und ..."

„Und was, Drake? Erzähl es mir", seufzte Draco und fuhr mit seiner Hand durchs Haar.

„Naja, Onkel Ron hat irgendwas gemacht mit seinem ... ähm ... Ding ..." Drake konnte es nicht sagen, aber er deutete mit seiner Hand, dass Rons Ding definitiv südlich seiner Nase gelegen war.

„Ja, ich kann's mir vorstellen, Kumpel", sagte Draco und versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er sollte das nicht lustig finden, sein Sohn war gerade Zeuge geworden, wie sein Onkel Ron seine Freundin vögelte. Aber er konnte nicht anders, alle Anwesenden wussten nun, wohin das Pärchen verschwunden war und was sie dort getrieben hatten.

„Haben Onkel Ron und Tante Pansy jetzt ein Baby gemacht? Weil sie sind nicht verheiratet und das ist unartig, oder? So wie du und Mummy, hat Großvater gesagt", sprudelte es aus Drake heraus. Draco konnte hören, wie Ginny über all dem Gelächter nach Luft schnappte.

Draco sah sich im Garten um und bemerkte, dass Molly und Ginny die einzigen waren, die nicht lachten. Molly blickte grollend drein und Ginny sah entsetzt aus. Alle anderen lachten extrem herzlich und die meisten hatten sogar schon Probleme, Luft zu bekommen.

Kurze Zeit später, nicht lang, nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, kam ein extrem glücklich aussehender Ron um die Ecke und hatte einen Arm um seine Freundin gelegt. Sobald sie ins Sichtfeld aller kamen, begann das Gelächter erneut, zuerst nur als kleines Kichern, dann wurde es echtes Gelächter, gemischt mit einzelnen Kommentaren.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du glühen, kleiner Bruder", sagte Charlie lachend.

„Oder als wärst du erleichtert", meinte Fred.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass du _kommen _würdest – zurück zu uns", sagte George.

„Alles _senkrecht, _Kumpel?", lachte Bill.

„Was ist los mit euch?", fragte Ron und sah alle der Reihe nach an. Alle lachten, naja, alle außer Ginny, und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, hätte töten können.

Molly hatte die Kinder ins Haus gescheucht, sobald sie Ron um die Ecke kommen sah. Sie war wütend auf Ron und Pansy, denn die Kinder brauchten die Diskussionen nicht zu hören, die sicherlich aufkommen würden, sobald das Paar nahe genug beim Rest der Familie war.

„Ähm – Kumpel, ihr seid erwischt worden", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu.

„Oh Gott!", kreischte Pansy und lief in das sichere Haus.

„Nettes kleines Wiedergutmachungs-Stelldichein, oder?", fuhr Charlie fort.

„Was?" Ron wurde bis zu den Ohrenspitzen puterrot.

„Mhm – besondere Wiedergutmachungs-Umarmungen. Die sind gut, nicht wahr, Weasley?", grinste Draco.

„Wer war es?", wollte Ron wissen.

In diesem Moment verstummten alle Kommentare und jeder sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. Sein Sohn hatte sie ertappt, also war das seine Aufgabe.

„Du?" Ron begann, auf den blonden Zauberer zuzumarschieren. „Was zur Hölle hast du im Besenschuppen gewollt?"

„Eigentlich, Weasley, war nicht ich es, der dich auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte", sagte Draco langsam. Er genoss dies viel zu sehr, um alles sofort hinauszuposaunen.

„Also wer konnte sonst seine große Klappe nicht halten?" Ron wandte sich an den Rest der Familie.

„Das wäre dann wohl mein Sohn", sagte Draco mit böser, lauter Stimme zu Ron.

„Was? Oh Gott, Drake hat uns gesehen?" Ron wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ob Drake verstanden hatte, was er da gesehen hatte?

„Zumindest sagte er das", sagte Draco langsam.

„Was hat er gesehen?", fragte Ron. Plötzlich hatte er die Hoffnung, dass der kleine Junge vielleicht nicht recht viel gesehen hatte und zu einer falschen Schlussfolgerung gekommen war.

„Nun, warum erzählt er dir das nicht am besten selbst?" Draco grinste und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Draco?", sagte Ginny, blickte ihn böse an und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ist schon gut, Gin, Drake weiß, was er gesehen hat, und er ist schon imstande, Ron alles zu erzählen", versicherte Draco ihr. „Ich werde ihn schnell mal holen, ja?"

Draco schritt in Richtung des Hauses, um seinen kleinen Sohn zu suchen. Er wollte sich kurz mit ihm unterhalten, bevor sie wieder zurück nach draußen gingen und Ron konfrontierten. Was er nicht erwartet hätte, war eine zeternde Molly, die Pansy so sehr schalt, dass diese schon in Tränen war.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr zwei das tun würdet! Ihr seid noch nicht mal verheiratet und werdet von einem Kind erwischt!", tobte Molly in Richtung der sehr erschütterten Pansy.

„Es ... es tut mir so ... Leid", schluchzte Pansy.

„Dass es dir Leid tut, macht das auch nicht wieder gut, was Drake gesehen hat. Ginny und Draco müssen sich nun darum kümmern. Was glaubst du, wie sie sich wohl dabei fühlen, wenn ihr kleiner Sohn Zeuge eines solch ... solch ... schäbigen Verhaltens geworden ist?", fuhr Molly fort.

_Merlin, ein schäbiges Verhalten, man könnte glauben, sie wäre noch Jungfrau, so wie sie sich aufregt,_ überlegte Draco.

„Ähm ... Mrs. Weasley, wissen Sie, wo Drake ist?", unterbrach Draco, als die ältere Frau eine kurze Pause machte, um Luft zu holen.

„Oh, er ist oben, er ist ziemlich schockiert von dem, was er gesehen hat." Mollys Tonfall war sofort besorgt geworden, als sie mit Draco sprach.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht, er ist vielleicht ein wenig verwirrt, aber wir werden das mit Ron klären", erklärte Draco sanft.

„Du nimmst ihn mit nach draußen?", fragte Molly.

„Ja. Er und Ron müssen sich kurz unterhalten, damit wir klären können, was er gesehen hat." Draco sah zu Pansy und seufzte. „Offensichtlich ist es gut möglich, dass er das Ganze missverstanden hat. Ihr wisst doch, wie er Ginny und mich vor kurzem des selben Verbrechens beschuldigt hatte."

Er musste einfach versuchen, Pansy zu helfen. Sie gehörte zu seinen ältesten Freunden und wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier gewesen. Daher schuldete er ihr das.

„Oh ja, natürlich, Ginny hat mir von dem kleinen Zwischenfall erzählt", antwortete Molly zweifelnd.

„Ich glaube, dass er es wieder falsch aufgefasst hat, darum möchte ich, dass er mit Ron spricht und wir das Ganze klären können", erklärte Draco.

„Oh, ich verstehe", antwortete Molly abwesend. Anscheinend dachte sie gerade scharf nach.

„Natürlich werden sowohl Harry, als auch ich, bei Drake sein." Draco lächelte sie an. Er wusste, dass die Weasley-Matriarchin Harry Potter blind vertraute und Draco wusste, wie er dies zu seinem Vorteil verwenden konnte. „Ich glaube, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, wenn Pansy auch mit dabei ist."

„Nun, wenn du glaubst, dass das ratsam ist, mein Lieber", sagte Molly zögerlich.

„Wir haben uns diese Woche schon ein paar Mal unterhalten. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben", zwinkerte Draco.

„Ich werde Drake für dich holen." Molly drehte sich um und ging nach oben.

„Oh Gott, Draco, was soll ich tun?", jammerte Pansy.

„Versuch zur Abwechslung mal, dein Höschen anzubehalten", murmelte Draco leise.

„Sie hat mich immer so gemocht." Pansy begann wieder zu schluchzen.

„Pans, reiß dich zusammen, ich werde versuchen, das Ganze runter zu spielen, okay?" Draco reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Ich hole Drake eigentlich nur raus, um das Wiesel zu demütigen. Außerdem kann er Drakes verfluchte Fragen beantworten und mir die Probleme ersparen."

„Probleme?" Pansy runzelte trotz ihrer Tränen die Stirn.

„Schön, keine Probleme, die Peinlichkeit, okay. Weißt du, welche Fragen er so fragt?", seufzte Draco schwer.

„Ja, das weiß ich", gab Pansy zu. Sie war bereits mehr als einmal Opfer von Drakes Fragerunde geworden.

„Daddy, du wolltest mich?" Drake war im Türrahmen erschienen.

„Hey Kumpel, hör mal, ich will, dass du dort raus gehst und Onkel Ron erzählst, was du im Besenschuppen gesehen hast, okay?", erklärte Draco seinem Sohn.

„Warum? Er weiß, was er getan hat", sagte Drake mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Naja, er glaubt, dass du wegen dem, was du gesehen hast, vielleicht ein wenig verwirrt warst, also hab ich vorgeschlagen, dass du es ihm noch mal selbst erzählst und ich werde dabei sein, genauso wie Onkel Harry, in Ordnung?", erzählte Draco.

„Also gut", stimmte Drake zögernd zu.

„Kommst du mit, Pans?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Daddy, wozu soll Tante Pansy mitkommen? Das sind ja geheime Zaubererangelegenheiten", flüsterte Drake.

„Naja, ich glaube, sie weiß darüber Bescheid, meinst du nicht? Sie war schließlich auch dabei", flüsterte Draco laut genug zurück, dass Pansy es auch hören konnte.

„Oh, ja", kicherte Drake.

Die drei gingen gemeinsam zurück nach draußen. Als Ron sah, in welchem Zustand sich Pansy befand, lief er zu ihr, um sie in seine Arme zu nehmen.

„Liebling, geht's dir gut? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Ron und war offensichtlich besorgt.

„Mir geht's gut, deine Mum hatte nur einiges, was sie mir sagen musste", erzählte Pansy ihm sehr leise.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Ron und zog sie näher zu sich. Er hielt sie einen Augenblick lang im Arm.

„Ist schon gut, mir geht's gut", sagte Pansy ihm mit zittriger Stimme.

„Daddy, unterhalten wir uns jetzt?", fragte Drake ungeduldig.

„Ja, Kumpel. Warum gehen wir nicht dort rüber und setzen uns hin?" Draco führte ihn zum freien Ende des Tisches und setzte sich. „Harry, macht es dir etwas aus, dich zu uns zu setzen? Ich hab Mrs. Weasley gesagt, dass du auch dabei bist."

„Kein Problem. Das würde ich um nichts in der Welt versäumen wollen", antwortete Harry fröhlich und nahm gleich neben Drake Platz.

„Ron, sobald du bereit bist", meinte Draco.

Sie saßen weit genug von den anderen Familienmitgliedern entfernt, sodass es aussah, als würden sie eine private Unterhaltung führen. Aber Draco wusste, dass sie jedes Wort hörten, das gesprochen wurde. Er wollte ihnen das nicht verwehren, da das Ganze ja dazu dienen sollte, Ron noch mehr zu demütigen. Er war sich sicher, dass Drake das schon verkraften würde, er war schließlich ein Malfoy.

Ron und Pansy gingen zu ihnen und nahmen den drei Zauberern gegenüber Platz. Beide sahen aus, als ob sie durch eine Horde von Dementoren gelaufen waren.

„Schön, wir sind bereit", sagte Ron mit Zuversicht.

„Wie können wir verhindern, dass die da drüben sich einmischen?", flüsterte Draco zu seinen Sitznachbarn. Er wollte nicht, dass dies zu einem großen Streit mit all den anderen Weasley-Männern ausartete. Das wäre nicht gut für Drake und wahrscheinlich würde der kleine Junge dann noch mehr Fragen stellen.

„Hey, ihr da drüben, haltet die Klappe, während wir das ausdiskutieren, okay?", rief Harry zum Rest der Familie hinüber.

Einige Geräusche der Missbilligung kamen von den Weasley-Männern, als sie dies hörten.

„Also Jungs, ihr habt ihn gehört, sie wollen das ausdiskutieren und ihr werdet dabei nicht von Nützen sein. Also seid ruhig", meinte Arthur.

„Drake, warum fängst du nicht an und erzählst Onkel Ron und Tante Pansy, was du im Besenschuppen gesehen hast?", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Naja, ich ging zur Besenkammer, weil ich Daddys Besen holen wollte. Ich wollte Beau und Matthew zeigen, dass ich darauf fliegen kann, weil sie sagten, dass ich lüge. Ich hab die Tür ein Stück weit geöffnet, weil ich wollte nicht, dass Mummy mich sieht, weil das letzte Mal ist sie böse auf Daddy geworden", begann Drake leise. „Du warst dort drinnen und deine Hosen waren unten." Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Und deine Bluse war offen und da war ..." Drake wedelte mit seiner kleinen Hand in Richtung von Pansys Brüsten, woraufhin sie tief errötete.

„Das war's? Das war alles, was du gesehen hast?", fragte Ron und starrte seinen Neffen ungläubig an. Wenn die ganze Aufregung nur deswegen entstanden war, so dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, den kleinen blonden Jungen zu erwürgen.

„Nein, ich hab noch mehr gesehen", sagte Drake ungehalten.

„Drake, erzähl ihnen genau, was du gesehen hast", sagte Harry sanft. Er konnte jedoch das breite Lächeln nicht verstecken, das sich über seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Rons Gesichtsausdruck wechselten wiederholt zwischen Horror und Hoffnung.

„Dein Rock war da heroben." Drake sah Pansy an und zeigte mit seinen Händen auf seinen Bauch. „Und du hast irgendwas getan mit deinem ... ähm ..." Drake zeigte auf seinen Schoß. „Mit Tante Pansy. Und sie hat komische Geräusche gemacht."

„Scheiße", murrte Ron und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Drake hatte sie beim Vögeln gesehen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Pansy schämte sich zu sehr, um überhaupt aufzublicken.

„Ihr seid unartig", flüsterte Drake seine Anschuldigung.

„Unartig?", prustete Ron. Es war eine Sache, das Ganze erklären zu müssen, aber von einem Vierjährigen beschuldigt zu werden, dass er unartig gewesen wäre, war seiner Meinung nach einfach unverschämt.

„Du darfst einer Hexe keine besondere Umarmung geben, bis du verheiratet bist. Großvater hat das gesagt!", erhob Drake seine Stimme.

„Besondere Umarmung? Was zur Hölle soll das sein?", kreischte Ron verwirrt.

Draco räusperte sich, um Rons Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und versuchte ihm still zu kommunizieren, dass es genau das gewesen war, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten. Aber Ron war momentan nicht imstande, die stille Nachricht zu interpretieren.

„Man gibt einer Hexe eine besondere Umarmung, wenn man kein Gewand an hat und ein Baby machen will, aber man muss vorher heiraten, weil sonst ist man unartig", seufzte Drake, während er dies seinem Onkel erklärte.

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches her war unterdrücktes Gelächter zu hören. Aber als Drake in voller Länge erklärte, wozu die „besonderen Umarmungen" dienten, brachen die Erwachsenen, die nahe genug saßen, vollends in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Schau, Drake, du wirst das verstehen, wenn du älter bist, okay", versuchte Ron sich vor einer ordentlichen Erklärung zu drücken.

„Ich will es aber jetzt verstehen", meinte Drake. Seine Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort lauter.

„Ich glaube, du schuldest Drake zumindest eine kurze Erklärung, nicht wahr?", sagte Draco Ron spitz.

„Schau, Kumpel, deine Tante Pansy und ich lieben uns und wenn zwei Erwachsene sich lieben, möchten sie das einander manchmal mit einer besonderen Umarmung zeigen, okay?", erklärte Ron, so gut er konnte.

„Aber ihr seid nicht verheiratet", wies Drake ihn zurecht.

„Man muss dafür nicht verheiratet sein." Ron seufzte schwer. Das war wirklich mehr als ein übler Scherz.

„Aber das ist unartig", bestand Drake darauf.

„Nein, ist es nicht", verteidigte Ron sich selbst.

„Doch!", gab Drake zurück.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du dem Jungen erzählt, dass es unartig ist, wenn man vor der Ehe vögelt?", schrie Ron Draco an.

„Ich war's nicht", grinste Draco. Ron fühlte sich anscheinend ziemlich unbehaglich.

„Großvater hat's mir erzählt", sagte ihm Drake. Draco dachte, dass er daraus sogar ein bisschen Stolz hören konnte.

„Grandpa hat dir das gesagt?", meinte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, nicht Grandpa. Großvater Malfoy", korrigierte Drake ihn mit einem Augenrollen.

„Verfluchte Hölle, warum muss immer ich hinter diesem scheiß Todesser-Abschaum aufräumen ... Nicht mal zuhause hab ich meine Ruhe vor diesen Bastarden ...", murmelte Ron, während er aufstand und nach Pansys Hand griff. Mit Pansy im Schlepptau ging er davon, denn er hatte genug davon, sich vor einem Kind rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Ronald Weasley", kreischte Molly von der Haustüre aus.

Ron blickte zu seiner Mum. Sie war eindeutig wütend und er würde nun ihren vollen Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

„Ich will sofort mit dir sprechen", sagte Molly ihm in einem sehr bestimmten Tonfall.

„Mum", jammerte Ron, ging aber dennoch auf das Haus zu.

„Alles okay, Drake?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja, ich schätze, Onkel Ron will nicht mehr mit mir reden", antwortete Drake sanft.

Er wusste, dass das Temperament seines Onkels manchmal mit ihm durch ging, dass er dann explodierte, und später würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Aber er hatte einige Sachen gesagt, die Drake nicht ganz verstanden hatte, und er wollte ihn noch diesbezüglich fragen.

„Warum suchst du nicht deine Cousins und Cousinen und spielst mit ihnen?", schlug Harry vor.

„Ähm ... Onkel Harry, warum hat Onkel Ron über Todesser gesprochen?", fragte Drake ihn. Schließlich war Onkel Harry auch ein Auror und wusste alles über böse Zauberer.

„Oh ... schau, Kumpel, dein Onkel Ron hat nur etwas Dampf abgelassen, okay?", versuchte Harry, die Frage abzuwenden.

„Drake, darüber unterhalten wir uns ein anderes Mal, in Ordnung?", sagte Draco ihm streng. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Sohn über die alten Verbindungen seines Vaters sprechen, besonders nicht hier, wo er von so vielen Weasleys umgeben war. „Geh und spiel mit deinen Cousins, wir werden uns später unterhalten."

Drake ging davon, um Beau und Matthew zu suchen, während Draco und Harry vorerst noch auf ihren Plätzen sitzen blieben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron mir je verzeihen wird, was er soeben hat durchmachen müssen, weißt du?", sagte Harry und lächelte Draco an.

„Er hat es verdient." Draco schaute böse drein. Er wusste, was Drake gesehen hatte, würde eine Flut neuer Fragen auslösen, die er schlussendlich zu beantworten hatte.

Später am Nachmittag, als es bereits kühler geworden war, hatte sich die Familie ins Wohnzimmer begeben, wo es bequemer zu sitzen war. Sie plauderten alle miteinander in der angenehmen Atmosphäre und genossen die Gesellschaft der anderen Familienmitglieder. Ron und Pansy waren ziemlich ruhig, aber angesichts der Standpauke, die Molly ihnen gegeben hatte, war das keine Überraschung. Drake ging hinüber zu Draco und kletterte auf sein Knie, während sein Vater mit Harry, Fred und George plauderte.

„Daddy, kann ich dich was fragen?", sagte Drake leise.

„Sicher, Kumpel, was ist denn los?", antwortete Draco. Er fühlte sich nun mit Ginnys Familie sehr wohl und war über sich selbst überrascht, weil er hier Spaß hatte. Die meiste Zeit über war ihre Familie anständig ihm gegenüber gewesen. Sicher, einige ihrer älteren Brüder hatten angekündigt, sich noch alleine mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sich wirklich nur um ein Gespräch handelte und um keine Todesfolter, bis er um Gnade bettelte, so wie er es sich heute Morgen noch vorgestellt hatte. Er wurde ein wenig von Ron gequält, aber er hatte dafür seine Rache bekommen. Er wäre aber nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn das Wiesel bereits seinen nächsten Zug plante. Was ihn am meisten überraschte, war, dass sich die ganze Familie sehr liebevoll gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen verhielt, das war sehr angenehm.

„Was ist vögeln?", fragte Drake. Onkel Ron hatte das vorhin erwähnt und er hatte nicht verstanden, was das bedeutete.

„Ein anderes Wort für besondere Umarmung", antwortete Draco abwesend, da er versuchte, sich gleichzeitig auf das zu konzentrieren, was Harry sagte.

„Daddy", sagte Drake.

„Ja, Kumpel", murmelte Draco.

„Als ich Onkel Ron und Tante Pansy im Besenschuppen gesehen habe, war Onkel Rons Ding ziemlich groß", erzählte ihm Drake.

„Welches Ding?", antwortete Draco. Er war noch immer davon abgelenkt, was Harry gerade sagte.

„Du weißt schon, sein Ding. Es war größer als normal", sagte Drake, während er sanft mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Dracos Leistengegend tippte.

Als Draco den sanften Finger bei seinen unteren Regionen spürte, merkte er endlich, was sein Sohn gemeint hatte.

„Oh Gott", grummelte Draco, als Harry, Fred und George lachend von den Stühlen kippten.

Wie sollte er das nun wieder erklären?

* * *

**Ü/N:** Wie hat es euch gefallen? Reviews werden sehr gern gesehen :-)

Und für alle, die wissen wollen, was genau im Besenschuppen passiert ist, habe ich auch das Outtake namens „Der Besenschuppen" übersetzt und hochgeladen. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch dort vorbei schaut und ein Review hinterlasst.


	25. Das erste Date

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 25**

**Das erste Date**

* * *

Draco hatte das Sonntagsessen mit der Weasley-Familie gut überstanden. Am späteren Nachmittag hatte er sogar Drakes Frage nach der Größe überlebt. Naja, eigentlich hatte er sie vorerst nur erfolgreich umgangen und Drake erklärt, dass dies etwas wäre, das er später mit ihm diskutieren würde, wenn er älter war. Dies hatte natürlich weitere Fragen nach dem „wann" hervorgerufen, aber er hatte sie alle überstanden.

Seine nächste große Herausforderung war, Ginny zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm alleine essen gehen würde. Sie hatte eine Ausstrahlung, bei der er sich wieder wie ein nervöser Schuljunge vorkam, aber sie sagte ihm zu und somit wollte er sie an diesem Abend nur mit dem Besten verwöhnen. Er hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass Drake und Angel den ganzen Abend bei den Potters bleiben konnten. Ginny hatte beschlossen, dass sie den Abend auch dort verbringen wollte, also machte sie sich bei Hermione fertig.

Er apparierte zur Haustüre der Potters. Draco strich seine Roben glatt und bürstete unsichtbare Staubkörnchen ab, bevor er an die Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete sich und ein lächelnder Harry Potter kam zum Vorschein.

„Malfoy", grüßte Harry ihn, bevor er zur Seite trat und ihm Einlass gewährte.

„Potter", nickte Draco, als er das Haus betrat.

„Gin macht sich gerade fertig", sagte Harry ihm, während er ihn ins Wohnzimmer führte.

„Keine Eile, ich bin ein bisschen früh dran", antwortete Draco, während er Platz nahm.

„Daddy", kreischte Angel, als sie ins Zimmer gelaufen kam.

„Hallo, Prinzessin", sagte Draco, als er sie hochnahm und umarmte.

„Daddy, gehen wir aus?", fragte Drake, als er das Zimmer etwas langsamer als seine Zwillingsschwester betrat.

„Nein, Kumpel. Nur deine Mum und ich gehen aus, ihr zwei bleibt bei Onkel Harry und Tante Hermione", erzählte ihm Draco.

„Aber warum können wir nicht mitkommen?", fragte Angel mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Naja, ich würde gerne etwas Zeit allein mit eurer Mum verbringen", erklärte Draco.

„Was ist mit uns?", sagte Angel schmollend.

„Angel, sieh mich nicht so an, bitte. Ich will mit eurer Mum in ein wirklich tolles Restaurant gehen und die wollen dort keine Kinder, okay?" Draco versuchte, den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter nicht zu beachten.

„Aber wir werden brav sein, gell, Drake?", versuchte Angel es nochmals und lächelte süß.

„Nein, Liebling, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Das ist heute Abend nur etwas für eure Mum und mich", sagte Draco und hoffte, dass sie bald wieder vom Thema abkommen würde.

„Was wirst du und Mummy machen?", fragte Drake neugierig.

„Naja, wir werden in einem netten Restaurant zu Abend essen", antwortete Draco.

„Was dauert dann die ganze Nacht lang, außer zu essen?", fuhr Drake fort.

„Weiß nicht, kommt drauf an, was eure Mum machen möchte", sagte Draco. Es stimmte, er hatte nach dem Abendessen nichts geplant, nur ein wenig Zeit mit Gin allein zu verbringen wäre schön.

„Werdet ihr vögeln?", fragte Drake direkt.

„Was?", spuckte Draco aus. _Merlin, ich schwöre, das Kind kann meine Gedanken lesen, _dachte er. Er hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde, Ginny zu überzeugen, dass sie ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten. Sonst wurde er noch verrückt.

Harry, der gegenüber von Draco saß, brach in hemmungsloses Gelächter aus.

„Also werdet ihr vögeln?", fragte Drake und ignorierte Harry.

„Nein, werden wir nicht", sagte Draco harsch.

„Werdet ihr rumknutschen?", fragte Drake weiter.

„Vielleicht", gab Draco zu. Wenn er etwas zugab, würde Drake vielleicht damit aufhören.

„Vielleicht?", fragte Ginny von der Türe aus. Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco und Harry sprangen sofort auf die Beine.

„Gin, du siehst wundervoll aus", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Harry." Ginny lächelte ihn an.

Draco ging langsam zu ihr, hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Liebes", sagte Draco sanft zu ihr.

„Danke", antwortete Ginny und errötete ein wenig unter seinem forschenden Blick.

„Mummy, du siehst so hübsch aus", flötete Angel.

„Danke, Liebling", antwortete Ginny und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Hallo Draco", sagte Hermione, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Hermione." Draco nickte höflich.

„Also wohin geht ihr heute Abend?", fragte Hermione Draco.

„Naja, ich dachte, wir werden im Château de Nourriture abendessen und dann sehen, worauf wir Lust haben", erzählte Draco.

„Sie werden rumknutschen, aber sie werden nicht vögeln", sagte Draco ihr ernst.

„Drake, ich glaube nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, was dein Vater und ich machen, wenn wir allein sind", sagte Ginny ihm streng.

„Aber ...", begann Drake.

„Kein Aber, Mister, wenn du so weitermachst, macht dein Hintern Bekanntschaft mit meinem Zauberstab, verstanden?", wies Ginny ihn zurecht.

„Ja, Mummy", antwortete Drake monoton.

„Gut", sagte Ginny schließlich.

„Also, sind wir fertig?", fragte Draco. Er dachte, dass es nun ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, zu gehen, bevor Drake wieder loslegte.

„Ja, alles fertig." Ginny lächelte ihn an.

Sie wünschten den beiden Kindern eine gute Nacht und ermahnten sie, brav bei Harry und Hermione zu sein. Draco schüttelte Harry die Hand, bevor sie das Haus verließen.

„Du musst nicht auf bleiben, Potter", sagte Draco mit einem Zwinkern.

„Drake wird keine Freude haben mit dir", lachte Harry leise.

„Daran muss er sich gewöhnen", sagte Draco und hob seine Augenbrauen, bevor er Ginny in seine Arme nahm und mit ihr disapparierte.

Sie kamen in der Winkelgasse an und gingen dann zu Fuß in den schickeren Teil der Zauberer-Einkaufsstraße, wo sich das Restaurant befand. Ginny hatte noch nie zuvor in diesem speziellen Lokal gegessen. Man sagte, es wäre extrem teuer und daher außerhalb ihres Budgets.

„Monsieur Malfoy, comment charmant pour vous voir encore", begrüßte sie der Oberkellner.

Draco zog sich den Mantel aus und half Ginny aus ihrem, bevor er beide dem Oberkellner reichte.

„Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête?", fragte Draco in wichtigem Tonfall.

„Bien sûr, Monsieur, par ici", antwortete der Oberkellner.

Sie folgten ihm, als er an den anderen Tischen vorbei und in den hinteren Teil des Restaurants, zu einem privaten Tisch, lief. Auf dem Weg dorthin zogen sie viele Blicke der anderen Gäse auf sich. Ginny bemerkte, wie einige Hexen Draco mit unverhüllter Lust in ihren Augen ansahen.

Der Oberkellner rückte für Ginny den Stuhl zurecht, während sie sich setzte, überreichte beiden eine große Speisekarte und verschwand. Ginny legte die Speisekarte auf den Tisch und blickte hinüber zu ihrem gutaussehenden Begleiter.

„Nicht hungrig, Gin?", fragte Draco, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht die Speisekarte las.

„Warum bestellst du nicht für mich?", schlug Ginny lächelnd vor.

„Ah, du kannst also kein Französisch?", neckte Draco sie.

„Ich hab die Sprache nie gebraucht."

„In Ordnung, ich bestelle für dich, aber du musst mir sagen, wenn es etwas gibt, das du nicht magst." Er hatte nicht die Absicht, etwas zu bestellen, das ihr nicht schmeckte.

„Oh, ich esse alles."

„Alles? Schnecken? Die Franzosen sind berühmt dafür."

„Naja, okay, keine Schnecken oder Froschschenkel, aber sonst so ziemlich alles."

„In Ordnung, lass mal sehen." Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Speisekarte zu. „ Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."

„Ich hab nichts davon verstanden", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.

„Dann musst du mir einfach vertrauen." Draco zwinkerte, als er sich nach vorne lehnte, um ihre Hand zu halten.

„Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?", fragte der Kellner.

„Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge", antwortete Draco dem Kellner.

„Tout de suite, Monsieur." Mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes verschwand der Kellner mit den Speisekarten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut Französisch sprichst." Ginny war beeindruckt. So wie die Fremdsprache von seiner Zunge rollte, klang es einfach berauschend.

„Mein Vater hat mir die Sprache schon sehr früh beigebracht. Dies war die einzige Art der Verständigung mit meinen Urgroßeltern, daher war es schon ziemlich wichtig."

„Ginny seufzte und lächelte zu ihm hinüber. „Das ist eine schöne Sprache."

„Ja, meine Mutter liebt es, Vater französisch reden zu hören, obwohl sie selbst kaum ein Wort versteht von dem, was er sagt."

„Also, was hast du nach dem Abendessen geplant?" Ginny wechselte das Thema. Sie wollte nicht an Lucius denken, wie er zu Narcissa auf Französisch sprach, und Narcissa, die so reagierte, wie Ginny sich gerade fühlte.

„Wie ich zuvor gesagt habe, ich habe keine Pläne. Wir machen einfach das, worauf wir Lust haben."

Sie lächelte frech. „Oh – ich verstehe."

„Ja?", fragte Draco, grinste frech zurück und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, jetzt schon." Ginny grinste zu ihm zurück.

„Monsieur, votre vin."

Ginny sah zu, wie der Kellner Draco das Etikett der Flasche zeigte. Er wartete auf sein zustimmendes Nicken, bevor er ein wenig in ein Glas leerte und einen Schritt zurück ging, während Draco den Wein probierte.

„C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."

Der Kellner trat wieder an den Tisch und füllte Dracos Glas auf, bevor er Ginny Wein einschenkte. Danach stellte er die geöffnete Flasche auf einen Beistelltisch neben Dracos Stuhl.

„Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur?", fragte der Kellner höflich.

„Non." Draco schickte den Kellner mit einer Handbewegung fort.

„Wenn du weiterhin französisch sprichst, halte ich es, glaube ich, nicht bis zum Nachtisch durch", sagte Ginny mit etwas tieferer Stimme.

„Wirklich?" Draco grinste sie über den Tisch hinweg an. „Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues oucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède as bientôt, j'en mourerail."

„Ich muss mich korrigieren. Wenn du so weitermachst, schaffe ich es nicht mal bis zum ersten Gang", kicherte Ginny. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber es hörte sich wundervoll an.

„Naja, wir können dich doch nicht hungern lassen, oder, ma belle enchanteresse?"

Der Kellner erschien mit der Suppe und stellte sie vorsichtig vor ihnen ab. Während des essens plauderten sie über belanglose Dinge, diesmal ohne versteckte Andeutungen. Als sie bei ihrem Kaffee angelangt waren, begannen beide wieder darüber nachzudenken, was sie an diesem Abend als nächstes machen wollten.

„Möchtest du mit mir spazieren gehen, Gin?", fragte Draco zögerlich. All sein Selbstvertrauen, das er vor dem Essen erlangt hatte, indem er sie geneckt hatte, war verschwunden, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie ins Manor locken sollte, damit sie ein wenig Zeit allein verbringen konnten.

„Das wäre schön."

Nachdem Draco die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, verließen sie das Restaurant und schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse. Arm in Arm gingen sie eine Zeitlang still dahin.

„Ich kenne einen viel malerischen Ort für einen Spaziergang. Möchtest du ihn sehen?", fragte Draco sanft.

„Sehr gerne", flüsterte Ginny zurück.

Draco führte sie zu einem Apparationspunkt in der Winkelgasse. Er hielt sie nah bei sich und disapparierte. Sobald sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, sah Ginny sich um, um zu sehen, ob sie wusste, wohin er sie gebracht hatte.

„Wir sind im Manor?", fragte Ginny ihn. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher über ihre Vermutung.

„Mmm – der See ist wunderschön bei Nacht."

„Ja", stimmte Ginny zu, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und seinen Kopf senkte, um ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss einzufangen.

Ginny wollte verzweifelt die Kraft seiner Leidenschaft fühlen, doch Draco hielt sich anscheinend noch zurück. Mit der Bitte, den Kuss zu vertiefen, strich sie mit ihrer Zunge sanft über seine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Draco verwehrte ihn ihr nicht, er öffnete den Mund und tauchte mit seiner Zunge sanft in ihren Mund ein. Er erforschte und schmeckte sie, bis er dachte, er müsste gleich explodieren. Er gab ihr kleine, heiße Küsse ihren Hals hinab, bis zu der kleinen Senke bei ihrem Schlüsselbein, bis er der feurigen Hexe ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Gin, gehen wir nach drinnen", murmelte Draco sanft zwischen den einzelnen Küssen an ihrem Hals.

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der sie zu seinen persönlichen Gemächern brachte. Sobald sie in dem Zimmer gelandet waren, ging er mit ihr sanft nach hinten, bis ihre Knie an die Matratze eines großen Himmelbettes stießen, das den Großteil des Zimmers einnahm. Keine einzige Sekunde lang unterbrach er die Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem Hals. Draco griff mit einer Hand nach oben, um die Schnalle zu öffnen, die ihren Mantel an ihren Schultern hielt. Er öffnete sie schnell und zog mit der anderen Hand am Mantel, damit er ihr elegant von den Schultern rutschte. Seine beiden Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hoch, bis er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides erreichte. Er zog ihn sanft bis zu ihren Hüften hinab, wo er seine Hände um den seidigen Stoff herum zu Fäusten ballte, damit er ihr das Kleidungsstück nicht sofort vom Leib riss.

Ginny war irgendwie bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich in Dracos Zimmer gelandet waren, aber sie war nicht imstande, darüber nachzudenken, ob dies nun der Fall war oder nicht. Das Einzige, das zählte, war, dem Mann, der gerade an ihrem Nacken knabberte, so nah wie möglich zu kommen. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Bedürfnis anwuchs und gegen ihren Bauch stupste, als er sich dichter an sie drängte. Sie bekam nicht einmal mit, wie er sie nach hinten dirigierte, bis ihre Beine an die Bettkante stießen. Entfernt bekam sie mit, dass er nun an ihrer Kleidung zog. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie jetzt protestieren sollen, aber der Gedanke daran kam nicht gegen die Emotionen an, die er in ihrem Körper wach rief.

Draco unterbrach seine Verbindung zu ihrem Nacken vorerst und legte sie sanft auf das Bett. Ihre Augen waren glasig vor offener Lust, es war klar, dass sie genau das wollte, was er brauchte.

Ginny spürte, wie Draco seinen Kopf von ihrem Nacken nahm und sie sanft auf das Bett drückte. Sie sah in seine schiefergrauen Augen und konnte darin all die entfesselte Leidenschaft erkennen – Leidenschaft, die für sie reserviert war. Ginny sah, dass Draco seinen Mantel auszog und seine Krawatte lockerte. Sie griff hoch und begann, ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen. Seine Finger ließen langsam von den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd ab, bevor er es einfach über seinen Kopf zog und zu Boden fallen ließ.

Draco deutete ihr, mehr in die Mitte des Bettes zu rutschen, und sobald er glücklich mit ihrer Position war, lehnte er sich zu ihr und fing ihre Lippen in ungezügelter Leidenschaft ein. Er kniete sich über sie und erlaubte seinen Händen, frei über ihre Figur zu streicheln. Ginny hob ihre Hände an seine Brust, ihre Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über seine gut geformten Muskeln. Sie ertastete jeden Muskelstrang seines Oberkörpers, bevor sie ihre Hände an seinen strammen Po gleiten ließ.

Draco schob sanft die Träger ihres Kleides nach unten und enthüllte damit ein wenig mehr von ihrer Brust. Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, die enthüllte Haut mit sanften, feuchten Küssen zu bedecken, sondern zog das Kleid mit seinem Kinn noch weiter nach unten. Er setzte sich auf, zog sie mit sich hoch und griff um sie herum, um ihren Spitzen-BH zu öffnen. Fast schmerzhaft langsam zog er die Träger ihres Kleids und ihres Bhs ihre Arme nach unten und warf ihre Unterwäsche mit einem schiefen Grinsen über seine Schulter. Noch war er mit der Kleidung, die Ginny noch anhatte, nicht zufrieden, also stieg er rückwärts aus dem Bett und zog ihr das Kleid der Länge nach vom Körper. Er lehnte sich zu ihr, hakte an jeder Seite ihres Höschens einen Finger ein und zog es langsam nach unten.

Ihr Körper hatte sich seit ihren Schultagen verändert. Die Geburt der Zwillinge hatte ihr fraulichere Kurven geschenkt, und als er über ihr stand und sein Werk der fehlenden Kleidung betrachtete, beschloss er, dass er ihre Kurven definitiv mochte.

Ginny war verlegen, als Draco über ihr stand und offenbar all die Veränderungen aufnahm, die die Schwangerschaft und daraufhin die Geburt der Zwillinge hervorgerufen hatten. Sie errötete unter seinem forschenden Blick. Sie war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass er es gewohnt war, mit Frauen zu schlafen, die so nah wie möglich an der menschlichen Perfektion lagen. Sie selbst war weit von der Perfektion entfernt.

„Du bist so wunderschön", murmelte Draco. Seine Stimme war tief und kratzig vor Gefühl.

* * *

Als ihre Atmung sich verlangsamte, entfernte Draco sich von ihr und zog die Decke über sie beide. Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, sodass sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte, der immer noch ein bisschen zu schnell war. Ginny wollte nicht, dass diese Magie aufhörte. Wenn sie nur für immer hier bleiben konnten.

„Ich sollte gehen", flüsterte Ginny an seiner Brust.

„Bleib", murmelte Draco.

„Ich kann nicht, die Kinder ...", flüsterte Ginny.

„Potter wird auf sie aufpassen", antwortete Draco und klang dabei so, als wäre er schon halb eingeschlafen.

„Nein, sie werden verwirrt sein. Ich muss gehen." Ginnys Tonfall war unerbittlich, obwohl sie sich nicht von seiner Wärme wegbewegte.

„In Ordnung, aber bleib noch eine Weile hier liegen."

„In Ordnung."

Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie die Augen schloss oder der Schlaf sie übermannte, während sie dem Schlag seines Herzens zuhörte. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und es fühlte sich richtig an, hier in seinen Armen zu liegen.

* * *

Die Sonne schien durch die Vorhänge, als Ginny langsam aufwachte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war und auch nicht zu Hause oder bei den Potters. Panik kam auf, als sie sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, dass Draco ebenfalls gerade aufwachte.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schöne", murmelte Draco, als er seine Arme um sie schlang, sie nahe zu sich zog und kleine Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteilte.

„Oh Gott! Draco, wir sind eingeschlafen. Ich hätte gehen sollen. Harry und Hermione haben auf mich gewartet ..."

„Schh ... ich hab Potter gesagt, dass er nicht auf bleiben soll." Draco küsste sich ihren Hals hoch und verteilte Küsschen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Aber ich hätte gehen sollen – die Kinder werden sich fragen, wo ich bin." Ginny begann, ihn von sich zu schieben.

„In Ordnung – hör mir zu, es ist noch immer früh. Wir werden uns einfach anziehen und zu den Potters apparieren, noch bevor sie aufgestanden sind. Dann wird es völlig egal sein."

„Ja, das ist gut! Das machen wir und dann werden sie nichts davon mitbekommen haben." Ginny sprang aus dem Bett und begann, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreuten Sachen einzusammeln.

„Gin, beruhige dich." Draco tauchte hinter ihr auf und schlang seine Arme um ihre Mitte. „Wir haben nichts Falsches gemacht."

„Draco, wir haben Kinder. Kinder, für die wir ein gutes Beispiel sein müssen." Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um. „Oh Merlin! Zieh dir was an, du lenkst mich ab, wenn du hier so splitternackt vor mir stehst."

Draco grinste sie frech an. „Ich lenke dich also ab?"

„Ja, und wir haben nicht die Zeit dafür, abgelenkt zu sein." Ginny stieß ihn spielerisch von sich.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Draco und grinste sie an, während er wieder näher trat.

„Positiv! Jetzt zieh dir was an, um Merlins Willen", sagte Ginny, während sie ihn zum Schrank schob.

„In Ordnung, ich zieh mir was an. Merlin, Frau!"

Sobald sie sich angezogen hatten, bestand Draco darauf, seinen Eltern eine Nachricht im Speisesaal zu hinterlassen.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon und sie wollte verzweifelt zurück zu Harry, bevor die Zwillinge aufwachten.

„Weil Mutter sich Sorgen macht, wenn ich nicht zum Frühstück erscheine, deshalb."

„Naja, das ist ja recht süß und alles, aber ich muss sofort zu Harry und Hermione!"

„Gin, wir laufen nur schnell runter in den Speisesaal, hinterlassen eine Nachricht, und dann apparieren wir von dort aus. Okay?" Draco hielt sie an den Schultern und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Wir machen uns auf den Weg, das verspreche ich."

„In Ordnung, dann beeilen wir uns."

Als sie nach unten in den Speisesaal gingen, konnte Ginny nicht anders, als die Schönheit des Manors zu bewundern. Obwohl sie schon ein paar Mal zu Besuch gewesen war, raubte es ihr immer noch den Atem. Das Decor war geschmackvoll und die Einrichtung war exquisit. So eingenommen von ihrer Umgebung, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie den Speisesaal schon betreten hatten, aber nicht alleine hier waren.

„Guten Morgen, Mutter, Vater."

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", antwortete Narcissa. „Miss Weasley, wie schön, Sie so früh schon zu sehen."

„Ähm ... ja ... naja ... Morgen", stotterte Ginny. Sie war fürchterlich verlegen, dass Dracos Eltern nun wussten, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Gut geschlafen, Miss Weasley?", fragte Lucius mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage." Ginny hob ihr Kinn und blickte streng drein. Sie wollte vor den Malfoys nicht eingeschüchtert wirken und, wie Draco gesagt hatte, hatten sie nichts Falsches gemacht. Wenn sie dieses Mantra immer wieder wiederholte, würde sie sich vielleicht selbst davon überzeugen können.

„Bitte, frühstückt doch mit uns", bot Narcissa freundlich an.

„Danke, Mutter, aber Gin und ich müssen die Kinder von ihren Pateneltern abholen."

„Kommt ihr anschließend hierher zurück?", fragte Narcissa. Offensichtlich brodelte unter der Oberfläche ihrer Kontrolle jede Menge Aufregung. Den Tag mit den Kindern zu verbringen, wäre wunderbar.

„Wir sind noch nicht sicher – vielleicht." Draco fiel es schwer, seiner Mutter etwas auszuschlagen.

„Ähm – Draco, wir sollten wirklich los", sagte Ginny leise.

„Natürlich. Mutter. Vater." Draco verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von seinen Eltern.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, es war schön, Sie wiederzusehen." Ginny lächelte, als sie Draco hinaus auf den Gang folgte.

Sobald sie im Foyer des Manors ankamen, hielt Draco Ginny fest und sie disapparierten. Sie apparierten im selben Augenblick vor der Hintertür des bescheidenen Häuschchens der Potters. Ginny öffnete die Tür. Ihre Augen lagen auf Draco, als sie mit ihm sprach, anstatt dort hinzusehen, wo sie hinlief.

„Schh – Draco, ich muss mich nach oben schleichen und mich umziehen, bevor mich jemand sieht. Wenn ich immer noch das hier trage, werden sie wissen, dass wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben", flüsterte Ginny, als sie durch die Tür gehen wollte.

Draco griff vorwärts nach ihrer Hand.

„Was ist falsch daran, wenn sie wissen, dass wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben?"

„Oh, nichts – überhaupt nichts."

„Gut. Ich hasse es, zu denken, dass du Geheimnisse vor uns hast", sagte Harry hinter ihr.

Als Ginny sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie sehr schnell, dass der Haushalt der Potters gerade mitten beim Frühstücken war. Der geschockte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war genug für Hermione, Harry und Draco, um in Gelächter auszubrechen. Die Kinder aber machten keinen Mucks und dies fasste Ginny doch als sehr seltsam auf.

„Mione, warum sind die Kinder so leise?", fragte Ginny mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Tut mir Leid, Gin. Wir haben dich flüstern gehört, als du reingekommen bist, also ...", erklärte Harry mit einem schuldigen kleinen Grinsen.

Hermione löste sofort den „Silencio"-Zauber wieder auf, den Harry über die Kinder gelegt hatte, und die Zwillinge fanden plötzlich ihre Stimmen wieder.

„Mummy! Daddy!", kreischte Angel von ihrem Stuhl aus.

„Hallo, Baby. Warst du für Onkel Harry und Tante Hermione ein braves Mädchen?", fragte Ginny und lächelte nervös.

„Ja!", antwortete Angel. Als ob ihre Antwort anders ausfallen könnte.

„Sie waren perfekt, Gin. Überhaupt keine Probleme", erzählte ihr Hermione. „Hattet ihr zwei schon euer Frühstück?"

„Nein, wir waren heute Morgen ein wenig in Eile", sagte Draco und grinste noch immer.

Harry klopfte Draco auf den Rücken. „Setz dich. Mione tendiert dazu, ein wenig zu übertreiben, wenn die Kids hier sind."

Draco und Ginny nahmen gegenüber der Zwillinge am Tisch Platz. Sowohl Ginny, als auch Draco bemerkte, dass Drake überhaupt nicht glücklich aussah.

„Drake, du bist heute Morgen so still. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco seinen kleinen Sohn.

„Warum ist Mummy nicht hierher zurückgekommen?", fragte Drake leise.

„Was meinst du? Sie ist ja jetzt hier?"

„Er war heute Morgen ein bisschen komisch, als er entdeckt hatte, dass Gin nicht hier war", sagte Harry sanft.

„Mummy, warum bist du gestern Nacht nicht zurückgekommen?", fragte Drake.

„Naja – ich war ...", begann Ginny, aber der verzerrte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war genug für Draco, um zu übernehmen.

„Eure Mutter und ich haben die Nacht im Malfoy Manor verbracht", informierte Draco alle am Tisch.

„Hast du ihr eine bes...", begann Drake, nur um unterbrochen zu werden.

„Drake, du willst diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen", sagte Draco ihm streng.

„Aber ..."

„Kein aber! Deine Mutter und ich sind erwachsen, und was wir tun, geht nur uns etwas an. Und niemanden sonst – auch dich nicht." Draco hatte sich eine Scheibe von Ginny abgeschnitten, wenn sie mit ihm in den Nächten zuvor zurecht kommen musste – er ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen übrig.

„In Ordnung, Daddy", sagte Drake mürrisch.

„Gut. Wir verstehen uns also." Draco grinste. Er fühle sich, als hätte er gerade den Weltcup gewonnen. Er hatte tatsächlich eine unangenehme Frage seines Sohnes abgewendet.

„Wenn du und Mummy ein Baby kriegt, will ich einen Jungen", sagte Drake sehr schnell. Wenn er sie schon nicht aufhalten konnte, konnte er wenigstens sicher gehen, dass er am Ende nicht mit einer weiteren Schwester da stand.

Ginny lachte herzlich. „Drake, wir bekommen kein Baby."

„Oh, okay. Ich hab nur gedacht, ihr zwei habt gestern Nacht gevögelt." Drakes Gesicht war herrlich ernst.

„Drake", knurrte Draco ihn böse an.

„Aber Mummy ist nicht heim gekommen", antwortete Drake sachlich.

„Drake, das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ein Baby bekommen", informierte Draco ihn.

„Oh, also okay." Drake zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

„Du musst dich _wirklich _noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten. Das ufert schon aus", flüsterte Ginny in Dracos Ohr.

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß! Aber die richtigen Worte zu finden ist schwierig", sagte Draco ihr und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

Jedes Mal, wenn er und Drake sich über dieses sensible Thema unterhielten, lief es darauf hinaus, dass er mehr Informationen preisgab, als der kleine Junge wissen musste. Draco wusste, er brauchte damit Hilfe. Vielleicht konnte ihn sein Vater wieder unterstützen oder vielleicht Ginnys Vater, der hatte sicherlich einiges an Erfahrung damit, dies zu erklären, bei all den Weasley-Jungs.

* * *

_**Ü/N:**_

_Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. _

_Die fehlende Szene zwischen Ginny und Draco ist noch als Outtake auf Englisch verfügbar. Soll ich es auch übersetzen und posten? Sagt mir eure Meinung in einem kleinen Review :-)_

_**Zum Abschluss noch die Übersetzungen für alle, die nicht so gut Französisch sprechen:**_

_"Mr Malfoy, comme c'est charmant de vous revoir."  
_"Mr Malfoy, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

_"Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête."  
_"Ich nehme an, mein Tisch ist bereit?"

_"Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici."  
_"Natürlich, Sir, hier entlang."

_"Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."  
_"Wie wäre es mit einer Kartoffel-Lauch-Suppe zu Beginn, gefolgt von einem Filet Mignon, serviert mit gebackenen Kartoffeln und frischem Gemüse der Saison, und als Nachtisch einen Erdbeer-Käsekuchen mit Schokoladenlikör?"

_"Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?"  
_"Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie bereit, zu bestellen?"

_"Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge."  
_"Ja, wir nehmen beide eine Kartoffel-Lauch-Suppe zu Beginn, gefolgt von einem Filet Mignon mit gebackenen Kartoffeln und frischem Gemüse der Saison, und als Nachtisch einen Erdbeer-Käsekuchen mit Schokoladenlikör, und eine Flasche Ihres besten Rotweines. "

_"Tout de suite, Monsieur"  
_"Sofort, Sir"

_"Monsieur, votre vin"  
_"Sir, Ihr Wein"

_"C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."  
_"Ist in Ordnung, Sie können die Gläser füllen."

_"Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur."  
_"Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Sir?"

_"Non"  
_"Nein"

_"Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues boucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède pas bientôt, j'en mourerail."  
_"Meine Liebe, deine Augen scheinen wie die Sterne in der dunkelsten Nacht, deine langen Locken haben die Farbe der Liebe, und ich spüre, wenn ich dich nicht bald haben kann, werde ich sterben."

_ma belle enchanteresse  
_meine schöne Zauberin


	26. Der Unfall

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 26**

**Der Unfall**

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und die kleine Familie verfiel in eine einfache Routine. Draco nahm in der Woche nach ihrem ersten Abendessen im Château de Nourriture seine Arbeit wieder auf. Er hörte immer pünktlich auf, um vor dem Abendessen im Fuchsbau oder in Malfoy Manor noch eine Stunde oder so mit den Kindern verbringen konnte.

Ginny half ihrer Mutter mit der Hausarbeit im Fuchsbau, während Molly tageweise auf die Kinder aufpasste. An den Nachmittagen wartete sie immer auf Dracos Ankunft oder bereitete die Kinder vor, ins Manor zum Abendessen zu gelangen. Wenn sie im Manor aßen, kam Ginny oftmals schon vor Draco an. Sie verbrachte die Zeit, bis Draco kam, mit Narcissa. Die zwei Frauen begannen, eine enge Beziehung zu entwickeln, was Ginny sehr überraschte.

Draco musste erst noch eine weitere kleine Unterhaltung über besondere Umarmungen und dergleichen mit Drake führen. Ginny erinnerte ihn jedes Mal an die Dringlichkeit, wenn Drake einen unpassenden Kommentar von sich gab, was jedes Mal der Fall war, wenn Draco Ginny nahe kam. Er wusste, dass er es tun musste, aber schob es vor sich hin, weil er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie ihm das gelingen sollte oder wen er um Hilfe bitten könnte. Er dachte noch immer darüber nach, ob er Arthur Weasley mit hineinziehen sollte oder nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich eine Diskussion darüber, was er mit der Tochter dieses Mannes getan haben könnte oder nicht, vor seinem eigenen Sohn führen könnte.

Ginny hatte sich bislang geweigert, noch einmal im Manor zu übernachten. Sie fürchtete zu Dracos Enttäuschung, dass die Kinder verwirrt sein könnten, aber Draco arbeitete daran, sie rumzukriegen. Er hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, dass auch die Kinder im Manor bleiben könnten. Es war nicht so, als hätten sie nicht genügend Platz. Tatsächlich hatte seine Mutter vor kurzem jede Menge Zeit damit verbracht, zwei Schlafzimmer in der Nähe seiner eigenen Gemächer für die Zwillinge umzugestelten, damit sie ein eigenes Zimmer hätten, wenn sie zu Besuch kamen.

Ginny musste Narcissa erst noch die Details über die Geburtstagsfeier der Zwillinge senden. Zwei Wochen vor ihrem Geburtstag beschloss sie, sich an diesem Morgen hinzusetzen, während die Kinder draußen spielten, und die Einladung zu dem Nachmittagstee niederzuschreiben, der am Sonntag nach ihrem Geburtstag geplant war.

_An_

_Mr. und Mrs. Lucius Malfoy_

_Sie sind herzlich zu einem_

_Nachmittagstee eingeladen, um_

_Drakes und Angels_

_5. Geburtstag_

_am Sonntag, dem 27. März 2005_

_um 14 Uhr im Fuchsbau zu feiern._

Ginny hatte beschlossen, einen Nachmittagstee abzuhalten anstatt des üblichen Mittagessens. Sie dachte, dass es vielleicht ein wenig entspannter sein würde, und es würde sicher nicht so lang dauern wie ein Mittagsmahl. Der Gedanke daran, dass Lucius Malfoy und ihr Vater sich zur selben Zeit im selben Zimmer aufhalten würden, bereitete ihr Sorgen, aber ihre Mutter versicherte ihr, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Nachdem sie die Einladung an die Malfoys geschrieben hatte, rief sie Pigwidgeon, damit er von seinem Sitzplatz zu ihr kam. Ron machte es nichts aus, wenn sie sich das hyperaktive Vögelchen ausborgte, und der Flug nach Wiltshire würde Pig wahrscheinlich gut tun. Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten, bis sie es geschafft hatte, die Einladung am Bein des überdrüber-aufgeregten Vogels festzumachen, bevor sie ihn losschicken konnte. Sie wies ihn an, den Brief zu Narcissa Malfoy zu bringen. Ginny würde Draco später befragen, ob seine Mutter die Eulenpost erhalten hatte. Es war nicht so, als würde sie Pig nicht vertrauen, aber er beruhigte sich einfach nie und so aufgeregt, wie er war, vergaß er anscheinend öfter, wohin er fliegen sollte.

Nachdem sie sich um die Einladung gekümmert hatte, beschloss Ginny, draußen einen Spaziergang zu machen und nach den Zwillingen zu sehen. Sie hatten den ganzen Morgen über friedlich miteinander gespielt, und obwohl dies ein Segen war, da sie nun die Zeit hatte, einige dringende Sachen zu erledigen, erregte es doch ihren Verdacht, ob sie nicht etwa einen neuen Unfug ausheckten. Sie holte ihren Mantel aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und begab sich nach draußen. Da sie keines der Kinder innerhalb des Gartenzaunes entdeckte, beschloss sie, auf das nebenan liegende Feld hinauszulaufen, da sie dort manchmal herumstrolchten.

Ginny machte sich auf den Weg, um einen kleinen Hügel zu erkunden. Sie konnte leise Drakes Stimme hören, die von der anderen Seite der Erhebung kam. Für das geübte Ohr seiner Mutter klang er gequält, somit begann sie zu laufen. An der höchsten Stelle des Hügels konnte sie sehen, dass Drake zusammengekauert an einer weiter unten gelegenen Stelle hockte. Dracos Besen lag nicht allzu weit entfernt. Sie dachte sofort daran, dass er vielleicht verletzt sein könnte. Sie eilte in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit den Hügel hinab, nur damit ihr Herz beinah stehen blieb bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie den kleinen Jungen erreichte.

* * *

Draco saß mit den einzelnen Abteilungsleitern von Malfoy Holdings in einem extrem langweiligen Meeting. Diese Besprechung war jeden Donnerstag Morgen eingeplant und Lucius bestand darauf, dass Draco jede Woche teilnahm, und das obwohl er kaum jemals etwas einbrachte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt las gerade ein unausstehlich langweiliger Typ einen Bericht vor, der Draco wirklich nicht interessierte. Er könnte jetzt draußen mit seinem Sohn fliegen gehen und war mehr als nur ein wenig genervt, dass er mit diesen nervtötenden alten Männern im Büro gefangen war.

Er war schon beinahe eingenickt, als jede Menge Lärm durch die Türen drang. Er sah zu seinem Vater, der seinen Kopf ein winziges Stück zur Seite neigte und ihm somit die Erlaubnis gab, dem Krawall nachzugehen. Plötzlich flog die doppelflügelige Eichentüre auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Er hat sich seinen Weg hier herein erzwungen – ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten", jammerte Lucius Sekretärin, welche nun hinter dem Eindringling stand.

„Mr. Weasley! Was, bitteschön, verschafft uns die Ehre dieses spontanen Besuchs?", schnarrte Lucius von seinem Stuhl am Kopf des großen Tisches aus.

„Malfoy, wir müssen gehen. Gin ist im St. Mungo – es gab einen Unfall", spuckte Ron eilig aus. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich in ein Wortgefecht mit Lucius Malfoy zu vertiefen, und ignorierte den ehemaligen Todesser, um dies zu vermeiden.

„Was? St. Mungo? Was ist passiert? Ist sie in Ordnung?" Draco bombardierte ihn mit Fragen, während er seinen Platz verließ und auf Ron Weasley zuging.

„Schau, ich weiß es nicht. Mum hat uns in der Arbeit angefloht. Harry kontaktiert gerade den Rest der Familie und offenbar hat sie nach dir gefragt. Ich hab versucht, dich anzuflohen, aber sie wollten mich nicht mit dir sprechen lassen, also bin ich hergekommen. Wir müssen _jetzt _ins Krankenhaus!", erklärte Ron. Die Dringlichkeit war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Naja, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir gehen", sagte Lucius, der hinter Draco stand. Als er gehört hatte, dass Ginny im Krankenhaus war, war er näher gekommen, um die Erklärung des rothaarigen Auroren zu hören.

Lucius hegte nicht die Absicht, Draco alleine ins Krankenhaus gehen zu lassen. Wenn Ginny ernsthaft verletzt war, würde er die Unterstützung seiner Familie brauchen, und er zweifelte daran, dass er sie vom Weasley Clan bekommen würde.

Ron nahm sich nicht die Zeit, um mit Lucius darüber zu streiten, ob er sie begleiten durfte oder nicht. Er drehte sich einfach um und marschierte aus dem Büro. Auf dem Weg zur Tür wies Lucius seine Sekretärin an, Narcissa zu kontaktieren, damit sie sich umgehend im St. Mungos treffen konnten.

Die beiden Malfoy Männer zauberten ihre Mäntel herbei und disapparierten mit Ron. Als sie im St. Mungos ankamen, erblickte Ron Arthur, der im geschäftigen Warteraum saß, und lief sofort auf ihn zu.

„Dad!", rief Ron, als er mit den beiden Malfoy Männern im Schlepptau den Warteraum durchquerte.

„Ron, ich dachte, ich würde am besten hier auf alle warten", erklärte Arthur, bevor er sich zu den zwei blonden Zauberern drehte. „Draco, die Heiler haben sie gerade auf die Artefakte-Unfallabteilung gebracht", sagte er, während er Draco die Hand schüttelte.

„Mr. Weasley, was ist passiert?",

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich konnte noch nicht vernünftig mit Molly oder Ginny sprechen."

„Arthur", schnarrte Lucius mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

„Lucius", antwortete Arthur kühl. Die beiden Zauberer konnten einander offensichtlich überhaupt nicht ausstehen.

„Draco, wollen wir?", sagte Lucius, als er mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Korridors zeigte, der zur Artefakte-Unfallabteilung führte.

„Ja, natürlich, Vater. Mr. Weasley, wollen Sie mit uns mitkommen?"

„Ich komme gleich nach. Ich warte noch, bis der Rest der Familie da ist." Arthur zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Mr. Weasley, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, auch nach meiner Mutter Ausschau zu halten? Sie müsste ebenfalls in Kürze da sein."

„Überhaupt nicht, Draco. Geh nur, du solltest bei Ginny sein. Sie braucht dich." Arthur klopfte ihm mechanisch auf die Schulter.

Draco und Lucius schritten den Korridor entlang und ließen Ron und Arthur zurück, die noch auf den Rest des Weasley Clans und Narcissa Malfoy warteten. Als sie am Ende des Ganges ankamen, führte eine Türe nach links. Darüber war ein Schild angebracht, auf dem „Unfälle mit Artefakten" zu lesen war. Draco holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Molly wartete bereits im Korridor, gleich außerhalb des Krankenzimmers. In dem Moment, als sie Draco sah, warf sie sich ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, Draco! Merlin sei Dank, dass du hier bist. Ginny ist nun mit den Heilern drinnen – hier", erzählte Molly, während sie ihn am Arm nahm und zu der Tür zerrte, die ihn zu seiner Ginny führen würde.

Dracos Hand zögerte über der Türschnalle. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er wusste nicht einmal, was passiert war. Was, wenn sie schwer verletzt war? Was, wenn sie starb? Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein Magen zu seinen Zehen hinunter gerutscht.

„Draco, du wirst keine Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen, wenn du hier heraußen stehen bleibst", zischte Lucius ihm ins Ohr.

Das war genug, um seine Beine in Bewegung zu bringen. Er drückte die Türe auf und betrat zögerlich das Zimmer. In diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als ob die ganze Luft plötzlich seine Lungen verlassen hätte. Der Anblick vor ihm ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Sie sah so klein aus in dem riesigen Krankenbett. Die Decke erhob sich kaum von der Matratze. Ihr Gesicht war so blass. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sein kleiner Engel sah aus, als wäre sie bereits in die nächste Welt übergetreten. Nur die Tatsache, dass die Heiler mit ihren Zaubersprüchen über ihr standen, versicherte ihm, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

„Angelique –", keuchte Lucius. Anscheinend hatte er allen Anstand verloren, als er seine wertvolle, kleine Enkeltochter in dem Krankenbett liegen sah.

„Draco! Oh Gott – Draco", rief Ginny und lief in seine Arme, die für sie wie von selbst geöffnet waren und sie begrüßten.

Er hielt Ginny fest, als sie an seiner Brust schluchzte, rieb ihren Rücken und machte die passenden beruhigenden Geräusche, aber seine Augen wichen nie von seinem kleinen Mädchen. Vage war ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater noch immer hinter ihm stand. Nach Lucius' erster Äußerung konnte Draco ihn nur mehr harsch ein- und ausatmen hören, als ob er damit zu kämpfen hätte, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu bewahren.

Ein Heiler näherte sich dem Paar. „Miss Weasley?"

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und wandte sich dem Heiler zu. Draco hielt die ganze Zeit seine Arme um sie geschlungen – ob ihr Trost zu spenden oder ihm selbst, es war egal.

„Ja."

„Wir haben vorerst alles getan, was uns möglich war. Mit etwas Glück sollte sie in den nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden aufwachen. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen oder Sie Fragen haben, rufen Sie bitte jederzeit einen Heiler. In der Zwischenzeit werden sie die Schwestern in regelmäßigen Abständen kontrollieren und mir allfällige Veränderungen ihres Zustandes berichten." Mit diesen kurzen Worten verließen all die Heiler das Zimmer.

„Gin, was ist passiert?", fragte Draco sanft.

„Ich – ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, sie ist von deinem Besen gestürzt", erzählte Ginny ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Von meinem Besen? Was hat sie auf meinem Besen gemacht?" Dracos Tonfall war etwas harscher als beabsichtigt und er hatte die Stirn vor Verwirrung gerunzelt.

„Ich glaube, dass Drake ihn vielleicht herausgeholt hat – ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ginny, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten.

„In Ordnung, das werden wir später klären", beruhigte Draco sie. „Wo ist Drake?"

„Angelina hat ihn bei sich", kam es von Ginny, deren Tränen nicht versiegen wollten.

Während sie sich unterhielten, ging Lucius hinüber zu Angels Bett. Draco beobachtete ihn, als er Angels rotblondes Haar sanft aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Er sprach sehr sanft zu ihr und dann beugte er sich vor, um ihr einen weichen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Draco und Ginny bewegten sich gemeinsam zur anderen Seite ihres Bettes. Sie hielten einander an den Händen, als sie sich setzten, und beobachteten ihre Tochter, die verletzt und bewegungslos im Bett lag. Nach und nach strömten die anderen Familienmitglieder leise herein und wieder hinaus. Niemand störte Ginny oder Draco, außer ihnen eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schultern zu legen. Molly hielt alle über Angels Zustand informiert, sodass es für niemanden einen Grund gab, Ginny mit Fragen zu durchbohren, für deren Antworten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte.

Als Narcissa ankam, wurde sie von Harry in das Krankenzimmer geführt. Sobald sie Angel im Bett liegen sah, schnappte sie so laut nach Luft, dass das Geräusch in dem kleinen Zimmer widerhallte. Harry hielt ihren Arm fest und hatte Angst, dass sie vielleicht zusammenbrechen könnte. Er wartete, bis Lucius zu seiner Frau gekommen war.

„Was ist passiert?", hauchte Narcissa.

„Ein Unfall, Liebste. Nur ein Unfall ...", antwortete Lucius, als er sie in die Arme nahm.

„Ihr geht es doch gut, oder?" Narcissa suchte die Antwort darauf in Lucius' Augen.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Sie müssen warten, bis sie wieder aufwacht." Lucius' Stimme brach vor lauter Sorge, als er antwortete.

„Oh, Lucius. Gibt es nichts, was wir tun könnten? Wir dürfen sie nicht verlieren – nicht jetzt!" Als Narcissa zu weinen begann, hielt Lucius sie fest.

„Wir werden sie nicht verlieren", murmelte Lucius sanft in ihr Haar. Er schwor sich selbst, dass, was immer auch nötig war, damit seine Enkeltochter überlebte, er es tun würde. Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, seine Seele dem Teufel zu verkaufen. Merlin allein wusste, dass er dies in der Vergangenheit schon getan hatte.

Während der nächsten zwanzig Stunden zerstreuten sich die Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie wieder, um auf ihre eigenen Kinder aufzupassen. Fred und Angelina kümmerten sich noch um Drake, also musste Ginny sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Sieben Personen wichen nie von Angels Seite.

Draco saß neben Ginny und hielt die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand. Er bewegte sich kaum und hatte Angst, seine Augen vom Bett wegzubewegen. Ginny saß still daneben, ab und zu liefen ihr unbemerkt ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, sie wegzuwischen. Sie verweigerte jedes Mal, wenn Molly versuchte, ihr etwas zu essen oder zu trinken einzuflößen, und ignorierte unverhohlen jeden Vorschlag, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte.

Lucius und Narcissa saßen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und beobachteten das zarte Gesicht ihrer Enkeltochter. Weder sprachen sie, noch bewegten sie sich. Arthur hatte sich einen Sessel ans Fußende des Bettes gestellt. Er hatte so etwas schon ein paar Mal mit seinen eigenen Jungs durchgemacht, als sie noch klein gewesen sind. Molly versuchte, sich einmal um jeden zu kümmern. Sie holte Becher mit Tee, die stehen blieben und kalt wurden. Sie hielt die anderen Familienmitglieder am Laufenden, wenn sie vorbeikamen. Und sie versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich um Ginny zu kümmern. Sie setzte sich selbst die ganze Zeit über kaum hin.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der hinter Ginny und Draco stand. Er saß einfach da und wartete darauf, dass seine Patentochter wieder ihre hübschen Augen aufschlug. Hermione war am späteren Nachmittag vorbeigekommen, um nach Angel zu sehen, und ließ sie wissen, dass sie zu Fred und Angelina apparieren würde, um ihnen mit Drake zu helfen. Harry sollte so lange bleiben, wie es notwendig war. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gehen würde, ehe Angel außer Gefahr war.

Irgendwann am frühen Freitagmorgen begann Angel aufzuwachen. Zuerst runzelte sie die Stirn und dann begann sie langsam, mit den Augenlidern zu blinzeln und vor Schmerz zu stöhnen.

„Baby!" Ginny war aufgesprungen, um sofort bei Angel zu sein.

„Mummy?", grummelte Angel.

„Ist schon gut, Baby. Ich bin hier." Ginny lächelte durch ihre Tränen.

„Hey, Prinzessin. Wie fühlst du dich?" Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf Angels Bein.

„Daddy, es tut so weh", sagte Angel und verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Heiler sind schon unterwegs, Liebling. Sie können etwas tun, damit du dich wieder besser fühlst", sagte Draco ihr ruhig. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Alles, was er tun wollte, war, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und bis in alle Ewigkeit festzuhalten.

Molly war losgelaufen, um die Heiler zu verständigen, dass Angel aufgewacht war, und sie waren bereits auf dem Weg in das Krankenzimmer.

„Mummy, wo ist Onkel Harry?", fragte Angel leise.

„Hey, ich bin hier, Baby", meldete sich Harry von hinter Draco.

In diesem Augenblick betraten die Heiler den Raum. Sie baten alle, das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit sie Angel untersuchen und sich um die Schmerzen kümmern konnten, die sie gerade erlitt.

„Kann ich bleiben? Ich bin ihre Mutter!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Weasley. Es ist leichter für uns und für Ihre Tochter, wenn Sie draußen warten", antwortete einer der Heiler, der die Gruppe zur Tür scheuchte.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da, Liebling", rief Ginny ihr zu, als Draco sie aus dem Zimmer führte.

Als sie draußen am Gang waren, konnte sich Draco nicht länger beherrschen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ginny in die Augen.

„Warum in Merlins Namen hat Angel nach Potter gefragt?" Draco war müde und besorgt. Die Tatsache, dass seine Tochter nach Harry gefragt hatte, als er gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte, zerriss ihm förmlich das Herz.

„Draco, Harry war da gewesen, seit sie geboren wurde. Natürlich hätte sie nach ihm gefragt." Ginny war viel zu müde, um sich jetzt damit beschäftigen zu wollen.

„Yeah – gut – dazu hatte ich auch nie die Chance, oder? Jemand hat vergessen, mir zu sagen, dass ich Vater geworden war!", schleuderte Draco ihr verärgert ins Gesicht.

„WAS?", kreischte Ginny zurück.

* * *

Ü/N: Den Link zum Outtake des vorigen Kapitels (Das erste Date) findet ihr in meinem Profil. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischaut. :-)


	27. Ruhig Blut

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 27**

**Ruhig Blut**

* * *

„Du hast mich gehört!", gab Draco zurück in ihre Richtung.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Ginnys Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Körper zitterte. „Unsere Tochter liegt verletzt da drinnen, und du denkst nur an dich selbst! Tja, lass mich dir etwas sagen, Draco Malfoy! Vater zu sein bedeutet, deine Kinder an erste Stelle zu setzen, _egal zu welcher Zeit, _und egal, wie deine eigenen Gefühle aussehen."

Ginny war während ihrer Tirade näher zu ihm getreten und hatte begonnen, ihm mit dem Finger in die Brust zu stupsen, um ihren Standpunkt zu betonen.

„Tja – naja – ich hatte noch nicht so viel Übung darin, wie es ist, Vater zu sein, dank dir!", schrie Draco zurück zu ihr.

„Du hast mich verlassen!", brüllte Ginny ihn an.

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du schwanger warst!"

„Warum? Damit du sie mir hättest wegnehmen können?"

„Was? Warum hätte ich sie dir wegnehmen sollen?"

„Hey, Leute. Nur mit der Ruhe. Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort", versuchte Harry einzugreifen, während alle anderen sich nur erstaunt anblickten.

„Halt dich da raus, Potter", schnarrte Draco und gab dem anderen Zauberer einen Stoß an die Brust.

„Alles, was dich interessiert, ist ein Erbe", meckerte Ginny.

„Das ist Unsinn!" Der Ekel war deutlich in Dracos Stimme zu hören.

„Wirklich? Du wolltest nur Drake sehen, um damit anzufangen."

Draco starrte sie ungläubig an. „Ich wusste doch nur von Drake."

„Du hättest herausfinden können, dass es da auch noch Angel gibt. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich sie geheim gehalten", schnarre Ginny.

„Daran fange ich aber langsam zu zweifeln an. Es hat nicht so ausgesehen, als hättest du mir je von ihnen erzählen wollen", attackierte Draco sie mit ihrer Täuschung.

„Tja, wenn du es nie herausgefunden hättest, würde _meine _Tochter jetzt nicht in diesem Krankenbett liegen."

„Oh und wie kommst du darauf?" Dracos Stimme hatte plötzlich einen überheblichen Tonfall bekommen.

„Sie ist von _deinem _Besen gefallen, Draco. Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld."

„Meine Schuld? Wie kann das meine Schuld sein? Ich war auf der Arbeit! Wo zur verdammten Hölle warst du?"

„Ich – ich ..."

„Du hättest auf sie aufpassen sollen, Ginevra. Das wäre nie passiert, wenn du wie eine gute Mutter auf sie aufgepasst hättest."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Ginny hob ihre Hand und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts darüber, wie man Kinder erzieht."

Draco hob automatisch seine Hand an sein Gesicht, um das Brennen ihres Schlages zu lindern.

„Nein, ich weiß nichts. Dank dir. Du warst diejenige, die mir verdammt noch mal nicht erzählen wollte, dass ich ein verfluchter Vater bin", schrie Draco sie an und drehte sich weg von Ginny. Seine Faust war vor Zorn geballt und er schlug mit ihr gegen die Wand, was ein krankes Knacken ertönen ließ.

Das Geräusch von Knochen, die brachen, brachte alle wieder von dem Schock dieses Streits in die Realität zurück. Narcissa eilte hinüber an Dracos Seite und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Harry zog unterdessen Ginny von Draco weg.

„Oh, Draco. Deine Hand", sagte Narcissa.

„Lass mich", knurrte Draco sie an, als sie sich um seine gebrochene Hand kümmern wollte.

„Aber Liebling, du brauchst ..."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Mutter", unterbrach Draco sie mit einem tiefen Grummeln.

„Narcissa, lass ihn." Lucius legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und führte sie ein Stück weit weg.

„Gin, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der richtige Ort, um einen Streit auszutragen", flüsterte Harry ihr sanft ins Ohr, als er sie von Draco weg führte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Ginny harsch. Sie hatte sich nicht im Mindesten beruhigt.

„Ginny, was hast du nur dabei gedacht", meinte Molly.

„Mum, ich weiß. Bitte fang damit nicht an."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Doppeltüre am Ende des Ganges, und Ron und Pansy kamen gemeinsam herein. Harry ließ Ginny in Mollys Obsorge und ging hinüber, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Ron bemerkte den dunklen Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern.

„Ähm – yeah, das könnte man so sagen", antwortete Harry zögerlich.

„Angel! Sie ist doch in Ordnung, oder?", fragte Pansy ängstlich.

„Ja, Angel geht es gut. Sie ist vor einer kleinen Weile aufgewacht. Die Heiler sind gerade bei ihr, deshalb sind wir alle hier heraußen", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Naja – was stimmt dann nicht? Das sind doch gute Nachrichten, oder?" Ron war ziemlich verwirrt, weil alle so niedergeschlagen aussahen.

„Es geht um Gin und Draco. Sie hatten gerade einen schlimmen Streit."

„Oh nein", seufzte Pansy.

„Was meinst du mit ‚oh nein'? Das ist doch gut", meinte Ron.

„Wie kann das gut sein?", fragte Pansy.

„Tja, vielleicht kriecht der schleimige Trottel nun zurück unter den Stein, von dem er hervorgekrochen ist, und lässt Gin in Ruhe."

„Ron, sie sind auch seine Kinder. Er muss ein Teil ihres Lebens sein", betonte Pansy.

„Ich bin in diesem Fall Pansys Meinung, Kumpel. Malfoy muss die Kinder sehen, also egal was kommt, er wird nicht wieder in aller Eile weggehen", sagte Harry, als Ron ihn total unbeeindruckt anblickte.

Ron sah den Korridor hinab in Richtung des blonden Zauberers, der alleine an einer Wand saß. Er hielt seine Hand an seine Brust und sein Gesicht sah vor lauter Schmerz verzogen aus.

„Er hat die Wand geschlagen, oder?", fragte Pansy Harry.

„Ja, nachdem Gin ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat", antwortete Harry und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Merlin! Manchmal ist er so dumm", murmelte Pansy, während sie zu ihm hinüber ging, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie gab Ginny ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als sie an ihr vorbei ging.

„Also, worum geht es hier?", fragte Ron.

„Ähm – ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist alles ein bisschen verwirrend ..." Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Angel hat nach mir gefragt und Malfoy hat Gin die Schuld dafür gegeben. Dann sagte sie, dass ich ihr ganzes Leben lang da gewesen bin, und er sagte, er hatte nie die Chance, für sie da zu sein. Dann ist sie total ausgeflippt. Es ging noch weiter, aber es war dann schon ziemlich verwirrend."

„Hab auch nie gedacht, dass das halten würde. Vielleicht lässt sie mich den Trottel jetzt umbringen", murmelte Ron und warf einen Blick in Dracos Richtung, der seine Absichten klar zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Beruhige dich, Kumpel. Sie sind beide ziemlich müde und abgekämpft. Sobald sie ein wenig geschlafen haben und ein wenig Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, was sie einander gesagt haben, werden sie sich schon wieder küssen und alles wird gut." Während Harry sprach, wurde ihm klar, dass er ebenfalls etwas Schlaf gebrauchen konnte.

„Man kann doch noch träumen, oder, Kumpel?" Ron grinste seinen besten Freund verschmitzt an.

„Yeah, Kumpel. Träumen kannst du noch." Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ginny und ihren Eltern hinüber.

* * *

„Draco?", flüsterte Pansy und kniete sich vor ihm nieder.

„Geh weg, Pans." Seine Stimme war beteiligungslos und tief.

„Sicher nicht, Draco."

„Parkinson, ich warne dich", brummte Draco.

„Warne mich, so viel du willst, ich gehe nirgendwohin", antwortete Pansy nonchalant.

„Du bist eine Nervensäge, Hexe."

Pansy lächelte ihn an. „Dankeschön! Ich bemühe mich sehr, dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen."

„Was hab ich bloß getan, um das zu verdienen?", jammerte Draco.

Pansy hob ihre perfekt getrimmte schwarze Augenbraue hoch. „Soll ich dir eine Liste zusammenstellen?"

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe, so interessiert daran bin ich auch wieder nicht." Draco seufzte schwer und bedauerte still die Situation, in der er sich befand.

„Wie geht's deiner Hand?"

„Tut weh."

„Lass mich mal sehen."

„Nein."

„Sei kein Baby."

„Ich bin kein Baby!"

„Dann lass mich mal sehen."

„Nein!"

„Draco –"

„Was?"

„Zeig mir sofort deine Hand!"

„NEIN! Dracos Antwort hallte durch den Korridor.

„Draco, hör auf, dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen!"

„Ich bin kein Baby!"

Pansy grinste ihn böse an. „Du hörst dich aber wie eines an."

Das Gelächter von Harry und Ron konnte man im Korridor bis zu Pansy und Draco hinab hören. Draco streckte endlich seine verwundete Hand aus, als er deren Belustigung über sein Dilemma hörte.

„Oh Merlin! Wie fest hast du auf diese Wand eingeschlagen?"

„Ziemlich fest – Autsch! Das tat weh!", beschwerte sich Draco, als Pansy sanft die offensichtlich gebrochene Hand untersuchte.

„Oh, Draco! Deine arme Hand. Lucius, er braucht einen Heiler." Narcissa war zurück zu Draco geeilt, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um sie von Pansy inspizieren zu lassen.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Lucius sauer. Das Verhalten seines Sohnes beeindruckte ihn nicht im Geringsten, daher fand er es ein wenig schwierig, Mitleid für eine Verletzung aufzubringen, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte.

„Oh mein Gott! Draco, Liebling, du solltest sofort einen Heiler aufsuchen. Das muss wohl neu eingerenkt werden, bevor sie sie heilen", sagte Molly, die hinter Pansys Schulter aufgetaucht war.

„Ich muss zuerst Angel sehen", sagte Draco ernst.

„Tja, sobald die Heiler mit ihr fertig sind, wirst du deine Hand von jemandem ansehen lassen", sagte Molly ihm in einem Tonfall, der keinen Platz für Widerreden bot.

„Vielleicht können wir einen Heiler überreden, hierher zu kommen und sich um deine Hand zu kümmern, Liebling", schlug Narcissa vor.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mutter. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, sobald ich mit Angels Heilern gesprochen habe", antwortete Draco ein wenig harsch. Er hasste es, wenn seine Mutter sich Sorgen um ihn machte und ihn bemutterte.

Am Korridor hatten sich zwei sehr unterschiedliche Gruppen gebildet, die darauf warteten, dass die Heiler aus Angels Zimmer kamen. Draco saß am Boden, seine Eltern und Pansy standen nah bei ihm. Ginny lehnte mit ihrem Vater, Harry und Ron an der Wand. Die Männer sprachen ihr sanft Mut und Unterstützung zu. Molly rannte zwischen Ginny und Draco hin und her, um sich selbst irgendwie beschäftigt zu halten.

Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Heiler endlich aus Angels Zimmer kamen.

„Mein Baby! Kann ich sie jetzt sehen?" Ginny wollte unbedingt zurück zu Angel.

„Miss Weasley, können wir Sie kurz sprechen, bevor sie zurück zu ihrer Tochter gehen?", fragte der Oberheiler.

„Oh, ich ..."

„Ich gehe rein und setze mich zu Angel, wenn du willst, Gin", bot Harry sanft an.

„Danke, Harry. Sag ihr, ich bin gleich bei ihr." Ginny gab ihrem Freund ein kleines Lächeln.

Der Heiler führte Ginny den Gang entlang in ein kleines Büro. Draco war ihnen selbst gefolgt. Er hielt seine gebrochene Hand an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ist eine private Besprechung mit den Eltern des Kindes", wandte der Heiler sich an Draco, als er bemerkte, dass dieser ihnen folgte.

„Ich bin ihr Vater." Draco sah den Heiler böse an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. –"

„Malfoy – Draco Malfoy."

„Mr. Malfoy. Natürlich, bitte treten Sie ein."

„Nun?", konfrontierte Draco den Heiler, sobald sich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Würden Sie bitte Platz nehmen. Dann werde ich Ihnen den Zustand Ihrer Tochter erklären", antwortete der Heiler in einem geschäftigen Tonfall.

Sowohl Ginny, als auch Draco nahmen in den Besucherstühlen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz, während der Heiler herumging und sich auf seinen Schreibtischsessel setzte.

„Angelique hat sehr viel Glück gehabt. Wie Sie sicher wissen, waren wir sehr besorgt über die Kopfverletzung, die sie sich zugezogen hatte. Ich bin froh, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen wird. Natürlich werden wir ihre gebrochenen Knochen ohne weitere Verzögerung heilen. Wir würden sie außerdem gerne ein paar Tage hier behalten, nur um ihre Kopfverletzung zu beobachten."

„Wann kann sie wieder nach Hause kommen?", fragte Ginny sanft.

„Wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt, denke ich, kann sie nach dem Wochenende wieder nach Hause."

„Das sind dann also gute Nachrichten?", sagte Draco vorsichtig.

„Ja, wir sind sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Fortschritt. Sie sollte sich wieder vollständig erholen." Der Heiler lächelte warm. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich keine weiteren Informationen für Sie, außer natürlich, wenn Sie Fragen haben."

„Können wir sie jetzt sehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Ähm – könnten Sie sich vielleicht auch seine Hand ansehen?", fragte Ginny den Heiler und deutete auf Draco.

„Natürlich, gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich ...", begann Draco.

„Der dumme Idiot hat auf die Wand eingeschlagen. Sie sieht gebrochen aus." Ginny stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, bevor einer der Männer antworten konnte.

Ginny lief mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zurück in Angels Zimmer.

„Mummy!" Angel lächelte, als sie ihre Mutter erblickte.

„Hallo, Baby. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Wo ist Daddy?", fragte Angel und sah sich nach Draco um.

„Oh, er ist ..." Ginny fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, als sie sah, wie Angels Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, als sie ihren Vater nirgendwo finden konnte. Sie hatte nicht nur Draco die Möglichkeit verwhrt, Angel zu sehen, sondern auch Angel die Möglichkeit genommen, Draco zu sehen.

„Daddy wird in einer Minute hier sein, Liebes. Er spricht noch mit den Heilern", mischte Molly sich ein.

„Über seine Hand?", fragte Lucius leise und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. Ich habe dem Heiler erzählt, was er getan hat", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. Sie wäre verdammt, wenn irgendjemand erfahren würde, wie schuldig sie sich fühlte.

„Gut", antwortete Lucius und grinste zurück zu Ginny.

Während der nächsten paar Stunden kamen viele Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie vorbei, um hallo zu Angel zu sagen, da sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass sie wieder aufgewacht war. Molly bestand darauf, dass alle, die die Nacht über im Krankenhaus geblieben waren, sich etwas aus der Kantine im fünften Stock zu essen holen sollten, während die anderen Familienmitglieder zu Besuch waren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber auf Draco warten", schlug Narcissa vor.

„Er könnte noch Stunden brauchen, Liebling. Seine Hand sah ziemlich schlimm aus, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie beschließen, all die Knochen komplett zu entfernen und sie mit Skele-Wachs neu wachsen zu lassen", verneinte Lucius ihren Vorschlag.

„Wie können sie alle Knochen entfernen?", fragte Narcissa ziemlich geschockt.

„Das ist nicht schwierig, Liebling."

„Nein, wenn man ein ‚Brakium Emendo' nicht richtig zaubert, schafft man das jederzeit", kicherte Harry, als er sich an Professor Lockharts Bemühungen erinnerte, wie er seinen gebrochenen Arm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts heilen wollte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihm sehen", sagte Narcissa, als sie in den Empfangsbereich kamen.

„Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, Cissa", brummte Lucius. Er war müde und hungrig und überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, ihr zuzuhören, wie sie Draco bemutterte.

„Aber ..."

„Nein, Narcissa. Wir holen uns jetzt etwas zu essen und gehen zurück zu Angelique. Draco ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem war er derjenige, der auf die Wand eingeschlagen hatte."

Die Gruppe lief in relativer Stille hoch in die Kantine im fünften Stock. Sie bestellten etwas zu essen und setzten sich an einen der Tische. Alle aßen in Stille – die meisten waren zu müde, um zu sprechen. Sobald alle aufgegessen hatten, strömten sie zurück ins Erdgeschoß. Als sie sich dem Zimmer näherten, in dem Angel lag, hörten sie schon vom Gang aus, wie Fred und George sie unterhielten.

„Was zur Hölle macht ihr zwei da?", kreischte Molly ihre Zwillinge an.

„Wir bringen Angel zum Lachen", antwortete George unschuldig.

„Euch ist aber schon klar, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte!"

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte Fred mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Gin, können wir uns kurz unterhalten?"

„Sicher, draußen?"

„Ja, das wäre gut."

Fred hielt ihr die Tür auf, bis seine kleine Schwester durchgegangen war, dann folgte er ihr auf den Gang hinaus. „Drake fragt immer wieder, ob er ins Krankenhaus kommen kann. Er treibt Angelina damit in den Wahnsinn. Ich denke, er gibt sich selbst die Schuld für das, was passiert ist", sagte Fred ihr mit uncharakteristischer Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Naja, vielleicht wäre es okay, wenn er sie besuchen kommt. Sie wird noch für ein paar Tage hier bleiben und ich kann sie sowieso nicht so lange von einander trennen."

„Großartig, ich bringe ihn heute Nachmittag vorbei, nachdem wir den Shop geschlossen haben."

„Ist schon gut, ich kann auch Ron oder Harry fragen, ob sie ihn kurzfristig holen würden. Das wäre einfacher für dich und würde Angelina eine Pause verschaffen."

Fred lächelte sie breit an. „Das hört sich wie ein Plan an, kleine Schwester."

George verließ das Krankenzimmer und kam zu der Stelle herüber, wo die beiden sich unterhielten.

„Hey, Gin, wo ist Draco?", fragte George.

„Der Idiot hat auf die Wand eingeschlagen und sich die Hand gebrochen. Ich glaube, er lässt sie sich gerade versorgen."

„Er hat auf die Wand eingeschlagen?", fragte Fred.

„Wozu hat er denn das getan?", fügte George hinzu.

„Ja, und weil er ein dummer Idiot ist!"

Die Weasley-Zwillinge sahen einander an. Sie wussten, dass ihre Schwester müde war, aber Malfoy zu beschimpfen war nicht normal für sie. Sogar bevor er in ihr Leben zurückgekommen war, hatte sie jeden, der schlecht über ihn gesprochen hatte, verhext, dass die Hälfte auch noch genug gewesen wäre.

„Habt ihr zwei euch gestritten?", fragte Fred.

„Ja."

„Über was?", fragte George.

„Tut mir Leid, Jungs. Ich weiß, ihr meint es gut und alles, aber ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber sprechen, okay?"

„In Ordnung, aber du weißt, wo du uns findest, wenn du uns brauchst, ja?", sagte George zu ihr.

„Merlin, die Zeit! Wir müssen gehen", meinte Fred. „Wir seh'n uns später, Gin."

George umarmte sie schnell. „Tschüss!"

„Wir sehen uns, Jungs", rief Ginny ihnen nach, als sie den Korridor hinab liefen.

Sobald die Zwillinge aus dem Sichtfeld waren, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in das Krankenzimmer. Sie brauchte verzweifelt etwas Schlaf. Vielleicht konnte sie in einem Sessel ein wenig dösen, aber zuerst musste jemand Drake von Angelina abholen.

„Harry, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du zu Angelina apparierst und Drake abholst? Er treibt sie in den Wahnsinn und fragt ständig danach, ob er ins Krankenhaus kommen kann", fragte Ginny ihn leise, sodass Angel ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Natürlich. Soll ich ihn jetzt gleich holen?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich glaube, Angelina könnte eine Pause gut gebrauchen."

„Dann bin ich bald wieder zurück."

Ginny machte es sich auf dem Stuhl neben Angels Bett bequem und schloss für eine Weile ihre Augen.

„Ginny, warum gehst du nicht nach Hause und ruhst dich ein wenig aus?", schlug Molly vor.

„Mir geht's gut, Mum. Außerdem holt Harry gerade Drake von Angelina ab."

Ginny ruhte sich aus, während Lucius und Narcissa Angel mit Geschichten unterhielten. Artuhur lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Malfoys genau, wie sie mit seiner Enkeltochter umgingen. Er erkannte eine Seite an Lucius Malfoy, von der er zuvor nie davon geträumt hätte, dass sie existierte. Der Mann war eigentlich ziemlich nett zu ihr und es sah so aus, als ob er sich sehr um sie sorgte. Er lächelte das kleine Mädchen doch tatsächlich gerade warmherzig an.

* * *

Harry apparierte zu Freds und Angelinas Landhaus.

„Harry, komm herein", sagte Angelina, als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Wie geht es Angel?"

„Hi, Angelina. Angel geht's gut, sie ist heute Morgen aufgewacht und wird hoffentlich in ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Müde", seufzte sie.

„Das klingt nicht gut. War Drake recht schwierig?"

„Nein, es ist nicht seine Schuld. Es ist wegen der Schwangerschaft. Alles, was ich momentan machen möchte, ist zu essen und zu schlafen", antwortete Angelina und unterdrückte gleichzeitig ein Gähnen.

„Tja, ich nehme dir Drake für heute Nachmittag ab. Gin sagte, er kann ins Krankenhaus kommen."

„Darüber wird er sich freuen. Er will schon die ganze Zeit hingehen."

„Onkel Harry", sagte Drake, als er ins Zimmer kam.

„Hallo, Kumpel. Möchtest du gerne Angel besuchen gehen?"

„Kann ich?"

„Natürlich kannst du. Deine Mum hat mich geschickt, um dich abzuholen, also hol deinen Mantel, damit wir Tante Angelina in Ruhe lassen können, okay?", sagte Harry mit falschem Enthusiasmus.

„Du hörst dich so an, als würde dir eine Mütze voll Schlaf auch nicht schaden", bemerkte Angelina, als Drake aus dem Zimmer lief, um seinen Mantel zu holen.

„Ja, letzte Nacht hab ich nichts geschlafen. Keiner von uns konnte schlafen."

„Tja, du musst dich ein wenig ausruhen und zusehen, dass Ginny ebenfalls etwas schläft. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht einmal ein Blinzeln erlaubt hat, seit das passiert ist."

„Du weißt, wie sie ist. Es hat keinen Sinn, sie nach Hause zu schicken, weil sie uns alle nur ignoriert."

„Onkel Harry, ich bin fertig!" Drake kam zurück ins Zimmer gelaufen und hatte seinen Reisemantel an.

„Gut, dann gehen wir."

„Und du wirst dich gut benehmen, Drake", sagte Angelina zu ihm.

„Ja, Tante Angelina."

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte Harry und Drake nahm seine Hand.

„Sag Angel alles Liebe von mir. Ich werde versuchen, sie heute Abend zu besuchen, wenn Fred nach Hause gekommen ist, sofern es nicht zu spät wird."

„Mach ich", antwortete Harry und er und Drake gingen zur Tür hinaus.

„Wie werden wir dort hin kommen?", fragte Drake.

„Tja, glaubst du, kannst du dich so richtig gut festhalten?", fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann werden wir also disapparieren."

„Das wird Mummy aber nicht gefallen. Sie sagt, zu zweit zu disapparieren ist gefährlich", sagte Drake ihm mit großen Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber so kommen wir am schnellsten ins Krankenhaus, und wenn du dich so richtig festhältst, werden wir nicht gesplintert werden."

„Okay."

Sie kamen sicher im Krankenhaus an und Harry führte Drake in den Flügel, in dem das Zimmer seiner Schwester gelegen war.

„Okay, Kumpel. Kannst du kurz hier heraußen warten, damit ich deine Mum holen kann?", fragte Harry Drake, als sie vor Angels Zimmer angekommen sind.

„In Ordnung."

„Und nicht davonlaufen."

„Nein."

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, konnte Drake die Stimme seines Großvaters bis auf den Gang hinaus hören.

„Gin." Harry berührte sie sanft am Arm. Er wollte sie zwar nicht aufwecken, aber er wusste, wenn er es nicht tun würde, wäre sie später böse auf ihn.

„Harry", antwortete Ginny sehr verschlafen.

„Drake ist draußen am Gang."

„Oh, gut", sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. „Ich will mit ihm sprechen, bevor er herein kommt."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Harry, als er ihr auf den Gang hinaus folgte.

„Drake?", sagte Ginny sanft.

„Mummy!" Drake rief aufgeregt zu Ginny und schlang seine Arme um ihre Beine.

„Hallo, Liebling." Ginny beugte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ist Angel jetzt wieder gesund?"

„Ja, Honey. Sie wird jetzt wieder gesund und kann in ein paar Tagen nach Hause."

„Gut", murmelte Drake.

„Möchtest du jetzt reinkommen und hallo sagen?"

„Ich glaube schon", murmelte Drake.

„Na dann komm", sagte Ginny und richtete sich wieder auf. „Nur denk daran, du kannst hier nicht herumspringen oder so. Angel muss still liegenbleiben, okay?"

„Okay Mummy. Ich werde nicht herumspringen."

Ginny nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in das Krankenzimmer. Harry folgte ihnen dichtauf. Als Drake das Zimmer betrat, sah er sich um, um herauszufinden, wer aller hier war, dann erblickte er seine Zwillingsschwester. Sie sahen einander lang an, bevor Drake in Tränen ausbrach. Ginny zog den schluchzenden kleinen Jungen in ihre Arme und versuchte, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Tut – tut mir so – Leid, Mummy – ich wollte nicht – dass A... Angel sich – verletzt."

„Schhh – ist schon gut, Baby. Wir können uns später darüber unterhalten, okay? Angel wird wieder gesund und es wird ihr nichts nützen, dich weinen zu sehen. Du solltest sie lieber aufheitern und nicht traurig machen", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.

Angel begann zu wimmern, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand Drake sich befand. Bevor sich sonst jemand bewegen konnte, war Lucius schon aufgesprungen, hatte sie in seine Arme genommen und machte beruhigende Geräusche, um sie zu trösten.

Sobald Ginny Drake beruhigt hatte, zog er sich von ihr zurück und blickte sich wieder in dem kleinen Zimmer um.

„Mummy, wo ist Daddy?", fragte Drake neugierig.

„Ähm ..."


	28. Der Problempatient

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 28**

**Der Problempatient**

* * *

„Ich bin hier, Kumpel." Draco lief eilig in das Zimmer. Sein Arm lag in einer Schlinge, er trug einen Krankenkittel und eine irritierte Schwester lief hinter ihm her.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie sollten im Bett bleiben", erklärte die Krankenschwester.

„Ich hab es Ihnen gesagt, ich besuche meine Tochter. Und jetzt gehen Sie." Draco schaute die junge Frau böse an.

„Mr. Malfoy, es ist gegen den Grundsatz des Krankenhauses, Ihnen zu erlauben, einfach herumzulaufen, wenn Sie ein Patient sind. Sie müssen jetzt mit zurück in Ihre eigenes Zimmer oder ich verständige Ihren Heiler."

„Tun Sie das." Draco schickte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand fort und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Kindern zu.

„Daddy, was hast du getan?", fragte Drake und blickte auf Dracos Arm.

„Musstest du auch zu den Heilern gehen, Daddy?", fragte Angel.

„Ich hab mich an der Hand verletzt und die Heiler versuchen zu helfen, damit sie wieder besser wird", erklärte Draco den Kindern in einfachen Worten, als er hinüber zu Angels Bett ging und sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Wie hast du dich an der Hand verletzt, Daddy?", fragte Drake neugierig.

„Oh, ich habe etwas Dummes gemacht." Draco war nicht gewillt, seinem Sohn weitere Details zu erzählen.

„Was?", hakte Angel nach.

„Das ist egal. Es war dumm und ich hab mir selbst weh getan, das ist alles, das ihr wissen müsst."

„Mr. Malfoy!" Dracos Heiler betrat das Zimmer gemeinsam mit der Schwester, die ihm zuvor nachgelaufen war.

„Ja", antwortete Draco in seiner besten, überheblichsten Stimmlage.

„Sie, Sir, sollten in Ihrem eigenen Bett sein."

„Ich besuche meine Tochter", sagte Draco ihm hochmütig.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie sollen wir unsere Patienten behandeln, wenn sie quer durchs ganze Krankenhaus laufen?"

„Ich laufe nicht quer durchs ganze Krankenhaus. Ich besuche meine Tochter und ich werde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen", sagte Draco ihm in einem mütterlichen Tonfall.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen."

„Vielleicht können wir draußen darüber diskutieren?", schlug Lucius diplomatisch vor. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Situation demnächst eskalieren könnte, wenn der Heiler nicht bald nachgab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist", antwortete Draco schnöde.

„Ich schon." Lucius schenkte ihm einen sehr spitzen Blick, der ihn warnte, keinen Streit zu beginnen.

Draco seufzte tief. „Na schön."

Draco stand auf und ging zur Türe. Als er der Tür näher kam, brach Ginny in heiteres Gelächter aus, welches Draco dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und sie böse anzustarren.

„Was?"

„Oh – oh – du – ist dir klar – dass du – einen Krankenkittel an – hast", brachte Ginny durch ihr hysterisches Gelächter hervor.

„Ja", giftete Draco sie an. _Denkt sie, ich bin ein Schwachkopf?_

Ginny konnte nun nicht mehr antworten. Sie hielt sich an Angels Bett fest und schnappte nach Luft. Doch anscheinend war sie die Einzige im Zimmer, die noch irgendetwas lustig finden konnte, denn nicht nur Draco sah sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. Auch alle anderen starrten sie an.

„Gin, was ist so lustig?", fragte sie Harry. Vielleicht war ihr der Schlafmangel nun doch zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Oh – oh –" Ginny bekam einfach nicht genug Luft, um zu sprechen, also zeigte sie nur auf Draco.

„Was ist mit dir, Frau?", fragte Draco böse und mies gelaunt, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und hinaus lief.

Unglücklicherweise sah nun jeder im Zimmer den Grund für Ginnys Gelächter und die meisten stimmten sofort mit ein und prusteten los.

„Merlin", murmelte Lucius, als Draco am Weg zur Tür hinaus an ihm vorbei ging.

Molly und Narcissa versuchten beide, ein letztes Fünkchen Anstand zu bewahren. Bis jetzt waren die beiden noch die einzigen, die gemeinsam mit Lucius nicht lachen mussten.

„Mummy, warum hat Daddy keine Unterhose an?", fragte Angel und kicherte dann weiter.

Das kleine bisschen Anstand, das die beiden älteren Hexen noch bewahrt hatten, löste sich nun in Luft auf und die beiden begannen, mit dem Rest der Familie mitzulachen.

* * *

„Ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, deine Unterwäsche anzuziehen, bevor du durch das ganze Krankenhaus jagst?", zischte Lucius in Dracos Richtung.

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?"

„Du hast keine Unterwäsche an!" Lucius war mittlerweile total entnervt von Dracos Benehmen.

„Aber ..."

„Der Krankenkittel ist hinten offen", informierte Lucius ihn durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Dracos Augen wurden so groß wie Teller. Er hatte nicht an seinen Krankenkittel gedacht. Er wollte nur zurück zu Angel und er musste so aus seinem Zimmer schleichen, wie er gerade war. Sehr schnell griff er mit seiner gesunden Hand nach hinten an das Kleidungsstück und hielt es zusammen, um seinen nackten Hintern zu bedecken.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie sofort in Ihre Zimmer zurückkehren", sagte der Heiler ihm streng.

„In welchem Flügel wurde mein Sohn untergebracht?" Lucius nahm die Kontrolle über diese Situation an sich.

„In diesem Flügel. Die Verletzung Ihres Sohnes ist einer Verletzung nach einem Sturz vom Besen nicht unähnlich, also können wir ihn hier behandeln. Sein Zimmer ist am anderen Ende des Ganges."

„Besteht irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass mein Sohn in das selbe Zimmer wie seine Tochter verlegt werden kann?"

„Miss Malfoy ist immer noch ein Kind. Es ist gegen die Vorschriften, Erwachsene und Kinder im selben Zimmer unterzubringen", antwortete der Heiler erschöpft.

„Ich habe nicht danach gefragt, wie die Vorschriften lauten. Ich habe gefragt, ob die Möglichkeit besteht." Lucius schaute den Heiler böse an.

„Sicher, das wäre schon möglich, aber es ist nicht ideal, besonders nicht angesichts des Heilprozesses, den Ihr Sohn durchmachen muss", antwortete der Heiler intolerant.

Lucius schnarrte. „Und der wäre?"

„Der Knochen muss neu wachsen. Mr. Malfoys Hand war zu schlimm gebrochen, um die Knochen einfach wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen. Wir mussten die Knochen entfernen und von vorne beginnen", erklärte der Heiler mit autoritärer Stimme.

„Warum sollte das ein Hindernis sein, damit er nicht im selben Zimmer wie seine Tochter sein kann?"

„Knochen neu wachsen zu lassen, ist eine äußerst schmerzvolle Angelegenheit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht wünscht, dass seine Tochter ihn in so großen Schmerzen sieht."

„Ich glaube, sie würde um einiges trauriger sein, wenn sie ihn überhaupt nicht sehen könnte", konterte Lucius. „Meine Enkeltochter steht ihrem Vater sehr nah."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde mit meinen Mitarbeitern in diesem Flügel sprechen und sehen, ob wir hier nicht etwas arrangieren können", sagte der Heiler schließlich ergeben.

„Gut. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, in spätestens einer Stunde zu hören, was gemacht werden kann", sagte Lucius kurz und bündig, bevor er sich zu Draco umdrehte. „Einstweilen schlage ich vor, dass du in dein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrst."

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte Draco bockig.

„Na schön", seufzte Lucius, drehte sich um und ging zurück in Angels Zimmer.

Draco folgte ihm und hielt seinen Krankenkittel hinten sorgsam zusammen. Die Leute, die sich in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer befanden, lachten noch immer, als Draco wieder herein kam, aber sie beruhigten sich bald, als sie den ominösen Blick auf dem Gesicht des blonden Zauberers erblickten.

„Sie werden für Draco arrangieren, dass er hierher in Angeliques Zimmer verlegt werden kann", informierte Lucius Narcissa und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Daddy, wirst du bei mir bleiben?", sagte Angel lebhaft.

„Sieht wohl so aus." Draco schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Daddy?", sagte Drake.

„Ja, Kumpel", seufzte Draco. Er war bereits resigniert, dabei hatte Drake noch nicht einmal die Frage gestellt, die ihn wahrscheinlich noch weiter demütigen würde.

„Warum hast du keine Unterhose an?", fragte Drake und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ähm – die Krankenschwester hat mir gesagt, ich soll sie ausziehen", antwortete Draco langsam und leise.

„Warum?", antwortete Ginny scharf.

„Was?", fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Warum sollte dir eine Krankenschwester sagen, dass du deine Boxer-Shorts ausziehen sollst, wenn ja bloß deine Hand verletzt ist?", fragte Ginny harsch.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Sie hat es mir aufgetragen und ich bin dem nachgekommen."

„Welche Schwester war es?", fragte Ginny beharrlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", jammerte Draco.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich hab nicht darauf geachtet", sagte Draco vorsichtig.

„Oh, du lässt also für jede deine Hosen runter, nicht wahr?" Ginnys Tonfall war nun definitiv anschuldigend.

„Gin, sie war eine Krankenschwester."

„Du stehst auf Uniformen?", sagte Ginny.

„Ginny, das ist jetzt genug!" Molly hatte an diesem Tag schon genug Streitereien zugehört.

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen.

„Ginny, du hast deine Mutter gehört. Das war äußerst unangebracht", sagte Arthur streng.

„Draco, wie geht es deiner Hand?", fragte Molly freundlich, und Ginny ließ sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Sie wartet auf neue Knochen", antwortete Draco mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Haben sie dir Skele-Wachs gegeben?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das ist ekelhaft." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er an diesen Trank dachte.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich." Harry kicherte.

Eine Krankenschwester betrat das Zimmer. Sie lächelte Angel an, bevor sie sich zu Draco umdrehte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir können Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir Sie in dieses Zimmer verlegen werden."

„Gut."

„Wenn nun bitte alle außer die beiden Patienten am Gang draußen warten, können wir das Zimmer für zwei vorbereiten."

„Natürlich! Vielleicht sollten wir eine Tasse Tee trinken, während Sie hier herinnen an der Arbeit sind", schlug Arthur vor.

„Hervorragende Idee", stimmte Lucius zu und stand auf. „Wollen wir?"

Zwei Pfleger betraten das kleine Krankenzimmer und begannen, die Möbel umzustellen, damit sie ein weiteres Bett unterbringen konnten. Sie vergrößerten den Raum auf magische Weise, setzten ein winziges Bett auf den Boden und benutzten den Vergrößerungszauber, um es in seine normale Größe zurückzuzaubern. Sobald sie fertig waren, tauchte die Krankenschwester wieder auf.

„Also, Mr. Malfoy, ab ins Bett mit Ihnen", sagte sie ihm.

„Es geht mir auch gut, wenn ich hier sitze." Draco weigerte sich, seinen Platz neben Angels Bett zu verlassen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir haben Sie in dieses Zimmer verlegt, damit Sie bei Ihrer Tochter sein können, aber wir bestehen darauf, dass Sie im Bett bleiben." Langsam verlor sie wieder ihre Geduld mit ihm.

„Daddy, du musst tun, was die Schwestern und die Heiler sagen, sonst wirst du nicht wieder gesund", meinte Angel.

Die Schwester unterdrückte ein Kichern und hob ihre Augenbraue fragend in Dracos Richtung.

„Na schön", grummelte Draco.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging hinüber zu dem zweiten Bett. Die Schwester folgte ihm, um die Höhe des Betts einzustellen und ihm hinein zu helfen.

„Ich komm alleine ins Bett", sagte Draco ihr in einem irritierten Tonfall.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben nur einen gesunden Arm. Wenn Sie ihn überanstrengen, könnten Sie hinfallen und sich weitere Verletzungen zuziehen. Also erlauben Sie mir bitte, meinen Job zu tun und Ihnen zu helfen." Die Krankenschwester musste all ihre verbleibende Geduld aufbringen.

Draco seufzte tief. Er fluchte leise wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte, und verfluchte still diese aufdringlichen Krankenschwestern. Sobald er einmal sicher im Bett lag, brachte die Schwester ihm einen dampfenden Becher voll Skele-Wachs."

„Nun müssen Sie das alles trinken, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie ihm und lächelte herablassend.

Draco nahm einen Mundvoll und der Ekel war sofort auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Das Zeug ist wirklich scheußlich", schnarrte Draco.

„Sie müssen alles trinken, Mr. Malfoy." Die Schwester lächelte wieder süßlich.

Draco schaffte es, den Rest des Trankes zu trinken, ohne sich erbrechen zu müssen. Es brannte auf dem ganzen Weg hinunter und er wollte nicht gerne herausfinden, ob es auf dem Weg nach oben auch wieder so brennen würde.

„Ausgetrunken?" Die Schwester lächelte noch immer süßlich.

„Ja", sagte Draco böse.

„Gut. Ich komme später wieder mit einem weiteren Becher."

„Ich freu mich schon darauf", antwortete Draco sarkastisch.

Draco sah zu, wie sie zu Angel hinüber ging und begann, sich in einem leichten, jovialen Tonfall mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Hallo, Herzchen. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Gut, aber mein Kopf tut noch immer weh." Angel rieb sich zur Verdeutlichung den Kopf.

„Tja, du hast ihn dir auch ziemlich hart gestoßen."

„Können Daddy und ich Eiscreme bekommen?" Angel schenkte der Schwester ihren süßesten Blick.

„Ich glaube, das bekommen wir schon hin", antwortete die Schwester und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Daddy, geht's dir gut?" Angel hatte bemerkt, dass Dracos Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verkrampft hatte.

„Ja, Süße. Mir geht's gut. Nichts, das ein bisschen Eiscreme nicht wieder gut machen könnte." Draco versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber ihm gelang nur eine Grimasse, da er stechende Schmerzen in seinem Arm hatte.

„Tut dein Arm weh, Daddy?"

„Ja, ein bisschen, aber es geht schon." Draco versuchte wieder, zu lächeln, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Hast du dich mit Mummy gestritten?"

„Nein, Süße."

„Daddy, ich hab euch doch gehört", erzählte Angel ihm mit einem ironischen Blick.

„Oh, das hast du?" Er wollte das jetzt wirklich nicht mit seiner Tochter ausdiskutieren.

„Ja. Hast du dir deswegen die Hand verletzt?"

„Schau, Süße. Ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren, das ist alles. Deine Mum und ich haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht, und manchmal, wenn Menschen sich große Sorgen um etwas machen, machen sie dadurch andere Menschen traurig. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Angel gedankenverloren. „Hast du dich schon wieder mit Mummy versöhnt?"

Draco seufzte tief. „Nein."

„Werdet ihr euch wieder versöhnen?", fragte Angel mit etwas Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich hoffe es, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ..."

„Du musst ihr sagen, dass du sie liebst", schlug Angel vor. „Das machen Drake und ich auch immer, wenn sie böse auf uns ist, und dann verzeiht sie uns."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach sein wird", murmelte Draco eher zu sich selbst als zu seiner Tochter.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte die Schwester mit zwei Schüsseln voll Eiscreme zurück. Eine davon stellte sie mit einem spitzen Blick vor Draco ab.

„Nur, weil Ihre Tochter sonst unglücklich wäre, wenn Sie keine bekommen würden", flüsterte sie harsch. Die Frau hatte heute definitiv schon genug Problempatienten gehabt und Draco war heute der schlimmste Missetäter gewesen.

Draco gab sich nicht damit ab, die Worte der Schwester mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Stattdessen starrte er sie böse an.

Als sie ihr Eis aßen, kam die Familie voll unterhaltsamer Worte zurück in das Krankenzimmer.

„Oh, die haben Eiscreme", jammerte Drake.

„Komm her, Kumpel. Du kannst meine haben, wenn du willst", bot Draco an.

„Danke, Daddy!" Drake kletterte auf Dracos Bett und machte es sich neben seinem Vater bequem, bevor er sich an Dracos Eis machte.

„Wie soll es dir besser gehen, wenn Drake dein Eis isst, Daddy?", fragte Angel launisch.

„Das wird schon, Süße. Warum isst du nicht dein Eis und konzentrierst dich selbst darauf, dass es dir bald besser geht.

Die Familie verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit, Angel zu unterhalten. Zum größten Teil blieb Drake in Dracos Bett und die beiden führten im Laufe des Nachmittags einige geflüsterte Unterhaltungen.

Dracos Krankenschwester kam noch ein paar Mal vorbei, um ihm weitere Becher voll dampfendem Skele-Wachs zu bringen und ihm jedes Mal zuzusehen, wie er es bis auf den letzten Tropfen austrank. Sie war nicht die einzige, die ihn genau beobachtete, als er den grauenhaften Trank zu sich nahm. Harry behielt den blonden Zauberer im Auge und suchte nach einem Zeichen von Unbehagen. Er kannte den Effekt dieses Trankes aus erster Hand, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob Draco genauso sehr darunter leiden musste wie er. Draco behielt seine Züge gut unter Kontrolle, so als ob er niemanden wissen lassen wollte, welche Schmerzen er gerade wirklich durchmachte.

Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war, unterhielten sich die meisten der Besucher im Raum darüber, bald nach Hause zu gehen. Molly versuchte, Ginny zu überzeugen, nach Hause zu gehen, damit sie die Nacht über schlafen und sich erholen konnte, während sie selbst bei Angel bleiben wollte. Aber Ginny wollte nichts davon hören.

„Ich glaube, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich auch bleibe", sagte Lucius sehr leise zu Narcissa.

„Warum, Liebster? Die Schwestern können sicherlich ..."

„Als Schiedsrichter zwischen diesen beiden", sagte Lucius und nickte in Richtung Draco und Ginny. „Jemand sollte hier sein, nur für den Fall."

„Natürlich, wenn du glaubst, dass das notwendig ist ...", antwortete Narcissa vorsichtig.

„Ja. Wenn sie wieder damit beginnen, könnte Angelique Angst bekommen."

„Ja – ja, jemand muss tatsächlich hier bleiben", stimmte Narcissa schließlich zu, nachdem sie über Lucius' Gründe nachgedacht hatte.

„Tja, Molly, ich glaube, es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir den jungen Drake nach Hause bringen", kündigte Arthur an.

„Ja, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Nun, Ginny, bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, Mum. Alles in Ordnung. Ich versuche, auch etwas zu schlafen. Ich verspreche es."

„Gut, mach das. Drake, komm und zieh deinen Mantel an."

„Ich will nicht nach Hause gehen!" Drake verschränkte resolut seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber wir können nicht hier bleiben. Die Schwestern werden uns bald rauswerfen", versuchte Arthur ihm zu erklären.

„Komm schon, sei ein braver Junge", sagte Molly sanft.

„Nein!"

„Drake, ich werde dich nicht noch einmal fragen", sagte Molly.

„NEIN! ICH WILL HIER BLEIBEN."

„Drake, bitte, Liebling. Geh mit Grandma und Grandpa mit. Wir sehen uns morgen", bat Ginny ihn müde.

„NEIN!" Drake ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen.

„DRAKE!", brüllte Lucius. „Du wirst sofort wieder aufstehen. Entschuldige dich bei deiner Mutter und geh brav mit deinen Großeltern heim, sonst bekommst du das spitze Ende meines Zauberstabs zu spüren. Hast du verstanden?"

„Aber ich ..."

„Drake", brummte Lucius als letzte Warnung.

„Ja, Großvater." Drake gab auf, stand langsam vom Boden auf und ging zu Ginny, um ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

„Gut gemacht!" Arthur konnte nicht anders, als dem anderen Zauberer ein Kompliment auszusprechen, wie gut er die Situation gemeistert hatte.

„Ich habe etwas Übung, Weasley", antwortete Lucius leise und nickte zu Draco hinüber.

„Unsere Herausforderung war Percy. Der Junge war schlimmer als Ginny." Arthur lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Langsam begaben sich die Besucher auf den Heimweg. Drake war nach Lucius Drohung folgsam, also nahm Molly ihn an der Hand und führte ihn leise hinaus. Als Narcissa ging, bat Lucius sie, einen der Hauselfen zu entsenden, damit er ihm frische Kleidung und ein anständiges Essen für sich selbst und Ginevra bringen konnte.

Nachdem die Schwestern Draco und Angel ihr Abendessen gebracht hatten, tauchte einer der Malfoy'schen Hauselfen mit Mahlzeiten für Lucius und Ginny auf. Er hatte auch frische Kleidungsstücke für die beiden mit, einige persönliche Dinge für Draco und ein paar Süßigkeiten für Angel. Narcissa hatte ein nettes, tief smaragdgrünes Kleid für Ginny ausgesucht, von dem sie meinte, dass es ihr passen würde, und hatte die Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie es jederzeit ändern könne, damit sie es bequem tragen konnte.

Sobald sie alle gegessen hatten, verließen Ginny und Lucius hintereinander das Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Ginny musste wenig an Narcissas Kleid ändern, sie hatten genau die selbe Größe. Als sie zurück ins Krankenzimmer kam, gab die Krankenschwester Angel gerade einen Schlaftrunk, damit sie ruhiger schlafen konnte. Als sie mit Angel fertig war, ging sie mit seinem Skele-Wachs und einem Schlaftrunk hinüber zu Dracos Bett.

„So, Mr. Malfoy. Das Skele-Wachs zuerst", sagte sie autoritär. „Alles. Sofort."

Draco hob den Becher an und leerte den gesamten Inhalt. Er konnte nicht anders, er behielt den Trank noch im Mund, da er die scheußliche Flüssigkeit nicht schlucken wollte.

„Und schlucken, Mr. Malfoy."

„Fertig", keuchte Draco.

„Gut, nun ein Schlaftrunk." Sie reichte ihm einen weiteren Becher.

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaftrank." Draco wurde wieder wütend auf die Krankenschwester.

„Anordnung des Heilers. Sie sollen einen Schlaftrunk zu sich nehmen", sagte sie ihm ungeduldig.

„Um Merlins Willen", murmelte Draco leise, bevor er den zweiten Becher nahm und dessen Inhalt austrank. „Sind Sie jetzt glücklich?"

„Ja. Also, wenn Sie in der Nacht irgendetwas brauchen, rufen Sie mich einfach. Ich glaube, dass Ihre Schmerzen sich im Lauf der Nacht verschlimmern werden."

„Was? Sie meinen, die Schmerzen sollen stärker werden?", flüsterte Draco beinah verzweifelt. Er hatte schon seit Stunden gleichbleibende Schmerzen und konnte seine Antworten vor Angel nur noch mit Mühe unter Kontrolle halten.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Die Heiler haben Ihnen doch erklärt, wie schmerzhaft das Wachsen von Knochen ist. Sie haben es noch nicht mal zur Hälfte überstanden", sagte sie ihm mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. „Wenn das alles ist, werde ich das Licht dimmen und würde vorschlagen, dass Sie versuchen, etwas zu schlafen." Die Schwester war bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer, als sie noch einmal stehen blieb, um einen Zauber zum Abdimmen aussprach.

Ginny stand auf, deckte Angel zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lucius wartete geduldig, bis sie damit fertig war, Angel zu bemuttern, bevor er seiner Enkeltochter ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und gute Nacht sagte.

„Mummy, deckst du Daddy nicht zu?", fragte Angel unschuldig.

„Ich glaube, dein Daddy ist groß genug, um sich selbst zuzudecken", antwortete Ginny gleichgültig.

„Aber sein Arm tut weh und er kann die Decke nicht hoch ziehen. Du musst das machen."

Ginny seufzte dramatisch und bildete mit ihren Lippen eine dünne Linie. Wenn es ihr kleines Mädchen glücklich machte, konnte sie eine Decke über ihn werfen. Sie ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und begann, die Decke über seinem harten Körper zu richten. Er sah wirklich sehr blass aus und in seinen Augen fehlte der übliche Funke.

„Bequem?" Ginny hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Danke", antwortete Draco bissig.

„Gut", meinte Ginny, bevor sie sich zurück zu Angel drehte.

„Mummy, du hast Daddy keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben!"

„Oh – ich – ich glaube wirklich, dass dein Vater auch ohne überlebt."

„Nein. Er kann nicht schlafen gehen ohne einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss", schmollte Angel.

„Merlin", murmelte Ginny, als sie sich wieder zu Draco drehte.

Sie ging langsam zu seinem Bett, beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ginny bemerkte nicht, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, bis sie wieder aufstand.

Draco hatte die Situation zwischen Mutter und Tochter beobachtet. Er dachte, er wusste, was Angel da vorhatte. Das war ihre Art, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich wieder versöhnten, nachdem sie sich heute Morgen gestritten hatten. Als Ginny sich langsam über ihn beugte, schlossen sich seine Augen. Als ihre Lippen seine Stirn berührten, glaubte er, dass seine Haut brennen würde, und er musste einen Schnatz hinunterschlucken, oder zumindest fühlte es sich so in seinem Bauch an.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie.


	29. Lucius

**Dragon and Angel**

**Kapitel 29**

**Lucius**

* * *

Angel war froh, dass ihre Mutter sich um ihren Vater kümmerte, und drehte sich zu Lucius. Sie setzte ihren süßesten Gesichtsausdruck auf, von dem sie wusste, dass niemand wiederstehen konnte. „Großvater, erzählst du mir eine Geschichte, bitte?"

„Aber natürlich. Was möchtest du denn gerne hören?" Lucius lächelte seine kleine Enkeltochter an.

Sie gähnte und antwortete: „Such du dir eine aus, aber eine mit Elfen."

„Hmm – Elfen?" Lucius dachte schnell nach, bevor ihm eine passende Geschichte einfiel. „Hast du schon einmal von den Elfen im Rosengarten gehört?"

„Es gibt Elfen im Rosengarten?", fragte Angel mit aller Aufregung, die sie trotz des Schlaftrunks aufbringen konnte, der gerade in ihrem kleinen Körper seine Wirkung entfaltete.

„Ja, natürlich gibt es welche. Wenn du jetzt deine Augen schließt, werde ich dir etwas über sie erzählen", sagte Lucius so sanft und leise, dass Angel gut aufpassen musste, um ihn noch zu verstehen.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie konzentrierte sich auf die tiefe Stimme ihres Großvaters, die sie in den Schlaf driften ließ. Sie hörte gerade noch die ersten Worte der Geschichte, die Lucius sich ausdachte, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf tauchte.

„Ginevra, ich glaube, sie ist eingeschlafen", sagte Lucius zu Ginny, die ebenfalls ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte Ginny zurück und lächelte den älteren Mann an.

„Gern geschehen." Lucius beugte dankend den Kopf. „Draco hat seinen Kampf gegen den Schlaftrunk anscheinend auch verloren."

Ginny drehte sich in ihrem Sessel um, um Draco zu betrachten. Anscheinend schlief er friedvoll, ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, aber als sie ihn beobachtete, zog sich ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln über sein Gesicht und sein Lächeln wandelte sich in einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends schlief Draco unruhig weiter. Trotz des Schlaftrunks stöhnte oder schrie er oft vor Schmerz auf. Lucius und Ginny saßen zwar an Angels Bett, aber Lucius bemerkte, dass Ginnys Blick immer öfter zu Draco wanderte und weg von ihrer Tochter, die friedvoll schlief. Leise stand er auf und ging um das Bett herum, um sich auf den freien Stuhl neben der rothaarigen Hexe zu setzen.

„Darf ich?", fragte Lucius höflich und deutete mit der Hand auf den freien Stuhl.

„Natürlich."

„Du musst wissen, er ist kein schlechter Mensch", sagte Lucius leise.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

„Ich werde sein Benehmen heute Morgen nicht einfach dulden, aber du musst zugeben, dass du selbst auch Fehler gemacht hast, indem du ihm Informationen verschwiegen hast", ermahnte Lucius sie sanft.

„Das ist mir klar. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm von den Zwillingen erzählen sollen." Ginny begann, in ihrem Schoß ihre Hände zu wringen.

Lucius Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. „Nur vielleicht?"

„Nein. Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen, aber ich tat es nicht und das kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."

„Nein, man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber du musst verstehen, warum Draco so wütend ist. Du hast ihm die Möglichkeit verwehrt, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut kennenzulernen."

„Das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern."

„Du könntest etwas mehr Toleranz zeigen für seine, sagen wir mal, Eigennützigkeit. Er musste nie zuvor an jemand anderes denken außer an sich selbst."

„Ich weiß."

„Er teilt nicht gerne."

„Er hat keine Wahl – es gibt drei von uns."

„Anscheinend hat es nichts mit dir oder den Kindern zu tun, sondern viel mehr mit anderen Männern. Von dem, was ich heute gesehen habe, will er dich und die Kinder nicht mit anderen Männern teilen", informierte Lucius sie von seiner Interpretation von Dracos Verhalten.

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Sachen zu teilen, aber dieses Mal geht es nicht nur um mich. Ich muss die Kinder beschützen."

„Draco ist nicht gefährlich. Es gibt keinen Grund, die Kinder vor ihm zu beschützen", meinte Lucius.

„Du bist sein Vater, du siehst ihn aus einer anderen Perspektive."

„Und du bist die Mutter seiner Kinder", entgegnete Lucius.

„Das bedeutet momentan nicht sehr viel."

„Ich glaube, du hast ihm mehr als einmal mit deinem ganzen Körper vertraut."

„Das hat nichts mit dieser Situation zu tun", sagte Ginny ihm harsch.

„Ah – Vertrauen ist alles", sagte er wissend.

„Mag sein, aber sein Benehmen von heute ..." Ginny seufzte schwer.

„Benehmen kann man ändern."

„Schau, ich weiß, er ist nicht gefährlich, aber er ist egoistisch. Ich muss die Kinder davor beschützen", machte Ginny ihre Meinung deutlich.

„Und du bist nicht egoistisch?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Wirklich? Einem Vater für beinah fünf Jahre seine Kinder zu verwehren ist nicht ein wenig egoistisch?"

„Er hat mich verlassen. Nicht umgekehrt", sagte Ginny verteidigend.

„Wann hast du herausgefunden, dass du schwanger bist?"

„Etwa sieben Wochen, nachdem ich meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht habe."

„Nachdem er dich verlassen hatte, ist dir dennoch nie die Idee gekommen, dass du ihm Bescheid geben könntest."

„Doch, aber ich hatte Angst."

„Wovor?"

„Was, wenn er mich zurückgewiesen hätte? Ich meine, er hatte mich doch verlassen. Und unsere Familien haben sich noch nie vertragen. Es hätte nie funktioniert."

„Er hat dich geliebt. Er liebt dich immer noch, Ginevra. Und ich glaube, unsere Familien kommen recht gut miteinander klar. Es ist erstaunlich, wie Enkelkinder es schaffen, alte Kontrahenten zu versöhnen. Eure Beziehung hat bis heute Fortschritte gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Er liebt mich nicht."

„Oh doch. Das hat er schon seit Hogwarts. Ich wusste, dass es da jemanden gab, der sein Herz gestohlen hatte, aber ich wusste nicht wer. Wie dem auch sei, ich sprach mit ihm, nachdem ich euch in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, und ich wusste sofort, dass du es warst, in die er verliebt gewesen war."

Langsam liefen Tränen über Ginnys Wangen hinab. „Er glaubt, ich wäre eine schlechte Mutter."

„Nein, das tut er nicht. Er war durcheinander, das ist alles." Er bot ihr sein Taschentuch an.

„Ich hab nicht auf sie aufgepasst. Ich hätte sie im Auge behalten sollen ... dann wäre das alles nicht passiert." Ginny unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Lucius rutschte ein wenig hin und her, legte einen tröstenden Arm um die junge Hexe und zog sie an seine Brust. Als sie die warme Berührung an ihren Schultern spürte, brach ihr Wille, stark zu sein, und sie brach schluchzend an seiner Brust zusammen. Lucius tröstete sie, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er beruhigte sie, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und sagte ihr, dass alles wieder in Ordnung käme.

„Narcissa sagte immer, dass sie sich nach dem Weinen besser fühlte. Es ist ein bisschen so, als würde man damit seine Seele reinigen", meinte Lucius, damit Ginny sich nicht so unbehaglich fühlte.

„Danke", sagte sie leise.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ein wenig." Ginny schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Gut. Also glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass nichts davon deine Schuld ist", sagte Lucius ihr aufrichtig.

„Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen sollen", brachte Ginny hervor.

„Ich nehme an, du wusstest nicht, dass die Kinder mit Dracos Besen spielten?"

„Nein", antwortete Ginny schockiert.

„Tja, du kannst sie nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag beaufsichtigen, Ginevra. Das ist nicht möglich und auch nicht normal. Sie würden sich niemals gut entwickeln, wenn ihnen die Möglichkeit verwehrt bleibt, Sachen selbst zu erforschen. Merlin allein weiß, dass Draco sich in alle Arten von Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Narcissa war jeden Abend außer sich, bis ich heim kam. Vielleicht hat Drake seine Liebe zu Abenteuern von ihm geerbt." Lucius sagte dies leise, aber doch in einem formalen Tonfall.

„Trotz all dem denkt Draco immer noch, ich wäre eine schlechte Mutter."

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe – er war aufgebracht. Wir alle sagen und tun Dinge, die wir nicht so meinen, wenn wir aufgebracht sind."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll."

„Ich schon. Ihr müsst euch beide mal alleine zusammensetzen, ohne die Kinder, und alles ausdiskutieren, das vorgefallen ist, seit ihr zu Schulzeiten zusammen gewesen wart."

„Was, wenn er das nicht will?"

„Er wird es tun. Er liebt dich und ich glaube, er bereut seine Taten von heute Morgen bereits."

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete Ginny kurz angebunden.

Lucius ignorierte ihre Worte und fuhr fort: „Ich schlage vor, ihr verbringt ein Wochenende zusammen, vielleicht in einem unserer anderen Landhäuser. Die Kinder sind natürlich im Manor herzlich willkommen. Narcissa und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn die zwei ..."

Ein plötzliches Stöhnen seitens Draco unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Er klang, als ob er schlimme Schmerzen durchmachte. Ginny machte eine kleine Bewegung, da sie fast zu ihm gegangen wäre, ließ sich aber wieder zurück in ihren Sessel fallen. Dies blieb von Lucius nicht unbemerkt, und er dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, die Dinge etwas voranzutreiben.

„Könntest du möglicherweise sehen, ob es Draco gut geht? Ich fürchte, wenn er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich mich um ihn kümmere, könnte er dies nicht gerade als angenehm empfinden", erklärte Lucius in der Hoffnung, dass sie seine Gründe akzeptierte.

„Natürlich", antwortete Ginny zögerlich.

„Danke. Ich bin mir sicher, es gefiele ihm besser, wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst als ich."

Ginny erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf Dracos Bett zu. Sie bemerkte, dass auf seiner Stirn die Schweißperlen standen und sein Gesicht ziemlich gerötet war.

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Lucius. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich will nur ein Handtuch holen, das ich befeuchten kann. Er sieht ein wenig fiebrig aus. Wenn ich ihn abkühlen kann, kann er sich vielleicht besser ausruhen."

Ginny war nicht lange weg, als sie auch schon mit einem Handtuch und einer Schüssel voll Wasser zurückkehrte. Sie stellte die Schale auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben Dracos Bett, tauchte das Handtuch ein und wrang es aus. Sehr sanft, damit sie ihn nicht unnötig störte, legte sie ihm das Handtuch auf die Stirn. Draco stöhnte wieder und sie ging mit ihrem Gesicht sehr nah an seines heran.

„Schhh – entspann dich einfach, Draco", flüsterte Ginny und strich ihm mit dem Handtuch beruhigend über die Stirn.

Lucius sah zu, wie Ginny Draco pflegte. So, wie sie sich um ihn kümmerte, konnte er sagen, dass sie nicht nur für ihn sorgte, sondern ihn aus tiefstem Herzen liebte.

Ginny strich mit dem feuchten Handtuch sanft über sein Gesicht. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich unter ihrer Berührung entspannte. Sein Stöhnen verklang langsam und anscheinend tauchte er in einen tieferen Schlaf hinab. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er jetzt nicht mehr so verzweifelt aussah, konnte Ginny sich nicht wieder in den anderen Teil des Zimmers zu ihrem früheren Sessel bewegen. Sie rief leise einen Stuhl herbei und stellte ihn neben sein Bett, damit sie sich bequem setzen konnte.

Etwas später schlief Ginny langsam ein. Ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Händen, welche auf Dracos Bettkante abgestützt waren. Lucius war in seinem Stuhl ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Die Beine hatte er auf den Fußteil von Angels Bett gestützt. Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen wurde Ginny wach, da sie spürte, wie jemand sanft mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar strich. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah, dass Draco wach war.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", flüsterte Draco.

„Ist schon gut. Wie geht es deinem Arm?", fragte Ginny leise, damit sie Lucius und Angel nicht aufweckte.

„Ist erträglich."

„Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

„Brauchen? Nein." Draco grinste sie an. „Das ‚Wollen' ist aber ganz ein anderes Thema."

Ginny seufzte schwer. Sie hatte schon viele Male erlebt, wie Draco den Malfoy-Charme einschaltete, damit er nicht in Schwierigkeiten kam, und kannte die eindeutigen Zeichen in und auswendig. Sie grinste zurück. „Schön, ich spiele mit. Was _möchtest _du, Draco?"

„Ich möchte, dass du dich zu mir legst, damit du ordentlich schlafen kannst", sagte Draco zuversichtlich.

„Draco, ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte Ginny zögerlich.

„Warum nicht?" Er zog solch eine Schnute, dass er beinah wie Drake aussah, wenn er nicht das bekam, was er wollte.

„Wir müssen uns zuerst unterhalten und sieh mich nicht mit diesem Gesicht an. Es funktioniert nicht, frag doch Drake."

„Wir werden uns auch unterhalten, Gin. Später, wenn wir alle wieder zu Hause sind. Aber jetzt will ich dich wirklich nur dicht bei mir spüren." Er legte seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Ginny genoss diese Berührung und konnte spüren, wie ihre Entschlossenheit, böse auf ihn zu sein, zur Gänze wegschmolz.

„Komm schon", flüsterte Draco ihr lächelnd zu.

Sie stand auf, kletterte vorsichtig auf das Bett und legte sich neben ihm hin. Dracos guter Arm war um ihre Schultern gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Sie spürte, wie er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf drückte.

„Bequem?", fragte er.

„Mmm ...", antwortete Ginny und lächelte in die Decke hinein.

„Gin?"

„Mmm ..."

„Sieh mich an", flüsterte er.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf ein wenig, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco, und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm er ihren Mund in einem verlangenden Kuss gefangen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers wurde diese Szene von zwei wachsamen Augenpaaren verfolgt.

„Großvater, knutschen Mummy und Daddy rum?", fragte Angel leise und musste ein wenig kichern.

„Angelique, das ist keine sehr damenhafte Frage", antwortete Lucius, aber er konnte sein eigenes Lächeln kaum unterdrücken, denn das, was sie gerade sahen, war in der Tat ein gutes Beispiel, wie man herumknutschte.


End file.
